Ins Herz der Finsternis
by Graziani
Summary: Der Tod eines Freundes verstrickt Lara Croft in einen Konflikt, in dem nichts ist, wie es scheint und sie sich auf niemanden verlassen kann. Im Kongo der Gegenwart scheint eine Legenden aus der Kolonialzeit den Schlüssel zur Wahrheit zu verbergen.
1. Chapter 1

Ausgrabungsstelle der P. Jackson-Expedition, Kongo

Der Morgen begann früh für die Männer und Frauen im Camp. Noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, standen sie auf, schlangen hastig das Frühstück hinunter und gingen an ihre Arbeit, um so viel wie möglich zu schaffen, bevor die schwüle Hitze, die zum Mittag unerträglich wurde, jede Bewegung zur Qual machte. Am Nachmittag würde es unweigerlich regnen, was zwar Abkühlung brachte, gleichzeitig aber auch die Ausgrabungen erschwerte. Andere Menschen hätten diese Arbeit vielleicht als Tortur empfunden, doch die einheimischen Arbeiter waren froh, überhaupt Geld verdienen zu können. Die Männer und Frauen des kongolesischen Nationalmuseums waren mit Feuereifer an der Arbeit, konnte sie doch zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder an einer richtigen Ausgrabung teilnehmen. Und der Ausgrabungsleiter, Pieter Jackson, wurde zusätzlich von der Erwartung beflügelt, vielleicht an der Schwelle zu einer Entdeckung zu stehen.

Das Geld für die Expedition war ausreichend, aber nicht verschwenderisch bemessen und der Zeitrahmen war begrenzt, deshalb waren fast alle der mehr als fünfzig Menschen mit Feuereifer an der Arbeit – mit nur sechs Ausnahmen, vier Schwarzen und zwei Weißen.

Drei dieser Ausnahmen marschierten gerade in Richtung des „HQ-Zeltes", wo die Aufgaben für den Tag verteilt wurden. Die Männer, zwei Weiße und ein Schwarzer, trugen wie etliche der kongolesischen Wissenschaftler abgeschabte Tarnanzüge aus Armeebeständen. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Arbeitern und Wissenschaftern im Camp waren diese Männer bewaffnet und hatten Funkgeräte am Gürtel. Die Weißen trugen israelische Uzi-Maschinenpistolen, der Schwarze eine alte AK-47. Und sie hielten die Waffen, als wüßten sie damit umzugehen. Was auch den Tatsachen entsprach.

Die Männer passierten eines der Zelte, dessen Seitenwände hochgeschlagen waren. Im Inneren saß eine junge Schwarze die geschickt ein Laptop auf den Knien balancierte, während sie einen Bericht über die Ergebnisse des letzten Tages überflog und verbesserte.

Der Jüngere der beiden Weißen, ein vielleicht fünfundzwanzigjähriger, hagerer Bursche mit strohblondem Haar, hielt kurz inne: „Guten Morgen, Madame le Docteur. Was steht denn heute auf dem Programm?"

Die Frau blickte nur kurz auf, warf dem Mann einen etwas genervten Blick zu und tippte dann weiter. Der Schwarze in dem Trio lachte: „Gib dir keine Hoffnungen, Junge. Bei der hast du keine Chance!"

Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste: „Du meinst, weil ich weiß bin!"

„Schlimmer noch. Du bist Weißer – und ein Söldner! Wenn du in deiner Freizeit Kinder fressen würdest, währ's nicht so schlimm."

„Und wo würde da überhaupt ein Unterschied sein?" knurrte der zweite Weiße, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. Er war nicht mehr jung, sicherlich schon Mitte Dreißig. Er war hochgewachsen und breitschultrig, die blonden Haare kurzgeschoren, die Haut von der Tropensonne gebräunt. Seine graublauen Augen wirkten hart und wachsam, das Gesicht war kantig. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Kameraden schien er jedoch angespannt, fast unruhig zu sein. Seine Stimme klang hart und autoritär – in der Gruppe war er eindeutig der Anführer: „Robert, statt unserer Doktorin auf die Titten zu schauen, kannst du dich genauso gut nützlich machen. Ich habe Jackson gesagt, daß ich dich losschicke, damit du uns was zu Essen schießt – unsere Eierköpfe sollen sich ja nicht beklagen. Halt dabei gefälligst die Augen auf. Sieh dich um. Aber wenn du bis Anfang deiner Wachschicht nicht zurück bist, schlag' ich dich zusammen."

Der junge Weiße schien sich nicht an dem rüden Ton seines Kameraden zu stören: „Verstanden, sergeant. Aber glauben Sie im Ernst, es könnte Probleme geben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Der Scheiß-Bürgerkrieg brennt zurzeit ja nur auf Sparflamme. Aber es gibt immer Banditen, Deserteure und versprengte Rebellen. Und ich traue der Gendarmerie nur soweit, wie ich einen Panzer schmeißen kann. Was unsere Eierköpfe hier an Gerät mitschleppen, das könnte auf dem Schwarzmarkt spielend ein paar zehntausend Dollar einbringen. Hier legen sie schon für einen Bruchteil davon die eigene Mutter um."

Dem widersprach keiner der beiden anderen. Der junge Mann salutierte schwungvoll, fast spöttisch, warf seine Mpi in das Zelt, in dem die sechs Söldner übernachteten, die die Sicherung des Lagers zu gewährleisten hatten, und marschierte gleich darauf in Richtung Waldrand, einen alten Karabiner auf der Schulter. Der Mann, den er mit sergeant angeredet hatte sah ihm kurz hinterher und wandte sich dann seinem schwarzen Kollegen zu: „Phillipe, du siehst mal zu, was Andre und Patrice machen. Wenn diese beiden Kaffer nicht anständig Wache halten können, dann jag' ich sie zu Fuß nach Lubumbaschi zurück. Von wegen Spezialeinheiten – wenn die auch nur bei der Gendarmerie waren, würde ich mich wundern! In zwei Stunden löst du sie dann mit Joseph zusammen ab. Und..."

„Nur die Ruhe, sergeant. Ich kenne das Geschäft."

„Währe schön, wenn das auch für diese beiden Knallchargen gelten würde. Und pass auf. Ich weiß nicht..."

Phillipe grinste breit: „Fangen Sie schon wieder mit ihren Ahnungen an, sergeant? Wir sind mitten im Nirgendwo hier. Nicht mal die Guerilla würde hier was von Interesse finden. Die Einheimischen machen sich in die Hosen, wenn sie nur an den Ort denken. Sie sind doch nicht etwa abergläubisch?"

Der winkte ab: „Ach halt doch das Maul und schieb schon ab..." Phillipe lachte kurz auf und ging.

Der Weiße setzte seinen Weg zielstrebig fort. Doch während er zügig auf das Zelt des Ausgrabungsleiters zuhielt, sah er sich unwillkürlich sichernd um, beobachtete mißtrauisch den Waldrand. Irgendetwas...

Dort war inzwischen außer Pieter Jackson, dem Leiter der Expedition, keiner der Wissenschaftler oder Arbeiter mehr. Sie mußten alle bei der neuen Ausgrabungsstädte sein, an der die Arbeit erst vor zwei Tagen begonnen hatte. Kurz wunderte sich der Söldner, normalerweise war Pieter Jackson immer der erste an der Ausgrabungsstelle.

Heute aber fand der Söldner den Ausgrabungleiter vor der Kommunikationsanlage, einem hochmodernen, satellitengestützten System mit ausgezeichneter Bild- und Tonübertragung. Schon dieses Gerät, schätzte der Söldner, war auf dem Schwarzmarkt mindestens 30.000 Dollar wert – im Kongo mehr als genug für einen Mord.

„Sir, wenn Sie erlauben..."

Pieter Jackson winkte kurz ab, während seine eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit auf den Bildschirm gerichtet war. Der Expeditionsleiter war noch recht jung für seinen Job, keine Dreißig. Er wirkte sportlich und fit. Mit seinem kurzgeschnittenen, schwarzen Haar und der dunkelgrünen Tropenkleidung hätte man ihn vielleicht auch für einen Söldner halten können – wenn er nicht dafür ein wenig zu intelligent gewirkt hätte, wie ‚sergeant' zynisch konstatierte. Mit eher müßigem Interesse sah er seinem Geldgeber über die Schulter. Auf dem Bildschirm der Kommunikationsanlage erschien im selben Augenblick das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Sie mochte vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig sein, mit wachsamen, grünen Augen und langen dunkelbraunen Haaren, die sie offen trug. Ihre Haut war sonnengebräunt, aber nicht von einem Solarium oder einem Strandurlaub, sondern durch Wind, Wetter und Sonne. Sie mußte ziemlich häufig im Freien unterwegs sein – und der fast unsichtbaren hellen Narbe an ihrer Stirn zufolge ging das auch nicht ohne Blessuren ab. Während der Söldner diese Einzelheiten speicherte, fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, wie schön diese Frau war. Vor allem, als sich ihre vollen Lippen jetzt zu einem halb spöttischen, halb freudigen Lächeln verzogen. Ein Blick auf seinen Auftraggeber sagte dem Söldner genug – er wußte, wie ein Mann aussah, der hoffnungslos verliebt war.

„Hi, Pieter. Wohin willst du mich diesmal einladen – damit ich ablehnen kann?"

„Hallo, Lara. Du kommst ja gleich zur Sache. Aber diesmal ist es nicht das, was du denkst."

„Wirklich nicht? Na so was, du machst dich..."

„Spaß beiseite, was hält dich überhaupt so lange im alten England? Du bist jetzt schon wie lange – sechs Monate – nicht mehr im Einsatz gewesen. Bist du seßhaft geworden?"

Kurz schien ein Schatten über das Gesicht der Frau zu ziehen, aber sie fing sich schnell: „Komm, Pieter – das geht dich nichts an. Was willst du? Und normalerweise bist du es doch, der nichts von Feldforschung hält."

Pieter Jackson lachte kurz auf: „Es gibt immer Ausnahmen. Und es gibt Gelegenheiten, die kann man sich nicht entgehen lassen. Diese Expedition – das war wie ein Millionengewinn. Für diese Chance würde ich in ein Haibecken springen."

„Du mußt ja wissen, was du da sagst. Und, wonach sucht ihr? Einer neuen ‚Lucy'? Wenn du mich schon um den halben Erdball herum anrufst kannst du mir doch wenigstens das sagen."

Jackson grinste jungenhaft: „Ich weiß was Besseres – komm hierher. Ich weiß, Anthropologie ist nicht dein Spezialgebiet. Aber wenn ich Recht habe, dann wird das hier eine Sensation für unser Fachgebiet. Das kann die Entstehungsgeschichte des Menschen verändern."

„Du vergibst aber ganz schön große Vorschußlorbeeren. Habt ihr überhaupt schon etwas gefunden?"

Jackson setzte zum Reden an, zögerte aber. „Ich KANN nicht über die Ausgrabungen sprechen, die Leitung ist nicht völlig sicher. Du weiß, wie das ist. Mein Auftraggeber will nicht, daß irgendetwas vorzeitig bekannt wird."

„Und er würde nichts dagegen haben, wenn du dir jemanden wie mich einlädst!"

„Das kann ich handhaben. Komm schon Lara. Du...fehlst mir. Die Leute vom kongolesischen Nationalmuseum sind gut, aber irgendwie sehen die teilweise in mir nur so was wie einen Kolonialoffizier, der ihre Nationalgüter stehlen will. Und die einzigen anderen Gesprächspartner sind ein paar Söldner, die einen Plastiktopf nicht von einer Ming-Vase unterscheiden können."

Lara Croft schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Du wirst originell. Mich mit einem Haufen alter Knochen zu locken ist immerhin ein neuer Ansatz. Aber – nichts gegen dich, doch von Afrika habe ich erst mal genug." Ihr Gesicht verzog sich bei diesen Worten kurz, fast schmerzhaft.

„Wenn du hier nicht dabei bist – das wirst du dein Leben bereuen." Aber Jackson schien verstanden zu haben, daß er verloren hatte.

Lara Croft zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste wieder: „Damit werde ich leben müssen. Aber ich sag dir was – wenn du wieder in London bist und wenn ich gerade auch in good old England bin, dann lädst du mich ein und erzählst mir, was ich verpaßt habe."

„Heißt das, wir haben eine Verabredung!"

Lara lachte auf: „Deut' mal nicht zuviel rein, Pieter. Bye!"

Pieter Jackson blieb noch ein paar Augenblicke vor dem Bildschirm sitzen, ein fast verträumtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor er sich umdrehte und bemerkte, wie dicht sein Sicherheitschef hinter ihm stand. Der Expeditionsleiter runzelte die Stirn und starrte den hochgewachsenen Söldner prüfend an: „Haben Sie etwa mitgehört?"

„Nichts, worüber Sie sich Sorgen machen müßten, Chef." Die Stimme des Söldners war ausdruckslos und wahrscheinlich bildete sich Jackson das leichte Grinsen seines Sicherheitschefs nur ein. Er war nie ganz schlau geworden aus diesem Mann, den die anderen Söldner meist nur ‚sergeant' nannten.

„Also, was wollen Sie heute von mir?"

„Sir, ich muß noch mal betonen, das mir die Sicherheit Sorgen macht. Ich habe nur sechs Mann und fast die Hälfte davon ist nicht zu gebrauchen. Das Lager ist nicht sehr gut angelegt. Wenn Sie mir erlauben würden, die Zelte..."

Pieter Jackson schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf: „Das hier ist kein militärisches Unternehmen, sondern eine wissenschaftliche Expedition. Sie sollen uns nur vor Raubgräbern und Banditen beschützen. Ihre...Kriegserfahrungen in allen Ehren, aber ich glaube, Sie nehmen das zu wichtig. Ich habe schon genug Beschwerden über Sie bekommen. Ich weiß, ihr Job ist nicht auf Beliebtheit angelegt, aber Vorrang haben immer noch die Ausgrabungen – und auch das Wohlbefinden meiner Mitarbeiter. Oder haben sie konkrete Verdachtsmomente, daß die Sicherheitslage kritisch wird?"

„Nein, Chef."

„Also dann ist ja alles klar. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, ich muß zur Ausgrabung." Pieter Jackson klopfte beim Hinausgehen seinem Sicherheitschef kurz auf die Schulter und ließ ihn damit stehen.

Der Söldner verzog den Mund und fluchte leise aber nachdrücklich. Mit dieser Antwort hätte er rechnen können. Diese Zivilisten begriffen einfach nicht, worum es ging. Genauso gut hätte er gegen eine Wand sprechen können.

Pieter Jackson hatte tatsächlich bereits die ihm ziemlich unklar und diffus erscheinenden Bedenken seines Sicherheitschefs vergessen. Seine Gedanken kreisten vielmehr um die Ausgrabungen – und um eine ganz besondere Frau im fernen London. Er kannte Lara Croft seit mehr als zwölf Jahren. Und er liebte sie immer noch, trotzdem ihre kurze Affäre nur ein paar Monate gedauert hatte und schon sechs Jahre her war.

Überrascht blickte er auf, als bei der neuen Ausgrabungsstelle Rufe laut wurden. Pieters Atem beschleunigte sich, während er zu laufen begann. Hatten Sie etwa...

Doch als er bei der Ausgrabungsstelle ankam, sah er, daß die Arbeiter von der Grube zurückgewichen waren, wie auch die kongolesischen Wissenschaftler. Er sah in verstörte, fast verängstigte Gesichter. In der Luft lag mit einmal ein seltsamer, schwerer Geruch, den Jackson unwillkürlich mit Tod und Verwesung assoziierte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Pieter Jackson drängte sich zwischen den Arbeitern hindurch und trat an den Rand der Grube. Unwillkürlich stockte ihm der Atem: „Mein Gott..."

Der ‚sergeant' war zu dem Zelt zurückgekehrt, das die Söldner bewohnten. Momentan war er alleine hier. Als er den Lärm von der Ausgrabungsstädte hörte, blickte er nicht einmal auf. Er interessierte sich nicht für alte Knochen. Stattdessen warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und hakte das Walkie-Talkie vom Gürtel los. Wahrscheinlich hielt Pieter Jackson diese Maßnahme auch für übertrieben, aber in unregelmäßigen Abständen prüfte der Söldner so die Wachsamkeit seiner Untergebenen.

„Robert – Meldung...Robert – Meldung! Was ist los, verdammt –laß die dummen Spielchen, Idiot!" Doch die Antwort war nur Rauschen. Das vage Gefühl nahenden Unheils verstärkte sich, während der Söldner auf eine Meldung wartete. Es konnte eine Fehlfunktion sein, oder einfach Nachlässigkeit. Nein – nicht bei Robert. Nicht bei... Er änderte die Einstellung des Funkgeräts leicht: „Phillipe – Meldung. Alles klar?"

„Alles ruhig, sergeant. Was ist..." Die Stimme brach mitten im Satz ab – und dann peitschte die erste Salve durch die Luft, fielen zwei, drei, vier Waffen mit ein.

Der Sicherheitschef warf sich aus einem Reflex zu Boden, war aber sofort auf den Beinen, als er registrierte, daß der Angriff an der anderen Seite des Camps begonnen hatte. Das schnelle, peitschende Hämmern der feindlichen Waffen war unverkennbar – M-16 Sturmgewehre. Keiner der Söldner im Camp verwendete diese Waffe. Eine AK-47 antwortete kurz dem Sperrfeuer der Angreifer, verstummte abrupt.

Der Sicherheitschef hielt immer noch das Funkgerät in der Hand: „Andre! Patrice!" Keine Antwort.

„Joseph – Meldung, verdammt!"

Und diesmal bekam er eine Antwort, die Stimme des schwarzen Söldners, die aus dem Funkgerät drang, klang angespannt: „Hier Joseph – stehe unter Beschuss. Brauche Hilfe!" Eine Salve ertönte und Josephs Stimme wurde zu einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen: „Bin getroffen! Halte…" Josephs AK hämmerte los, dann ging ihr Feuer in den Salven von zwei oder drei Automatikwaffen unter.

Im Camp brach Panik aus. Entsetzens- und Todesschreie gellten, während die Angreifer vorrückten und dabei fast pausenlos zu feuern schienen. Der Söldner riß ein längliches Bündel vom Boden hoch, ein in eine Zeltbahn gehülltes russisches Maschinengewehr, ein RPDM. Geduckt huschte er aus dem Zelt, hastete zum Rand des Camps. Dort erhaschte er zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf einige der Angreifer: zwei Männer, Weiße. Tarnuniformen, die Waffen locker in der Hüfte, im schnellen Laufschritt vorrückend.

Die Angreifer sahen den Sicherheitschef fast gleichzeitig – aber zu spät. Der kurze Feuerstoß aus dem russischen Maschinengewehr erwischte einen von ihnen voll, schüttelte den Körper durch, als stände er unter Strom und warf den Mann als zuckenden Leichnam gegen eines der Expeditionszelte. Der andere Angreifer aber rettete sich, indem er sich zu Boden warf, während seine Waffe loshämmerte und den Sicherheitschef in Deckung zwang.

Der Söldner robbte ein paar Meter, richtete sich dann halb auf und huschte zu einer kleinen Anhöhe am Rande des Camps. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft, während er sich zu Boden warf und das Maschinengewehr auf das Camp richtete. Wer waren die Angreifer? Wieviel waren es? Und was wollten sie?

Vor den Augen des Sicherheitschefs ging das Ausgrabungscamp im Chaos unter. Einzelne Arbeiter flohen schreiend, vielfach blutend. Zwischen den Zelten tauchten hier und immer wieder einzelne der Angreifer auf, Schwarze und Weiße, alle in Tarnkombinationen, alle bewaffnet mit amerikanischen Sturmgewehren. Trotz des pausenlos erscheinenden Feuers schossen sie nicht wahllos, zersiebten vielmehr präzis und planmäßig die Zelte mit kurzen Feuerstößen, töteten die Flüchtenden, die planlos und panisch zu entkommen versuchten. Einer der Angreifer schoß einer fliehenden Frau in den Unterleib. Als er beim Vorrückenden die sich schreiend am Boden Windende passierte, senkte er blitzschnell die Waffe und jagte ihr eine Kugel in den Kopf, ohne anzuhalten, ohne zu zögern.

Das Gesicht des Sicherheitschefs verzerrte sich kurz. Kaltblütig visierte er den Schützen an und zog den Abzug kurz durch. Die Salve traf den Angreifer im Unterleib, schickte ihn zu Boden, wo er seinen Schmerz hinausschrie und krampfhaft versuchte, die hervorquellenden Eingeweide zurückzuhalten.

Aber der Söldner achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern nahm statt dessen einen ganzen Trupp der unbekannten Angreifer aufs Korn, die wie in einer Treiberkette das Lager durchkämmten. Er richtete das MG auf das Zentrum der Schwarmlinie und eröffnete das Feuer.

Aber die Angreifer waren keine Neulinge. Zwar riß die Feuergarbe einem von ihnen den halben Kopf ab, wurde ein Zweiter in die Hüfte, ein Dritter in den Schenkel getroffen, als sie sich in Deckung zu werfen versuchten – doch die meisten kamen unverwundet davon, fanden Sichtschutz hinter den zusammengeschossenen Zelten, den Ausrüstungskisten und Fahrzeugen des Expeditionscamps. Flüche und knappe Befehle ertönten, während die Angreifer sich auf die neue Situation einstellten.

Für ein paar Augenblicke verstummten die Waffen, waren nur noch die entsetzten und schmerzerfüllten Schreie der Flüchtenden, der Verwundeten und Sterbenden zu hören. Wer von den Arbeitern und den Wissenschaftlern den Rand des Camps erreicht hatte, rannte planlos und panisch in Richtung des Waldrandes, um dort Schutz zu finden.

Der Söldner überdachte seine Lage. Er hatte vielleicht noch siebzig Schuß in seiner Waffe. Damit konnte er den Flüchtenden Feuerschutz geben, die unbekannten Angreifer vielleicht noch eine Weile aufhalten – aber dann würde er sterben. Seine Stellung war zu isoliert, die Angreifer zu viele.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Seite zeigte, daß die ersten der Flüchtenden den Waldrand schon fast erreicht hatten.

Sie kamen dort nie an.

Denn mit einmal zuckte zwischen den Büschen und Bäumen das Mündungsfeuer automatischer Waffen auf, fuhren lange Feuerstöße wie Sensen durch die Gruppe der Fliehenden, mähten sie nieder.

Einer der Angreifer brüllte mit starkem Akzent: „Grenade!" Hinter einem der Zelte erhob sich geduckt ein Mann, riß den Sicherheitsring der Handgranate ab und visierte den Hügel an, von dem aus sie beschossen wurden.

Aber noch einmal hatte der Sicherheitschef Glück. Von einer Bewegung am Rande seines Blickfeldes oder von einer Vorahnung alarmiert, riß er das MG herum und feuerte. Die Garbe traf den Werfer in die Brust - er klappte zusammen, bereits tot, bevor sein Körper den Boden berührte und die Granate in seiner Hand den Leichnam zerfetzte.

Das Gesicht des Söldners verzog sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln. Noch lebte er. „Vive la Mort! La Mort!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast, voller Wut und grausamen Triumph.

Aber das war sein letzter Sieg in diesem Kampf. Denn gleichzeitig erhob sich einer der Angreifer, die am Waldrand in Stellung gelegen hatte, einen leichten Raketenwerfer in den Händen. Ruhig visierte der Schwarze die Feuerstellung an und drückte ab.

Der Söldner sah den Abschuß – zu spät. Zu spät um zu schießen, zu spät um zu flüchten. Seine Hände ließen das Maschinengewehr fahren, er sprang auf in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich in Deckung zu werfen. Ein Schritt, zwei – die Explosion packte ihn, schleuderte seinen Körper wie ein Puppe beiseite, ins Unterholz.

Ein paar Augenblicke geschah nichts, dann erhoben sich die ersten der Angreifer aus ihrer Deckung. Jetzt waren alle Verteidiger tot. Während ein paar der Bewaffneten sich um ihre Verwundeten und Toten kümmerten, durchkämmten die anderen noch einmal das Lager. Einzelne Schüsse knallten hier und dort, die Stimmen der verwundeten Arbeiter und Wissenschaftler wurden dabei immer leiser, verstummten schließlich.

Erst dann wandten sich die Angreifer ihrem eigentlichen Ziel zu, der neuen Ausgrabungsstelle. Keiner blickte zu den verstreut liegenden Leichen zurück


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Monate später, London

Die Trauergemeinschaft war nicht besonders groß: die Eltern und nächsten Verwandten, einige Freunde und Kollegen. Pieter Jackson war zwar recht beliebt gewesen, aber noch nicht direkt bekannt. Der einzige Grund für die Präsenz einiger Reporter waren die Umstände seines Todes. Allerdings hatte man ihnen die Teilnahme an den bescheidenen Trauerfeierlichkeiten untersagt und so blieb ihnen vorerst nichts anderes übrig, als den kleinen Friedhof zu filmen, in die Kameras Allgemeinsätze zu sprechen und zum Beispiel darauf hinzuweisen, daß in dem Sarg kein Leichnam liegen würde.

In der Kirche lauschten inzwischen die Trauergäste den Worten Professor William Pretchers, bei dem Pieter Jackson promoviert hatte:

„...umso tragischer ist sein Tod in diesem zweck- und ziellosen Konflikt. Pieter arbeitete aufs engste mit dem kongolesischen Nationalmuseum zusammen, das ebenfalls mehrere Mitarbeiter verlor.

Pieter Jackson war nie zufrieden damit, seiner Berufung nur im Labor und an der Universität nachzukommen, anderen die Strapazen und Risiken der Ausgrabungen aufzubürden. Im Dienste der Wissenschaft nahm er Krankheiten, Schmutz und die anstrengende, harte und oft auch gefährliche Arbeit vor Ort auf sich. Er wußte um die Beschwerden und Gefahren seiner Arbeit und zögerte dennoch niemals, sie wieder und wieder auf sich zu nehmen. Ohne Männer wie ihn währe die Anthropologie nicht zu der Wissenschaft geworden, die sie heute ist. Fassungslos stehen wir vor der Grausamkeit und Sinnlosigkeit seines Todes. Wir fragen uns – Warum? Und wir finden keine Antwort..."

Die Frau in der zweiten Reihe biß die Zähne zusammen. Sie hatte schon vieles erlebt. Kämpfe und Strapazen, Todesgefahr und Schmerzen – aber es gab nichts schlimmeres, als einen Freund zu Grabe tragen zu müssen.

Außerdem kämpfte Lara Croft mit einem unlogischen, aber bohrenden Schuldgefühl. Der Angriff, der das Ausgrabungscamp bis auf den letzten Mann vernichtet hatte, mußte nur kurz nach ihrem Gespräch mit Pieter erfolgt sein, auch wenn erst zwei Wochen später die Nachricht davon bei den örtlichen Behörden angekommen war. Sie hätte Pieters Tod nicht verhindern können, selbst wenn sie seiner Einladung gefolgt währe. Dennoch wünschte sie...

Sie preßte wütend die Lippen zusammen. Sie selber kannte die Risiken ihres „Berufs" nur zu gut, aber Pieter...

Dies war seine erste Ausgrabung in Afrika gewesen und bei ihrem Ferngespräch hatte Lara gefühlt, wieviel diese Chance ihm bedeutete. Es war einfach nicht gerecht. Er hatte das nicht verdient. Immer wieder und wieder hörte sie im Geist seine Worte: _„Wenn du hier nicht dabei bist – das wirst du dein Leben bereuen."_ Er hatte auf grausame Art und Weise Recht behalten.

Es war für die wartenden Reporter und Kameraleute eine Erleichterung, als die Trauergäste endlich, dem leeren Sarg folgend, die Kirche verließen. Die meisten der Presse- und Fernsehleute wahrten einen gewissen, respektvollen Abstand, aber nicht alle. Zwei Reporter und ein Fotograf der „Sun", auf der Suche nach einem lückenfüllenden Artikel über den im Kongo ermordeten Wissenschaftler, ließen es sich nicht nehmen, die Trauergäste aus nächster Nähe zu fotografieren und die Verwandten nach ihren Gefühlen und Emotionen zu fragen, während diese dem Sarg folgten.

Auf einmal hatte der Fotograf das Gefühl, als hätte man ihm mit einem Knüppel zwischen die Beine geschlagen. Verzweifelt mit den Armen rudernd versuchte er vergeblich, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und stürzte schließlich gegen seine zudringlichen Kollegen. Alle drei gingen in einem reichlich würdelosen Durcheinander zu Boden.

Das war dann genug – unter den indignierten bis hämischen Blicken ihrer etwas rücksichtsvolleren Kollegen wurden die Drei des Friedhofs verwiesen.

Lara Croft lächelte grimmig. Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie sie dem Mann ein Bein gestellt hatte. Sie war eine Grabräuberin, ja – aber sie verabscheute diese Aasgeier von der Presse.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall lief die Trauerfeierlichkeit ruhig und ungestört ab.

„Mr. Kenneth."

Der junge Mann drehte sich um. Er wirkte alles andere als erfreut, als er sah, wer ihn angehalten hatte. Hatte er Anfangs sogar versucht, Lara zu beeindrucken und seinen Charme spielen zu lassen, so mußte er bald lernen, daß weder seine Arbeit beim Außenministerium noch sein Aussehen ihm irgendwie halfen: „Guten Tag, Miss Croft. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau. Sie könnten zum Beispiel versuchen, wirklich herauszufinden, wie Pieter Jackson ums Leben gekommen ist."

„Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon alles erklärt – mehrmals. Die örtlichen Behörden haben erst zwei Wochen nach dem Vorfall davon erfahren. Sie besaßen einfach nicht die Mittel, eine komplette kriminaltechnische Untersuchung einzuleiten. Immerhin ist dies der Kongo – dort herrscht Bürgerkrieg, das Land ist bankrott. Dennoch haben die Behörden erstaunlich schnell und effizient gearbeitet. Die Leichen wurden identifiziert, mußten allerdings aufgrund der Seuchengefahr schnell beerdigt werden.

Die Untersuchungen ergaben, daß Deserteure der Armee – oder Banditen, falls es da einen Unterschied gibt – das Lager überfallen haben, zweifelsohne auf der Suche nach Geld, Ausrüstung und Vorräten."

„Und warum sollten sie alle – JEDEN MANN, JEDE FRAU – ermorden?"

„Das ist der Kongo, Miss Croft. Fragen Sie nicht nach dem Sinn. Es gibt keinen..."

„Ersparen Sie mir ihre Allgemeinsätze! Wenn die kongolesischen Behörden sich damit zufriedengeben, irgendwelchen ‚Deserteuren' oder ‚Banditen' die Schuld zu geben ist das ihre Sache. Aber Pieter war englischer Staatsbürger. Es ist ihre Pflicht..."

„Was? Sollen wir eine eigenständige Untersuchung aufziehen? Das alles ist schon drei Monate her und die Gegend ist nicht sicher, das hat dieser Vorfall schließlich bewiesen. Wir haben KEINE Handhabe – und es gibt nicht die Spur eines Hinweises, daß die örtlichen Behörden sich irgendwelcher Unterlassungen schuldig gemacht hätten, oder hinter der Sache mehr steckt als ein weiteres Massaker, bei dem diesmal eben bedauerlicherweise auch ein britischer Staatsbürger unter den Opfern war.

Pieter Jackson kannte die Gefahren, er hat zudem den Schutz durch die örtliche Gendarmerie abgelehnt und sich lieber auf irgendwelche ‚Sicherheitsspezialisten' verlassen. Insoweit..."

„Und damit lassen Sie es bewenden!"

„Etwas anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig. Er war ihr Freund, natürlich sind Sie verbittert. Aber lassen Sie ihn jetzt ruhen. Selbstverständlich fühlen wir mit Ihnen und mit der so schwer getroffenen Familie, aber..."

„Es reicht! Sparen Sie sich ihre Platitüden für die Presse. Mich können Sie damit nicht abspeisen." Damit wirbelte Lara Croft herum und ging. Ihre schnellen, wütenden Schritte knirschten in dem Kies des Friedhofsweges. Kenneth sah ihr hinterher. Diese Frau war sicherlich eine Augenweide, aber er persönlich hoffte, daß er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Er wußte nicht, daß sowohl er als auch Lara während ihres gesamten Gesprächs beobachtetet worden war. Der Beobachter hatte sich hinter einem riesigen, alten Grabstein verborgen und die Beiden aufmerksam mit einem Feldstecher beobachtet. Ein leistungsfähiger Fotoapparat hing an seiner Seite, aber der Mann war keineswegs ein Reporter. Leise und unauffällig folgte er dann Lara Croft, hielt sich dabei immer im Schutz von Bäumen, Büschen und Grabsteinen. Als er das Tor des Friedhofs erreichte, sah er gerade noch, wie sein Ziel in einen Sportwagen stieg. Schnell, aber nicht zu auffällig, verschwand der Mann in einer Seitengasse, wo bereits ein Taxi wartete.

„Folgen Sie dem silbernen Sportwagen."

„Geht ja klar, Boß – es ist Ihr Geld. Aber sagen Sie nun mal, was sind Sie eigentlich? Geheimdienstler, Bulle, Privatschnüffler – oder so ein verdammter Stalker?"

Der Mann grinste kurz und humorlos: „Privatdetektiv, wenn Sie's unbedingt wissen müssen. Aber ich bezahl Sie nicht fürs Quatschen. Geben Sie Gas, aber halten Sie den Abstand..."

Selber Abend, Croft Manor

Die Grabjägerin stand am Fenster und starrte in die hereinbrechende Nacht. Die Beleuchtung in dem Zimmer war ausgeschaltet. Als ihr Diener Hillary eintrat, unterdrückte er den Impuls, auf den Lichtschalter zu drücken. Wenn die Lady lieber im Dunkel blieb, dann hatte er da nichts zu sagen.

„Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch, Lady Croft?"

„Nein, Danke... Du kanntest Pieter doch auch, oder?"

„Ja, aber nicht so gut."

Lara Croft schwieg einige Augenblicke, dann murmelte Sie halblaut, mehr zu sich selber: „In was hast du dich da nur verwickeln lassen, Pieter..." Sie straffte sich, drehte sich um und winkte ihren Diener spöttisch zu: „Du kannst ruhig gehen. Wenn ich was brauche, schreie ich."

„Sehr wohl, Lady Croft."

Dann sah Lara Croft wieder hinaus in die Dunkelheit, suchend und wachsam.

Der Beobachter hatte sich im Schutz einiger Sträucher postiert. Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, auf das Gelände zu kommen, der Zaun war kein Hindernis für ihn. Die Ausmaße der Anlage hatten ihn überrascht, diese Croft mußte Geld wie Heu haben.

Hinter den Fenstern des riesigen Anwesens tat sich schon seit einer halben Stunde nichts mehr, was den Beobachter vor das Dilemma stellte, was er nun tun sollte. Er setzte den leistungsfähigen Zeiss-Feldstecher ab. Momentan war der Mann praktisch unsichtbar, im Schutz der Büsche, mit geschwärztem Gesicht und in der dunklen Tarnkombination. Aber durch bloßes Beobachten würde er nie erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Andererseits widerstrebte es ihm, in irgendeiner Weise seine Tarnung – oder seine Anonymität aufzugeben.

Aber hier herumzustehen war sinnlos. Er würde seinen Posten aufgeben, sich zurückziehen – und morgen würde er zurückkommen. Aber nicht, um nur zu Beobachten. Leise und vorsichtig erhob sich der Beobachter und wandte sich geduckt um – und erstarrte.

Denn hinter ihm stand die Frau, die er schon den ganzen Tag beobachtet hatte. Lara Croft.

„Guten Abend."

Der Mann war überrascht, dennoch reagierte er blitzschnell. Während er mit der Linken seiner Gegenüber den schweren Feldstecher ins Gesicht schleuderte, fuhr seine Rechte unter die Tarnjacke, griff er nach dem Kolben einer Pistole. Er riß die Waffe heraus – und ein schneller Tritt prellte die Pistole aus seiner Hand, schleuderte sie ins Dunkel. Ein zweiter Schnapptritt hätte ihn voll im Unterleib getroffen, wenn der Mann nicht blitzschnell zurückgewichen währe.

Einen Augenblick lang verharrten die beiden Kontrahenten reglos, sich gegenseitig lauernd beobachtend. Beide standen jetzt in leichter Schrittstellung, die Fäuste vorm Körper, Gesicht und Leib schützend.

Dann griff der Mann an. Seine Gerade zielte auf das Gesicht Laras, doch sie blockte den Schlag ab und setzte mit einem Schwinger nach, der aber ebenfalls abgeblockt wurde.

Ein kraftvoller Sicheltritt der Grabräuberin holte ihren Gegner beinahe von den Beinen, aber als sie nachsetzen wollte, rannte sie praktisch in einen brutalen Rippenstoß, der ihr den Atem nahm und einen schwächeren Kämpfer wohl ausgeschaltet hätte. Aber nichts an Lara Croft war schwach. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rammte sie ihren Ellbogen auf den Arm ihres Gegners und blockte gleichzeitig den Handkantenschlag ab, der auf ihre Kehle zielte. Ihr Gegner kämpfte, um zu töten.

Wieder und wieder lösten sich die beiden Kämpfer kurz voneinander, um sich vorsichtig zu umkreisen, nach einer Schwachstelle suchend – und dann blitzschnell anzugreifen. Der Mann machte keine Anstalten zu fliehen. Er schien zu wissen, daß er auf dem Gelände, das seine Gegnerin viel besser kannte, nicht entkommen konnte.

Dann sah Laras Gegner seine Chance, als die Grabjägerin ihren Stand wechselte. Der Fußfeger riß Lara das Standbein unter dem Körper weg, sie stürzte – nur um sich im Fallen zu drehen, ihren Fuß in der Kniekehle ihres Gegners zu verhaken und ihn so ebenfalls zu Boden zu zwingen. Diesmal war Lara um einen entscheidenden Augenblick schneller. Während ihr Gegner nach Lara trat, warf sie sich vorwärts, bekam den Arm zu fassen, mit dem sich der Mann unwillkürlich abgestützt hatte – und riß den Arm brutal nach Hinten.

Zum ersten Mal ließ ihr Gegner überhaupt etwas hören, ein dumpfes Stöhnen, während er nach ihr trat. Aber das war nur noch eine Geste – der Kampf war vorbei. Mit wenig Kraftanstrengung konnte die Grabräuberin ihrem Gegner jetzt den Arm auskugeln, oder ihn brechen. Und der Mann wußte das. Seine fruchtlosen Befreiungsversuche verebbten, kurze Zeit waren die heftigen Atemgeräusche der beiden Kämpfer das einzige Geräusch. Dann brach Lara Croft das Schweigen: „Sehr nett, aber jetzt genug gespielt. Was suchst du hier?"

„La putain – MERDE!" Der Mann versuchte noch einmal mit einer ruckartigen Körperdrehung freizukommen. Tatsächlich, er bekam Luft, sprang auf – und starrte genau in die Mündung seiner Waffe, die jetzt in der Hand seiner Gegnerin ruhte: "So nicht, Kamerad."

Der Mann schien seine Chancen abzuschätzen – und hob dann die Hände. Das grimmige Lächeln der Grabräuberin vertiefte sich: "Na also, warum nicht gleich so. Laß die Hände wo sie sind, umdrehen und vorwärts Marsch." Der Mann gehorchte jetzt widerspruchslos, dennoch achtete Lara darauf, einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu halten.

Als die beiden das Gebäude betraten, wartete bereits Hillery. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Flasche mit Mineralwasser und ein Handtuch, in der anderen eine abgesägte Schrotflinte, die er jetzt auf Laras Gegner richtete: „Warum können Sie das nicht einfach der Polizei überlassen, Lady Croft. Sie können doch nicht jeden Möchtegerneinbrecher selber stellen."

„Wo bliebe denn der Spaß? Außerdem ist unser Freund nicht einfach nur ein Einbrecher." Lara Croft untersuchte fachmännisch die Pistole und musterte ihren Gefangenen: „Ein Einbrecher würde keine Makarov haben, wenigstens keine Makarov mit Dumdum-Geschossen. Ein einfacher Einbrecher schwärzt sich nicht das Gesicht und verwendet einen Tarnanzug. Er hat nicht die Geduld und die Ausdauer, drei Stunden auf einem Spähposten zu bleiben, ohne sich zu bewegen...

Sie können sich ruhig an dem Gespräch beteiligen. Und wischen sie sich das Gesicht frei. Aber langsam – keine schnellen Bewegungen."

Der Gefangene schnaubte abfällig, befolgte allerdings die Anweisungen präzise. Er war größer, breiter und schwerer als die Grabräuberin, kräftig aber dennoch beweglich und behende wirkend. Das Gesicht war eher markant als gutaussehend zu nennen: wettergebräunt, kantig und hart, mit einer langen, hellen Narbe auf der rechten Seite. Die blonden Haare waren militärisch kurz. Die graublauen Augen des Gefangenen funkelten wütend. Vermutlich ärgerte er sich immer noch, daß er von einer kleineren und wohl auch schwächeren Frau überwältigt und mit seiner eigenen Waffe bedroht worden war. Aber schwieg weiterhin.

Lara verzog abschätzig den Mund: „Sie können natürlich weiterhin den Großen Schweiger spielen. Aber Ihnen muß doch klar sein, daß Ihre Lage alles andere als optimal ist. Sie sind widerrechtlich auf dem Gelände, Sie haben eine illegale Waffe bei sich und nebenbei haben Sie auch noch versucht, mich umzubringen. Sie leben nur noch, weil ich wissen will, was Sie hier wollen. Nennen Sie mir EINEN guten Grund, warum ich Sie jetzt nicht einfach von der Polizei abholen lassen soll – und Sie für die nächsten Jahre weggeschlossen werden?"

„Sie werden mich nicht der Polizei übergeben..." Die Stimme des Gefangenen klang trotz seiner ungünstigen Lage beherrscht, hart, mit einem leichten Schleifen. Sein Englisch war gut, aber mit einem hörbaren Akzent. „...nicht, wenn Sie wirklich erfahren wollen, was mit Pieter Jackson wirklich passiert ist. Wenn Sie wissen wollen, wie er gestorben ist und wer seine Mörder waren."

Die Worte trafen Lara wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, ihre Selbstsicherheit war einen Augenblick lang erschüttert: „Was! Woher wissen Sie davon – WER SIND SIE!"

Der Gefangene schien mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet zu haben, er lächelte dünn: „Mein Name ist Jean Roux. Ich war Sicherheitschef der Jackson-Expedition. Wenn Sie sich mit den Unterlagen über die Expediten beschäftigt haben, dann müssen Sie..."

„Ich habe Ihren Namen gelesen, ja..." Dann schien sich die Grabräuberin zu fangen, wurde ihre Stimme hart, mißtrauisch, fast feindselig: „Sie werden unter den Toten geführt. Warum leben Sie noch? Alle anderen sind tot – und Sie stehen hier, unversehrt!"

„Unversehrt!" In der Stimme des Gefangenen schwang jetzt ebenfalls Wut mit. „Sie haben KEINE AHNUNG! Sie wissen NICHTS! Soll ich Ihnen die Narben zeigen? Crétin! Rennen Sie erst mal eine Woche mit einem halben Dutzend verdammter Splitter durch den Urwald! Ich muß mir nicht vor einer Scheißzivilistin rechtfertigen!"

„HALTEN SIE DEN MUND! Sie werden mir jetzt GENAU sagen, was passiert ist. Oder..."

„Oder was! Wollen Sie mich foltern? Wollen Sie mich erschießen!"

Lara Croft schwieg ein paar Augenblicke, atmete tief durch. Die Waffe in ihrer Hand blieb jedoch die ganze Zeit auf den Gefangenen gerichtet: „Reden Sie. Oder sie landen bei der Polizei."

Auch Jean Roux beruhigte sich und fuhr mit ausdrucksloser Stimme fort: „Die amtliche Untersuchung war ein Witz. Sie haben die Leichen gesammelt und in einem Massengrab beerdigt, ohne sich groß um Anzahl oder Identität zu kümmern. Deshalb galt ich auch als tot. Schließlich habe ich mich nicht gerade bei den Behörden gemeldet."

„Warum nicht?"

„Sagen wir mal so, in meinem Beruf hat man am besten so wenig wie möglich mit der Administration zu tun – außer man arbeitet für sie."

„Söldner."

„Allerdings."

„Wer hat Pieter ermordet?"

„Die Namen kenne ich nicht. Aber es waren keine Banditen oder Deserteure. Es waren weiße Söldner, mindestens ein Dutzend. Und mehr als zwanzig schwarze Söldner. Einheitlich ausgerüstet und gut bewaffnet. Sie haben als EINHEIT agiert, aufeinander abgestimmt – wie bei einer Treibjagd, es sollte keiner am Leben bleiben. Die Verwundeten haben sie erschossen. Ihr Freund... hatte Glück, wenn man daß so nennen will. Eine Salve in Rücken und Hinterkopf, er muß fast sofort tot gewesen sein." Die Stimme des Söldners blieb bei diesen Worten emotionslos.

Lara schloß kurz die Augen. Dann sah sie wieder den Gefangenen direkt an, prüfend und mit kalter Entschlossenheit: „Noch einmal – warum leben Sie noch, Roux."

„Wenn ein paar Meter neben Ihnen eine Rakete explodiert und Sie ins Unterholz schleudert, wenn Ihr Rücken aussieht, wie mit einem Fleischermesser bearbeitet – dann werden Sie wohl auch für tot liegengelassen, ‚Miss Croft'."

„Vielleicht. Was wissen Sie noch?"

„Ich glaube, die meisten waren Ex-Militärs. Marineinfanterie, Paras... etwas in der Art. Nicht einfach nur Idioten, die Söldner spielen wollen. Dazu waren sie zu gut. Südafrikaner überwiegend. Ihr Anführer...war auf jeden Fall ein Bure. Und ich würde ihn wiedererkennen."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Todsicher. Das Afrikanderschwein vergesse ich nicht." Kurz verzerrte sich das Gesicht Roux zu einer häßlichen, haßerfüllten Fratze. Lara bemerkte dies, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Was haben diese...Söldner in dem Lager gewollt?"

„Sie haben das meiste an Ausrüstung und technischen Geräten mitgenommen oder vernichtet. Aber das war nicht ihr Ziel, das war nur Tarnung. Solche Leute arbeiten nicht als Räuber."

„Was wollten sie dann!"

Der Söldner blickte auf und sah Lara Croft genau in die Augen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, kalte Wut in seinen Worten: „Ich habe keine Ahnung! Als ich zu Bewußtsein kam, waren sie schon weg. Es hatte vielleicht irgendetwas mit den Ausgrabungen zu tun. Ihr Freund hatte erst ein paar Tage vorher eine neue Grabung begonnen."

„Wonach?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen! Ich interessiere mich nicht für alte Knochen. Ihr Freund war nicht sehr gesprächig und ich habe nicht nachgehakt."

Jetzt huschte kurz ein Lächeln über Laras Gesicht: „Sie sind einer der Söldner, die einen Plastiktopf nicht von einer Ming-Vase unterscheiden könnte?"

Der Söldner zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Und warum sind Sie hier? Was wollten Sie von mir? Ich hatte sowieso das Gefühl, das ich heute beobachtet wurde. Also – warum? Was machen Sie in England?"

Das Gesicht des Söldners wurde wieder zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske, die nichts verriet: „Eigentlich bin ich in England, um bei einer...'Sicherheitsfirma' meine Möglichkeiten auszuloten. Es gibt ein wachsendes Interesse an...Experten im afrikanischen Raum. Tja, dann hörte ich von der Trauerfeierlichkeit. Ich war einfach neugierig. Und dann habe ich ihr Gesicht gesehen. Sie waren der letzte, mit dem der Chef geredet hat. Und er war ziemlich verschossen in Sie. Das einzige mal, als er sich besoffen hat, hat er nur..."

Lara schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Halten Sie den Mund. Das will ich nicht hören." Ihre Stimme klang gepreßt: „Noch mal - warum sind Sie hier! Doch nicht nur aus Neugier? Pieters Sicherheit war nur ein Job für Sie, er war nur Ihr Geldgeber. Sie wurden bezahlt und haben versagt. Wollen Sie mir sagen, Sie haben Gewissensbisse, Söldner!"

„Vielleicht war es so. Vielleicht geht es mir aber auch nicht um Ihren verdammten Freund! Vielleicht geht es auch um MEINE Männer! Meine KAMERADEN! Falls dieses Wort für Sie irgendeine Bedeutung hat! Vielleicht will ich wissen, warum Sie sterben mußten! Und warum..." Jean Roux brach abrupt ab, als hätte er zu viel gesagt.

Lara Croft musterte ihn immer noch mißtrauisch: „Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?"

„Es bleibt Ihnen wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig. Denn das ist alles, was ich Ihnen bieten kann. Nehmen Sie es, oder lassen Sie es bleiben, ‚Lady Croft'."

„Sie haben mir noch immer keinen triftigen Grund geliefert, Sie nicht der Polizei zu übergeben."

„Wie währe es damit: ICH kann den Kommandeur der Söldner identifizieren. Sie nicht. ICH habe Kontakte in der Szene, kenne mich vor Ort aus. Sie nicht."

„Wenn Sie sich darin nur nicht täuschen, Roux."

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein. Außerdem weiß ich, wo das Camp GENAU liegt. Ihr Freund hat die präzisen GPS-Koordinaten in den Unterlagen nicht angegeben. Er traute den Behörden wohl nicht ganz. Wissen Sie, was nach zwei, drei Monaten von einem Zeltlager oder einem unbefestigten Pfad im Urwald noch zu finden ist? Wissen Sie, wo die einzelnen Grabungsorte sind? Wie lange Sie ein paar Quadratkilometer Dschungel durchsuchen können, bis Sie etwas finden?"

„Was wollen Sie? Soll ich Sie einfach gehen lassen?"

„Nein. Ich will dabei sein."

„WAS!"

„Sie wollen herausfinden, warum ihr Freund ermordet wurde, richtig? Nun, dazu brauchen Sie mich. Oder Sie können suchen, bis Sie schwarz sind. Heuern Sie mich an."

„Anheuern? Geht es Ihnen darum? Sie haben eine merkwürdige Art, ihre Dienste anzubieten!"

„Ich musste improvisieren. Wenn Sie nicht unbedingt eine Runde Schauraufen gewollt hätten, dann wäre ich vielleicht auch etwas zivilisierter aufgetreten. Zehntausend Dollar – das ist ein guter Preis."

Jetzt lachte Lara Croft kurz auf: „Sie sind wirklich verrückt, Roux. Aber Sie haben Nerven."

„Heißt das, wir haben eine Vereinbarung?"

Die Grabräuberin schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht so schnell. Hier bestimme ich immer noch die Spielregeln. Und die heißen, Sie bleiben heute hier – unter Verschluß. Morgen erfahren Sie, was ich beschlossen habe."

„Damit kann ich leben."

„Damit MÜSSEN Sie leben, Roux. Andernfalls..." Lara Croft beendete den Satz nicht. Es war nicht nötig.

„Hillary – du zeigst unserem...Gast sein Quartier."

Jean Roux ließ sich ohne weitere Probleme von dem Butler abführen, der dabei aber immer noch die Schrotflinte schußbereit hielt und den Söldner nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte Hillary zu Lara Croft zurück.

„Ist er sicher untergebracht?"

„Natürlich. Und wahrscheinlich komfortabler, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Aber die Fenster sind aus Sicherheitsglas und verriegelt. Die Tür kann man nur mit einer Panzerfaust öffnen, Lady Croft."

Die Grabräuberin grinste bei dieser Beschreibung: „Das dürfte genug sein."

„Wollen Sie diesen ‚Söldner' etwa wirklich anheuern! Ich traue diesem Mann nicht."

„Ich traue ihm auch nicht. Aber vielleicht ist er nützlich. Und wenn er ein falsches Spiel treibt... Dann wird er schnell erkennen, wer die besseren Karten hat."

Bei diesen Worten entlud Lara Croft die Makarov des Söldners und warf die Pistole Hillary zu, der die Waffe gerade noch auffangen konnte.

„Sie sollten dennoch vorsichtig sein."

Lara schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: „Ich glaube, ich bin alt genug, um selber auf mich aufzupassen. Gute Nacht, Hillary."

„Gute Nacht, Lady Croft."


	3. Chapter 3

Nächster Tag, Croft Manor

Lara Croft trat ein, ohne anzuklopfen. Dennoch war Jean Roux bereits hellwach und auf den Beinen, sah sie ohne ein Zeichen von Überraschung an. Und auch ohne ein Anzeichen von Unruhe, wie Lara feststellte. Er schien in seinem Tarnanzug geschlafen zu haben.

„Haben Sie sich entschieden?"

„Ja. Ich will Ihnen eine Chance geben. Sie arbeiten also für mich. Wenn Sie allerdings glauben, daß Sie auch nur einen Dollar sehen, bevor Sie etwas Substanzielles geleistet haben, dann können Sie das vergessen."

Der Söldner zuckte wegwerfend mit den Schultern. Die Zahlungsmodalitäten schienen ihm nicht so wichtig.

„...Noch etwas. Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu betrügen oder zu hintergehen. Ich habe Ihnen EINMAL das Leben geschenkt, Roux. Rechnen Sie nicht damit, daß ich noch mal so gnädig ist."

„Oui, mon lieutenant." In der Stimme des Söldners schwang leichter Sarkasmus mit.

„Wir schauen erst mal bei Pieters Wohnung vorbei. Er muß doch irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen haben – Studien über die geplanten Ausgrabungen, irgend etwas. An der Universität wissen sie jedenfalls nichts Genaues über sein letztes Projekt. Sie wissen nicht mal, wer genau der Finanzier war..." Die Grabräuberin musterte Jean Roux kurz. Von dem gestrigen Kampf waren noch ein paar deutliche Prellungen im Gesicht geblieben. Zusammen mit dem abgeschabten Tarnanzug, den Roux trug, war er jedenfalls nicht vorzeigbar in der normalen Gesellschaft.

„Die Wohnung ist in der City. In der Kleidung können Sie da nicht hin... Hier, ziehen Sie das an." Mit diesen Worten warf die Grabräuberin dem Söldner eine ziviler wirkende Hose und eine Jacke hin.

Jean Roux fing die Kleider auf. Als er sah, daß Lara keine Anstalten machte zu gehen, verzog er kurz spöttisch den Mund und zog sich um.

„Haben Sie gesehen was Sie wollten, Miss Croft!"

Das hatte Sie. Über den Rücken und die linke Seite des Mannes zog sich ein Geflecht aus Narben. Die hellen, noch frischen Narben zeichneten sich deutlich auf der sonnengebräunten Haut ab. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als hätte jemand Roux mit einem Fleischermesser bearbeitet, und das nur vor einigen Monaten.

„Gehen wir."

Keiner der beiden sprach während der Fahrt. Lara fuhr schnell, aber konzentriert, während ihr Begleiter scheinbar teilnahmslos geradeaus starrte. Allerdings ließ sich die Grabräuberin nicht täuschen. Als sie ausstiegen, bemerkte sie, wie sich Roux unauffällig umsah. Ungeachtet seiner ruhigen, sparsamen Bewegungen war der Mann auf der Hut.

In die Wohnung zu kommen war kein Problem, auch ohne Schlüssel. Das Sicherheitssystem war keine Herausforderung für Lara. Unaufgefordert hatte Roux neben ihr Aufstellung genommen, behielt die Umgebung im Auge und schirmte gleichzeitig Laras Arbeit ab.

Mit einem leisen Klicken entriegelte die Grabräuberin die Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und glitt hinein. Roux folgte.

„Bleiben Sie hinter mir. Bei DER Arbeit nützen Sie mir nichts..." Dann sah sich Lara um. Die Luft roch abgestanden, kein Wunder. Im Laufe der letzten Monate hatte sich niemand richtig um die Wohnung gekümmert. Eine dünne Staubschicht bedeckte alles.

Lara stockte abrupt und fluchte dann unterdrückt. Jemand war ihr zuvorgekommen. Ohne die Staubspuren hätte sie es wohl nicht bemerkt, aber so hatte sie keine Zweifel – jemand hatte die Wohnung durchsucht, erst vor kurzer Zeit und sehr professionell. Das sah nicht nach einem normalen Einbruch aus. Und das konnte nur Eines bedeuten...

Dennoch machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Vielleicht hatten die Einbrecher ja etwas übersehen.

Jean Roux beteiligte sich nicht an der Suche. Während die Grabräuberin mit schnellen, wie einstudiert wirkenden Griffen die vorhandenen Unterlagen durchsuchte, wurde er zunehmend unruhiger. Ein-, zweimal spähte er vorsichtig aus dem Fenster. Hätte Lara Croft ihn jetzt angesehen, dann währe ihr aufgefallen, daß es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete, seine Augen unruhig hin und her huschten.

Lara mußte inzwischen feststellen, daß ihre ‚Vorgänger' ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten. Nirgendwo war auch nur ein einziges Blatt Papier zu finden, daß sich auf die Ausgrabungsexpedition bezog. Und die Festplatte des Computers hatten die Einbrecher sicherheitshalber mitgenommen.

„Interessant..."

Roux drehte sich zu Lara Croft um, die jetzt ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch in den Händen hielt und vorsichtig durchblätterte.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

„Hören Sie doch mal: ‚Kannibalen und Tiermenschen', von 1895. Scheint eine Mischung aus Reisereportage und ethnographischen Beobachtungen zu sein..." Lara überflog die einleitenden Seiten und verzog abschätzig den Mund: „...und einer Menge rassistischer Parolen."

„Und?"

„Raten Sie mal, um welche Gegend es geht. Belgisch-Kongo."

„Haben Sie endlich genug? Lassen Sie uns verschwinden!"

Lara blickte auf und grinste spöttisch: „Entspannen Sie sich, Roux. Sie wollen Söldner sein? Wenn Sie die zehntausend Dollar verdienen wollen..."

„Scheiß drauf. Im Augenblick bin ich eher daran interessiert zu erfahren, warum diese drei Arschlöcher auf der anderen Straßenseite so an diesem Haus interessiert sind!"

Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen kniete Lara neben ihm und spähte vorsichtig aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich, der Söldner schien Recht zu haben.

Die Männer auf der anderen Straßenseite paßten mit ihren schweren Motorrädern und der Lederkleidung nicht unbedingt in diese Gegend, auch wenn sie für Biker relativ sauber wirkten und scheinbar völlig mit einer der Maschinen beschäftigt waren. Alle paar Sekunden blickte einer von ihnen zu dem Haus, in dem Pieter Jackson gewohnt hatte.

„Glauben Sie, die haben was mit dem Einbruch hier zu tun?"

Lara schüttelte abfällig den Kopf: „Dazu sind sie zu dilettantisch. Aber als bezahlte Schläger reichen sie aus. Gehen wir."

„Und die drei Idioten da draußen?"

„Lassen Sie sich überraschen, Roux."

Sobald sie in Laras Wagen waren, warf die Grabräuberin das gefundene Buch unzeremoniell nach hinten, während sie im Rückspiegel die Biker beobachtete, die jetzt auf ihre Maschinen stiegen. Sie grinste kurz: „Anfänger."

Tatsächlich folgten die Motorräder dem Wagen in einem viel zu geringen Abstand, um unauffällig zu sein.

„Und, wie wollen Sie diese Arschlöcher abhängen?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich suche mir nur die passende Gegend zum Spielen."

Roux warf Lara einen fragenden Blick zu, bekam aber keine Antwort. Die Gegend, die Laras Ziel war, schien Welten von der Londoner City oder Croft Manor entfernt zu sein. Baufällige Mietskasernen und geschlossene Fabrikanlagen säumten die verdreckten Straßen, auf denen kaum jemand unterwegs war. Ausgebrannte Mülltonnen und Fahrzeugwracks standen hier und da auf dem Bürgersteig, umgeben von wahren Müllbergen.

„Nette Gegend." bemerkte Roux, doch seine Stimme klang angespannt. Er hatte die immer noch folgenden Biker nicht aus den Augen gelassen: „Glauben Sie nicht, die merken langsam, daß sie vorgeführt werden?"

„Das sollen Sie merken. Hören Sie zu, Roux. Wenn ich sage ‚Jetzt' – dann springen Sie aus dem Wagen und verstecken sich. Ich lotse dann unsere Freunde von ihren Maschinen runter."

„Wie währe es mit einer Waffe für mich?"

„Vielleicht bin ich klüger als Pieter."

Obwohl Roux vorgewarnt war, wurde er dennoch überrascht, als Lara handelte. Während sie das Gaspedal durchtrat, riß sie das Lenkrad herum und der Sportwagen schoß in eine Seitenstraße, bloß um gleich darauf wieder herumgerissen zu werden und mit durchdrehenden Reifen auf das Gelände einer aufgegebenen Fabrik zu rasen. Jetzt trat Lara auf die Bremse, der Wagen kam schleudernd zum Stehen: „JETZT!"

Roux riß die Tür auf und ließ sich aus dem Wagen fallen. Während Lara wieder beschleunigte warf sich der Söldner hinter einem Schrotthaufen in Deckung. Gerade rechtzeitig – denn jetzt schossen die Maschinen der Biker auf das Gelände, jagten hinter dem Sportwagen her.

Roux inspizierte den Schrotthaufen, der ihm Deckung bot und hielt gleich darauf ein schweres Metallrohr in der Rechten. Dann wartete er.

Lara warf einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel und registrierte, daß der Söldner ihren Anweisungen gefolgt war. Roux wußte es nicht, aber ihr Manöver diente auch dazu, ihn zu testen. Offenbar war der Söldner nicht nur schnell, er war auch nicht dumm und konnte Befehle befolgen. Nicht daß Lara ihm jetzt mehr vertraute, aber sie wußte Professionalität zu schätzen – auch bei unzuverlässigen Verbündeten und potentiellen Gegnern.

Natürlich hätte sie ihm trotzdem keine Waffe gegeben – vor allem, da sie zurzeit nicht mal selber eine zur Hand hatte. Also mußte sie improvisieren.

Da kamen die Biker. Sicherlich waren es miese Beschatter – aber ihre Maschinen beherrschten sie.

Doch Lara hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil, sie kannte sich hier aus. Schon mit 18 hatte sie in dieser Gegend geübt – und einmal einen Wagen zu Schrott gefahren. Sie grinste zynisch.

Laras erstes Manöver war eine Neunzig-Grad-Wende, die die Biker jedoch problemlos nachvollzogen. Der erste der drei Motorradfahrer versuchte sich neben den Wagen zu setzen, in seiner Linken hielt er jetzt eine abgesägte Schrotflinte. Fast währe ihm der Versuch zum Verhängnis geworden, als der Sportwagen in eine enge Gasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden bog. Nur ein abruptes Bremsmanöver bewahrte den Biker davor, zwischen Auto und Wand zerquetscht zu werden. Aber so leicht ließ er sich nicht abhängen, binnen weniger Sekunden war er wieder an der Spitze des Trios.

Lara riß das Lenkrad herum und trat wieder auf das Gaspedal, der Wagen touchierte beinahe einen rostenden Transportcontainer, schoß dann in einem riskanten Slalomkurs zwischen den verrottenden Müll- und Schrotthaufen hindurch. Wieder versuchte der Führer des Trios, sich neben den Wagen zu setzen.

Die Grabräuberin riß ihren Wagen zur Seite, auf den Biker zu. Einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würden die beiden Maschinen kollidieren, doch der Biker entkam noch einmal dem Tod, indem er im letzten Augenblick auswich.

Aber ein Zusammenstoß war nicht das eigentliche Ziel Laras gewesen. Stattdessen hielt sie das Steuer weiter herumgerissen, bis sie gewendet hatte, die Motorhaube auf die zwei hinteren Biker gerichtet war. Dann gab sie Gas.

Während einer der Beiden gerade noch zur Seite steuern konnte, war der andere weniger erfolgreich. Zwar wich er dem Wagen aus – doch dann rammte seine Maschine mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in einen der alten Metallcontainer. Er hatte nicht die Spur einer Chance.

Lara riskierte wieder einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Die beiden verbliebenen Biker setzten die Verfolgung fort – und dem Tempo nach, waren sie jetzt ziemlich wütend. Während die Maschinen aufholten, riß der Führer der Biker seine Schrotflinte hoch und feuerte.

Der erste Schuß ging daneben, der zweite ließ die Rückscheibe des Wagens zersplittern. Lara duckte sich reflexartig und lenkte den Wagen wieder zum Eingangsbereich des Fabrikgeländes. Genug gespielt, jetzt war Roux wieder an der Reihe...

Wieder schoß der Biker, die Schrotladung traf den Wagen im Heck. Lara ließ ihre Maschine schleudern und trat auf die Bremse, brachte das Auto wenige Meter vor der Fabrikwand zum Stehen und sprang heraus. Während hinter ihr das frenetische Triumphgeheul ihrer Verfolger ertönte, die sie in der Falle wähnten, warf sie sich durch eines der halb zerbrochenen Fenster ins Erdgeschoß. Ein hastig hinterhergeschickter Schuß ließ den verrottenden Fensterrahmen zersplittern.

Roux übersah die Situation. Die Biker hatten nur noch Augen für Croft. Während der eine der Beiden sich wenig elegant durch das zerborstene Fenster wuchtete, die Schrotflinte vorgestreckt, blieb der zweite Biker auf seiner Maschine und wendete, wohl um Croft den Weg abzuschneiden, falls sie durch einen Hintereingang zu entkommen versuchte.

Roux wog kurz das Metallrohr in seiner Hand und grinste häßlich. Dann rannte er los.

Der Biker hatte vielleicht die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt, denn im letzten Augenblick drehte er plötzlich den Kopf – zu spät, um dem Schleudergeschoß auszuweichen. Das schwere Metallrohr traf ihn mit brutaler Wucht am Kopf, riß ihn von seiner Maschine, ließ ihn hilflos über den Boden rollen.

Der schwere Sturzhelm rettete ihm das Leben.

Automatisch griff der Biker unter die Jacke, versuchte, noch vom Sturz benommen, seine Waffe hervorzuzerren.

Ein brutaler Tritt entwaffnete ihn, dann war sein Gegner über ihm. Das letzte, was der Biker sah, waren die Augen des Mannes, dessen Hände jetzt seinen Kopf packten. Graue Augen, kalt und ausdruckslos – Mörderaugen. Dann riß ein kräftiger Ruck den Kopf des Bikers herum, irgendetwas knackte und er fiel in endlose Schwärze...

Roux musterte den Mann, dessen Genick er gebrochen hatte, ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung. Dann hob er die Waffe auf, die er dem Biker aus der Hand getreten hatte. Eine tschechische Scorpion-Mpi, eine ebenso verbreitete wie zweckmäßige Waffe.

Dann untersuchte er hastig den Toten. Kein Ausweis, überhaupt keine Papiere. Dafür ein Stiefelmesser und im Hosenbund ein S&W 38er, ein sechsschüssiger Revolver mit kurzem Lauf. Einen Augenblick wog der Söldner diese Waffe nachdenklich in der Hand, dann verbarg er sie unter seiner Jacke. Die Scorpion in der Rechten sprang er federnd auf und rannte zu der Fabrikhalle.

Sobald Lara im Inneren des Gebäudes war, sah sie sich nach einem möglichen Versteck um. Aber hier Unten hatte sie keine Chance – die Halle war zu offen, abgesehen von einigen Abfallhaufen leer und leicht zu überblicken. Geduckt rannte sie zu einer der Treppen, die zu den Büroräumen führten.

Hinter ihr ertönte ein wüster Fluch, sie schlug einen Haken und der Schrotschuß schlug nur in der gegenüberliegenden Fabrikwand ein. Jetzt war sie bei der Treppe, hastete hinauf, während sie auf den nächsten Schuß wartete – der aber ausblieb. ‚Leergeschossen' war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor unter ihr irgendetwas knirschend zerbrach und die wacklige Metallstiege sich abrupt zur Seite neigte.

Sie warf sich nach Vorne, doch es reichte nicht, nur mit einer Hand konnte sie den Rand des Ganges erreichen, zu dem die Treppe geführt hatte. Mit eiskalter Klarheit wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie es niemals schaffen würde, sich rechtzeitig hochzuziehen, bevor ihr Verfolger nachgeladen hatte.

Also ließ sie los.

Der Biker schob die letzte Schrotpatrone in seine Waffe. Jetzt brauchte er sich nicht mehr zu beeilen. Die Frau war abgestürzt und rührte sich nicht mehr. Sie mußte bewußtlos sein. Eigentlich hatten Sie diese Nutte nur umbringen sollen – aber jetzt konnten sie genauso gut vorher noch etwas Spaß haben.

Die Waffe immer noch im Anschlag näherte er sich der am Boden liegenden Frau. Jetzt bewegte sie sich, stöhnte, während ihre Rechte kraftlos über den Boden fuhr. Das bärtige Gesicht des Bikers verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Ja, sie würden noch Spaß haben. Nur zur Sicherheit trat er der Liegenden kräftig in die Seite. Die Frau stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, schien aber immer noch nicht ganz bei Bewußtsein zu sein.

„Na du Nutte – bist du schon mal richtig gefickt worden!" Er trat noch mal zu, bückte sich dann und griff ihr an die Brust.

Dann sah er – die Augen der Frau waren offen, sie sah ihn an, direkt und ohne Angst. Sein Grinsen gefror, während er die Waffe hochriss. Aber Lara hatte bereits die Schrotflinte gepackt, die Mündung der Flinte gegen die Kehle des Bikers gedrückt. Einen Augenblick rangen die beiden wortlos miteinander – dann schloss sich Laras Hand um den Abzughahn: „Fick dich selbst, Arschloch." Dann drückte sie ab.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie herumwirbeln. Während sie den Leichnam mit der Schulter beiseite stieß, richtete sie ihre Waffe auf die Quelle des Geräuschs – und senkte die Schrotflinte leicht: „Da sind Sie ja endlich, Roux."

„Ganz schöne Sauerei, die Sie da angerichtet haben."

„Ich mußte etwas improvisieren. Was ist mit dem Anderen?"

„Tot."

Lara stand auf: „Gibt es irgendeine Chance, daß das nur irgendwelche Idioten waren, die Sie verärgert haben?"

„Ich bin erst zwei Wochen in England. Und nein, ich habe mit keinem Bikerclub Ärger."

„Keine Feinde, die diese Idioten auf Sie angesetzt haben könnten?"

„Nein."

„Keine Feinde?"

„Keine lebenden, auch wenn diese Floskel etwas abgegriffen ist. Wie steht es mit ihren Feinden?"

Lara schüttelt den Kopf: „Momentan Fehlanzeige. Und unsere Freunde hier sind erst aufgetaucht, als wir bei Pieter waren."

„Dann will wohl jemand nicht, daß Sie – oder ich – sich dafür interessieren."

„Oder diese Söldner wollen ihre Arbeit zu Ende bringen."

„Aber das läuft ja dann wohl auf das selbe hinaus." Jean Roux grinste bei diesen Worten dünn.

„Außerdem heißt es, daß wir auf der richtigen Spur sind. Gehen wir."

„Und unsere Freunde hier?"

„Lassen Sie sie ruhig liegen. Sollen ihre Leute sich um sie kümmern. Und Roux – geben sie mir die Waffe. Sofort."

Der Söldner zuckte spöttisch mit den Schultern und reichte Lara die Scorpion: „Trauen Sie mir immer noch nicht?"

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen trauen? Weil Sie einen Biker umgelegt haben? Das beweist gar nichts. Und jetzt kommen Sie."

Allerdings nahm sie sich noch die Zeit, den toten Biker vor der Fabrik zu untersuchen. Danach warf Lara dem Söldner einen prüfenden Blick zu: „Saubere Arbeit. Nicht zum ersten Mal, nicht wahr?" Roux blieb die Antwort schuldig.

Selber Abend, Croft Manor

„Nun, was hast du herausgefunden, Bryce?"

Der Computerexperte wirkte sehr mit sich selber zufrieden, gleichzeitig aber auch irgendwie beunruhigt: „Es war nicht weiter schwierig, eigentlich. Ein paar Suchroutinen, ein bißchen Schnüffeln bei ein paar ‚Sicherheitsfirmen'...

Die Söldnerkarriere deines neuen Freundes ist ebenso lang, wie unerfreulich. Er tauchte vor reichlichen 17 Jahren im Kongo auf und diente bei irgendeiner Rangereinheit Mobutus, die Rebellen jagte. So wie die vorgingen, dagegen war My Lai eine Kleinigkeit. Blieb dort einige Jahre, während denen diese Wahnsinnigen angeblich hunderte ‚Rebellen' liquidierten. Während der Somalia-Krise hat Roux dort mitgemischt. Angeblich war er so was wie ein ‚Informant' für die UN und für die US-Truppen. Soll aber nebenher auch wacker Waffen und Drogen verschoben haben. Als er wegen seiner Pendelpolitik bei den Warlords UND den USA in Ungnade fiel, tauchte er unter. Danach war er ein paar Monate in Liberia tätig, dann wieder im Kongo. Dann soll er sich mit ein paar faschistischen Buren zusammengetan haben, die in Südafrika schwarze Politiker und weiße ‚Verräter' liquidierten. Anschließend verschwand er vor vier Jahren während irgendeinem Einsatz in Liberia von der Bildfläche und tauchte fast ein Jahr später im Kongo wieder auf. Auf der falschen Seite diesmal, jedenfalls wurde seine Truppe wohl ziemlich dezimiert. Danach hatte er die letzten Jahre nur noch kleinere Aufträge – Wachmann für Shell, Begleitschutz für eine geologische Expedition. Und so weiter. Scheint einiges von seinem Biß verloren zu haben."

Lara schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ihre Miene war finster: „Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber ich hätte mehr von ihm erwartet. Ist das alles?"

„Nein, ich dachte mir, du willst vielleicht auch etwas über Roux Zeit VOR seiner Söldnerkarriere wissen. Das war schon schwieriger, denn anscheinend hatte dein Freund vor 1987 nicht existiert.

Bis ich auf die Idee kam, daß er wenigstens Teile seines Namens geändert hat. Immerhin, ich hatte ja sein ungefähres Alter, wußte wann er in Afrika auftauchte und so...

Bingo, passende Vorgeschichte: Henry Jeanpierre Roux. Wie's aussieht fing dein Freund als Kleinganove im Elsaß an und wurde dann immer schlimmer. Aus der Armee geflogen wegen irgendeiner Drogengeschichte. Nachdem er ein Mädchen halbtot geprügelt hat, setzte er sich nach Marseille ab. Dort stieg er als Knochenbrecher bei einem Menschenschleuserring ein, der afrikanische Flüchtlinge ins Land schmuggelte. Angeblich verdienten die sich zusätzlich Geld, indem sie hübsche Mädchen ohne Verwandte an Bordelle verschoben. Die schönen Zeiten waren vorbei, als die Gendarmerie den ganzen Laden hochnahm. Roux konnte entkommen, aber die Franzosen suchen ihn immer noch – bei der Razzia gab es einen toten und drei schwerverletzte Polizisten. In Frankreich war Roux danach jedenfalls der Boden zu heiß, also setzte er sich ab und startete seine Söldnerkarriere. Ende der Geschichte."

Lara verzog abschätzig den Mund: „Na das paßt ja zu seinen Aktivitäten in Afrika."

„Und das ist Alles! Lara, der Typ ist ein Psychopath – und das einzige, was an ihm verläßlich ist, ist seine Unzuverlässigkeit. Ich weiß ja, du stehst auf böse Jungs, aber..."

„Bryce, du bist nicht meine Mutter. Jetzt wissen wir jedenfalls mehr über ihn. Ich brauche Roux, weil er nun mal ein Insider ist und sich vor Ort auskennt – nicht, weil ich ihm vertraue.

Und noch was. Typen wie Roux, ein Mann mit DER Vergangenheit – der währe nie aus eigenem Antrieb bei der Beerdigung aufgetaucht. Erst recht nicht wegen einem schlechten Gewissen. Ein Typ wie Roux kennt nur eine Loyalität – Geld. Er ist also nur deshalb hier aufgetaucht, weil er ein Geschäft will."

„Oder weil ihn jemand auf dich angesetzt hat."

„Richtig. Und das bedeutet, entweder er weiß mehr über die Sache, oder er kann uns zu jemand führen, der mehr weiß. Alles klar?"

„Es ist deine Beerdigung Lara."

Lara Croft lachte spöttisch: „Nein, Bryce. Es ist Roux Beerdigung, wenn er ein falsches Spiel spielt."


	4. Chapter 4

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Croft?" Der Söldner blieb in der Tür des Zimmers abwartend stehen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sein Blick wanderte über die Bücherschränke, die moderne Kommunikationsanlage und die zahllosen Andenken und Fundstücke früherer Expeditionen. Dann richteten sich seine grauen, wachsamen Augen wieder auf Lara: „Hübsche Sammlung."

„Sie ahnen ja gar nicht, was mir Ihr Urteil bedeutet.

Es wird Zeit, dass Sie etwas für das Vertrauen tun, das ich in Ihnen entgegenbringe." In Laras Stimme schwang mehr als nur ein Hauch Sarkasmus mit. Dann rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Auch wenn sie jetzt über Roux ziemlich widerliche Vergangenheit Bescheid wusste, so brauchte sie ihn wahrscheinlich immer noch. Und es währe einfach dumm gewesen, ihn misstrauisch zu machen. Deshalb schluckte sie die nächste bissige Bemerkung hinunter, die ihr auf der Zunge lag und reichte dem Söldner einfach nur das Buch, das sie in Jacksons Wohnung gefunden hatte.

„Und was soll ich mit dem Schmöker?"

„Sehen Sie sich es doch mal genauer an. Ein paar Stellen sind markiert. Ich wette, da steht etwas über die Stellen, wo Pieter gegraben hat."

„Und dazu geben sie mir irgendeine dämliche Kolonialschwarte?"

„Das ist das einzige, was ich bei Pieter finden konnte. Und da Sie ja nicht wissen, wonach er eigentlich gesucht hat..."

Roux schnaubte abfällig: „Das hatten wir doch schon mal. Ich interessiere mich nicht für verrottende Knochen oder alte Keramik. Mir hat die Gegend nicht gefallen. Schlecht zu verteidigen und...

Ich war Sicherheitschef, verdammt. Meine Aufgabe war es, mit nur fünf Mann, von denen zwei bestenfalls als Nachtwächter taugten, achtzig Arbeiter und Wissenschaftler und das ganze verfluchte Lager zu sichern."

„Nicht sehr erfolgreich."

Jean Roux presste die Lippen zusammen und warf Lara einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Aber da wir schon mal dabei sind - WO genau habt ihr denn nun gegraben?"

„Am Oberlauf des Lukenie - 320 Kilometer nördlich von Kananga und etwa 140 Kilometer westlich von Lodja. Reicht das?" Jetzt klang auch Roux Stimme sarkastisch.

„Das reicht nicht. Entweder Sie geben mir jetzt die genauen Koordinaten, oder Sie können zum Teufel gehen."

Roux musterte Lara scharf, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und rasselte mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen mehrere Zahlenkombinationen herunter. „Erste Ausgrabungsstelle, Zweite Ausgrabungsstelle, Dritte Ausgrabungsstelle. Erstes Basislager, Zweites Basislager - für die Ausgrabung Nummer Drei mussten wir nämlich das ganze Lager verlegen."

Währenddessen hatte der Söldner das Buch aufgeschlagen und blätterte. Dann knallte er es aufgeklappt auf den Tisch: „Und wenn Sie schon glauben, dass Sie in dieser Antiquität irgendetwas Nützliches finden können, es war diese Gegend, Croft."

Lara nahm das Buch auf und blätterte: „Was wissen Sie eigentlich über die Geschichte des Belgisch-Kongo?"

„Nicht viel. Reden Sie von der Scheiße, die seit der Unabhängigkeit abging? Die Belgier hatten ihre Finger in jedem Dreck, der seitdem am Kongo geschah, egal mit welchem Verrückten sie dazu ins Bett steigen mussten. Sie haben den einzigen gewählten Präsidenten - Lumumba - kaltgemacht, oder waren jedenfalls beteiligt. Sie haben Tschombe..."

„Danke, sehr anschaulich. Aber die Zeit meine ich nicht. Ich rede von der Kolonialzeit.

Der belgische Kongo gehörte dem belgischen König, nicht dem Staat. Ein Drittel der Bevölkerung soll im Laufe dieser Zeit gestorben sein - ermordet, zu Tode geschuftet, an Krankheiten und Hunger eingegangen. Der Kongo wurde rücksichtslos ausgepresst: Elfenbein, Kautschuk, Diamanten, Kupfer. Und alles erkauft mit dem Blut der Eingeborenen."

„Dann hat sich ja nicht viel geändert."

„Sie müssen es ja wissen, Söldner. Jedenfalls stammt das Buch aus dieser Zeit. Der Autor - Adrien Fillon - war ein Offizier der Kolonialtruppen. Wie es aussieht war er etwas intelligenter als die üblichen Komißköpfe, auch wenn er immer noch ein ziemlicher Rassist war."

„Und was schreibt er nun?"

„Hm...Er hat sich wohl offenbar vor allem für Eingeborenenmythen interessiert. Hier ist die Rede von ‚riesigen, beharrten Untieren, die junge Mädchen aus den Dörfern stehlen'..."

„Gorillas. Na und?"

„...'affengesichtige Zwerge, die im Urwald leben und Menschenfleisch fressen.'"

„Pygmäen, auch wenn ich noch nie gehört habe, dass die Menschen fressen."

„Und von Tiermenschen, halb Raubkatze und halb Mensch. Angeblich wurden junge Frauen von Raubtieren geschwängert und gebaren Mischwesen. Diese sollen dann die Tierkulte und geheimen Kriegerbünde der Eingeborenen gegründet haben. Er redet von Artefakten..."

Roux sah aus, als würde er am liebsten ausspucken. In seiner Stimme schwang Verachtung und Unglauben mit: „Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Croft! Finden sie diese verklemmte Kolonialpornographie etwa anregend? Dieser Fillon hat sich doch nur irgendwelchen Scheiß ausgedacht, an dem sich seine Leser aufgeilen konnten. Und wenn Sie glauben, dass Jackson an so einen Blödsinn geglaubt hat..."

Um Laras Lippen zuckte es: „Sparen Sie sich ihre Eloquenz. Was Sie vergessen: nimmt man den ganzen Unsinn beiseite, den die Eingeborenen und die Belgier erfunden haben, dann bleiben Fakten übrig: die Berggorillas und die Pygmäen. Glauben Sie mir, in fast jeder Sage verbirgt sich ein wahrer Kern, auch wenn er entstellt und verdreht wurde."

„Das ist ihre Sache. Ich glaube nicht daran. Aber das ist doch auch egal. Sie raten nur - und würden nicht einmal wissen, wenn Sie richtig liegen würden."

„Mit diesem ‚Raten' erfahren wir vielleicht, was das Killerkommando bei der Ausgrabung wollte und wer sie bezahlt hat. Und da wir schon dabei sind - haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung, wer die Expedition finanziert hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Jackson hat gelegentlich mit den Geldgebern telefoniert, aber immer alleine. Machte ein richtiges Geheimnis daraus. Vielleicht ein Privatsammler...

Deshalb haben ihm wohl auch die Leute vom Kongolesischen Nationalmuseum nicht getraut. Dachten wahrscheinlich, er verschiebt die besten Stücke unter Hand."

Laras Stimme wurde schneidend: „Pieter würde NIEMALS Funde unterschlagen, oder sie einem Privatsammler zuschieben. So war er nicht.

Und er hat immerhin mit dem Nationalmuseum von Kinshasa zusammengearbeitet. Allerdings waren die Angaben vage, die ich da bekommen habe. Angeblich ging es um frühzeitliche Siedlungen und Kulte in der Kasei-Region. Das könnte zu der Geschichte mit den Tierkulten passen. Vielleicht haben sie etwas entdeckt, dass mehr war, als nur ein paar verrottende Relikte."

„Sie fischen doch nur im Trüben, Croft."

„Allerdings. Und deshalb sollten wir alle möglichen Spuren verfolgen." Lara drehte sich bei diesen Worten um und drückte auf einen Knopf der Kommunikationsanlage. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien das überraschte Gesicht von Bryce: „Lara? Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Geht es um Rou..." Dann bemerkte er den Söldner und brach ab.

„Einer Ihrer Mitarbeiter, Croft?"

„Das ist Bryce. Ihren Namen kennt er schon, also genug der Formalitäten.

Bryce, du kümmerst dich um die Geldgeber, die Pieters Expedition finanziert haben. Ich sehe inzwischen, was ich über diese Tierkulte erfahren kann. Und Roux - Sie wollten sich doch ursprünglich in London einen neuen Job suchen. Kann ihr Kontakt auch Informationen über andere Söldner liefern?"

„Sie meinen das Burenschwein? Schwierig. Zwar ist London eines der Zentren des Gewerbes, aber die Szene ist nicht mehr so übersichtlich, wie in der guten alten Zeit. Seitdem der Ostblock zum Teufel ging und in Südafrika das Apartheitssystem zerbrach...

Außerdem ist die Szene misstrauisch. Sie brauchen Kontakte - oder einen gewissen Ruf."

„Dazu bezahle ich Sie doch, Roux."

„Machen Sie sich mal keine zu großen Hoffnungen. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Arschlöcher zu einer der großen Firmen wie Blackwater gehörten. Andererseits schienen sie aufeinander eingespielt - wie eine militärische Einheit. Das war nicht ihr erster gemeinsamer Einsatz. Wenn sie aber eine kleine Söldnereinheit oder eine auf längerer Kontraktbasis operierende Gruppe sind, dann wird es schwierig, etwas zu erfahren."

„Auf einmal entdecken Sie Schwierigkeiten, Roux? Sie haben doch den Insider gespielt, der an die Informationen herankommt."

„Das war, bevor uns jemand diese Biker-Idioten auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Wer auch immer deren Auftraggeber war, ich will nicht vor seiner Nase jede verdammte Söldnerfirma abklappern. Oder glauben Sie, es interessiert die nicht, wenn ich nach diesem Scheißafrikaander und seinen Totschlägern suche."

„Wer sind ‚die'?" schaltete sich Bryce ein.

„Ja wer sind ‚die', Idiot!" äffte Roux ihn nach, beantwortete die Frage aber nicht, sondern fuhr an Lara gewandt fort: „Ich kann mich natürlich umhören, aber erwarten Sie nicht zu viel. Und das wird kosten."

„Wenn das dass einzige Problem ist, Roux..."

„Nein. Aber ein paar Hundert brauche ich auf jeden Fall. Und ich muss alleine ran. Ich werde ein paar alte Kontakte aktivieren müssen. Sehr...verschwiegene, sehr inoffizielle Kontakte. Sie haben da nichts verloren, Croft."

„Ich soll Ihnen schon wieder vertrauen?"

„Sie sollen mich meine Arbeit machen lassen. Oder Sie können es vergessen." Der Söldner salutierte spöttisch, drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

Laras Stimme ließ ihn innehalten: „Roux!"

Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu: „Oui, mon lieutenant?"

„Lassen Sie den Quatsch. Ich bin kein Offizier."

„Aber Sie waren Soldat. Oder wie nennen sie das hier? Sie haben ‚ihrem Vaterland gedient'?"

„Was?"

Der Söldner nahm ein Bild von dem Tisch. Es zeigte eine Gruppe Bewaffneter in Kampfanzügen, zwischen ihnen Lara: „Das sollten Sie nicht so offen hier rumstehen lassen. Die SAS sieht es nicht so gerne, wenn man die Gesichter ihrer Mitglieder kennt."

Ausnahmsweise war Lara sprachlos. Überrascht starrte sie Roux an, der spöttisch grinste: „Treffer, nicht wahr, Croft?"

„Woher..."

„Einfach. Sie sind Engländerin. Die Kampfanzüge, die Waffen... Auch das Alter - bis auf Sie ist von denen keiner jünger als Dreißig. Die SAS rekrutiert nur Leute, die sich bereits bei anderen Einheiten bewährt haben. Nur Sie fallen etwas aus dem Rahmen. Aber vor allem..." Er tippte auf das Bild: „Schauen Sie mal hierher. Wenn Sie schon Erinnerungsfotos aufheben, sollten Sie die Abzeichen wegretuschieren..."

Und diesmal ging er wirklich.

„Die SAS! Wow, Lara..."

„Halt die Klappe, Bryce. Wenn du auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verrätst..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, dann müsstest du mich töten." Der Computerexperte grinste breit, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst: „Der ist aber auf Zack, Lara."

„Er ist nicht dumm, ja. Und ich schätze, genau das wollte er mir beweisen." Lara betrachtete abwesend das Foto, bevor sie es zur Seite stellte und sich wieder zu Bryce wandte: „Egal. Mach dich an die Arbeit."

„Oui, mon lieutenant!" Bryce's Aussprache war schauderhaft. Lara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst: "Und ich brauche Satellitenaufnahmen von folgenden Koordinaten..." Sie nannte die Positionsangaben der Ausgrabungsorte, die Roux ihr geliefert hatte.

"Von wann sollen die Aufnahmen sein?"

"Beginnen wir vor fünf Monaten - bis maximal vor zwei Monaten." Die Bilder, die Bryce eine halbe Stunde später präsentierte waren von schlechter Qualität. Aber sie waren genau genug, um Lara zu bestätigen, dass Roux sie offenbar nicht angelogen hatte. Entweder er spielte doch mit offenen Karten, oder er war zu schlau, sich so einfach ertappen zu lassen.

Nachts, Croft Manor

Ihre Hände griffen automatisch nach dem Messer unter ihrem Kissen, während sie sich aus dem Bett rollte, ihre Augen nach dem Gegner suchten.

Aber da war nichts, sie war alleine. Lara senkte die Klinge und unterdrückte ein seltsames déjà vu-Gefühl. Hatte sie nur geträumt? Aber sie war sich sicher, etwas gehört zu haben, was wie ein unterdrückter Schrei geklungen hatte. Lautlos erhob sie sich und verließ das Zimmer.

Alles war ruhig. Auch Roux schien sein Zimmer nicht verlassen zu haben. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sich davon zu überzeugen, verwarf ihn aber. Es fehlte noch, dass sich der Söldner irgendetwas einbildete oder - was wahrscheinlicher war - zum Schluss kam, dass sie ihn überwachte. Welches falsche Spiel er auch spielte, sie wollte ihn nicht vorwarnen.

Hätte Sie durch die Tür sehen können, dann hätte sie bemerkt, dass auch Roux nicht schlief, obwohl er auf dem Bett lag. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen aufgerissen, starrte Jean Roux in die Dunkelheit. Sein Atem ging keuchend, während er gegen den Drang ankämpfte, die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen.

Warum konnten sie nicht endlich schweigen!

Nächster Morgen, Croft Manor

Lara duckte sich und schlug blitzschnell zu - einmal, zweimal. Dann schnellte ihr linkes Bein zu einem Schnapptritt vor, der einen menschlichen Gegner im Gesicht oder der Kehle getroffen hätte. In einer fließenden Bewegung wechselte sie das Standbein, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und traf den Sandsack mit einem Halbkreistritt, der den zentnerschweren Sack zur Seite schwingen ließ. Dann wirbelte sie blitzschnell herum: „Wie lange stehen sie da schon, Roux?"

Der Söldner grinste schwach, antwortete aber nicht direkt: „Sie haben scharfe Ohren. Und sie sind ziemlich gut..."

„Dass Sie das nur nicht vergessen, Roux."

Der Söldner zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Lara drehte sich wieder um und fuhr mit ihren Übungen fort. Dabei wechselte sie allerdings ihren Stand, so dass sie unauffällig Roux im Auge behalten konnte.

Er sah nicht gut aus, sein Gesicht wirkte grau, eingefallen, die Augen müde. Aber dennoch behielt Roux Lara im Auge, beobachte sie wachsam. Sein Blick wirkte abschätzend, analysierend. Aber da war auch noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen, was Lara nicht eindeutig analysieren konnte. Mehr jedenfalls, als das kühle Abschätzen eines potentiellen Gegners.

Dann war sie fertig und wandte sich direkt zu Roux: "Und, haben Sie gesehen, was sie wollten, Roux?"

Der Söldner lachte leise auf. Ausnahmsweise schienen weder Zynismus noch Hohn in seinem Lächeln zu liegen. Für einen Augenblick wirkte er ziemlich normal. Aber Lara vergaß nicht, was sie über diesen Mann wusste.

"Sie sehen fürchterlich aus. Wollen Sie so Ihre Söldnerkontakte abklappern?"

"Das hat noch Zeit. Meine 'Söldnerkontakte' stehen nicht so früh auf."

"Nun in dem Fall... Kommen Sie ruhig mit. Da sie mir sowieso nachschleichen..."

Natürlich war das auch ein Test. Sie wurde immer noch nicht richtig schlau aus dem Söldner. Seine Vergangenheit kannte sie jetzt, aber das reichte ihr nicht. Sie musste mehr über seine Fähigkeiten, seine Stärken und Schwächen erfahren. Oder sie riskierte, eine möglicherweise tödliche Überraschung zu erleben.

In der nächsten Stunde schenkte sie Roux nichts. Der Söldner hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht gewusst, dass seine "Arbeitgeberin" eine komplette Sturmbahn auf ihrem Grundstück hatte. Sie trainierte regelmäßig, fast jeden Tag - aber heute ging sie auch an ihre Grenzen und trieb Roux gnadenlos an.

Ausdauerlauf, Hindernislauf, Balancieren, Klettern.

Doch der Söldner hielt mit. Schweigend und Verbissen hielt er das Tempo, das Lara vorgab. Der Übungslauf wurde zu einem Wettkampf, bei dem keiner der beiden bereit war nachzugeben. Lieber würde Roux bis zur totalen Erschöpfung und dem Zusammenbruch durchhalten, als sich geschlagen zu geben. Und Lara war nicht bereit, ihn gewinnen zu lassen. Falls Roux bemerkt hatte, dass Lara ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, so spornte ihn das höchstens noch mehr an.

Schließlich war es Lara, die den Wettkampf beendete. Mit einer letzten Anstrengung setzte sie sich einen Meter, zwei, drei vor den Söldner. Dann, übergangslos, stoppte sie und fuhr herum: "Halt."

Der Söldner ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden fallen. Ein paar Minuten blieb einfach er liegen. Sein Atem ging keuchend.

Aber Lara ging es nicht viel besser. Jetzt wusste sie, wie gut Roux war. Verdammt gut.

Sie brauchte einige Zeit, bis ihre Stimme halbwegs ruhig klang, sie sprechen konnte, ohne nach Luft zu ringen: "Nicht schlecht, Roux. Gar nicht schlecht."

Der Söldner sah auf und lächelte müde: "Verdammt, Croft. Jetzt weiß ich, warum die SAS Sie genommen hat."

"Aber wir sind doch noch nicht fertig." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Lara, wenn auch etwas ungelenk, und ging in Richtung Haus.

Der Söldner sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, immer noch ein halbes Lächeln auf Lippen. Schwerfällig kam er auf die Beine und folgte ihr.

Er fand Lara bei einer Art Schießstand - auch wenn bei einer normalen, zivilen Anlage dieser Art wohl kaum die Zielscheiben in bis zu hundert Metern Entfernung aufgestellt waren. Der Söldner stützte sich auf den einfachen Holztisch, auf dem man Waffe und Munition ablegen konnte und sah schweigend zu, wie Lara schoss - beidhändig, in schneller Schußfolge und auf wechselnde Ziele.

Für Roux lag keine Waffe bereit.

Nachdem Lara ihre Pistolen leer geschossen hatte, lud sie die Waffen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Roux um, musterte ihn noch einmal prüfend - und reichte ihm dann eine der Waffen: "Zeigen Sie mal, wie gut Sie schießen können, Roux."

Das Ergebnis überraschte Lara nun nicht mehr sonderlich. Roux schoss schnell, aber ruhig und konzentriert, ohne abzusetzen. Auch wenn es ihm an der herausragenden Treffsicherheit Laras mangelte, auf Entfernungen bis sechzig Meter musste er mit der Pistole ein tödlicher Gegner sein. Unwillkürlich zählte sie die Schüsse mit - fünfzehn, in vielleicht zwanzig Sekunden, und alle trafen ihr Ziel. Ohne ein Kommentar reichte Roux anschließend die leer geschossene Waffe wieder zurück.

"Ich brauche noch Geld. Vielleicht 500 Pfund."

Lara zuckte knapp mit den Schultern: "Kein Problem. Sie brauchen nicht mal eine Quittung mitzubringen."

"Die würde mir auch keiner ausstellen. Aber danke für ihr Vertrauen, Croft." Jetzt klang Roux Stimme wieder so spöttisch wie normalerweise.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihnen nur um 500 Pfund geht. Solange Sie Ergebnisse liefern, ist mir egal, was Sie mit dem Geld machen. Aber wenn Sie bis heute Abend nicht zurück sind..."

"...bin ich wahrscheinlich tot." vervollständigte Roux kaltblütig. "Jedenfalls werde ich mich nicht einfach mit den paar Kröten abgesetzt haben, Croft."

"Trauen Sie ihren Söldnerfreunden so wenig?"

"Vielleicht hat unser unbekannter Freund noch ein paar andere Totschläger zur Hand als diese Biker, die wir ausgeschaltet haben, Croft."

Erst als Roux gegangen war, fiel Lara ein, das er diesmal nicht nach einer Waffe gefragt hatte. Und was hinderte ihn eigentlich, sich mit dem Geld eine Waffe zu besorgen? Natürlich nichts.

Nun, damit würde sie sich bei Gelegenheit beschäftigen müssen. Auf jeden Fall würde diese Möglichkeit die Sache interessanter machen, dachte sie mit grimmiger Belustigung.

Roux ließ sich Zeit. Er wusste nicht, ob das Croft-Grundstück überwacht wurde, ging aber sicherheitshalber davon aus. Also ließ er sich von einem Taxi in die Stadt fahren. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er in der Londoner U-Bahn, wechselte mehrmals die Linien und die Richtungen. Anschließend war er sich ziemlich sicher, nicht verfolgt zu werden.

Sein erstes Ziel war eine der Gegenden von London, die Touristen so gut wie nie zu Gesicht bekamen. Hier waren die Straßen in schlechtem Zustand und die Mietskasernen wirkten baufällig. Der Großteil der Anwohner waren pakistanischer oder indischer Herkunft. Viele hielten sich illegal in England auf. Kaum jemand achtete auf den Mann in der abgetragenen Uniform, der sich schnell, aber unauffällig bewegte.

Der Söldner erreichte eine kleine Absteige, in der er sich bei seiner Ankunft in England eingemietet hatte. Fünfzehn Minuten später verließ er das Haus schon wieder, einen alten Armeerucksack auf der Schulter. Das waren seine gesamten Besitztümer. Etwas Geld, Kleidung, wenig mehr. Er war es gewohnt, mit leichtem Gepäck zu reisen.

Sein nächstes Ziel lag in einem der Außenbezirke der englischen Hauptstadt. Auch wenn die Gegend etwas besser war, Touristen verirrten sich hierher wohl nur selten, ihnen bot dieses Viertel nichts. Und sie wussten ganz bestimmt nicht, dass eines der kleinen, langweiligen Einfamilienhäuser für Männer wie Roux so etwas wie eine Anlaufstelle war.

Der dunkelhäutige Bursche, die die Tür öffnete, wirkte jedenfalls nicht überrascht. Er mochte vielleicht Anfang Zwanzig sein, wirkte sportlich und wachsam und wusste anscheinend sofort, wie sie den Besucher einzuordnen hatte: „Sie wollen zum caporal?" Unter seiner Jacke zeichneten sich deutlich die Umrisse einer Pistole ab.

„Ja. Er...kennt mich."

„Ich will hoffen, dass Sie nicht lügen. Sonst fliegen Sie schneller raus, als Sie hereingekommen sind." Dann drehte sich der Bursche um und führte Roux in ein spärlich möbliertes, fast geschäftsmäßig wirkendes Zimmer: „Warten Sie hier."

Roux musste nicht lange warten, dann ging die Tür auf und ein Mann trat ein. Er war sicherlich schon über Fünfzig, sein Haar bereits ergraut. Die Haut war wettergebräunt und trotz seines schwerfälligen, etwas schleifenden Gangs wirkte er kräftig und zäh. Ruckartig blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und starrte Roux fassungslos an, der sich erhob und salutierte, ein schiefes Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Caporal – es ist lange her."

Der ältere Mann nickte abwesend: „Ja verdammt. Lange her..." Dann schien er sich zu fassen, wurde seine Stimme lauter und energischer: „Jean, verdammt - du Scheißkerl! Ich dachte du währst im Kongo auf 'ne Mine getreten - tot und verscharrt! Was fällt dir ein, einfach hier rein zuschneien! Scheiße, ich hätte beinah einen Anfall bekommen..." Dann lachte er auf und schloss Roux in die Arme.

„Und jetzt erzähl' verdammt, wieso du Arschloch nicht in einem afrikanischen Erdloch vergammelst. Es hat mich ziemlich gefuchst, dass einer aus meiner alten Korporalschaft auf eine so dumme Art und Weise abgekratzt sein soll. Und warum du jetzt hier auftauchst, kann ich mir denken!"

Es dauerte mehrere Stunden, bis Roux dazu kam, sein Anliegen vorzubringen. Victor Haig, der Caporal, war nicht mehr „bei der Truppe", seit ihm im Sudan eine AK-47-Kugel das Knie zerschmettert hatte. Aber Haig hatte sich nicht völlig zur Ruhe gesetzt, sondern die alten Kontakte erhalten und neue geknüpft. Natürlich war er keine Konkurrenz für die etablierten Söldnerfirmen, für die er sogar gelegentlich als Berater arbeitete.

Daneben vermittelte er gelegentlich über trübe Kanäle aus seiner Vergangenheit „Spezialisten" und „Experten" an interessierte Unternehmen, die sich nicht an die bekannteren Unternehmen wie „Blackwater" wenden wollten. Vielleicht verschob er auch Waffen und anderes Kriegsgerät. Wahrscheinlich machte er damit keine Millionen, aber Roux wusste, es ging dem Caporal vor allem auch darum, sich zu beschäftigen und den Kontakt zu seinen alten Kameraden zu halten, zu einem Leben, dass er gehasst, aber auch geliebt hatte – und von der nicht loskam.

Und für manche der Jüngeren im Söldnergewerbe war Haig wohl auch so etwas wie ein Objekt der Bewunderung. Ein Mann, der im Kongo, am Golf und im Sudan gekämpft hatte. Und auch wenn Haig das niemals zugegeben hätte, er genoss diese Bewunderung. Sie war ein Mittel gegen das Gefühl, ausrangiert und wertlos zu sein, ein alternder, invalider Söldner, der vor allem in der Vergangenheit lebte.

Haig lauschte schweigend Jeans Geschichte. Er hielt sich mit Kommentaren zurück, fluchte bloß manchmal unterdrückt. Als Roux geendet hatte, pfiff der alte Söldner leise durch die Zähne: „...dans le sang et le merde."

Sein Besucher nickte: „Ja. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Hm...schon möglich. Es gibt nicht viele Trupps, auf die deine Beschreibung passt. Zwar hat eine Menge Buren als Söldner angefangen, als das Negerschlachten nicht mehr vom Staat bezahlt wurde – aber meistens sind sie bei einer der größeren Firmen eingestiegen oder es sind Einzelgänger. Eine ganze Einheit... Das lässt sich schon überprüfen.

Und ich verstehe auch, warum du die Sache durchziehen willst. Du bist genau der richtige Idiot für so eine schwachsinnige Idee. Aber warum hast du dich bloß an diese Croft gehängt?"

„Ich musste improvisieren, da Sie mir meine eigene verdammte Knarre unter die Nase gehalten hat..."

Der alte Söldner warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte wiehernd: „Das Mädchen muss gut sein, oder du hast ganz schön nachgelassen, Jean. Ist sie wenigstens auch hübsch?"

„Davon kannst du ausgehen."

Haig wurde übergangslos wieder ernst: „Spaß beiseite, pass auf dich auf. Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, ihr rührt da ganz schön in der Scheiße. Wenn du dann auch noch 'ne Zivilistin mitspielen lässt, nur weil du die Kleine flach legen willst..."

Roux lachte kurz auf: „Red' keinen Scheiß. Wenn ich das versuchen würde, dann legt die 'Kleine' mich wahrscheinlich um. Und ich bin fast völlig abgebrannt. Ohne ihr Geld könnte ich nicht mal bis nach Frankreich kommen."

„Na da könnte ich auch helfen. Wenn einer meiner Jungs sich unbedingt im Kongo eine Kugel verpassen lassen will, helfe ich ihm doch gerne."

„Ich pumpe keine Kameraden an."

„Aber sicher doch! Ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass du mir die ganze Geschichte erzählt hast. Egal – deine Sache. Weiß diese Croft eigentlich, dass du..."

„Nein."

Haig verzog das Gesicht abschätzig: „Für diese Spielchen werde ich langsam zu alt. War vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht, dass ich aus dem aktiven Dienst geschossen wurde. Das ist nicht mehr mein Krieg."

„Aber du hilfst mir, caporal?"

„Das habe ich doch gesagt! Ich lasse keinen hängen... Und dein Geld kannst du steckenlassen..

Aber hör zu – ich weiß nicht genau, in was du dich da rein gehängt hast, aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen.

Du verschwindest hier und besorgst dir ein Handy – klau es, oder kauf es, ist mir egal. Bis heute Abend bleibst du in Bewegung – halt dich gefälligst von dieser Croft fern. Dann rufst du mich an, ich gebe dir eine Nummer. Wenn ich bis dahin nichts in Erfahrung gebracht habe, dann gibt es nichts. Anschließend vernichtest du das Scheißding – schmeiß es von mir aus in die Themse. Und danach kreuzt du hier nicht mehr auf, bis du die Sache nicht durchgezogen hast. Und mein Name bleibt raus, auch gegenüber Croft. Andernfalls kannst du es vergessen. Compries!"

„Oui, caporal."

Der alte Söldner grinste verzerrt, fast wehmütig: „Es war trotz allem eine verdammt gute Zeit. Also hau jetzt ab, bevor ich noch anfange zu flennen, Jean. Und wenn du dich abknallen lässt, dann bring' ich dich um."

Auch Roux grinste, während er unwillkürlich Haltung annahm und salutierte.

Der alte Söldner erwiderte den Gruß: „Je ne regrette rien."

Im Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes zuckte es. Einen Augenblick beneidete er Haig, stieg fast so etwas wie Wut in ihm auf. Der alte Söldner konnte ohne zu lügen sagen, dass er nichts bereute. Und er, Roux? Konnte er das auch?

Aber er wusste, welche Antwort er geben musste: „Je ne regrette rien." Seine Stimme klang gepresst.

Nachdem er gegangen war, betrat der dunkelhäutige Bursche den Raum, die Roux eingelassen hatte. Er musterte den alten Söldner, der mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck nachzudenken schien.

„Wer war das, caporal? Gibt es Ärger?"

Haig schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Keinen Ärger, also lass die Knarre stecken. Und wer das war...

Das war nur ein Schatten. Ein Schatten aus der Vergangenheit."

Abends, Croft Manor

„Also Bryce, was hast du in Erfahrung bringen können?" Lara lehnte sich zurück, die Beine lässig übereinander geschlagen.

Der Computerexperte warf dem Söldner, der an der Wand lehnte, einen skeptischen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck quittierte.

„Also irgendetwas war an dieser Sache oberfaul. Alle Mittel für Pieters Expedition liefen über ein Schweizer Nummernkonto, alles sehr diskret und nicht weiterzuverfolgen. Die Universität blieb vollständig draußen. Es gibt nicht mal einen offiziellen Vertrag, in der Pieters Geldgeber auftauchen. Trotz dem hübschen Nachruf, ich glaube, diese Geheimniskrämerei ging etlichen Professoren ganz schön auf die Nerven. Vor allem, da Pieter nicht einen einzigen Mitarbeiter mitgenommen hatte – alle anderen Experten waren vom kongolesischen Nationalmuseum." Wieder warf er Roux einen Blick zu: „Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass er Söldner anheuert, um die Ausgrabung zu schützen..."

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig." schaltete sich Lara ein: „Hast du sonst noch was raus gefunden?"

„Nicht in der kurzen Zeit. Ich kann doch auch nicht hexen, Lara!"

„Bleib dran – und außerdem will ich, dass du die Materialbeschaffungen und -bewegungen der Expedition überprüfst. Was haben sie angefordert, wann und von wo. Was ging aus dem Dschungel raus und wohin."

„Und was haben Sie herausgefunden, Croft?" Die Stimme des Söldners klang leicht spöttisch: „Sagen Sie bloß, Pieter Jackson suchte in Wirklichkeit nach dem Elefantenfriedhof. Oder doch gleich nach König Salomons Goldminen."

„Ihre Allgemeinbildung ist wirklich beeindruckend, Roux. Ich habe vieles gefunden – viele Sagen und Geschichten, wenig Konkretes..." Der Söldner schnaubte abfällig, aber Lara fuhr unbeirrt fort: „...Auf jeden Fall HAT es so etwas wie ein Artefakt geben, dass mit dieser Gegend – und den Tierkulten – in Verbindung steht. Eine Maske, oder ein Schädel, da gehen die Geschichten auseinander, der verehrt wurde und dem Menschenopfer gebracht worden sein sollen. Jeder Weiße, der nach diesem Objekt suchte, verschwand im Dschungel. Oder starb binnen kurzer Zeit. Von Tieren zerrissen, vergiftet, an Krankheiten gestorben.

Dieses...Artefakt soll das Zentrum des kongolesischen Leopardenkults gewesen sein, einem geheimen Kriegerbund, der gegen die Belgier kämpfte. Und gegen schwarze 'Verräter'. Man nannte die Leopardenkrieger auch die 'blutigen Schatten'. Sie kannten keine Gnade, folterten und verstümmelten ihre Opfer. Angeblich sollen sie hunderte Belgier getötet haben – und tausende schwarze Hilfstruppen und andere Kollaborateure."

Roux wirkte nicht überzeugt: „Na und! Das ist doch heute nicht anders. In diesem verdammten Land wird jeden Tag massakriert und gefoltert, auch ohne Ihr blödsinniges Artefakt."

„Ist Ihnen nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass dort irgendetwas sein könnte, von dem ein Teil dieses Grauens ausging?

Die Horrorherrschaft der Belgier, die Massaker der Eingeborenen, dieser wahnsinnige Bürgerkrieg ohne Sinn und Regeln seit mehr als fünfzig Jahren. Aus diesen Urwäldern kamen Krankheiten, die tödlicher waren, als selbst die Pest. Und in Ruanda..."

„ES REICHT! Was wissen Sie schon vom Kongo! Was wissen sie vom Krieg – oder dem Bürgerkrieg! Was wissen...

Sie reden und reden – ABER SIE HABEN KEINE AHNUNG!" Dieser plötzliche Ausbruch des Söldners kam völlig überraschend. Bryce zuckte zusammen, als hätte man ihn geschlagen und auch Lara starrte Roux überrascht an. Ihre Hand glitt automatisch zu dem Dolch, den sie in einer Knöchelscheide trug. Aber sie ließ die Waffe stecken. Der Söldner hatte die Fäuste geballt, sein Gesicht war verzerrt, als kämpfe er mit dem Drang zuzuschlagen. Seine Augen irrten ziellos im Raum hin und her, er schien Lara und Bryce nicht einmal mehr bewusst wahrzunehmen. Ebenso abrupt beruhigte er sich wieder, auch wenn seine Stimme hart, fast feindselig klang: „Vergessen Sie die Märchen, Croft. Im Kongo geht es nur ums Geschäft. Ob Weiße, oder Schwarze, sie waten bis zum Hals im Blut und in der Scheiße.

Das ist die einzige Wahrheit die zählt. Ihre Kolonialmärchen sind Unsinn. Im Kongo geht es nicht um irgendwelche Zaubermasken. Es geht um Bodenschätze, um Kupfer, Diamanten, Uran und Coltan. Es ist nie anders gewesen.

Ich habe...mich um gehört. Es gab eine Söldnerbande – Südafrikaner, ein paar Belgier – die passen könnte. Alle ehemalige Spezialeinheiten, Marineinfanterie oder Fallschirmjäger. Ihr Chef ist ein Bure namens Piet Krueger, genannt 'die Hyäne'. Deshalb hieß die Einheit auch 'Hyänenrudel'. Seit dem Zusammenbruch der Apartheid haben sie einen Haufen schmutziger Aufträge erledigt. Counterinsurgency, Säuberungsaktionen und so weiter. Sie fungierten als Berater für Warlords. Haben für Bergwerksfirmen missliebige Lokalpolitiker liquidiert.

Aber seit acht Jahren sind sie nicht mehr auf dem Markt. Niemand hat etwas davon gehört, dass sie zerschlagen wurden, oder sich aufgelöst haben. Dafür geht das Gerücht um, sie hätten eine dauerhafte Anstellung. Es gibt da einen Mann in Kananga, der vielleicht mehr weiß."

„Und der Mann heißt?" In Laras Stimme schwang ein sardonischer Unterton mit, sie wusste schon, was jetzt kam.

„Den Namen bekommen Sie vor Ort. Sehen Sie es als eine weitere vertrauensbildende Maßnahme. Nicht, dass Sie plötzlich meinen, mich nicht mehr zu brauchen..." Jetzt klang Roux Stimme wieder ruhig, wenn auch zynisch: „Sie erzählen mir ja auch nicht alles, Croft."

„Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass reicht mir?"

„Es geht hier nicht nur darum, was ich glaube. Ich habe Ihnen doch schon mal gesagt, dass meine Kontakte vielfach äußerst...sensibel sind. Und sehr auf ihre Sicherheit bedacht. Einige werden steckbrieflich gesucht – und andere würden dies bestimmt, wenn mehr über ihre Geschäfte und Methoden bekannt währe. Nebenbei, ich verlange ja auch nicht, dass Sie mir IHRE Quellen offen legen..."

„Das klingt mir etwas zu glatt. Haben Sie diese Rede vorher geübt?"

„Vielleicht. Aber ich kann Sie nur zu diesem Mann bringen, wenn wir das nach MEINEN Regeln – und nach seinen – erledigen. Das Risiko werden Sie eingehen müssen, Croft. Wenn alles, was sie sonst noch haben, nur Ammenmärchen und Spuren ins Nichts sind.

Überlegen Sie es sich von mir aus. Aber wenn Sie etwas über das 'Hyänenrudel' erfahren wollen, dann müssen Sie mir schon vertrauen."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen, Roux. Aber ob Sie mich zu diesem Mann bringen oder nicht – wenn Sie mich für dumm verkaufen wollen und ein falsches Spiel spielen..."

„Dann legen Sie mich um." Die Stimme des Söldners war ausdruckslos. Er drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.

Bryce stieß erleichtert die Luft aus: „Sag mal Lara, hast du eine Ahnung was das eben war? Ich dachte, der geht mir an die Kehle!"

Lara grinste spöttisch: „Reg dich ab, Bryce. Entweder unser Freund hat eben auch ein paar wunde Punkte in seiner Vergangenheit, oder er will zumindest, dass wir das denken. Oder er will sich einfach unentbehrlich machen, damit ich ihn nicht einfach raus schmeiße. Solange sein 'Mann in Kananga' die einzige konkrete Spur ist, solange hält er die Fäden in der Hand und bestimmt das Tempo. Und vielleicht behagt es ihm auch einfach nicht, was ich über dieses Artefakt der Leopardenkrieger gehört habe. Vielleicht...

Unser Freund ist komplexer, als ich gedacht habe."

„Der Mann ist ein Psychopath! Und ein verdammter Killer! Und du willst ihm vertrauen! Ich meine, woher wissen wir denn, dass es diesen Informanten überhaupt gibt, zu dem er dich führen will. Und wo wir schon dabei sind, ob diese Geschichte über das 'Hyänenrudel' nicht nur ein Märchen ist!"

„Wir haben jetzt einen neuen Namen – Piet Krueger. Also häng' dich ran. Finde heraus, was es zu diesem Typen gibt.

Und was Roux betrifft, ich glaube du unterschätzt ihn. Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht – aber anders, als du denkst. Er...passt nicht so richtig zu seinem Lebenslauf. Er ist zu konzentriert, zu gut, zu intelligent – für einen Ex-Kriminellen, der fast mehr ein Schläger, Schmuggler und Zuhälter war, als Soldat. Wir müssen etwas in seinem Lebenslauf übersehen haben, das ihn verändert hat. Zum Beispiel ein Spezialtraining. Und wenn er so etwas absolviert hat, dann frage ich mich, bei welcher Einheit oder für wen..."

„Hör mal Lara, wann soll ich denn dann überhaupt noch zum Schlafen kommen!"

„Hör auf zu jammern. Wenn es jemand schafft, dann du. Und außerdem..." sie grinste spöttisch: „...bist du es nicht, der Roux im Rücken hat. Du traust ihm nicht und willst nicht, dass ich zu seinen Bedingungen spiele – dann brauch' ich mehr Informationen über ihn."

Das Objekt dieser Diskussion war inzwischen in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt. Die Miene des Söldners war ausdruckslos, aber dahinter arbeitete es. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren und beinahe zu viel verraten. Das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren. Croft war schon misstrauisch genug und sie war alles andere als dumm. Und sie war härter und zäher, als er jemals bei einer Frau gedacht hätte.

In solchen Augenblicken hasste er die Lügen, die er lebte, leben musste – aber er sah keine Alternative. Es gab keine.

Nächster Morgen, Croft Manor

Es überraschte Lara nicht, dass Roux am nächsten Morgen wieder im Trainingsraum auftauchte. Es überraschte sie allerdings, dass er sich entschuldigte: „Hören Sie Croft, es tut mir leid. Vergessen Sie es einfach, o. K.? Bloß diese Geschichten mit 'Kriegerbünden' und 'Artefakten', das ist nicht mein Ding. Nicht meine Art Krieg. Ich versteh's einfach nicht."

Lara verstand diese Worte als das was sie waren – eine Entschuldigung, wenn auch keine Erklärung. Und sie akzeptierte amüsiert: „Wenn Sie das nächste Mal unbedingt den wilden Mann spielen wollen, dann kündigen Sie das an, klar? Sie haben Bryce zu Tode erschreckt." Oberflächlich war die Sache damit erledigt. Sie stieß ihm den Sandsack zu, an dem sie gerade trainiert hatte: „Wollen Sie auch mal?"

Sie hatte schon gegen ihn gekämpft, in der Nacht als der Söldner aufgetaucht war und sie hatte den Biker gesehen, dem Roux das Genick gebrochen hatte. Aber jetzt konnte sich Lara Zeit nehmen, seinen Stil genauer zu analysieren. Was sie sah, bestärkte sie in ihrer Einschätzung. Roux kämpfte gut, dass hatte sie schon vorher gewusst. Aber seine Nahkampftechnik schien außerdem aus einer Mischung verschiedener Kampfstile zu bestehen, eine Kombination der effektivsten Manöver. Ein solcher Kampfstil verlangte eine gründliche und intensive Ausbildung – und ständiges Training. Training, wie es bei Kommando- und Spezialeinheiten üblich war.

Während Roux übte, schien er Laras Gegenwart völlig auszublenden, konzentrierte sich nur auf die Schläge und Tritte, als würde er tatsächlich kämpfen und nicht nur trainieren. Es war diese Konzentration, die ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner machte.

Als er innehielt, war sein Gesicht schweißgebadet, aber er wirkte ruhig, fast gelöst.

„Wenn Sie noch können, dann kommen Sie mit. Oder hat ihnen gestern gereicht?"

Der Söldner grinste kurz und folgte Lara.

Heute überließ er Lara die Führung, die Rangfolge war geklärt. Es gab nichts mehr zu beweisen oder auszutesten. Roux hielt ihr Tempo, aber versuchte nicht mehr, sie zu überflügeln – und Lara versuchte nicht mehr, ihm gnadenlos an seine Grenzen zu treiben. Stattdessen liefen sie fast einträchtig.

Schließlich war wieder sie es, die 'Halt' befahl. Roux holte halb lachend Luft: „Irgendwann muss ich Sie einmal fragen, womit Sie eigentlich ihr Geld verdienen. Oder machen Sie das alles nur zum Spaß?"

„Auch zum Spaß. Und meine Arbeit..." Und in diesem Augenblick sah sie, wie ein roter Punkt auf der Schulter des Söldners erschien, langsam, zitternd zu seiner Brust wanderte und dort innehielt.

Während sie Roux die Füße unter dem Leib wegriss, warf sie sich selber zu Boden. Noch im Fallen hörte sie den dumpfen Schlag, mit dem sich die Kugel in den Boden bohrte und den peitschenden Knall des Abschuss. Rein instinktiv rollte sie sich über den Boden, sah eine Staubwolke aufstieben, als der Schütze jetzt sie aufs Korn nahm.

Dann hatte sie die einzige Deckung erreicht, die im Umkreis von zwanzig Schritt zu finden war – eine flache Bodensenke, an deren Rand ein kümmerliches Gebüsch spärlichen Sichtschutz bot.

Roux war nur wenige Augenblicke langsamer, rollte sich über sie hinweg und presste sich neben Lara flach auf dem Boden.

Wieder feuerte der unsichtbare Schütze.

„Roux?"

„Hat nicht getroffen. Danke. Nur ein Schütze, mittleres Kaliber – vermutlich Jagdgewehr. Weißt du, wo er ist?" Seine Stimme klang emotionslos, nur etwas außer Atem.

„Ich glaube, etwa bei ein Uhr. Und er benutzt einen Lasermarker." Sie widerstand der Versuchung, den Kopf zu heben. Sie saßen in der Falle. Momentan waren sie halbwegs sicher, aber sie kamen hier nicht weg. Und spätestens wenn der Schütze seine Position veränderte, sie zum Beispiel von der Seite fasste, würde die Bodensenke zu ihrem Grab werden.

Auf Hilfe konnte sie nicht hoffen, denn die Schüsse würden niemanden alarmieren. Das war der Nachteil ihrer häufigen Schießübungen.

Ihre einzige Chance war ein Ausbruch.

Sie warf dem Söldner einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser ausdruckslos erwiderte. Wenn Roux Angst oder Nervosität empfand, dann zeigte er sie jedenfalls nicht.

„Siehst du die Bäume da drüben? Wir werden..."

„Zwecklos, Croft. Damit rechnet er – es ist unsere einzige Chance."

„Und was dann? Willst du hier überwintern?"

Der Söldner musterte sie einen Augenblick, seine Stimme klang leise, aber eindringlich: „Der Mann in Kananga heißt Tounkare. Andre Tounkare. Früher Söldner, heute Besitzer des 'Josephine'. Das ist ein Puff."

„Was soll das jetzt?"

„Ich lenke den Schützen ab. Du bist schneller. Wenn ich das Signal gebe, dann rennst du los."

Sie hasste es, herumkommandiert zu werden, aber Roux schien so etwas wie einen Plan zu haben. Zwei Schüsse des unsichtbaren Schützen ließen die Erde aufstieben. Sie waren schlecht gezielt, aber es kam ihr so vor, als währe der zweite Schuss von einer geringfügig anderen Position abgefeuert worden. Der Schütze war jetzt in Bewegung. Die Schüsse sollten sie Unten halten, während er eine bessere Schussposition suchte. Ihre Zeit wurde knapp.

„Roux..."

„JETZT! ALLEZ, ALLEZ, ALLEZ!" Die scharfe, schneidende Stimme des Söldners trieb sie förmlich hoch. Geduckt rannte Lara los, schlug einen Haken, hörte einen Schuss, noch einen – und warf sich in den Schutz der Baumgruppe. Geschafft!

Als Roux Lara befahl los zulaufen, war er aufgesprungen, stand jetzt offen da. Aus den Augenblicken sah er, wie Lara los rannte. Seine Augen suchten den Schützen, eine Reflexion auf dem Büchsenlauf oder dem Zielfernrohr – aber er sah nichts. Seine Stimme überschlug sich voller Wut und Hass: „CRETIN!" Dann machte er einen, zwei Schritte zur Seite. Ein sengender Schmerz schnitt durch seinen linken Arm, er warf sich zu Boden. Der zweite Schuss verfehlte ihn.

Reflexartig presste er die Hand gegen Arm. Zwischen den Fingern sickerte Blut hervor. Dennoch lächelte der Söldner verzerrt. Es hatte funktioniert.

Die Schüsse verrieten Lara die momentane Position des Heckenschützen. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. Jetzt waren die Chancen neu verteilt. Jede Deckung ausnutzend schlich sie vorwärts, schlug dabei einen Bogen, um dem Schützen in den Rücken zu fallen.

Es fielen keine weiteren Schüsse. Als sie die vermutete Position des Schützen erreichte, fand sie nur noch seine Waffe – tatsächlich ein Jagdgewehr, mit Zielfernrohr und einem eher provisorisch befestigten Lasermarkierer. Von seinem Besitzer fehlte jede Spur. Er war geflüchtet. Lara verzog abfällig den Mund. Die Umgebung immer noch sorgfältig im Auge behaltend, hob sie das Gewehr auf.

Roux stand auf, als er sie näher kommen sah. Er wirkte allerdings ziemlich überrascht, als sie ihm das Gewehr vor die Füße warf: „Du lenkst ihn ab! Idiot! Was sollte der Scheiß!"

„Nur die Ruhe, Croft. Das war kein guter Schütze. Sonst hätte er nicht erst dann geschossen, als wir stehen blieben. Und er hätte sich den Lasermarker gespart."

„Und das war genug für dich, um diesen blödsinnigen Kamikaze-Stunt abzuziehen!"

Der Söldner grinste schief: „Es war genug für mich, mein Leben darauf zu verwetten. Und es hat funktioniert."

„Vielleicht ist es dir ja scheißegal, ob du draufgehst. Aber ich rette mein Leben nicht, indem ich jemanden anderen ins Feuer schicke!"

„Dann bist du ein guter troupier. Aber du hättest wohl kaum für mich die gleiche Aktion durchgezogen, bloß weil ich dich darum gebeten hätte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass mir dein dämlicher Butler dann wohl liebend gerne eine Schrotladung verpasst hätte, wenn es nicht geklappt hätte und du eine Kugel kassiert hättest.

Der Schütze hat einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich einfach aufstehe. Er war überrascht, er war abgelenkt und er hat zu spät reagiert."

„Zeig den Arm her."

„Nur ein Streifschuss, Croft."

„Halt den Mund." Aber der Söldner hatte Recht. Es war wirklich nur eine oberflächliche Fleischwunde.

Plötzlich erwachte in Lara wieder das Misstrauen. War das am Ende nur ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen, um Roux vertrauenswürdig erscheinen zu lassen?

Nein, das war nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Zu leicht hätte Roux schwer verletzt oder getötet werden können. Ein solches Manöver wäre nur vorstellbar gewesen, wenn es sich bei dem Sniper um einen hervorragenden Scharfschützen gehandelt hätte. Und wenn Roux bereit war, seine Gesundheit und sein Leben zu riskieren, um in ihren Augen glaubwürdiger zu wirken.

Und warum hatte er ihr seinen Kontaktmann in Kananga genannt? Weil er damit gerechnet hatte, die nächste Minute vielleicht nicht mehr zu überleben? Oder weil er nur diesen Eindruck erwecken wollte? Sie sah Roux an, aber sie konnte nicht erkennen, was sich hinter den grauen, ausdruckslosen Augen verbarg.

„Du meinst also, das war ein mieser Schütze?"

„Mit dem Gewehr? Auch nicht gerade erste Wahl! Was für Munition hatte er?"

Sie öffnete das Magazin: „Jagdpatronen."

„An gefeilt?"

„Nein."

„Jeder halbwegs kompetente Heckenschütze hätte die Patronen wenigstens an gefeilt, damit sie Dumdum-Wirkung haben. Das hat er aber nicht. Und er hat zu schlecht geschossen und zu schnell aufgesteckt. Das war kein Profi."

„Und das heißt?"

„Wer uns hier auch auf den Fersen ist, er hat nicht gerade die besten Kontakte in England. Diese Biker und jetzt dieser Möchtegernsniper... Ziemlicher Abstieg verglichen mit dem 'Hyänenrudel'. Der Scheiß-Afrikaander und seine Hurensöhne hätten niemals solche Fehler gemacht. Oder so schlecht geschossen. Und das heißt..."

„Wir finden hier nichts. Wenn wir etwas herausfinden wollen, dann nicht in London. Sondern im Kongo."

„Exakt, Croft. Willst du die Polizei einschalten?" Allerdings schien er die Antwort schon zu kennen.

„Und ihnen WAS erzählen? Und was sage ich über dich? Nein."

„Gut."

„Und, Roux...Danke. Aber mach das nicht noch einmal, verstanden!"

Der Söldner lächelte: „Verstanden. Das nächste Mal spielst du den Köder..."

Abends, Croft Manor

„Also, was hast du über Piet Krueger gefunden, Bryce!"

„Dein Freund hat offenbar doch nicht gelogen. Den Mann gibt es wirklich. Noch so ein Psychopath.

Krueger gehörte zu einer südafrikanischen Spezialeinheit. Er soll an mehreren Massakern an Schwarzen beteiligt gewesen sein. Und an einem halben Dutzend Morde an höheren Mitgliedern des ANC. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Angeblich soll die Einheit auch weiße Bürgerrechtler und sogar Politiker ermordet haben, die die Apartheid beenden wollten. Aber das sind nur Gerüchte. Nach dem Ende der Apartheid blieb Krueger noch eine Weile im Militär. Angeblich war er an einer Verschwörung beteiligt, die ein Attentat auf Mandela plante. Danach flog er raus, das war dann doch zuviel. Eine Weile soll er noch als 'Sicherheitsberater' für reiche Weiße gearbeitet haben, die nicht kapiert hatten, dass ihre Zeit vorbei war. In dieser Zeit hat Krueger angeblich fast zwei Dutzend Schwarze umgelegt. Aber die Polizei konnte ihm nichts nachweisen. Na ja, kein Wunder, die meisten Polizeioffiziere waren zu der Zeit noch Weiße.

Außerdem soll er an Waffenlieferungen an die Inkatha beteiligt gewesen sein, die mit dem ANC konkurrierte. Vermutlich dachten sie, wenn sich die Schwarzen gegenseitig abschlachten, könnten sie die Apartheid retten.

Schließlich wurde Krueger dann wohl doch der Boden zu heiß unter den Füßen und er setzte sich ab. Und wurde Söldner. Aus einer Bande von Deserteuren, Psychopathen, Faschisten und uniformierten Killern baute er sich sein eigenes Kommando auf – das 'Hyänenrudel'.

Er war in Angola im Einsatz, im Kongo, im Sudan. Er arbeitete für jeden und übernahm jeden Auftrag. Hauptsache, es war gut bezahlt und er konnte eine Menge Schwarze umbringen. In der Reihenfolge. Allerdings war er sich natürlich auch nicht zu schade, für jeden beliebigen schwarzen Diktator oder Warlord zu arbeiten.

Vor acht Jahren verschwand die Einheit dann im Ost-Kongo von der Bildfläche.

Alles in allem frage ich mich nur, warum dein Freund nicht bei denen mitgemacht hat. Die Einheit wäre was für ihn gewesen..."

„Da wir schon dabei sind, hast du noch etwas zu Roux aufstöbern können?"

„Nein. Außer der unbedeutenden Tatsache, dass Roux ein paar Mal in derselben Gegend wie Krueger im Einsatz war. Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal fragen, wie gut er die 'Hyäne' eigentlich kannte."

Lara gab keine direkte Antwort. Sie dachte nach. Dann blickte sie auf: „Danke, Bryce. Bleib dran." Und ging.

Diesmal klopfte sie an. Der Söldner saß auf dem Bett und sah sie abwartend an: „Hast du dich entschieden?"

„Ja. Ich hasse es, nur ein Ziel zu sein. Es wird Zeit, dass wir den Spieß umdrehen. Und dazu muss ich wissen, wer hinter dem 'Hyänenrudel' steckt. Und hinter den Versuchen, uns umzubringen."

„Und das heißt?"

„Morgen geht es los. Ich hoffe sehr, dass dieser Tounkare uns tatsächlich weiterhelfen kann."

„Morgen schon? Alle Achtung, deine Verbindungen möchte ich haben…

Und wenn jemand weiß, wo Krueger ist und wer ihn bezahlt, dann Tounkare."

„Was macht der Arm?"

„Kleinigkeit."

„Hör auf, den harten Söldner zu spielen, damit beeindruckst du mich nicht."

„Schon gut. Aber im Ernst, ich muss vielleicht in den nächsten Tagen aufs Armdrücken verzichten, aber ansonsten bin ich voll einsatzfähig. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los."

„Das habe ich befürchtet." Aber das klang nicht ernst gemeint. Lara hatte Roux ohne Zweifel das Leben gerettet. Und gleichsam um diese Rechnung zu tilgen, hatte Roux bedenkenlos sein Leben riskiert, um den Schützen abzulenken.

Und das verband sie uneingestanden auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, auch wenn sie Roux immer noch nicht ganz traute und sich keine Illusionen über sein Vertrauen ihr gegenüber machte.

„Wie ist es – zurückzukehren in den Kongo?" Das war auch eine Fangfrage, und Lara entging nicht, dass es kurz im Gesicht des Söldners zuckte. Aber sie konnte die Gefühle nicht einordnen, die der Grund sein mochten: Überraschung, Unmut – oder ein seltsamer halb melancholisch, halb verlorener Ausdruck. Roux sah sie scharf an. Auch wenn seine Stimme zuerst locker klang, glaubte sie eine unterschwellige Spannung zu spüren: „Du gibst nicht so schnell auf, nicht war? Der Kongo... Krieg, Dreck und Blut, das ist es, was du dort findest. Den Kongo kann man hassen, aber man kommt nicht so leicht von ihm los. Es sind zu viele gestorben..." Abrupt verstummte er, als hätte er zuviel gesagt. Dann versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln, indem er den Ball zurück spielte: "Du warst auch schon mal in Afrika im Einsatz, nicht war? Wie ist es für dich, zurück zukehren? Wen hast du dort begraben?"

Dieser Schlag kam überraschend und auch wenn er unbeabsichtigt war, er saß gut. Pieter Jackson war im Kongo gestorben. Und Terry in Kenia. Sie hatte ihn erschossen.

Der dumpfe Schmerz, den Terry's Tod hinterlassen hatte, loderte wieder hoch, brannte in ihrem Herzen und in ihrer Erinnerung wie Feuer.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, während die Schuld, die Reue und die Vorwürfe wieder in ihr aufstiegen, die sie verdrängt zu haben glaubte.

Wie durch einen Nebel hörte sie Roux Stimme, die überrascht, fast besorgt klang: "Croft? Lara! Was ist los, verdammt – Lara?" Der Söldner hatte die rechte Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, zögerte dann und hielt inne: "Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wehrte dabei fast automatisch die ausgestreckte Hand ab und unterdrückte den Drang, Roux ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Ihre Stimme klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren unsicher: "Es ist nichts. Vergiss es, hörst du! Vergiss es."

Der Söldner stand auf und trat zurück, als wollte er ihr Raum geben, sich zu fangen. Er schien fast betroffen von der Wirkung, die seine Worte ausgelöst hatten: "Es tut mir leid. Das war nicht meine Absicht."

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie glaubte, ihrer Stimme wieder trauen zu können: "Ich sagte vergiss es, o. K.? Wir beide..." Sie musste kurz innehalten und verfluchte sich selber dafür "...wir beide haben wohl unsere Leichen im Keller. Wir sollten sie ruhen lassen." Der Söldner nickte knapp, vorsichtig. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn getäuscht hatte.

Als sie ging, fühlte sie, dass Roux ihr hinterher sah. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Mann. Manches in seinem Verhalten wirkte immer weniger passend zu seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Laufbahn. Und immer schien er auf der Hut, wachsam und vorsichtig, als hielte er Vieles zurück. Diesen Schutzwall zu durchbrechen war schwierig – und gefährlich, denn er schien ebenso in der Lage, auf gleiche Weise zurück zuschlagen. Und wenn einmal seine Deckung durchbrochen wurde, dann brachte dies keine Klarheit. Nur neue Fragen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nächster Tag, Croft Manor

Der Söldner betrachtete die Ausrüstungsteile, die vor ihm ausgebreitet lagen und pfiff leise: „Alle Achtung – nur vom Feinsten." Mit schnellen, geübten Handgriffen überprüfte er die Überlebens- und Dschungelausrüstung, das Kehlkopfmikrofon, das GPS-Gerät.

„Ich bin mal davon ausgegangen, dass du lieber deine eigene Kleidung und Stiefel verwendest. Offiziell sind wir Angehörige einer Sicherheitsfirma..."

Roux lachte jäh auf: „Weist du eigentlich, was das im Kongo bedeutet!"

„Ja, das bedeutet Söldner. Aber die Papiere sind von einer echten Sicherheitsfirma. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht.

Das gibt uns auf jeden Fall das Recht, leichte Waffen zu tragen. Und hier... Die gehört wohl dir." Mit diesen Worten warf Lara dem Söldner die Makarov zu, die sie ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung abgenommen hatte.

Roux sah Lara überrascht an und lächelte dann kurz: „Sie sieht aus wie meine. Danke."

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern. Während sie das Satellitentelefon überprüfte und ihre zwei Pistolen verstaute, ging sie noch einmal die Anweisungen durch, die sie Bryce gegeben hatte. Er sollte weiter versuchen, mehr über die Hintermänner der Jackson-Expedition zu erfahren. Und über Roux. In regelmäßigen Abständen würde sie mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln musterte sie Roux, aber der schien völlig darin vertieft, seine Ausrüstung in dem stabilen Rucksack zu verstauen. Anschließend schulterte er den Rucksack, verkürzte die Gurte – und hüpfte dann ein paar Mal locker auf und ab.

Für einen unerfahrenen Beobachter mochte dieses Verhalten absonderlich wirken, doch Lara wusste, dass Roux sich weder über penibel noch kindisch benahm. Im Ernstfall konnte es überlebenswichtig sein, ob der Rucksack richtig gepackt und alle Ausrüstungsteile funktionsfähig waren. Und mit dem Hüpfen überprüfte Roux, ob die Gefahr bestand, dass irgendein Ausrüstungsteil im unpassenden Augenblick klappern würde. Dieser Trick war nicht neu, schon der Viet Cong hatte ihn verwendet.

Jetzt schien Roux zufrieden. Er setzte den Rucksack ab und sah sie an.

Sie war natürlich schon längst fertig: „Zufrieden?"

„Ja. Kann losgehen." Er grinste wieder kurz: „Du führst."

Keine zwei Stunden später hob das Flugzeug nach Algier ab. Roux war sichtlich beeindruckt, dass Lara offenbar keine Probleme damit hatte, Papiere für ihre Waffen zu besorgen. Ansonsten redete keiner der beiden viel und ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu erkennen, dass Lara und Roux irgendetwas miteinander zu tun hatten.

Lara sah der Zukunft mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen – nicht, dass sie sich direkt Sorgen machte, aber in dem Spiel gab es zu viele unbekannte Größen. Eine davon saß schließlich keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt im Flugzeug...

Was Roux betraf, so blieb seine Miene undeutbar. Die meiste Zeit schien er aus dem Fenster zu starren. Ein paar mal musterte er Lara aus den Augenwinkeln, aber auch dann verriet sein Gesicht nicht, woran er gerade dachte.

In Algier dauerte der Aufenthalt nur acht Stunden. Lara kannte die Stadt und auch Roux schien an dem Stadtbummel nicht interessiert zu sein, den ein offensichtlich nicht ausgelasteter Fremdenführer anbot. Zynisch bemerkte der Söldner, die 'Gnade der späteren Geburt' hätte ihn davor bewahrt, in der Kasba von Algier herum zu irren.

Der Fremdenführer verstand die Anspielung auf den französischen Kolonialkrieg in den 1950ern durchaus und sah sich nach anderen 'Opfern' um.

Weder Lara noch Roux waren besonders überrascht, als gemeldet wurde, dass das Flugzeug nach Kinshasa vier Stunden später abfliegen würde, als angegeben. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen der wenigen Reisenden nahmen sie es mit Gleichmut. Lara schloss einfach die Augen und blendete die laute, geschäftige Umgebung des Flughafens aus. Und Roux schien überall schlafen zu können.

Als die Maschine nach Kinshasa endlich mit mehr als fünf Stunden Verspätung abhob, war das Flugzeug weniger als halbvoll. Nach dem Sturz des Diktators Mobutu und dem Tod seines 'Nachfolgers' Kabila war das riesige, zentralafrikanische Land einmal mehr in den Strudel aus Krieg, Bürgerkrieg und Anarchie getaumelt, der den Kongo seit mehr als fünfzig Jahren wieder und wieder verheerte. Milizen, 'reguläre' Verbände, Invasionstruppen und die Banden diverser Warlords überzogen große Teile des Landes mit blutigem Terror. Wie fast immer war die Zivilbevölkerung das Hauptopfer. Die Wirtschaft war zusammengebrochen und die Verwaltung kollabiert.

Dazwischen versuchte die UN mit viel zu wenig Leuten und Material, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Der Krieg im Kongo mochte länger, blutiger und grausamer sein, als der 'Krieg gegen den Terror' und Millionen von Opfern gefordert haben. Doch das Medienecho war unbedeutend und die Weltöffentlichkeit ignorierte den endlosen, unverständlichen Konflikt weitestgehend. Es ging schließlich nur um den Kongo...

Trotzdem war der Flughafen von Kinshasa in relativ gutem Zustand. Immerhin lief über Kinshasa ein Großteil der Einflussnahmen und Geschäfte der diversen internationalen Konzerne und nationalen Regierungen, die an den Bodenschätzen des Kongo interessiert waren und die oft vergeblichen Bemühungen der diversen UN-Dienststellen und Hilfsorganisationen, die Not zu lindern.

Es war bereits Nacht, aber Kinshasa schlief nicht. Die Luft, die Lara und Roux entgegen schlug, war brütend heiß, feucht und geschwängert von den Abgasen und Abfällen der Millionenstadt. Roux sah sich aufmerksam um, den Mund zu einem zynischen, fast grausamen Grinsen verzerrt. Dann drehte er sich zu Lara um: „Willkommen im Kongo, Croft. Willkommen im Herzen der Finsternis!"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich kenne das Buch. Die Fremdenführertour kannst du dir also sparen."

Der Söldner lachte jäh und freudlos auf. Aber er hielt den Mund und folgte Lara. Sie schien genau zu wissen, wohin sie wollte. Nachdem sie den Zoll passiert hatten, was fast eine Stunde in Anspruch nahm, lenkte die Grabräuberin ihre Schritte zielstrebig zu einem kleineren Gebäude auf dem öffentlich zugänglichen Teil des Flughafengeländes.

„Und du bist wirklich noch nie im Kongo gewesen?"

„Auch ich habe meine Kontakte und Möglichkeiten." Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf das Schild, das über dem Gebäude hing:

ZAIRE-AVIATION

Personen- und Frachttransport, Flugzeugverleih

Als der Söldner allerdings das Flugzeug sah, dass Lara organisiert hatte, wirkte er doch etwas überrascht: „Und DAMIT willst du fliegen! Alle Achtung, du hast Mumm! Woher stammt die Mühle? Von irgendeiner Guerillagruppe als nicht mehr flugtauglich ausgemustert!" Roux schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, ob er beunruhigt oder amüsiert sein sollte.

Die Maschine war eine Antonov An-62, ein einmotoriges, russisches Flugzeug, das seine besten Tage schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatte. Die abblätternde Tarnbemalung wirkte auch nicht gerade vertrauensbildend.

„Sie hat die nötige Reichweite und kann fast überall landen. Was willst du mehr?"

„Weniger Einschusslöcher." Roux deutete auf die Spuren früherer Gefechte – die Antonov musste schon mehrfach unter Feuer genommen worden sein, hatte aber offenbar dank ihrer sprichwörtlichen Robustheit und Anspruchslosigkeit überlebt.

Lara ignorierte den Söldner, warf ihren Rucksack in die Maschine und kletterte ins Cockpit. Roux folgte ihr ohne weitere Bemerkungen. Tatsächlich war es nicht das erste Mal, das er in einer ähnlich heruntergekommenen Maschine flog. Deshalb registrierte er auch erleichtert, dass zwei Fallschirme zum Inventar gehörten. Lara legte einen davon an und warf Roux den zweiten zu.

„Die Fallschirme sind militärische Modelle – französisch. Du weißt..."

„Ich kenne den Typ, ja." In Roux Stimme schwang grimmige Belustigung mit, was Lara dazu veranlasste, den Söldner scharf anzusehen. Aber er erläuterte seine Äußerung nicht.

„Und der ganze Papierkram!"

„Alles schon erledigt. Wir haben freien Flug bis Kananga."

„Das muss aber teuer gewesen sein. In diesem Scheißladen ist das einzige was funktioniert die Korruption..."

„Sagen wir mal so – die paar tausend Dollar machen mich nicht arm. Und jetzt halt die Klappe, wir starten. Nächster Halt – Kananga."

Der Söldner lächelte schief: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich tun kann?"

„Achte auf Flakfeuer." Lara grinste bei diesen Worten.

Tatsächlich gab die Bodenkontrolle praktisch sofort den Start frei. Lara ließ die Maschine nur kurz steigen und hielt sich in einer Höhe von ein paar hundert Metern. Keiner der beiden sprach viel, denn der Motor dröhnte ohrenbetäubend, so dass eine Unterhaltung sowieso fast unmöglich gewesen wäre. Lara konzentrierte sich völlig auf den Flug und auf die zwar veralteten, aber funktionsfähigen Instrumente der Antonov.

Roux starrte die meiste Zeit reglos in die Dunkelheit. Seine grauen Augen wirkten blicklos - vor ihnen zogen Bilder aus einer Vergangenheit vorbei, die er wie einen Schatz hütete. Freilich, ein blutiger, ein vergifteter Schatz, von dem die Frau neben ihm nichts wissen sollte. Ein, zweimal reichte er Lara schweigend seine Feldflasche.

Drei Stunden waren vergangen. Inzwischen war es schon nach Mitternacht. Abgesehen von kurzen Kontrollfunksprüchen einiger weniger Bodenstationen war wenig passiert. Lara hatte sich von anderen Flughäfen ferngehalten. Sie war insgesamt zufrieden – noch eine halbe Stunde, dann würden sie Kananga erreichen. Und dann...

Der Angriff kam völlig überraschend, ohne Vorwarnung. Plötzlich zuckten vom Boden ein, zwei, drei Feuergarben zum Himmel, zerschnitten Leuchtspurgeschosse die Dunkelheit und schlugen in den Metallrumpf der Antonov.

Die Maschine wurde brutal durchgeschüttelt und überlastetes Metall ächzte, als Lara das Flugzeug nach links riss. Doch so leicht ließen sich die Schützen am Boden nicht abhängen. Mindestens eine der Leuchtspurbahnen folgte der Maschine bei Laras verzweifeltem Manöver und konzentrierte sich auf den Rumpf der Antonov.

Irgendetwas im Cockpit explodierte und überschüttete die beiden Insassen mit einem Funkenregen. Es roch nach verbrannter Elektronik – und auslaufendem Benzin. Die Bordinstrumente fielen aus.

Lara biss die Zähne zusammen und riss den Steuerknüppel zurück. Die Maschine war verloren, sie mussten raus – und dazu brauchten sie Höhe. Tatsächlich, die Maschine stieg.

„Roux – Raus hier!"

„Croft..."

„Spring, verdammt!"

Der Söldner schien kurz zu zögern, doch dann löste er die Gurte. Die Cockpittür flog auf, dann ließ sich Roux in die Dunkelheit fallen.

Lara wollte ihm folgen – als sich das Flugzeug abrupt auf die Seite rollte. Hastig griff sie wieder nach dem Steuerknüppel, stabilisierte den Flug – und begriff. Die Antonov hatte keinen Autopiloten und war am Rande zum Überziehen. Wenn sie jetzt den Steuerknüppel losließ, dann würde die Maschine abschmieren. Sie würde es niemals aus dem Flugzeug schaffen. Nicht in dieser Höhe. Sie saß in der Falle.

Sie sah sich im Cockpit um, nach irgendetwas, mit dem sie den Steuerknüppel fixieren konnte. Aber nichts war in Reichweite. Und die Maschine begann immer stärker zu rütteln, als ob die Hand eines Riesen sie unbarmherzig hin und her schleuderte. Lara schob den Steuerknüppel nach vorne und das Rütteln ließ nach – aber jetzt sank die Maschine. Aus dieser Höhe abzuspringen, wäre Selbstmord.

Und dann sah sie es – ein aus dieser Höhe schmal wirkendes, im Mondlicht glänzendes Band, daß sich durch die Dunkelheit der Tropennacht schlängelte.

Das musste der Lulua sein, der auch durch Kananga floss. Dies konnte die Rettung sein. Eine Notwasserung war riskant – aber ihre einzige Chance. Der nächste Flugplatz war zu weit entfernt, sie würde es niemals schaffen. Und in der Dunkelheit war es unmöglich, eine freie Fläche oder eine Piste zu finden, auf der sie landen konnte. Es blieb nur der Fluss.

Sie verlor Treibstoff und immer mehr Höhe. Ihr blieb nur wenig Zeit. Trotzdem überhastete sie nichts, wendete die Maschine in einer vorsichtigen Kurve und drückte dann langsam den Steuerknüppel nach vorne. Der Höhenmesser war ausgefallen, deshalb flog sie jetzt nur nach dem Gefühl. Und Augenmaß.

Noch vielleicht fünfzig Meter, vierzig, zwanzig, ein Dutzend...

Im letzten Augenblick zog sie die Nase der Maschine noch einmal kurz an – und biss die Zähne zusammen. Dann schlug die Maschine aufs Wasser, legte sich halb auf die Seite. Der Aufprall schleuderte Laras Kopf nach vorne, nur die Sitzgurte verhinderten, daß sie gegen die Bugverglasung prallte.

Während sie die Gurte löste und sich aus dem Sitz wand, der halb aus seiner Haltung gerissen worden war, drang bereits das erste Wasser ein.

Schnell griff sie nach den Rucksäcken. Die Rumpftür klemmte – mit einem schnellen Tritt sprengte Lara das Schloss. Während die Maschine langsam tiefer sackte, kletterte sie ins Freie. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, die Maschine war dicht am Ufer gelandet. Das Wasser schien hier nicht tiefer als ein bis anderthalb Meter zu sein. Tatsächlich sackte das Flugzeug nicht weiter ab. Lara schnallte den Fallschirm ab und schulterte einen der Rucksäcke. Den anderen vor der Brust, sprang sie in kurzerhand ins Wasser. Tatsächlich reichte es ihr nur bis zum Bauch. Sie watete ans Ufer, wo sie sich völlig erschöpft zu Boden fallen ließ. Sie hatte es geschafft.

Viel Zeit blieb ihr allerdings nicht, um zu verschnaufen. Denn mit einmal meldete sich ihr Funkgerät: „Croft! Lara, verdammt – melde dich!"

Sie lachte kurz auf und antwortete: „Alles klar, Roux. Hör auf, Lärm zu machen. Ich hab die Kiste runter gebracht."

„Geht's dir gut!"

„Bestens. Aber hast du eine Ahnung, wer uns da beschossen hat?"

Der Söldner schien erleichtert, schnaubte jetzt aber abfällig: „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwelche Warlord-Banden, Guerillas, Banditen oder Deserteure – falls es da Unterschiede gibt. Oder reguläre Einheiten. Besoffen, paranoid oder gelangweilt. Such es dir aus!"

„Wo bist du?"

Der Söldner war offenbar so vorsichtig gewesen, schon beim Start GPS-Gerät und Funkgerät am Körper zu behalten. Die Position, die er durchgab, war nur drei Kilometer von Laras Position entfernt. Mit einem „Bis gleich" meldete sich Roux ab. Lara lehnte sich zurück und wartete.

Ungefähr eine Stunde später hörte sie, wie Roux sich einen Weg durchs Unterholz bahnte. Der Söldner gab sich keine Mühe, leise zu sein.

„Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen."

Der Söldner grinste verzerrt: „Knöchel verstaucht, Croft. Ich bin in einem verfluchten WALD runter gekommen. Das war doch hoffentlich keine Absicht..."

„Und warum hast du davon verdammt noch mal nichts gesagt!"

„Ich bin doch kein Baby...", er warf einen Blick auf die halb im Wasser versunkene Maschine, „...gute Landung. Aber riskant. Warum bist du nicht einfach abgesprungen?"

„Weil ich unter Höhenangst leide! Los komm schon, bis Kananga dürften es noch vierzig Kilometer sein. Oder brauchst du eine Pause?"

„Wenn ich wirklich nicht mehr kann, schreie ich. Gib schon her." Roux nahm seinen Rucksack und schulterte ihn. Auch wenn er tatsächlich leicht humpelte, wollte er offenbar auf keinen Fall schwächlich oder angeschlagen wirken.

Lara verzog spöttisch den Mund. Natürlich wollte er sich keine Blöße geben. Typisch.

Aber sie achtete trotzdem darauf, kein zu scharfes Tempo vorzugeben.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung. Trotz seiner Blessur hielt Roux sich gut, marschierte mit sparsamen, kraftsparenden Bewegungen und hielt dabei die Umgebung wachsam im Auge.

Er war es, der zuerst den LKW hörte. Die Straße konnte nicht weit entfernt sein, wurde aber durch das dichte Unterholz verborgen. Kurzentschlossen änderte er die Marschrichtung, erreichte die Straße und sah die Scheinwerfer des Lasters aus dem Dunkel der Nacht auftauchen.

„Sieht nicht gerade wie ein Militärlaster aus, Croft."

„Versuchen wir es."

Der Söldner trat einfach auf die Straße und signalisierte, die Arme ausgebreitet, in einer Mischung aus Französisch und kongolesischen Brocken, das der LKW halten sollte.

Tatsächlich stoppte der Wagen. Wenn der Fahrer, ein nicht mehr junger, hagerer Schwarzer, überrascht war, nachts mitten im Nirgendwo von zwei Weißen in Tropenkleidung gestoppt zu werden, so zeigte er es jedenfalls nicht. Sein Französisch war passabel und für ein paar Dollar war er mehr als bereit, Lara und Roux mitzunehmen. Die beiden wuchteten ihre Rucksäcke auf die Ladefläche und kletterten selber hinauf.

Die Stoßdämpfer des alten französischen LKW hatten längst den Geist aufgegeben. Die Straße war in schlechtem Zustand und menschenleer. Die kleinen Ortschaften, die sie passierten, waren ärmlich. Der Morgen brach an.

„Wenn diese Schrottkiste nicht schlappmacht, dann müssten wir Kananga bald erreichen."

„Und, was erwartet uns?"

„Achthundert tausend Einwohner, vielleicht auch eine Million – mit den Flüchtlingen. Ein internationaler Flughafen – jedenfalls dem Anspruch nach. Die Stadt ist zumindest pro forma Provinzhauptstadt Kasai-West. Deshalb sind hier auch fast alle Hilfsorganisationen und die UN präsent. Und auf dem Schwarzmarkt kann man so ziemlich alles kaufen. Menschen, Waffen, Diamanten."

„Auch schon mit verdient?"

„Was glaubst du, woher wir die Bleispritzen für die Sicherung der Ausgrabungen besorgt haben..." Der Söldner stand auf, blickte voraus und fluchte leise: „Ein Kontrollpunkt."

Lara folgte mit den Augen seiner Handbewegung. Tatsächlich, in etwa fünfhundert Metern stand neben der Fahrbahn ein Militär-Jeep mit aufmontiertem Maschinengewehr. Ein halbes Dutzend Soldaten in Tarnuniformen, Stahlhelme auf dem Kopf, standen daneben.

„Roux?"

„Richtige Uniformen, Stahlhelme, belgische und amerikanische Waffen – würde sagen, dass sind reguläre Truppen. Jedenfalls nicht nur irgendwelche Milizionäre. Mal sehen, wie gut deine Papiere sind. Und gib ihnen nur nicht zu viel Geld auf einmal." Der lockere Ton des Söldners konnte Lara nicht täuschen. Er war auf der Hut.

Einer der Soldaten trat auf die Fahrbahn, das FN-Sturmgewehr locker in der Armbeuge. Seine Armbewegung war eindeutig und unmissverständlich: ANHALTEN!

Doch der Fahrer drückte nur auf die Hupe und gab Gas. Der Soldat rettete sich mit einem Sprung zur Seite. Hinter dem vorbei rasenden Laster rannten die anderen Soldaten auf die Straße, fluchend und schreiend, die Waffen im Anschlag. Aber sie schossen nicht.

Binnen weniger Sekunden war der Kontrollposten in den Staubwolken verschwunden, die der LKW auf der ungepflasterten Straße aufwirbelte.

Lara und Roux hatten Mühe, sich bei dieser Geschwindigkeit auf der Ladefläche zu halten. Fluchend hangelte sich Roux nach vorne, hämmerte gegen die Rückwand der Fahrerkabine und brüllte eine Frage.

Der Fahrer brüllte die Antwort zurück, und Lara hörte, dass er dabei lachte. Roux wandte sich zu ihr um: „Er sagt..."

„Ich hab's verstanden!" _So schnell schießen reguläre Soldaten nicht auf einen Wagen mit Weißen. Und Weiße, die hinten auf einem LKW mitfahren, die sind verrückt – oder Söldner._


	6. Chapter 6

Ungefähr eine Stunde später erreichte der Wagen Kananga. Wie ein Ring umgab die eigentliche Stadt ein wahres Meer aus erbarmungswürdigen Hütten und Verschlägen aus Blech, Plastikabfällen und Brettern. Hier kampierten die Flüchtlinge und Gestrandeten – ohne Strom, sauberes Wasser oder genügende medizinische Versorgung. Abgesehen von dem, was die Vereinten Nationen und die Hilfsorganisationen zur Verfügung stellen konnten. Müllberge türmten sich auf den unbefestigten Gassen. Es stank fürchterlich. Abfälle, menschliche Ausscheidungen, Rauch und Essengeruch vermischte sich zu einem Gestank, der zarter besaitete Gemüter schon in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Doch weder Lara noch Roux ließen sich davon besonders stören.

Der LKW kam nur langsam, fast im Schritttempo voran. Seltsamerweise interessierte sich kaum jemand für die beiden Weißen auf der Ladefläche. Lara erinnerte sich daran, was der Fahrer bei dem Kontrollpunkt gesagt hatte: „Weiße, die hinten auf einem LKW mitfahren, die sind verrückt. Oder Söldner."

Die 'eigentliche' Stadt bestand aus einer kruden Mischung aus alten, einstmals durchaus ansehnlichen, doch inzwischen vielfach verfallenden Bauten der Kolonialzeit und 'Neubauten' – auch wenn die meisten schon mindestens dreißig Jahre alt waren. In den 'Blütezeiten' der Mobutu-Diktatur hastig hochgezogen, waren sie meist bereits wieder im Verfall begriffen – da man die schlecht gebauten Häuser seitdem völlig vernachlässigt hatte. Und selbst die wichtigeren, staatlichen Gebäude zeigten Verfallserscheinungen. Die Diktatur hatte schon lange vor ihrem Sturz abgewirtschaftet – und seitdem war es nicht besser geworden.

Natürlich gab es auch Gebäude, die in gutem Zustand waren. Der Wagen passierte auch etliche Internetcafes, viele der Passanten wirkten gut angezogen, wohlgenährt und modern. Handys waren häufig. Aber diese Anzeichen von Wohlstand und Weltoffenheit konnten einen aufmerksamen Beobachter nicht täuschen. Der größte Teil der Bevölkerung lebte am Rande des Existenzminimums, oder darunter. Das galt auch für das, was früher mal der 'Mittelstand' des Kongos gewesen war.

Der Söldner hämmerte wieder lautstark gegen die Rückwand des Fahrerhauses. Der LKW hielt: „Endstation, Croft."

„Hast du einen Plan?"

„Noch nicht so richtig. Aber ab hier kenne ich mich aus."

Lara schulterte ihren Rucksack und sprang leichtfüßig auf den Boden. Der Söldner folgte weniger elegant. Er drückte dem Fahrer noch ein paar Dollarscheine in die Hand. Der alte Mann nickte knapp zum Abschied.

„Also, Roux. Das ist dein Heimspiel. Wie gehen wir vor?"

„Zuerst suchen wir uns ein Quartier. Dann schaue ich bei Tounkare vorbei. Dazu brauche ich übrigens noch Geld. Ich glaube nicht, daß der Mann auch nur einen Finger rührt, ohne eine ordentliche Einstiegsprämie."

Lara fragte nicht, ob sie mitkommen könnte. In einem Bordell würde sie wahrscheinlich die falsche Art von Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Nicht, daß sie nicht hervorragend auf sich selber aufpassen konnte – aber sie wollte kein Aufsehen. Sie warf dem Söldner einen Blick zu, der sich zu orientieren schien. Roux würde dort bestimmt nicht auffallen. Man sah ihm seinen Beruf an. Er paßte hierher, fast als wäre er heimgekehrt – auch wenn dies eine Heimat war, die von Krieg, Bürgerkrieg, Elend und jähem Tod geprägt war.

Fürs erste überließ Lara dem Söldner die Führung. Er schien sich hier tatsächlich auszukennen, bewegte sich zielstrebig und schnell. Binnen kürzester Zeit sahen sich Lara und Roux von einer ganzen Schar halbwüchsiger Jungen umgeben, die anboten, als Führer zu arbeiten – oder angeblich wussten, wo man Leopardenfelle, Gorillaköpfe und Elfenbeinarbeiten kaufen konnte. Der Söldner beachtete die Kinder nicht einmal, und Lara tat es ihm nach. Und achtete darauf, daß keiner der Möchtegern-Taschendiebe in der Gruppe ihr zu nahe kam.

Sie beide fielen auf, daß war klar. Zwar waren sie nicht die einzigen Weißen auf der Straße, aber die meisten waren nicht zu Fuß unterwegs, von ein paar etwas verloren wirkenden Rucksacktouristen abgesehen.

„Wir sollten uns einen Wagen zulegen."

„Später. Wir sind da." Der Söldner wies auf ein heruntergekommen wirkendes Gebäude aus der Kolonialzeit, daß sich rein äußerlich in keinster Weise von den umliegenden Häusern unterschied. Dass dieses Gebäude als eine Art Herberge diente, sah man ihm von Außen nicht an. Der Besitzer, ein älterer, mediteran wirkender Weißer, dessen Französisch durch einen schweren Akzent fast unverständlich war, fragte nicht nach Pässen, nachdem ihm der Söldner fünfzig Dollar zugesteckt hatte.

Wortkarg händigte der Mann Lara und Roux zwei Schlüssel aus und verschwand dann wieder in seinen eigenen Räumen.

„Portugiese, richtig?"

„Richtig. Er ist in den Siebzigern aus Angola raus, als klar wurde, daß die Portugiesen sich nicht mehr lange halten würden."

„Auch ein Söldner?"

„Nein, Farmer. War aber bei einer Miliz. Angeblich ist er dann hier irgendwie in die Unterstützung der Swapo verwickelt gewesen, die versucht hat, die kommunistische Regierung in Angola zu stürzen.

Aber egal, er stellt jedenfalls keine Fragen, garantiert dafür, daß nichts geklaut wird – und er hat ein paar Kontakte, die wir vielleicht noch brauchen können. Zufrieden?"

Lara sah sich im Treppenhaus um, an dessen Wänden nur noch Reste von Tapete waren. Es stank nach Verfall und verrottendem Holz. Sie grinste spöttisch: „Wie könnte ich es nicht sein..."

Die Zimmer waren keine Überraschung – klein, das letzte mal wahrscheinlich vor zwanzig Jahren renoviert, und nicht gerade sauber. Aber wahrscheinlich waren die meisten Leute, die sich hier einmieteten, schlechtere Unterkünfte gewöhnt: Männer wie Roux, denen Unauffälligkeit und Sicherheit wichtiger waren als Komfort.

„Mach es dir ruhig bequem, Croft. Das kann ein paar Stunden dauern. Wenn ich bis zum Abend nicht zurück bin..."

„Ich weiß, dann bist du wahrscheinlich tot." Laras Stimme klang sarkastisch, und auch der Söldner grinste kurz, aber humorlos: „Kann gut sein. Ich kenne diesen Tounkare nicht persönlich. Aber er ist ein Mann, mit dem man rechnen muß – sonst hätte er nicht so lange überlebt."

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, daß jeder deiner Kontakte irgendetwas mit Söldnern, den Kolonialkriegen oder ähnlicher Scheiße zu tun hat? Ihr kommt wohl nicht viel in andere Gesellschaft?"

„Die meisten im Geschäft können sich nicht mal selber ausstehen. Aber sie wissen wenigstens, was sie voneinander zu halten haben. Nicht viel.

Die Behörden sehen in uns entweder bezahlte Totschläger oder nur einen Haufen Ärger. Und die Zivilbevölkerung kann Söldner und Ex-Söldner nicht ausstehen. Begreiflich, nach allem was Typen wie Müller, Schramme und Konsorten hier veranstaltet haben."

„Das ist doch schon vierzig, fünfzig Jahre her."

„In Afrika wiederholt sich die Geschichte, Croft. Inzwischen sind's zwar eher die Amerikaner und die großen Konzerne, die uns brauchen, aber die alten Kolonialmächte mischen hier immer noch mit. Und die Warlords brauchen Berater, Ausbilder, Spezialisten. Sogar die UN hat überlegt, Professionelle anzuheuern..."

Während dieser Worte streckte Roux die Hand aus, und Lara gab ihm kommentarlos einen Packen Geldscheine. Der Söldner zählte das Geld und grinste kurz: „Fünfhundert Dollar, gut. Du kennst die Spielregeln."

„Hältst du mich für eine Idiotin? Sag deinem ehemaligen Kollegen, den Rest bekommt er erst bei Lieferung der Informationen. Und es muß mehr sein, als irgendein allgemeines Blabla."

„Darf ich ihm auch sagen, dass er das Geld nur bekommt, wenn er mich unversehrt laufen läßt?"

Lara lachte kurz auf und schlug Roux leicht auf die Schulter: „Schieb schon ab, Soldat. Ja, du darfst ihm sagen, wenn er Geld sehen will, darf er dir keine Ohren, Finger – oder was auch immer abschneiden. Viel Glück."

„Eigentlich soll er ja halbwegs zivilisiert sein. Und das ist mehr, als ich von vielen meiner weißen Kollegen sagen kann..." Der Söldner nickte Lara noch einmal kurz zu, dann ging er.

Aus alter Gewohnheit packte sie ihre Sachen nicht aus, sondern ließ das meiste im Rucksack. So konnte sie jederzeit aufbrechen. Eine kurze Überprüfung der Tür ergab, daß das Schloß wohl das stabilste Bestandteil ihres Zimmer war.

Das Badezimmer hatte die Größe eines Wandschrankes, und als sie an den Wasserhähnen drehte, kam nur ein schwacher Strahl von verdächtig hellbrauner Färbung aus dem Duschkopf. „Welche Überraschung."

Aber sie wollte das Wasser schließlich nicht trinken, sondern nur den gröbsten Dreck abbekommen, den die Notlandung, der Marsch und die Fahrt auf der unbefestigten Straße aufgewirbelt hatte. Während sie sich wusch, mit einem Ohr immer auf etwaige Geräusche auf dem Gang achtend, rekapitulierte sie ihre Lage.

Eigentlich hatte sie auf dem Flughafen von Kananga landen wollen, aber die Notlandung hatte den Plan über den Haufen geworfen.

_'Aber es ist es noch nicht zu spät. Ich kann immer noch zum Flughafen. Roux dürfte eine Weile unterwegs sein.' _

Dort sollte ein Jeep mit Ausrüstung auf sie warten. Und dort konnte sie Informationen einholen, ohne auf die undurchsichtigen Kontakte angewiesen zu sein, die Roux in der Stadt hatte. Sie mochte es nicht, von irgendjemandem abhängig zu sein – vor allem, wenn dessen Zuverlässigkeit noch nicht über jeden Zweifel erhaben war. Aber vielleicht war es auch das Beste, wenn der Söldner nicht zu viel von dem Ausmaß an Möglichkeiten und Ressourcen wußte, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Wenn er glaubte, daß sie völlig auf ihn angewiesen war, dann machte er vielleicht einen Fehler, wenn er sie zu hintergehen beabsichtigte.

_'Aber will er das wirklich? Er sagt mir nicht alles, ja – vielleicht nicht mal die Hälfte. Aber bisher hat er noch nicht offen gelogen' _Lara grinste zynisch. Nein, Roux war zu klug, sich bei einer offensichtlichen Lüge ertappen zu lassen.

Wenigstens in einem Punkt hatte der Söldner sie jedenfalls mal wieder überrascht – und auch seinen portugiesischen Kontaktmann. Nach den Blicken, die der Portugiese ihr zugeworfen hatte, hatte der wohl damit gerechnet, daß sie sich ein Zimmer – und ein Bett – teilen würden. Und auch Lara hatte halb und halb eine derartige Avance seitens Roux erwartet, ob nun ernst gemeint oder nicht. Aber sie war ausgeblieben, obwohl sie sich sicher war, daß der Söldner sie ein paar mal mit nicht nur rein professionellem Interesse angesehen hatte. '_Also ist er entweder schüchterner, als ich dachte - Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Oder er weiß, was die Antwort gewesen wäre...' _, sie lächelte dünn, _'dann wirst du wohl langsam durchschaubar, Mädchen. ODER, er will auf jeden Fall Abstand halten, weil er etwas zu verbergen hat._'

Sie entschied sich ohne lange überlegen zu müssen für Möglichkeit drei.

Aber das war alles im Grunde nicht so wichtig. Auf jeden Fall würde sie nicht einfach hier sitzen bleiben und darauf warten, daß Roux zurückkam und ihr die Informationen zukommen ließ, die er zu teilen gewillt war. Eine solche Rollenverteilung war nichts für die Grabräuberin. Deshalb verließ sie kaum zehn Minuten später das namenlose Hotel, jetzt in Jeans und T-Shirt wie eine normale Touristin. Die Pistole lag verborgen, aber griffbereit in der Sporttasche, die sie über der Schulter trug. Aus reiner Gewohnheit hatte sie das Gebäude so leise verlassen, dass der Portugiese nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass sie gegangen war.

Roux kannte sein Ziel, wenn auch nur vom Hörensagen. Die paar Mal, die er in Kananga gewesen war, hatte er weder die Zeit noch das Geld gehabt, um sich im „Josephine" zu amüsieren. Nach allem was er wußte, war das Bordell der Treffpunkt der kleinen Oberschicht, die die anarchischen Verhältnisse im Kongo überstanden, ja von ihnen profitiert hatte. Auch zahlungskräftige Söldneroffiziere, UN-Mitarbeiter und Vertreter von Hilfsorganisationen und Konzernen sollten dort Stammgäste sein. All dies bedeutete, das die Sicherheit im „Josephine'" gut sein mußte. Deshalb war Roux unbewaffnet. Ein Waffe würde man ihm sowieso abnehmen.

Um diese Tageszeit war in dem Nobelbordell offenbar nicht viel los. Vor dem weißen, renovierten Gebäude aus der Kolonialzeit standen nur ein paar Autos – schwere Geländewagen. Roux grinste zynisch. In manchen Gegenden Afrikas galten solche Autos inzwischen als Markenzeichen für „Sicherheitsberater", zwielichtige Geschäftsleute und erfolgreiche Kriegsgewinnler.

Am Eingang hielten zwei Männer in den Uniformen der kongolesischen Gendarmerie Wache. Sie wirkten allerdings erheblich professioneller und aufmerksamer, als normale Polizisten. Sie stuften Roux sofort als ein neues Gesicht ein – und da er nicht in einem eigenen Wagen gekommen war und sein Auftreten seinen „Beruf" förmlich heraus schrie, war Roux nicht überrascht, als er angehalten und einer schnellen aber gründlichen Leibesvisitation unterzogen wurde, bevor er eintreten konnte. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus, so wußte man wenigstens, dass er keine unmittelbare Gefahr darstellte. Sicherlich verdankte er es seiner gut gefüllten Brieftasche, dass er überhaupt eingelassen wurde. Normales „Fußvolk" hatte hier nämlich keinen Zutritt.

Im Inneren war das „Josephine" sehr westlich eingerichtet. Von der momentan fast leeren Bar bis zu der mit allen üblichen technischen Spielereien ausgestatteten Showbühne glich die Einrichtung der ähnlicher Etablissements in Paris, London oder New York. Die an der Bar aufgereihte Flaschenbatterie war beeindruckend und zusammengerechnet sicherlich mehr Wert, als ein normaler Kongolese in seinem ganzen Leben verdiente.

Zur Zeit herrschte hier gähnende Leere, der einzige Gast außer Roux war ein bereits angetrunkener Europäer mit UN-Abzeichen, der trübsinnig in sein Glas starrte. Während Roux so tat, als ob er er die mehr als freizügigen Fotos an den Wänden inspizierte, die offenbar die zur Verfügung stehenden Mädchen darstellten, sah er sich unauffällig um.

Der Barkeeper war keine Gefahr, verfügte aber sicherlich über einen Alarmknopf oder sogar eine Sprechanlage, um im Falle von Schwierigkeiten schnell Verstärkung rufen zu können. Drei Türen führten offenbar in die zweite Etage: zwei zu den Zimmern der Prostituierten, die dritte aber...

Auch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Roux feststellen, daß diese Tür massiver war als die anderen. Das Schloß war ein Sicherheitsfabrikat und es gab sogar eine halb verborgene Kamera, die jeden erfasste, der die Tür passieren wollte.

_Jetzt zu Schritt Zwei.' _dachte Roux und trat an die Theke. Der Barkeeper schenkte schnell und kompetent den bestellten Drink ein, wirkte aber überrascht, als Roux ihm einen Fünfzig-Dollar-Schein zuschob: „Ich brauche ihre Hilfe..."

Der Schwarze musterte den Gast abschätzend und kam zu seinem Urteil: „Falls Sie eine Waffe wollen, Sir, so muß ich Sie enttäuschen. Wir sind ein anständiges Haus und achten darauf..."

Der Söldner grinste nur zynisch und fiel dem Mann einfach ins Wort: „Du verstehst nicht. Ich will keine Waffe. Ich will zu Tounkare. Ich will zum Elefanten. Geschäftlich."

Der Barkeeper zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Er klang jetzt unsicher: „Sie können nicht einfach..."

Roux Stimme hingegen war kalt und bestimmt, regelrecht drohend: „Ich kann. Und sag ihm außerdem noch folgendes: Les Afreux, Kommando Schramme. Compries!"

Der Barkeeper wich zurück. Tatsächlich hob er jetzt ein Mobiltelefon auf, daß vorher unauffällig hinter der Theke gelegen haben mußte. Gleichzeitig hatte er wohl einen Alarmknopf gedrückt, denn noch bevor er mehr als zwei, drei Sätze in das Handy geflüstert hatte, betraten zwei Männer den Raum. Beide waren Afrikaner, beide waren hochgewachsen und kräftig. Die elegante Kleidung konnte Roux nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß diese Männer sich mit den schnellen, sparsamen Bewegungen ehemaliger Soldaten bewegten – und daß sie unter ihren Jackets Pistolen und am Kopf Kehlkopfmikrofone aus Militärbeständen trugen. Während einer der beiden an der Eingangstür stehenblieb, postierte sich der Zweite an der Theke – mehrere Meter von Roux entfernt. Nahe genug, um auch die kleinste Bewegung zu registrieren. Weit genug entfernt, um nicht überrumpelt zu werden.

Während der Barkeeper weiter leise und hastig in den Telefonhörer murmelte, tat Roux, als hätte er die Neuankömmlinge nicht einmal bemerkt. Als der Eine auf ein knappes Nicken des Barkeepers hin an Roux herantrat und ihn leise aufforderte, ihm zu folgen, stand er einfach auf und kam der Aufforderung nach. Dabei registrierte er sehr wohl, dass seine beiden Begleiter weiterhin Abstand hielten und wachsam blieben, während sie ihn zu der Sicherheitstür führten. Einer der Beiden ging zwei Schritte hinter Roux, der andere fünf Schritte. Das Ganze verlief so schnell und unspektakulär, daß der einzige andere Gast in der Bar nicht einmal richtig bemerkte, was praktisch vor seinen Augen ablief.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter dem Hinteren von Roux Begleitern geschlossen, ließen die Beiden ihre verbindliche Maske fallen. Blitzschnell zogen sie ihre Waffen und visierten den Söldner an: „An die Wand. Hände über den Kopf, Beine auseinander." Roux kam der Aufforderung sofort nach – sein Leben hing davon ab.

Einer der beiden Männer, die Roux in Schach hielten, gab seinem Kameraden seine eigene Waffe, trat dann an den Söldner heran und begann ihn zu durchsuchen.

Reglos, mit unbewegtem, neutralen Gesichtsausdruck ließ Roux die gründliche Leibesvisitation über sich ergehen. Dass man keine Waffe, nicht einmal einen Dolch oder eine Garotte bei ihm fand, schien seine Bewacher zu überraschen. Ein-, zweimal glaubte Roux zu hören, wie einer der Beiden ein paar kurze Sätze in sein Kehlkopfmikrofon murmelte. Dann trat der Mann zurück, der Roux durchsucht hatte: „Wir bringen Sie zu Tounkare. Wenn Sie ihn angreifen – sterben Sie. Los jetzt." Die vollkommene Ausdruckslosigkeit in seiner Stimme überzeugte Roux davon, daß der Mann seine Worte ernst meinte. Verdammt ernst. Aber er war eigentlich nicht sonderlich überrascht. Andre Tounkare, der Elefant, war nach allem was Roux wußte nicht nur ein Söldner im Ruhestand und Bordellbesitzer. Sondern auch noch ein Waffen- und Diamantenschmuggler, verstrickt in zahllose halblegale und illegale Geschäfte. Ein Mann der Feinde hatte.

Das Zimmer, in das Roux geführt wurde, war sauber, aber recht einfach eingerichtet. Die Möbel waren eher funktionell als elegant und der luxuriöseste Gegenstand in dem Zimmer war sicher die Klimaanlage, die für angenehme Kühle sorgte.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann, der hinter einem Schreibtisch saß und Roux aus wachsamen, schwarzen Augen musterte, war alt. Andre Tounkare mochte sicherlich schon in den Siebzigern sein. Sein Haar war längst weiß geworden und das schwarze Gesicht von Falten durchzogen. Seine Stimme klang brüchig, aber ruhig und autoritär: „Ich bin Andre Tounkare. Ich bin...Ich WAR der Elefant. Aber ich habe diesen Namen seit fast vierzig Jahren nicht mehr benutzt, und das Kommando Schramme... Die Männer die dabei gewesen sind, leben nicht mehr – oder haben sich längst um den Verstand gesoffen. Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich bin..."

„Es ist mir egal, wie sie heißen. Namen bedeuten nichts. Und ich weiß, WAS sie sind – Söldner."

„Es heißt, sie würden auch mit Informationen handeln..."

„Wenn der Preis stimmt, vielleicht. Und mein Preis ist hoch. Was können Sie mir bieten?"

„Ich habe Fünfhundert Dollar..."

Wieder schnitt Tounkares Stimme den Satz ab: „Die gehören mir bereits. Wie auch ihr Leben, wenn Sie mir keinen triftigen Grund geben, sie zu verschonen. Sie leben nur noch, weil ich erfahren will, warum Sie mich sprechen wollten.

Enttäuschen Sie meine Neugier nicht. Geben Sie mir einen Grund, Sie nicht zum Teufel zu schicken, oder Sie zu liquidieren."

„Sie können weitere Zweitausend Dollar verdienen, wenn Sie mich am Leben lassen und mir ein paar Fragen beantworten."

„Zweitausend Dollar? Lächerlich. Für was halten Sie mich, für eine Nutte! Mit meinen anderen Geschäften verdiene ich Hunderttausende. Was soll ich mit Zweitausend Dollar." Aber ungeachtet seiner abschätzenden Worte schien der alte Mann dennoch interessiert, fast amüsiert durch diesen Zwischenfall. Roux war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einfach aus einer Laune heraus erschossen werden würde. Wahrscheinlich.

„Ich will nur wissen, wo Piet Krueger und seine Hyänen sind. Wo kann ich sie finden?"

Tounkare schien gelinde überrascht: „Das Hyänenrudel? Krueger ist ein rassistisches Schwein. Und nicht mehr auf dem freien Markt tätig. Sie sind kein Auftraggeber, Söldner, sie sind selber nur Kanonenfutter. Was wollen sie von Krueger und seinen Banditen?"

„Sie kennen ihn?"

„Auch mit einem Schwein kann man Geschäfte machen. Die einzige positive Eigenschaft dieses Hurensohns ist, dass er für Geld für jeden arbeitet."

„Krueger ist im Besitz von Informationen, die ich brauche."

„Ist das alles? Und wenn ich weiß, wo Krueger ist, soll ich ihn dann einfach anrufen und ihm sagen, daß sich jemand mit ihm treffen will?" Die Stimme des Alten klang spöttisch.

„Ich will nur wissen, wo er ist. Das reicht mir."

Tounkare überraschte seine Leibwächter und Roux mit einem leisen Lachen: „Sie wollen ihn nicht etwas fragen, Söldner. Sie wollen Krueger töten, nicht war? Da sind Sie nicht der Erste. Geht es um Geld? Um Rache? Um Verrat?"

Roux blieb die Antwort schuldig.

„Nun, das kann mir egal sein. Ich schulde Krueger nichts, und wenn Sie sterben wollen, ist mir das egal. Wenn Sie es aber schaffen... Dann tun Sie dem Kongo einen Gefallen. Vielleicht benennt man auch eine Straße nach Ihnen."

Roux begriff, der „Elefant" hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er unterdrückte ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als er dann die Worte hörte, auf die er gehofft hatte: „Fünftausend Dollar. Versuchen Sie nicht zu handeln, Söldner. Entweder Sie bringen mir das Geld, oder Sie können zum Teufel gehen. In vier Tagen kommen Sie wieder hierher. Bringen Sie die Dollar mit." Auf eine kurze Handbewegung des Alten hin wurde der Söldner hinaus geführt.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Roux geschlossen, verwandelte sich das amüsierte Lächeln Andre Tounkares in etwas anderes – ein zynisches, fast grausames Grinsen. Hätte Roux diese Veränderung gesehen, er hätte angefangen sich Sorgen zu machen. Tounkare griff zum Telefonhörer und wählte eine Nummer: "Geben Sie mir den capitaine!"

Am selben Abend

Der "Kriegsrat" fand in Laras Zimmer statt. Während sie mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Bett saß, hatte der Söldner auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Raum Platz genommen.

"Und du traust ihm?"

"Natürlich nicht. Aber ich glaube, er wird seinen Teil des Geschäfts einhalten. Wie gesagt, Tounkare war früher Söldner im Kommando Schramme – und wenn diese Bastarde etwas für sich hatten, dann die Tatsache, dass die schwarzen Söldner als Kameraden behandelt wurden. Bei den Südafrikanern war das niemals der Fall – und Piet Krueger ist genau der Typ, der in Negern wirklich nur Kaffer und Kanonenfutter sieht. Und außerdem...Ich habe gehört, Krueger hätte Tounkare mal bei einem Waffendeal Richtung Ruanda über den Tisch gezogen. Der 'Elefant' wird Krueger und seine Burcorps-Kameraden mit Freuden ans Messer liefern – vor allem, wenn es ihm nichts bringt, es nicht zu tun."

"Bist du bereit, dein Leben darauf zu setzen?"

"Das habe ich schon. Und dein's gleich mit, Croft. Wenn Tounkare einen Deal mit Krueger oder seinem Auftraggeber hat, dann ist die Jagdsaison eröffnet." Aber Roux klang nicht besonders besorgt, und Lara war geneigt, seinem Urteil zuzustimmen. Außerdem hatte sie sich noch nie vor einem Kampf gedrückt.

"Und was hast du jetzt vor – vier Tage warten, bis dein Söldnerfreund sich bequemt, dich wider zu empfangen?"

Roux kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte sie forschend: "Was hast du vor, Croft? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Lara mußte ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Roux war wirklich nicht dumm und hatte anscheinend begriffen, woher der Wind wehte.

"Ich denke, vier Tage in Kananga zu warten, hieße vier Tage verschwenden. Ich will nicht nur auf eine Karte setzen und darauf hoffen, daß dieser Ex-Söldner mir Kruegers Position und den Namen seines Auftraggebers auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert."

"Und was willst du tun? Eine Suchannonce in die Zeitung setzen?"

"Nein. Ich will zum Tatort." Damit hatte sie es geschafft, den Söldner zu überraschen. Roux wirkte überrumpelt – und alles andere als erfreut: "Was soll das bringen? Es gab doch schon eine Untersuchung."

"Und was kam dabei heraus? Ich traue den örtlichen Behörden nicht mal zu, den eigenen Hintern zu finden!"

"Was glaubst du, kannst DU finden? Es sind Monate vergangen! Das ist doch längst alles überwuchert. Was diese Arschlöcher vom Hyänenrudel nicht mitgenommen haben, dass hat die Gendarmerie beiseite geschafft..."

"Egal. Ich muß dorthin."

"Hör mal, Croft..."

"Nein. Du hörst zu. Wir haben ein Abkommen, schon vergessen? Ich bezahle und hör auf deinen Rat. Du kennst dich hier aus, O. K. Aber die Entscheidungen treffe ich, verstanden!" Laras Stimme war nicht lauter geworden, aber schärfer. Und Roux begriff, daß er hier auf Granit biss. Frustriert zuckte er mit den Schultern, den Mund verzogen, als hätte er einen unangenehmen Geschmack auf der Zunge. Seine Stimme klang jetzt fast zögerlich: "Wie du willst, Croft. Aber...Ich bin nicht scharf darauf, da noch einmal hinzukommen. Es ist..." Er stockte, schüttelte kurz den Kopf. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Lara glaubte zu wissen warum. Aber ihr Entschluß stand fest: "Glaubst du etwa, mir macht es Spaß? Pieter war mein Freund. Aber es muß sein."

Roux schien alles andere als überzeugt, aber sein Ton wurde sofort wieder ruhig und nüchtern. Die Entscheidung war gefallen, jetzt mußte man das Beste aus der Sache machen: "Wir brauchen ein Fahrzeug..."

"Schon besorgt. Ein Geländewagen. Und die nötige Ausrüstung habe ich auch schon zusammen: Verpflegung, ein Zelt, ein Benzinkocher -alles was man für den Campingurlaub braucht."

"Wir müssen uns über die aktuelle Lage informieren..."

"Nach der Einschätzung der örtlichen UN-Außenstelle nicht kritisch. Verhältnismäßig. Es gibt Sichtungen von einigen Räuberbanden und kleinen Gruppen von Deserteuren. Falls es da überhaupt einen Unterschied gibt. Abgesehen von den wichtigeren Straßen und größeren Ortschaften ist die Präsenz von Gendarmerie und Armee nur sporadisch. Die UN ist kaum aktiv, sie hat hier keine Blauhhelm-Kontingente, sondern nur ein paar Beobachter und zivile Einrichtungen. Karten habe ich auch besorgt. Sonst noch Fragen?"

Roux wirkte überrascht. Er hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, bereits vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt zu werden. "Und du bist wirklich noch nie im Kongo gewesen, Croft? Das alles in vier Stunden zu organisieren und auf die Beine zu stellen..."

"Ich reise einfach viel. Man lernt sich zu helfen." Der Söldner schien ihr diese Erklärung nicht ganz abzunehmen, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern: "Na ja, mir soll's Recht sein. Wann geht es los?"

"Wie wäre es mit sofort?"

"In der Nacht? Nein Danke, Croft. Das ist mir zu riskant. Sicherheitslage hin oder her, wir müssen uns nicht mit Gewalt verdächtig machen. Zwei Weiße, die nachts alleine in einem Jeep durch die Landschaft kurven..."

"...sind verrückt oder Söldner, nicht wahr?"

Roux lachte jäh auf, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst: "Richtig, Croft. Warum sollten sie sonst nachts unterwegs sein? Vor allem aber sind sie leichtsinnig. Die Straßen sind in einem miesen Zustand. Die Gefahr eines Überfalls steigt. Und Gendarmerie und Armee schießen nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf alles, was auch nur vage verdächtig wirkt. Und selbst wenn sie es nicht tun, sie würden uns festhalten. Ich weiß nicht, ob deine Papiere SO gut sind. Wir könnten versuchen ihnen auszuweichen - die Regierungsposten beschränken sich ja auf die wichtigeren Straßen. Aber natürlich sind die Nebenstraßen in noch schlechterem Zustand, die Orientierung beschissen – und es wäre eine Einladung für Räuber und Deserteure."

"Und du willst ein Söldner sein?"

"Ich bin ein LEBENDER Söldner, weil ich gelernt habe, überflüssige Risiken zu meiden. Die acht Stunden, die du gewinnst, sind es nicht wert, Croft. Der Überfall ist Monate her – eine Nacht mehr oder weniger bedeutet gar nichts."

Widerstrebend mußte sie Roux Recht geben. Aber bis zum letzten Basislager der Jackson-Expedition waren es mehr als 300 Kilometer. Es würde nicht viel Zeit für Untersuchungen bleiben, wenn sie rechtzeitig wieder in Kananga sein wollten. Dennoch hatten die Argumente des Söldners etwas für sich.

"Also gut, Morgen."

"Noch vor Sonnenaufgang, wenn du willst. Noch was – welche Farbe hat dein Jeep eigentlich?"

"Nato-Olive. Was ist, ist dir das zu militärisch?"

Der Söldner grinste: "Vielleicht ein wenig. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werd' ich uns mal ein etwas anderes Outfit verpassen..."


	7. Chapter 7

Nächster Morgen.

"Und du glaubst, das funktioniert?" Trotz einer gewissen Skepsis in ihrer Stimme, fand Lara die Idee des Söldners nicht schlecht. Wenn auch etwas verrückt. Roux zuckte mit den Schultern und klopfte müde, aber gutgelaunt, auf die Motorhaube des Jeeps, der jetzt weiß glänzte - abgesehen von der schwarzen Aufschrift 'UN' auf Front, Heck und Seiten.

"Es sollte klappen. Damit dürften wir bei den meisten Regierungsposten durchkommen. Und keiner wundert sich, wenn zwei UN-Mitarbeiter unterwegs sind."

"Aber für die Geschichte habe ich keine Papiere."

"Aber ich, Croft. Auf dem Schwarzmarkt findet man alles, was man braucht. Zwar keine Ausweise, aber ein paar gute Fotokopien von Passierscheinen und Autorisierungsdokumenten. Wenn du ein paar Dollarscheine dazu legst, reicht das. Besser jedenfalls, als Tourist zu spielen."

"Und warum gehen wir nicht als Söldner durch?" In Wirklichkeit kannte Lara die Antwort schon.

´"Weil niemand die Söldner besonders mag. Und es gibt einfach mehr UN-Mitarbeiterinnen, als weibliche Söldner." Mit diesen Worten warf Roux Lara ein blaues Beret zu, das er vermutlich auch auf dem Schwarzmarkt organisiert hatte.

Tatsächlich kamen sie gut voran. Die Straße nach Lodja war für kongolesische Verhältnisse in relativ gutem Zustand. Momentan fuhr Roux – er war offensichtlich mit derartigen Fahrzeugen durchaus vertraut. Der Söldner hielt ein hohes Tempo, vielleicht weil er wußte, dass Lara es eilig hatte. Vielleicht aber auch, weil langsam fahrende Wagen leichter überfallen wurden. Der Straßenverkehr wurde erstaunlich dünn, sobald sie von der Fernstraße nach Bukama in Richtung Lodja abbogen. Nach nur vier Stunden erreichten sie den Sankuru. Von dem am anderen Ufer gelegenen Bena Dibele würden es nur noch etwa 100 Kilometer bis Lodja sein. Und von dort waren es noch einmal etwa 140 Kilometer bis zum letzten Ausgrabungsort der Jackson-Expedition.

Bisher hatten sie erst zwei Kontrollposten der Regierung passiert und waren nicht einmal angehalten worden. Man hatte sie einfach durchgewinkt. Aber hier war das anders, die Brücke über den Sankuru wurde offenbar besser bewacht. Etwa zwanzig Soldaten hielten hier die Stellung, die aus zwei MG-Bunkern und einem Schützenpanzerwagen bestand. Trotzdem die Ausrüstung veraltet war, die Feuerkraft reichte aus, um die Brücke vor marodierenden Deserteuren und Räubern zu schützen. Der unangenehme Begleitaspekt dieser kleinen Garnison waren allerdings die verschärften Kontrollen. Vermutlich besserten die Soldaten so auch ihren kärglichen Sold auf. Lara überließ Roux das Reden. Zum einen hatte er mit solchen Situationen Erfahrung, zum anderen war es im Kongo mit der Gleichberechtigung nicht weit her.

Sie hatte Mühe dem Gespräch zu folgen, denn sowohl Roux als auch der kongolesische Offizier verwendeten ein wüstes Mischmasch aus französischen Brocken und einem einheimischen Dialekt. Ausnahmsweise schien der Söldner aus seiner kalten, wachsamen Reserviertheit herauszugehen, seine Stimme klang amüsiert, regelrecht kameradschaftlich. Lara sah, wie etliche Geldscheine den Besitzer wechselten. Der Offizier sah kurz zum Wagen hinüber, sagte irgend etwas, das Roux mit einem wiehernden Lachen quittierte, und wandte sich dann dem nächsten Fahrzeug zu, einem altersschwachen, hochbeladenen LKW.

"Wir können weiter."

"Ich weiß. Nur aus Interesse – was war denn eben so komisch?"

Der Söldner grinste: "Willst du die wortwörtliche oder die bereinigte Fassung? Sagen wir mal, er hat mir zu meiner Begleitung gratuliert."

Lara lachte kurz auf: "Danke, das genügt. Den Rest kann ich mir denken. Abgesehen davon, hast du sonst noch was erfahren?"

"In letzter Zeit ist es hier relativ ruhig gewesen. So ruhig, daß er sogar von dem Überfall auf das Camp gehört hat. Aber abseits der wichtigen Straßen soll es ein paar kleinere Überfälle gegeben haben und die Gendarmerie hat vier Leute bei einem Gefecht mit Räubern verloren."

"Also nichts Neues."

"Na ja, der letzte UN-Beobachter, der hier war, ist angeblich in einen Hinterhalt geraten und beinahe niedergemacht worden. Deshalb hat er sich gewundert, dass wir nur zu zweit unterwegs sind."

"Ich dachte, es wäre hier ruhig."

Roux grinste wieder: "Das ist der Kongo."

Trotzdem passierte nichts auf den hundert Kilometern bis Lodja. Die Brücke über den Lukenie lag im Schutz eines alten belgischen Kolonialforts, über dem jetzt die kongolesische Nationalfahne wehte. Die Stadt hatte weniger als zehntausend Einwohner, aber einen Regionalflugplatz, der allerdings in einem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand war. Momentan standen nur ein paar veraltete Hubschrauber und Verbindungsflugzeuge der Armee auf dem verwahrlosten Rollfeld und rosteten vor sich hin.

Von hier aus würden sie Feldwege und unbefestigte Pisten benützen müssen. Es würde keine echten Straßen mehr geben. Lara überlegte kurz, wieviel der Transport für Pieters Expedition gekostet haben mußte – und wieviel die spätere Verlegung des Basislagers. Wer auch immer der Geldgeber gewesen war, er hatte offenbar über beträchtliche Mittel verfügt.

Roux schien sich nicht mit solchen Gedanken aufzuhalten. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Benzinkanister und die Wasserbehälter des Jeeps noch einmal aufzufüllen. Inzwischen war es bereits Nachmittag. Sie würden die Ausgrabungsstätte wohl kaum vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen. Kurz wunderte sich Lara, dass Roux nicht den Vorschlag machte, in Lodja zu übernachten – aber der Söldner wußte wohl schon, was ihre Antwort gewesen wäre. Sie hatten einfach zu wenig Zeit, um sich eine weitere Verzögerung leisten zu können.

Die Karten, die Lara organisiert hatte, halfen jetzt nicht mehr viel. Auf ihnen waren die Wege, die sie jetzt benutzen mußten, kaum oder nur ungenau eingezeichnet. Die unbefestigten Pisten verlangsamten das Tempo, und binnen weniger Minuten war der Wagen in eine riesige Staubwolke eingehüllt. Der rotbraune, feinkörnige Staub drang durch die Ritzen im Wagen und legte sich auf Gesichter, Kleidung und Armaturen, knirschte zwischen den Zähnen.

"Wir machen genug Staub für eine Panzerkompanie." bemerkte Roux lakonisch, doch Lara sparte sich die Antwort. Auch der Söldner war nicht sehr redselig. Trotz der Stoßdämpfer wurde der Wagen kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Jedes Gespräch barg das Risiko, sich die eigene Zungenspitze ab zubeißen.

Sie waren kaum dreißig Kilometer weit gekommen, als es das erste Hindernis gab. Auf den meisten Karten hatte der Zufluß des Lukenie, der ihnen den Weg versperrte, nicht mal einen Namen. Der Strom war hier weit weniger als hundert Meter breit. Angeblich sollte es eine Brücke geben, doch von der waren nur noch die Pfeiler übriggeblieben. Anstatt dessen lag eine altersschwache Kabelfähre am Ufer, kaum groß genug, um ein halbes Dutzend Personenwagen oder vier LKW aufzunehmen.

Momentan warteten hier etwa vierzig Menschen und zwei uralte LKW auf die Überfahrt. Die Fähre war bereits beladen, doch nichts an Bord deutete darauf hin, dass sie sich bald in Bewegung setzen würde. Die zweiköpfige Besatzung schien neben der maroden Maschinenanlage eine Pause zu machen.

All das nahm Lara mit einem schnellen Blick war. Keiner der Wartenden reagierte irgendwie auf den weißen Jeep mit dem UN-Abzeichen, von ein paar neugierigen Blicken einmal abgesehen. Geschickt lenkte sie den Wagen über die wacklige Laderampe an Bord.

"Glaubst du, die brauchen Hilfe bei der Maschine?"

Roux schnaubte verächtlich: "Ich glaube nicht, dass die so dämlich sind, dass sie unsere Hilfe brauchen. Vermutlich wollen sie einfach etwas Geld herauspressen. Wir sind da die idealen Opfer. Noch besser wär's nur, wenn wir Touristen wären."

"Die fünfzig Dollar kann ich entbehren."

Roux grinste kurz: "Sag lieber hundert. Sie werden uns nämlich auf der Rückfahrt genauso abkassieren wollen. Biete ihnen erst mal zehn und..." Der Söldner hielt abrupt inne und stieß halblaut einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Lara folgte seinem Blick, und erkannte, was den Söldner beunruhigte: zwischen den Bauern und Händlern, die geduldig auf die Überfahrt warteten, hockte eine kleine Gruppe Bewaffneter.

"Roux?"

"Das sind keine regulären Soldaten."

Lara beobachtete die vier Gestalten genauer. Zwar waren sie einheitlich gekleidet, trugen Tarnuniformen, Stiefel und rote Berets, aber Soldaten waren das wohl wirklich nicht. Dazu waren sie zu klein, zu schmächtig. Es waren Kinder, drei Jungen und ein Mädchen, keiner von ihnen älter als vierzehn.

"Aber das sind ja noch..."

Roux schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang leise, angespannt: "Nein, keine Kinder. Das sind Kindersoldaten. Verfluchte Scheiße. Wahrscheinlich Deserteure." Der Söldner sah Lara kurz an: "Du bleibst beim Wagen, verstanden? Ich regele das." Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich über seinen befehlenden Ton zu ärgern, denn nun marschierte Roux schnurstracks und selbstsicher zu der Mannschaft der Fähre. Binnen kurzem war er sich mit ihnen handelseinig. Seltsamerweise wollten sie offenbar nicht einmal feilschen. Lara sah, dass Roux diesmal nicht mit Dollars, sondern mit einheimischer Währung bezahlte. Während sich die Besatzung der Fähre jetzt mit Feuereifer an die "Reparatur" der Maschinenanlage machte, baute sich Roux vor den vier Kindern auf, salutierte lässig und schüttelte dem ältesten der Jungen enthusiastisch die Hand. Lara verstand nicht, was er sagte, aber der Junge erhob sich und klopfte dem vorgeblichen UN-Offizier auf die Schulter und lachte.

Die beiden anderen Jungen und das Mädchen blieben sitzen, reglos, die AK's lässig über den Knien. Sie schienen dem Gespräch zu lauschen, auf ihren Gesichtern eine seltsam unkindliche Ausdruckslosigkeit. Nur einmal sagte einer der anderen Jungen etwas, während er auf den Wagen und Lara deutete. Die ganze Gruppe brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, auch Roux – doch irgendetwas an seiner Stimme klang falsch, künstlich.

Während sie darauf achtete, daß der Wagen ihre Bewegungen verdeckte, öffnete Lara unauffällig ihre Pistolentasche.

Und als die Fähre sich langsam vom Ufer löste, bemerkte sie, dass die anderen Passagiere ihrem Blick auswichen, wie sie es auch vermieden, in Richtung der vier Kinder zu blicken. Nur einmal sah einer der Besatzungsmitglieder Lara direkt an. In seinem Blick lag keine Neugier, auch keine Feindseligkeit. Nur Angst.

Auch Roux hatte vorhin beunruhigt, vorsichtig, alarmiert geklungen. Seine Fröhlichkeit und Jovialität waren nur vorgetäuscht. Er schien sich nicht sicher gewesen zu sein, was er von den Kindern erwarten sollte – als könne die Situation jeden Augenblick eskalieren, ohne triftigen Grund oder Anlaß.

Befürchtete er einen Überfall? Aber momentan schienen die Kindersoldaten keine Gefahr darzustellen. Und Lara traute sich selber und Roux zu, im Notfall schnell genug reagieren zu können. Dennoch verschwand das Gefühl der Bedrohung nicht, sondern wurde stärker, während die Fähre langsam über den Fluß kroch. Unauffällig ließ sie die Augen wandern, suchte nach der Gefahr, während der Söldner lautstark und scheinbar amüsiert mit den Kindersoldaten parlierte. Und sie fand sie.

Roux bemerkte die Bewegung nur aus den Augenwinkeln. Unauffällig sah er zu Lara hinüber, die scheinbar gelangweilt und abwartend am Jeep lehnte. Doch um ihren Mund lag ein harter, wachsamer Zug und während er sie anblickte, winkte sie ihm wieder zu. Es war nur eine knappe, verstohlene Geste, aber Roux fühlte, wie sich die Anspannung in ihm verdichtete. Mit einer eher halbherzigen Entschuldigung ließ er die vier Bewaffneten zurück und stand im nächsten Augenblick neben Lara. Seine Stimme war nur ein flüstern: "Was..."

"Anlegestelle. Zwanzig Meter Rechts und Links." In Laras Worten lag pures Eis. Roux erkannte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, hatte ihn schon oft gesehen – kurz vor einem Angriff.

Sein Blick folgte der Richtung, die sie ihm gewiesen hatte. Dann sah er sie, zu beiden Seiten der Straße, verborgen in dem hohen, vertrockneten Gras. Mindestens fünfzehn, zwanzig Mann lagen dort, Maschinenpistolen und Gewehre im Anschlag. Ein perfekter Hinterhalt.

"Glaubst du, sie warten auf uns, Roux?"

"Auf uns persönlich – nein. Aber wir sind genau die Beute, die sie wollen."

"Und was wollen sie?"

"Lösegeld. Und was meinst du, wird die UN für uns zahlen?"

"Können wir..."

"Nein, Croft. Denen willst du nicht in die Hände fallen." Immer noch flüsterte Roux, aber bei diesen Worten schwang etwas in seiner Stimme mit, das Lara aufblicken ließ. Der Söldner hatte Angst. Angst vor dem Schicksal, das sie bei einer Gefangennahme erwartete.

"Wir kappen uns ab." Sie hatte keine Wahl, sie mußte Roux Urteil vertrauen. Und das bedeutete, sie würden kämpfen müssen. Jetzt. Gegen die vier Kindersoldaten an Bord der Fähre hatten sie eine Chance. Gegen zwanzig Kämpfer, die im Hinterhalt lauerten, hatten sie keine.

Unauffällig schob sich Lara auf die Maschinenanlage zu, die die Fähre über den Fluß zog. Sie war noch keine fünf Schritt weit gekommen, als plötzlich zwei der Kindersoldaten auftauchten und ihr den Weg versperrten. Alarmiert bemerkte sie, dass irgendetwas mit den beiden nicht stimmte. Ihre Augen wirkten unnatürlich geweitet, die Pupillen gelblich. Sie schwitzten beide, trotzdem die größte Hitze des Tages vorbei war. Und auf ihren Gesichtern lag immer noch diese unheimliche, halb abwesende Ausdruckslosigkeit. Sie mußten unter Drogen stehen, vielleicht bis auf ihren Anführer. Und der hatte sich jetzt vor Roux aufgebaut und überschüttete ihn mit auf einmal feindselig klingender Stimme mit einem Wortschwall, von dem Lara nur die Hälfte verstand.

Die Beiden, die Lara den Weg verstellten, hielten ihre Waffen gesenkt – noch.

"Was willst du? Was habt ihr geredet?" Das Französisch des Mädchens war schlecht. In ihrer hohen Stimme klang ein Mißtrauen mit, an dem nichts kindlich war. "Wohin gehst du!" Und dann sah Lara, dass die rechte Hand des Jungen langsam zum Abzug seiner Waffe wanderte...

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich mit Roux abzustimmen, keine Zeit mehr ihr Vorgehen genauer zu planen. Der Junge sah den Angriff nicht kommen. Er hatte die Waffe noch nicht einmal halb erhoben, als Lara ihm mit der offenen rechten Hand seitlich gegen den Kopf schlug. Der Hieb war nicht einmal besonders wuchtig, raubte dem Jungen aber das Gleichgewicht. Seine Waffe fiel zu Boden, er taumelte zur Seite, während Lara den Arm herum riß und das Mädchen mit einem Rückhandschlag im Gesicht traf. Ein schneller Sicheltritt und ein kräftiger Schwinger ließen die Kindersoldatin wie eine Puppe über das Deck fliegen und schleuderten sie über Bord. Ein, zwei Schritte brachten Lara zu der Maschinenanlage der Kabelfähre. Rüde stieß sie den Matrosen beiseite, der nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg sprang, und riß den Steuerhebel zurück. Die Fähre verlor schlagartig an Fahrt, als die Seilwinde stockte und anfing, im Rückwärtsgang zu arbeiten. Lara wirbelte herum.

Roux war von der Plötzlichkeit überrascht worden, mit der Lara zugeschlagen hatte. Dennoch reagierte er schneller als die beiden Kindersoldaten, die vor ihm standen. Rücksichtslos rammte er dem kaum vierzehnjährigen Anführer den linken Handteller ins Gesicht. Mit einem dumpfen Knirschen brach das Nasenbein des Jungen, trieb der Hieb Knochensplitter in das Gehirn. Der Junge starb, ohne zu wissen, was ihm geschah. Gleichzeitig hatte der Söldner nach seiner Pistolentasche gelangt, riß die Makarov-Pistole heraus und schoß – einmal, zweimal, scheinbar ohne zielen. Die Dumdum-Geschosse zerfetzten Brust und Hals seines zweiten Gegners, der bereits tot war, bevor der Körper zu Boden sackte.

All das war so schnell geschehen, dass keiner der Besatzung oder der Passagiere reagieren, geschweige denn eingreifen konnte. Jetzt aber brandeten Schreie auf, entstand Panik. Ein, zwei Leute wurden über Bord geschleudert, ohne das irgend jemand es bemerkte, auf ihre Schreie achtete. Und keiner sah, wie die Bewaffneten, die bisher im Hinterhalt gelegen hatten, sich jetzt aus ihrer Deckung erhoben.

In der entstehenden Panik hatte Lara Mühe, den Überblick zu behalten. Sie sah nur, daß Roux offenbar seine Gegner ausgeschaltet hatte. Die Fähre hatte gestoppt, begann sich jetzt langsam rückwärts zu bewegen. Sie konnten es schaffen...

Kurz teilte sich die Menge der panisch zwischen der Decksfracht und den Wagen hin- und herwogenden Passagiere, und Lara sah sich dem Jungen gegenüber, den sie eben erst entwaffnet hatte. Er schwankte immer noch, hatte seine Kalaschnikov verloren. Doch während er sie hasserfüllt anstarrte und mit sich überschlagender Stimme anbrüllte, sah Lara, dass er eine Handgranate in den Händen hielt – und den Sicherheitsring abriß. Sie handelte automatisch, ohne zu denken, stieß dem Jungen die gestreckte Hand in den Hals und drückte ihm so den Kehlkopf ein. Der Kopf des Jungen flog nach hinten, sein Griff lockerte sich. Lara riß ihm die Granate aus den krampfhaft zuckenden Händen und schleuderte sie über Bord.

Als sie begriff, was sie getan hatte, hätte sie beinahe aufgeschrien vor Entsetzen. Der Junge war noch nicht einmal dreizehn gewesen, ein Kind noch – und sie hatte ihn getötet. Fast war sie dankbar, dass die panischen Schreie der Passagiere sein Röcheln übertönten. Und dann brach wirklich die Hölle los.

Die Explosion der Handgranate unmittelbar neben dem Schiff hatte die Panik komplett gemacht. Und außerdem hatte sie die Bewaffneten am Ufer endgültig davon überzeugt, dass ihr ursprünglicher Plan fehlgeschlagen war. Schlagartig und fast gleichzeitig eröffneten sie das Feuer. Mehr als ein Dutzend automatischer Handfeuerwaffen spien Tod und Verderben. Menschen an Bord der Fähre wurden von den Garben förmlich in Stücke gehackt und über das Deck geschleudert. Verwundete und Kinder wurden niedergetrampelt, während die Passagiere verzweifelt nach einem Schutz suchten, oder in ihrer Panik über Bord sprangen, in das schlammige Wasser des Flusses, das von Querschlägen und schlecht gezielten Schüssen aufgewirbelt wurde und sich binnen Sekunden blutig färbte.

Lara hatte sich geistesgegenwärtig zu Boden geworfen, als vom Ufer aus das Feuer eröffnet wurde. Unter einem der LKW an Deck hatte sie Deckung gefunden, wie auch einige Zivilisten. Die Bordwände und die Wagen boten etwas Schutz vor den Kugeln, doch mindestens ein Dutzend Menschen – Unschuldige – lagen tot, sterbend oder schwer verwundet auf dem Deck, das sich von ihrem Blut rötete. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kroch Lara vorwärts, schob eine vor Schmerzen wimmernde Frau an den Platz unter dem LKW, den die Grabräuberin eben verlassen hatte. Während über ihr die Kugeln in die Aufbauten und die Karosserie der Lastkraftwagen einschlugen, schob sie sich über das Deck, zwischen Toten und den verstreuten Habseligkeiten hindurch – hin zu der Waffe, die dem Jungen gehört hatte, den sie getötet hatte. Ihre Pistolen waren momentan wenig wert. Sie griff nach der Kalaschnikov – und fühlte, wie irgendetwas sie am Fuß berührte. Halb war sie bereits mit der Waffe im Anschlag herum, als sie erkannte, dass es Roux war. Er zog die Waffen hinter sich her, die er wohl von seinen Gegnern erbeutet hatte. Offenbar hatte er sich sogar Zeit genommen, den Leichen die Ersatzmagazine abzunehmen, die sie an ihren Gürteln trugen.

Die Stimme des Söldners klang abgehackt: "Alles klar?"

Lara fluchte nur, hob die Waffe über die Bordwand und feuerte ohne zu Zielen in Richtung Westufer. Der Söldner tat es ihr gleich, und tatsächlich wurde der Beschuß etwas schwächer, während ihre Gegner hastig Deckung suchten.

"Wenn sie keine..." Das Aufbrüllen einer Explosion übertönte die Worte des Söldners. Unmittelbar neben der Bordwand der Fähre schoß eine Wassersäule in die Höhe und überschüttete Lara und Roux mit dem schmutzigen, hellbraunen Flußwasser. Der Söldner fluchte gotteslästerlich, richtete sich halb auf – und wäre im nächsten Augenblick beinahe halbiert worden, als die Feuergarbe eines leichten Maschinengewehrs über das Deck hämmerte.

"RAKETENWERFER! RPG-7! VERFLUCHTE SCHWEINE!"

Lara sparrte sich eine Antwort, sondern kroch ein paar Meter weiter. Durch die Löcher, die der Beschuß in die Bordwand gerissen hatte, suchte sie das feindliche Ufer ab. Wo war der Schütze – da!

"ROUX – FEUERSCHUTZ!" Der Söldner reagierte sofort, indem er die beiden erbeuteten Waffen über die Reeling hielt und auf Dauerfeuer schaltete. Binnen weniger Sekunden leerte er die Magazine, ohne etwas zu treffen – aber das war auch nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren die feindlichen Schützen abgelenkt, suchten Deckung oder richteten ihr Feuer auf die Stelle, an der sie Roux vermuteten. Und diese paar Sekunden reichten Lara.

Blitzschnell richtete sie sich auf, die Waffe bereits an der Schulter, während ihre linke Hand fast automatisch den Feuermodus der Waffe auf Salvenfeuer stellte. Kurz visierte sie den PRG-Schützen an, der am Ufer kniete und gerade eine neue Rakete in das Rohr schob. Zwei kurze Salven aus Laras Waffe wirbelten den Mann herum und warfen ihn in den Sand. Sofort ging Lara wieder in Deckung, während sich das gegnerische Schützenfeuer wieder auf sie konzentrierte – um eine Sekunde zu spät.

Währenddessen hatte die Maschinenanlage der Kabelfähre unbeirrbar weiter gearbeitet und zog das Schiff langsam aber stetig mit sich, weg von dem Ufer, von dem aus sie beschossen wurde. Nur noch fünfzehn, zwanzig Schritt... Geduckt hastete Lara zu Roux hinüber, der seine Waffen neu geladen hatte und mit kurzen, ungezielten Feuerstößen versuchte, den Feind niederzuhalten. Keiner der beiden konnte sehen, daß einer ihrer Gegner vorstürmte und sich hinter dem gefallenen Raketenschützen zu Boden warf, die Waffe aufnahm, die dem Toten aus den Händen geglitten war.

"ROUX! SOBALD WIR AM UFER SIND, MUSST DU DEN WAGEN..." Der Söldner erfuhr nie, was Lara ihm hatte befehlen wollen, denn mit einmal schien die unsichtbare Faust eines Riesen die Fähre zu packen. Von der Druckwelle der Explosion erfasst, krachte Roux gegen die Reeling.

Er konnte nur Sekunden bewußtlos gewesen sein, als ihn irgendetwas an der Schulter packte und brutal durchrüttelte, ihn aus der Dunkelheit riß, die ihn kurz umfangen hatte. Halb über ihn gebeugt kniete Lara, das Gesicht blutverschmiert und zerschlagen. Während sie ihn wütend schüttelte, bewegte sich ihr Mund, doch Roux hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie zu verstehen – die Explosion hatte ihn halb taub gemacht. Lara deutete auf die Maschinenanlage der Kabelfähre, die nur noch ein qualmender Trümmerhaufen war. Jetzt wirkte das Führungskabel der Fähre nur noch wie eine Angelschnur, hielt das Schiff fest. Mit wütend gefletschten Zähnen riß Lara eine ihrer Pistolen heraus und kappte mit zwei Schüssen das Stahlseil. Schwerfällig trieb die Fähre flussabwärts. Driftete langsam auf das Westufer zu, an dem die Schützen warteten – die jetzt johlend aufsprangen und flußabwärts rannten, ihre Waffen triumphierend in der Luft schwenkend.

Ihre Siegeszuversicht erhielt allerdings einen Dämpfer, als der Söldner sich kurz aufrichtete und mit einem langen Feuerstoß die ersten vier Verfolger niedermähte. Während die Überlebenden hastig Deckung suchten, eröffneten sie wieder das Feuer.

Im nächsten Augenblick ging ein Ruck durch die Fähre, der Lara beinahe von den Beinen holte. Mit einem dumpfen, schleifenden Knirschen drehte sich das Schiff um sich selbst und blieb, das Deck leicht geneigt, reglos liegen. Sie waren, fast in der Mitte des Stroms, auf eine Sandbank aufgelaufen.

Roux presste sich gegen die Reeling und tauschte einen kurzen, fast resignierten Blick mit Lara. Sie beide wussten, ihre Stellung war nicht zu halten. Jetzt saßen sie fest. Spätestens wenn ihnen die Munition ausging würde es kein Entrinnen mehr geben – wenn der Feind nicht schon vorher auf die Idee kam, das Schiff zu versenken, und mit dem Raketenwerfer auf den Rumpf zu zielen begann.

"Wir müssen hier runter, Croft."

"Ich weiß. Am besten ist, wir schwimmen, lassen uns noch ein Stück flussabwärts treiben."

"Na schön. Sobald du im Wasser bist, mußt du tauchen – und ändere unter Wasser deine Richtung, damit..."

"Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal, Roux."

Der Söldner sah sie kurz an und grinste verzerrt: "Das hab ich mir irgendwie gedacht, Croft. Also los geht's!"

"Warte. Was ist mit denen?" Lara deutete auf die Zivilisten, die sich immer noch auf der Fähre befanden, sich flach auf den Boden pressten, oder unter den LKW lagen: "Was machen die mit ihnen?"

Der Söldner zögerte kurz, seine Stimme klang rau: "Sie werden sie töten."

"Das lasse ich nicht zu."

"Bist du verrückt, Croft! Wir können nichts tun! Ich weiß nicht mal, ob wir uns selber retten können!"

"Wir müssen ihnen Zeit geben, von Bord zu gehen. Wir geben ihnen Feuerschutz. Such bei den toten Kindersoldaten nach – vielleicht haben die noch Handgranaten bei sich. Und sag den Zivilisten, daß sie schwimmen werden müssen."

"Du bist doch bescheuert! Wir..."

"TU ES!" Laras Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch – und tatsächlich schob ihr der Söldner seine Waffen und Munitionsstreifen zu, wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort des Protestes um und rannte geduckt zu den Passagieren. Lara überprüfte die Waffen. Sie hatten zusammen drei russische Schnellfeuerwaffen, noch etwa einhundert Schuß Munition – und ihre Pistolen. Das würde nicht lange reichen. Das gegnerische Schützenfeuer hatte nachgelassen, der Feind verschwendete keine Rakete mehr auf die sicher scheinende Beute. Lara beschränkte sich auf kurze, sporadische Feuerstöße, die dem Gegner vor allem demonstrieren sollten, daß man an Bord der Fähre noch über genug Munition verfügte.

"Croft."

Sie drehte sich zu Roux um, der lautlos wieder hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.

"Sie wissen Bescheid – und auf mein Zeichen werden sie ins Wasser gehen. Es sind nur etwa vierzig Meter bis zum Ostufer. Und dann habe ich das hier gefunden." Der Söldner hielt zwei Handgranaten in den Händen – und die kleinen Metallflaschen, in denen das Benzin für den Kocher aufbewahrt wurde. Der Söldner lächelte dünn: " Wie weit kannst du werfen?"

Lara spähte vorsichtig zum westlichen Ufer hinüber, wo ihre Gegner im hohen, trockenen Gras in Deckung gegangen waren und zur Zeit nur sporadisch feuerten: "Weit genug. Die Benzinflaschen dürften reichen. Gute Idee."

"Danke." Das klang recht lakonisch, während Roux die Verschlüsse der Flaschen zerschlug, aus dem Hemd eines Toten lange Stofffetzen riss, sie mit Benzin tränkte und um die Öffnungen der Flaschen wickelte. Er kniete sich neben Lara hinter die Reeling und reichte ihr eine der Flaschen. Roux grinste zynisch: "Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie mal Feuer für mich?" "Was für eine uralte Anmache." bemerkte Lara amüsiert, während sie ein Sturmfeuerzeug aus der Tasche angelte. Binnen Sekunden hatte sie die benzingetränkten Lappen entzündet. Jetzt wieder ernst, nickte der Söldner ihr knapp zu: "Los."

Beide handelten fast synchron, richteten sich halb auf, und schleuderten die Brandflaschen mit der Zielsicherheit und Souveränität jahrelanger Erfahrung. Die feindlichen Schützen reagierten zu langsam. Als sie das Feuer eröffneten, lagen Lara und Roux bereits wieder hinter der Reeling in Deckung – und die Benzinbomben explodierten in einem zweifachen Feuerball. Binnen Sekunden setzten sie das trockene Gras in Brand, loderten Flammen auf, die die Bewaffneten schreiend aus ihrer Deckung flüchten ließen. Während sie um ihr Leben rannten, hatte sich Roux bereits wieder aufgerichtet und nahm kaltblütig die Flüchtenden aufs Korn. Dann drehte er kurz den Kopf zu den Zivilisten, die immer noch an Bord der Fähre waren: "RUNTER VOM SCHIFF! ES GEHT LOS! VITE, VITE, VITE!" Während die Männer, Frauen und Kinder über Bord sprangen, lehrte der Söldner das Magazin seiner Waffe, traf jeder der kurzen Feuerstöße einen der flüchtenden Feinde. Lara war inzwischen zu ihrem zerlöcherten Jeep gerannt. Sie riß die Rucksäcke und eine der Ausrüstungstaschen heraus – das würde reichen. Den Rest mußten sie zurücklassen. Binnen Sekunden war sie wieder bei Roux, der eine der AK's über Bord warf, sich die zweite umhängte und die dritte Lara reichte: "Das war's. Hauen wir ab." Er deutete auf das östliche Ufer des Flusses, das die ersten der Zivilisten schon fast erreicht hatten.

"Ja – aber wir schwimmen zum Westufer."

"WAS!"

"Es sind nicht mal mehr einhundert Kilometer bis zur Ausgrabungsstelle. Ich bin nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt einfach umzudrehen."

"Bist du verrückt, Croft! Diese Arschlöcher da drüben warten nur auf uns."

"Wenn wir es geschickt anstellen, dann merken sie nicht mal, dass wir auf ihrer Seite des Flusses landen. Und sie werden nie auf die Idee kommen, dass wir das tun könnten."

"Allerdings – weil es Selbstmord ist!" "Ich gehe. Du kannst machen was du willst. Du mußt nicht mitkommen." Während dieser Worte griff Lara nach ihrem Rucksack. Bis zum Ufer waren es nur knapp sechszig Meter, aber sie würde sich ein Stück weit treiben lassen. Prüfend wog sie den Rucksack. Er war aus wasserabweisenden Materialen, aber nicht gerade leicht. Kurzentschlossen streifte sie das Hemd ab, um besser schwimmen zu können. Weil Roux ihr eine Antwort schuldig blieb, blickte sie auf. Der Söldner starrte sie an – und nicht nur aus Überraschung über ihren Entschluß, zum Westufer zu schwimmen. Schlagartig wurde ihr bewußt, dass sie halbnackt war. Roux musterte sie offen, mit mehr als nur professionellem Interesse. Unwillkürlich mußte sie grinsen und schlug ihm blitzschnell mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn: "Heb dir den Gedanken für später auf." Dann packte sie ihren Rucksack und ließ sich über Bord fallen. Sie verschwand sofort unter der Wasseroberfläche. Erst eine volle Minute später sah Roux ihren Kopf flußabwärts für ein paar Sekunden wieder auftauchen, nur um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Der Söldner schüttelte den Kopf, eine seltsame Mischung aus Bewunderung und Frustration auf dem Gesicht: "Wahnsinn." Dann sprang er selber in das schlammige Wasser des Flusses.

Ungefähr zwei Meilen flussabwärts sah er dann am Land etwas aufblitzen, was er für ein Signal hielt und schwamm ans Ufer. Die Grabräuberin wartete bereits auf ihn. Offenbar war sie erheblich schneller vorangekommen, denn sie hatte die Zeit genutzt, eine fast trockene Tarnkombination aus ihrem Rucksack anzuziehen, und studierte nun die in Plastikfolie eingeschweißten Karten der Gegend: "In etwa acht Kilometer Entfernung gibt es ein größeres Dorf. Das könnten wir heute noch erreichen. Vielleicht finden wir dort auch ein Fahrzeug. Bist du fit für einen kleinen Marsch?" Der Söldner überprüfte die erbeutete AK und spuckte das dunkelbraune Flusswasser aus, das nach Schlamm, Fäulnis und Abwässern schmeckte: "Du hast immer noch die Führung, Croft. Und ob sie uns am Ufer oder woanders abknallen, ist ja auch egal."

"Deine Zuversicht ist einfach ermutigend."

"Nach allem, was ich von der Gegend hier gehört habe, gab es in dieser Gegend mal ein Entwicklungsprojekt. Sie wollten hier Reis anbauen. Das war noch unter Mobutu. Jedenfalls, natürlich wurde nichts draus. Ein Großteil des Gelds verschwand in den Taschen der Bürokratie und der Bürgerkrieg gab dem ganzen den Rest. Was übrig blieb, sind Kilometer nutzloser Bewässerungskanäle und ein verdammter Sumpf. Wenn wir direkt zur Ausgrabungsstelle weiter wollen, gibt es mehrere Meilen lang nur einen Weg. Wenn diese Arschlöcher uns immer noch suchen..."

"Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle hoffen, daß unsere Freunde eben nicht die selbe Idee haben. Komm schon, wir vertrödeln nur Zeit."

Der Söldner ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit einem lakonischen "Zum Sterben kommt man nie zu spät." zu kontern, folgte dann aber dennoch der Grabräuberin.

Es dunkelte bereits, als sie die Ortschaft erreichten. Aber das war ihnen recht. Zwar herrschte im Kongo Bürgerkrieg – doch zwei Weiße, ein Mann und eine Frau, in Tarnuniformen, sichtlich zerschlagen und schwer bewaffnet, waren auch hier kein alltäglicher Anblick. Der Besitzer des kleinen, fast ausgestorben wirkenden Weghotels am Rande der Siedlung sah jedenfalls aus, als hätte er Geister gesehen. Doch einhundert Dollar überzeugten ihn, diese ungewöhnlichen Gäste am besten nicht weiter zu beachten. Die Zimmer waren noch heruntergekommener, als bei dem Portugiesen in Kananga, doch keiner der beiden beschwerte sich, sie waren einfach zu erschöpft. Lara brachte nicht einmal die Energie auf, bei Bryce anzurufen. Sie war hundemüde. Kaum hatte sie sich, noch halb angezogen, auf das schmale Bett fallen lassen, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Der Schrei war gedämpft, schien entfernt, und schnitt dennoch durch Laras tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf wie ein Messer. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie auf den Beinen, griff nach der Kalaschnikov, die neben ihrem Bett lag. Diesmal war keine Täuschung möglich – und der Schrei kam aus Roux Zimmer, ein einziges Wort nur: "NON!"

Die Waffe im Anschlag stieß sie die Tür auf und stürmte in das Zimmer des Söldners. Während ihre Augen nach der Bedrohung suchte, folgte der Lauf der AK ihrem Blick. Doch es gab keinen Feind. Nur Roux, der sich im Bett halb aufgerichtet hatte und mit verzerrtem Gesicht ins Leere zu starren schien. Entsetzen und nackte Angst lagen in seinen Augen.

Überrascht ließ sie die Waffe sinken: "Jean?" Es fiel gar nicht auf, dass sie den Vornamen des Söldners benutzte, und

Roux schien sie nicht einmal zu hören. Reflexartig fuhren seine Hände über sein Gesicht, als wollte er irgendetwas wegwischen. Dann erst, nach einigen Sekunden, schien er zu sich zu kommen, blickte er sie an – und sie wäre beinahe zurückgewichen. Denn jetzt blitze nur Wut und wahlloser Hass in den Augen des Söldners: "Was zum Teufel machst du hier, verdammt!"

"Du hast geschrien..." Sie wunderte sich selber über ihren defensiven Ton.

"Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Croft. Raus! VERPISS DICH! Ich brauche keine Hilfe – von NIEMANDEM! Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich zu rechtfertigen! GEH ZUM TEUFEL!"

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, doch momentan war Roux offenbar in der Stimmung, um eine ernsthafte Prügelei anzufangen – oder gleich nach der Waffe zu greifen. Wie ein verletztes Tier schien er bereit, wahllos um sich zu schlagen. Also wich sie zurück, und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Mit dem Söldner war momentan nicht zu reden, sie ließ ihn besser alleine. Zum Teufel mit ihm. Kurz glaubte sie aus seinem Zimmer noch ein dumpfes, fast schmerzhaftes Stöhnen zu hören, aber sie wandte sich nicht um. Mit den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit wollte Roux offenbar alleine fertig werden. Und sie war verdammt noch mal nicht dazu da, ihm die Hand zu halten, dachte Lara vrärgert.

Nachdenklich kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie hatte schon vorher gemerkt, daß Roux offenbar irgend etwas mit sich herumschleppte, was ihn nicht losließ – und es mußte seinen Ursprung irgendwo an einem der Orte haben, an denen der Söldner gedient hatte. _' Das engt die Wahl allerdings nur unwesentlich ein – irgendwo zwischen Somalia und dem Kongo!' _Sie hätte zu gerne gewußt, was ausgerechnet einem Mann wie Roux den Schlaf rauben konnte – einem Mann, der mit Menschen gehandelt hatte und für den Mord ein Geschäft war.

Das gedämpfte Piepsen des Satellitentelefons unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Lara runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte Bryce ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass der Kontakt von ihr ausgehen sollte. Warum rief er jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, an? Mit einem vagen Gefühl drohenden Unheils griff sie nach dem Hörer: "Bryce?"

"Lara – ist alles in Ordnung? Warum hast du nicht angerufen?"

"Wir mußten unseren Jeep zurücklassen, den Weg freischießen und ein paar Meilen schwimmen. Ansonsten ist nichts passiert. Roux scheint zur Zeit irgendwie neben sich, aber wir alle haben wohl Anrecht auf unsere kleinen Geheimnisse..."

"Der ist immer noch bei dir?"

"Natürlich. Ich brauche ihn noch. Warum zum Teufel willst du mich jetzt sprechen – hier haben wir es gerade zwei Uhr."

"Lara, verdammt – DU MUSST MIR ZUHÖREN! Ich habe noch mal diesen Söldner durchgecheckt – alles, was wir von ihm wissen. Ich bin sogar in den Zentralcomputer der französischen Polizei rein. Roux war vorbestraft."

"Na und? Das fällt ja wohl kaum ins Gewicht bei seiner Karriere."

"Lara! Die haben dort noch seine Fingerabdrücke! Ich meine, die Fingerabdrücke von Jean Roux. Ich hab sie mit denen verglichen, die ich in dem Zimmer finden konnte, in dem er hier gewohnt hat. Lara, wer auch immer das ist bei dir – ES IST AUF KEINEN FALL JEAN ROUX!" Sie ließ überrascht den Hörer sinken, während ihre Gedanken rasten. Er war nicht...

Und dann bemerkte sie, daß die Tür ihres Raumes immer noch offen war – und das jemand davor stand, schon halb in ihrem Zimmer.

"Croft..."


	8. Chapter 8

Sie war überrascht, hatte weder mit Bryce's Nachricht gerechnet, noch damit, dass der Söldner plötzlich vor ihr stehen würde. Dennoch reagierte Lara schnell, ohne zu überlegen. Während der Hörer des Satellitentelefons zu Boden fiel, griff sie nach dem Pistolenhalfter, das neben dem Bett lag. In einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung zog sie die Waffe, richtete sie auf den Mann vor ihr – und starrte selber in den Lauf eines kurzläufigen Revolvers, den der Söldner offenbar in der Hosentasche verborgen hatte. Auch wenn sein Oberkörper schweißüberströmt war und sein Atem unruhig ging, die Waffe schwankte keinen Millimeter. Und seine Reflexe waren immer noch hervorragend.

"Haben wir das nicht langsam hinter uns, Croft?" Die Stimme des Söldners klang jetzt wieder 'normal' – kalt und zynisch. Wachsam, fast lauernd musterte er sie: "Was zur Hölle soll das?"

"Wer bist du?"

Der Söldner schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu erstarren. Dann grinste er dünn: "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du es herausbekommen würdest. Du bist einfach zu schlau, Croft. Wie hast du es geschafft?"

"Der echte Jean Roux war vorbestraft. Bei der Polizei hatten sie immer noch seine Fingerabdrücke."

"Daran haben sie also nicht gedacht."

"Was ist mit dem echten Roux?"

Das grausame Lächeln des Söldners erreichte seine Augen nicht, die seltsam tot wirkten. Doch unter der Fassade aus zynischer Gelassenheit glaubte Lara, Gefühle zu erkennen, die sie nicht einordnen konnte. Vielleicht konnte es der Söldner auch nicht. Seine höhnische Stimme vibrierte vor Anspannung, wie ein Stahlseil, das kurz vor dem Zerreißen stand: "Natürlich ist er tot. Was hast du erwartet? Henry Jeanpierre Roux – Verbrecher, Menschenhändler, Söldner, Abschaum. Er starb vor über vier Jahren. Wie ein Hund. Irgendwie passend, nicht? Bevor du fragst, ich habe ihn nicht getötet, das war nicht nötig. Seine Einheit wurde in Liberia versprengt. Auf dem Rückzug erkrankte Roux an Ebola. Seine Kameraden schleppten ihn mit – schwarze Söldner, die für ihn immer nur Kaffer gewesen waren. Aber als er nicht mehr weiter konnte, mussten sie ihn zurücklassen. Mit etwas Wasser, Nahrung und seiner Waffe. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er sich eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagte, bevor seine inneren Organe sich zu einem blutigen Brei zersetzten. Roux Papiere nahmen seine Kameraden mit, und gaben sie bei einem Rotkreuzposten ab. Ende der Geschichte von Henry Jeanpierre Roux, der starb, wie er gelebt hat."

"Warum das Ganze? Wofür diese Lügen? Um mich in die Irre zu führen?"

Der Söldner lachte jäh und freudlos auf: "Du nimmst dich viel zu wichtig – dich und deine lächerlichen Pfadfinderspiele, Croft. Glaubst du etwa, IRGENDJEMAND investiert Jahre, um eine unbedeutende Grabräuberin in die Irre zu führen!"

Lara war klar, dass der Söldner sie provozieren wollte. Nicht klar war ihr aber, warum er dies tat. Spekulierte er darauf, dass sie wütend wurde und einen Fehler machte?

"Wer bist du wirklich? Ich will die Wahrheit!"

"Das hatten wir doch auch schon. Wie willst du mich dazu zwingen, sie dir zu verraten? Willst du mich foltern? Du bist nicht der Typ dazu, so gut kenne ich dich inzwischen! Du kannst es nicht – und du willst auch gar nicht dazu fähig sein. Und womit kannst du mir dann noch drohen? Willst du mich hier zurücklassen, auf eigene Faust weitermachen? Nein, wohl kaum - das wäre zu riskant für dich. Ich weiß zu viel. Und du brauchst mich noch."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: "Bilde dir das nicht ein. Lieber ziehe ich die Sache alleine durch, als dass du mir im falschen Augenblick versuchst, mir ein Messer in den Rücken zu jagen."

"Wenn es mir darum ginge, dann wärst du schon lange tot, Croft. Erinnerst du dich noch an diese Biker in London? Einer von ihnen hatte einen Revolver bei sich – diese Waffe hier. Was meinst du, wie oft ich dich hätte töten können, wenn ich das gewollt hätte!"

"Aber das hätte vielleicht deiner Aufgabe widersprochen, deinen Befehlen."

"Es gibt keine Befehle. Und es gibt keine Verschwörung. Es gibt nur dich und mich." Bei diesen Worten winkelte der Söldner seinen Arm leicht an. Die Mündung seiner Waffe zielte jetzt auf die Decke. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht klappte er die Trommel des Revolvers auf und ließ die Patronen zu Boden fallen, alle bis auf eine. Es schien ihn nicht zu verunsichern, dass Lara immer noch auf sein Gesicht zielte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ er die Trommel wieder einrasten und rotieren. Die ganze Zeit über sah er Lara an: "Du kannst mich zu nichts zwingen, Croft. Du kannst mir nichts befehlen. Vielleicht kannst du mich töten. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Nicht die geringste." Und bei diesen Worten riss er den Arm zurück, presste die Waffe gegen seine Schläfe und drückte ab.

Es fiel kein Schuss, doch das leise Klicken des Revolverhahns klang unnatürlich laut, ließ Lara unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Der Söldner hingegen wirkte völlig unbeteiligt. In seinen ausdruckslosen Augen war kein Zeichen von Erleichterung oder Freude darüber zu erkennen, dass die Kammer leer gewesen war. Mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung warf er die Waffe auf Laras Bett und lächelte verzerrt: "Und damit wären wir wieder am Anfang, Croft. Du hast eine Waffe, ich habe keine. Du bist am Zug. Was willst du tun?"

Sie wusste es nicht. Von Anfang an hatte sie den Söldner nicht völlig durchschauen können, waren ihr seine Motive rätselhaft gewesen. Und jetzt, da sich seine Vergangenheit, sogar sein Name als unwahr herausgestellt hatte, erschienen ihr die Ziele und der Charakter dieses Mannes noch rätselhafter. Als sie geglaubt hatte, seine Vergangenheit zu kennen, da hatte sie auch geglaubt, ihn einschätzen zu können. Im Stillen ärgerte sie sich über ihren Leichtsinn. Sie hatte es gespürt, hatte gewusst, dass irgendetwas mit dem Söldner nicht stimmte, dass sein Verhalten, sein Charakter, seine Fähigkeiten nicht zu seiner angeblichen Vergangenheit passten. Was wollte er? Und was sollte sein fast selbstmörderisches Verhalten eben? Lara war klar, er hatte ihr damit etwas zeigen wollen – aber sie verstand nicht, warum. Nur eines wusste sie jetzt mit absoluter Sicherheit. Im Augenblick wollte er ihr offenbar nichts tun, obwohl seine Tarnung aufgeflogen war. Und momentan schien ihm sein eigenes Leben völlig egal zu sein. Und das machte ihn noch unberechenbarer.

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber. Der Söldner schien abzuwarten, scheinbar gleichgültig gegenüber der Entscheidung, die sie treffen würde. Und Lara wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Momentan herrschte eine paradoxe Pattsituation, trotzdem nur Lara bewaffnet war. Sie hatte diesem Mann nie völlig vertraut – und jetzt konnte sie es erst recht nicht mehr. Aber sie brauchte ihn auch, brauchte seine Kontakte und sein Wissen über den von Bürgerkrieg und Anarchie zerrissenen Kongo. Und sie verdankte ihm ihr Leben, möglicherweise mehrmals. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach erschießen, erst recht nicht, wenn er keine Waffe hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er das auch. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie der Söldner sich seine eigene Waffe an den Kopf gehalten und abgedrückt hatte. Hier und Jetzt war es ihm gleichgültig, ob er sterben oder leben würde. Und seltsamerweise ließ dieser Gedanke sie die Waffe senken.

Doch dann hörte sie mit einmal in der Ferne ein neues Geräusch, das die Stille zerschnitt: das dumpfe Dröhnen schwerer LKW-Motoren. Sie kamen näher, und es musste eine ganze Kolonne sein.

"Wer..."

"Wer wohl? Unsere Freunde vom Fluss. Deserteure und Banditen."

Instinktiv erwachte in Lara ein Verdacht: "Woher wissen die, dass wir hier sind?"

Der Söldner schnaubte sarkastisch: "Weil ich es ihnen gesagt habe, glaubst du das! Damit sie mich auch mal 'rannlassen, wenn sie mit dir fertig sind? Dann hab ich wohl bloß zur Tarnung ein halbes Dutzend von denen kaltgemacht! Red doch keinen Scheiss! Das hier ist das größte Dorf in der Gegend und hier läuft die einzige halbwegs stabile Straße durch. Warum werden die wohl herkommen! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wissen, dass wir hier sind. Aber sie werden es verdammt schnell erfahren!"

Insgeheim war sie fast froh, dass das Anrücken der Deserteure ihr die Entscheidung abnahm, oder wenigstens einen Aufschub ermöglichte. Im Kampf gegen diesen Feind konnte sie dem Söldner wahrscheinlich trauen. Das war keine Frage der Ehrlichkeit oder Loyalität – es ging ums nackte Überleben: "Hol deine Sachen. Wir setzen uns ab!"

Beide hatten sie halb angezogen geschlafen und ihre Rucksäcke erst gar nicht ausgepackt. Die Waffen hatten griffbereit gelegen und so dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie leise die schmale Treppe hinuntereilten und zur Hintertür huschten. Lara hatte dem Söldner mit einer knappen Bewegung bedeutet voranzugehen. Momentan wollte sie ihn nicht im Rücken haben. Erstaunlicherweise war er ihrer Aufforderung sogar gefolgt.

Als Lara hinter dem Söldner geduckt hinaus huschte, sah sie bereits die Scheinwerfer der LKW's. Und sie erkannte, dass es zu spät war, der Feind zu nah: "Wenn wir jetzt zu Fuß flüchten, dann haben sie uns."

"Ich weiß..." die Stimme des Söldners klang angespannt: "...auf der Straße können sie uns bequem aufsammeln und in diesen verdammten Reisfeldern kommen wir nicht weit. Was für eine Scheiße!"

"Also brauchen wir ein Fahrzeug."

"Umwerfend geniale Idee. Hier findest du jedenfalls keines, was auch nur halbwegs tauglich ist. Willst du vielleicht unsere Freunde fragen, ob sie uns eins leihen!"

"Genau das."

Die Kolonne, zu der neben drei alten amerikanischen LKW's auch vier Jeeps gehörten, fuhr mit aufgeblendeten Scheinwerfern in die Ortschaft ein. Binnen Sekunden waren die ersten Kämpfer von den Wagen herunter, sprangen bereits ab, ehe sie richtig angehalten hatten. Während ein paar Männer die Ortsausgänge sicherten, verteilten sich ein paar andere und fingen an, gegen die Häuserwände und Türen zu hämmern. Andere hoben vorsichtig Verwundete aus einem der Laster und trugen sie fluchend und schreiend zu der kleinen Sanitätsstation des Dorfes. All das vollzog sich lautstark, chaotisch, aber auch mit einer gewissen Routine.

"Die machen das hier wohl nicht zum ersten Mal." Lara flüsterte, während sie vorsichtig durch die kleine Luke ins Freie späte. Der Söldner neben ihr schnaubte nur: "Man kann nicht immer das Huhn schlachten, dass die Eier legt. Aber mit der Routine dürfte es gleich vorbei sein."

Wie auf dieses Stichwort wurde es bei dem 'Hotel' des Ortes laut. Eine kleine Gruppe Deserteure, die Hälfte Kinder, schleifte den jammernden Besitzer heraus. Während ein Bewaffneter, dessen bestimmtes Auftreten und bessere Kleidung den ehemaligen Offizier verriet, den unglücklichen Mann verhörte, durchsuchte ein halbes Dutzend seiner Leute schreiend die Gästezimmer. Sie gingen dabei ziemlich rüde vor, Glas klirrte und mit dumpfen Poltern wurden Möbel gegen die Wände geschleudert.

"Und jetzt merken sie, dass die Vögel schon ausgeflogen sind." In Laras Stimme schwang leise Befriedigung mit.

"Hoffen wir, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, auf dem Dachboden nachzusehen..."

"Still jetzt."

Sie hatten Glück. Nach der erfolglosen Kontrolle der Gästezimmer sammelten sich die Bewaffneten auf der Straße. Ihnen kam offensichtlich nicht einmal der Gedanke, dass die Gesuchten sich ausgerechnet auf dem kaum hüfthohen Dachboden des Weghotels verstecken könnten. Im Schein eines LKW-Scheinwerfers stritten sich die Deserteure offenbar lautstark über das weitere Vorgehen. Ein knapper Befehl ihres Offiziers beendete jedoch das Palaver. Auf ein paar kurze Anweisungen hin kletterten ein paar Bewaffnete in zwei der Jeeps und jagten in Richtung Westen und Osten los. Einige andere, die sich neben ihren Waffen mit Taschenlampen ausgerüstet hatten, bildeten eine lockere Schwarmlinie und begannen am Ortsrand zu suchen.

"Die sind ja eifrig bei der Sache."

"Woran mag das bloß liegen! Aber was anderes macht mir Sorgen. Erstens, wir müssen auf jeden Fall an einem der Jeeps vorbei. Und zweitens scheint ihr Chef auf Zack zu sein."

Lara ging nicht näher darauf ein: "Wir geben ihnen noch eine halbe Stunde, dann verschwinden wir."

Dreißig Minuten später war die Straße wieder dunkel und fast menschenleer. Die Bewohner der Ortschaft trauten sich sowieso nicht aus den Häusern, und die Deserteure waren entweder an der Jagd auf die Flüchtlinge beteiligt, hatten sich auf der Suche nach Lebensmitteln zerstreut – oder sich in dem Hotel einquartiert, aus dessen Erdgeschoss jetzt die verzerrten Musikfetzen eines alten Radios, Stimmgewirr und Gelächter drang. Keiner bemerkte, wie eine schmale Dachluke aufgedrückt wurde, die auf eine kleine Seitengasse führte, und sich nacheinander zwei Gestalten lautlos ins Freie schoben. Selbst als sie sich die fünf Meter, die sie noch vom Boden trennten, fallenließen, war nichts zu hören, als ein leise Knirschen. Lara und der Söldner hatten sich Gesichter, Hände und Arme mit Staub dunkel gefärbt. Während sie verstohlen von einer Deckung zur anderen huschten, machten sie nicht mehr Geräusche als ein Schatten. Die abgestellten Fahrzeuge waren ihr Ziel. Nur zwei Mann hielten dort Wache. Während der eine auf dem Boden saß und den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt hatte, lehnte der zweite, ein halbwüchsiger Bursche, an einem der LKW's und rauchte eine Zigarette. Mit einer verstohlenen Handbewegung signalisierte der Söldner, welcher der Beiden sein Ziel war. Lara nickte nur knapp. In ihrer Hand ruhte die ebenfalls geschwärzte Klinge eines Kommandomessers.

Keiner der beiden Wachposten sah die unhörbare Bedrohung. Der Angriff erfolgte fast gleichzeitig. Lara war unter einem LKW hindurch gekrochen und hatte sich so an den am Boden Sitzenden angeschlichen. Blitzschnell schoss die Hand mit dem Messer jetzt vor, bohrte sich die Klinge warnungslos in den Rücken der Wache, drang in die Lunge ein. Sofort riss sie das Messer heraus, stach noch einmal, zweimal zu. Jetzt konnte es keine Gnade geben, es ging um Leben oder Tod. Der Mann starb, ohne mehr als ein dumpfes Stöhnen von sich gegeben zu haben.

Der andere Wachposten hatte vielleicht etwas gehört, oder aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrgenommen. Jedenfalls drehte er sich halb zu seinem Kameraden – und in diesem Augenblick griff der Söldner an. Während sein linker Arm sich um die Brust des Deserteurs legte, presste der Söldner seine andere Hand auf den Mund des Postens, packte ihn am Kinn. Ein schneller und brutaler Ruck brach dem Halbwüchsigen das Genick. Ein paar Augenblicke hielt der Söldner den im Todeskampf zuckenden Körper noch fest, dann ließ er ihn zu Boden gleiten und schob ihn unter den LKW: "Alles klar. Croft?"

"Klar."

Während der Söldner ihre Rucksäcke und Waffen in einen der Geländewagen warf, rannte Lara geduckt zu den anderen Fahrzeugen. Binnen Sekunden zerschlitzte sie mit ihrem Messer die Reifen und sprang dann in den übrig gebliebenen Jeep. Sie übernahm das Steuer, während der Söldner eine der erbeuteten AK's in den Händen hielt. Keiner der beiden sagte ein überflüssiges Wort. Das Anlassen des Motors erschien ihnen ohrenbetäubend laut, aber kein Alarmruf erklang, niemand schien sich um den anfahrenden Wagen zu kümmern.

Aber das änderte sich schlagartig am Ortseingang, wo die Deserteure Posten aufgestellt hatten. Die drei Männer standen mitten auf der staubigen Landstraße und wirkten sichtlich überrascht, als sie einen ihrer eigenen Jeeps ohne Licht und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf sich zu rasen sahen. Schreiend sprangen sie beiseite, rissen die Waffen hoch – und fielen im Kugelhagel. Der Söldner hatte sich halb aus dem Wagen gelehnt und bestrich kaltblütig die Straße mit Sperrfeuer. Nur einer der drei Posten konnte sich rechtzeitig in Deckung werfen. Im Dorf wurde es jetzt laut, erklangen Schreie und Schüsse. Doch es war zu spät, der Jeep schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Mit ohnmächtiger Wut konnten die Deserteure nur feststellen, dass sie mit den ihnen verbliebenen Wagen niemals die Verfolgung aufnehmen konnten.

Lara fuhr ohne Licht und in einem Tempo, das nur als halsbrecherisch zu bezeichnen war. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, und die Anspannung blieb. Irgendwo vor ihnen musste immer noch einer der Geländewagen der Deserteure unterwegs sein, auf der Suche nach ihnen – auch wenn die Männer in dem Jeep annehmen würden, dass ihre Ziele zu Fuß unterwegs waren. Außerdem fragte sich Lara, wie es weitergehen sollte, wenn sie es erst einmal geschafft hatten. Sollte sie den Söldner, wer auch immer er wirklich war, mitnehmen? Sollte sie ihn zurücklassen? Konnte sie das überhaupt? Und wenn nicht – wie sollte sie ihm jetzt noch vertrauen? Die Dunkelheit verbarg das Gesicht des Söldners und so konnte sie nur raten, welche Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf gingen.

Diesmal wurden sie von dem Angriff überrascht. Ohne Vorwarnung hämmerte vor ihnen auf einmal ein Maschinengewehr los, zuckten Leuchtspurgeschosse über die Straße und schlugen in den Jeep ein. Fast gleichzeitig fiel eine Mpi ein. Binnen weniger Sekunden trafen fast ein Dutzend Kugeln den Wagen, zersiebten Kühler, Karosserie und die vorderen Reifen.

Der Jeep brach zur Seite aus, es fehlte nicht viel, und er hätte sich überschlagen. Der Ruck, mit dem Lara den Wagen schleudernd zum Stehen brachte, beförderte ihren Beifahrer beinahe durch die Windschutzscheibe. Während sich Lara aus dem Wagen warf, dicht gefolgt von dem Söldner, der nur um ein Weniges langsamer war, schien sich der Beschuss noch zu steigern und verwandelte den Jeep in ein Sieb.

Lara presste sich flach auf den Boden. Unter dem Wagen hindurch sah sie in der Dunkelheit das Mündungsfeuer ihrer Gegner aufblitzen. Das musste der feindliche Aufklärungsjeep sein, offenbar mit einem aufmontierten schweren MG bewaffnet. Zum Glück schoss der Gegner ziemlich wahllos, schien sich vor allem auf den Wagen zu konzentrieren, statt nach dessen Insassen Ausschau zu halten. Aber andererseits nagelte das Sperrfeuer Lara und den Söldner fest, machte jeden Ausbruchsversuch unmöglich.

„Rou…" Lara stoppte unwillkürlich mitten im Wort, als sie automatisch den falschen Namen des Söldners benutzte. Der Mann neben ihr schob Lara einen Gegenstand zu – eine der Handgranaten, die sie erbeutet hatten: „Schmeiß nicht daneben."

Sie sparte sich die Antwort. Stattdessen schob sie sich, immer noch flach an den Boden gepresst, vorwärts. Jetzt stoppte das Maschinengewehrfeuer kurz – der Schütze musste wohl einen neuen Gurt einlegen. Lara stieß zischend die Luft aus, während ihr Arm durch die Luft schnitt, die Handgranate in einem flachen Bogen auf den Feind zuflog, auf den Boden prallte und unter den feindlichen Jeep rollte.

Die Explosion riss die feindlichen Schützen in Stücke, hinterließ nur rauchende Trümmer, als sich der Tank und die Reservekanister entzündeten. Die auflodernden Flammen leuchteten weithin, ein Zeichen, das noch in Kilometern zu erkennen sein würde.

„Das war ein Hinterhalt..."

„Ach, sag bloß!"

Der Söldner ließ sich durch den sarkastischen Einwurf nicht beirren: „…und das heißt, sie wussten, dass wir kommen. Vermutlich hatten sie ein Funkgerät. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass der andere Aufklärungsjeep genauso ausgerüstet ist. Also werden sie in spätestens fünfzehn Minuten hier sein, wahrscheinlich mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Kämpfer. Und wegen diesem kleinen Signalfeuer hier können wir sie wohl kaum noch überraschen. Also müssen wir uns absetzen."

„Zu Fuß." Das war keine Frage.

„Deine Entscheidung Croft. Du wolltest doch unbedingt zu der Scheiß-Ausgrabungsstelle."

„Wenn du nichts Konstruktives hast, halt einfach den Mund."

„Schon gut. Auf der Straße kommen wir zu Fuß nicht weit. Aber in diesem verdammten Sumpf werden sie uns nicht folgen können – und in zehn Meilen Entfernung Richtung Nordost gibt es ein kleines Dorf. Vielleicht gibt es dort einen Wagen."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Mit diesen Worten schulterte Lara ihren Rucksack und ließ sich die Böschung der Piste hinunter rutschen. Der Söldner sah ihr hinterher, den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst. Dann folgte er ihr. Binnen Sekunden waren die beiden in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

„""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Der Marsch wurde schnell zur Tortur. Keiner der Beiden hatte in den letzten Tagen viel schlafen können und das rächte sich jetzt. Auch wenn sie nur relativ leicht bepackt waren, sich durch die aufgegebenen Reisfelder zu schleppen, durch Schlamm und Wassergräben, die meist bis zu den Knien, oft aber auch bis zum Gürtel reichten, war eine Qual. Es war zu gefährlich, die Taschenlampen zu verwenden, deshalb mussten sie sich völlig auf ihren Instinkt und Tastsinn verlassen. Bis zum Morgen waren es noch ein paar Stunden, aber so lange konnten sie nicht warten. Der Söldner hatte sich außerdem bei dem Absprung vor ein paar Tagen den Knöchel verstaucht, was ihn zusätzlich behinderte. Trotzdem schleppte er sich verbissen vorwärts, versuchte mit Lara Schritt zu halten, oder sie sogar zu überholen, ohne dabei jedoch viel Erfolg zu haben. Die Grabräuberin schien ihm für den Augenblick immerhin soweit zu trauen, dass sie bereit war, vor ihm zu gehen. Doch das bedeutete dem Söldner momentan wenig. Ja es schien ihm, als würde sie ihn damit verhöhnen wollen, mit dem immer gleich bleibenden Abstand, der scheinbaren Leichtigkeit, mit der sie ihm stets ein paar Schritte voraus war. Er fühlte, wie eine irrationale Wut in ihm aufstieg, Wut auf Lara – und Wut auf sich selbst. Wut darüber, dass sie ihn zumindest teilweise durchschaut hatte.

Er war erschöpft, übermüdet und wütend – und deshalb war er nicht so sehr auf der Hut wie sonst, waren seine Reflexe um ein weniges langsamer. Als er fühlte, dass die Böschung des schmalen Dammes, den er gerade überquerte, unter seinen Füßen nach gab, reagierte er zur spät. Statt wieder sicheren Stand zu gewinnen, verlor er völlig den Halt und rutschte ab. Beim vergeblichen Versuch, das Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, verlor er die Waffe in seiner Hand.

Der Sturz war nicht tief, nur einen knappen Meter, aber er reichte, um den Söldner bis zum Gürtel in dem zähen Schlamm versinken zu lassen. Während er vergeblich versuchte, einen Halt zu finden, sank er tiefer: bis zum Bauch, bis zur Brust.

Doch dann fühlte er plötzlich festen Boden unter den Füßen. Es war kein richtiges Schlammloch, in das er geraten war, nur ein aufgegebener Bewässerungsgraben, in dem die Ablagerungen von Jahrzehnten ruhten.

Während er mit den Füßen die Festigkeit des Grundes prüfte, tastete der Söldner nach einem Halt, nach irgendetwas, an dem er sich herausziehen konnte. Doch er fand nichts. Er würde nicht versinken. Aber er konnte sich auch unmöglich aus eigener Kraft befreien: „Croft, verdammt…"

Erst jetzt fand er Zeit, sich umzusehen – und er bemerkte, dass Lara auf der Böschung kniete, von der er abgerutscht war, und zu ihm hinuntersah. Ihre Taschenlampe leuchte kurz auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Schweigend musterte sie den Söldner. Und er glaubte zu begreifen.

„Na schön." Seine Stimme klang hart, feindselig, voller Wut: „Wie bequem für dich, Croft. Ist es das, worauf du gehofft hast! Was willst du, verdammt! Willst du mich hier zurücklassen! Mich so verrecken lassen? La sale putain! Verdammte Nutte! Dann knall mich lieber ab. Das schuldest du mir auf jeden Fall. Los, schieß schon, du Nutte – DU SOLLST SCHIESSEN!"

Sie schwieg immer noch, schien ihn einfach nur zu mustern. Dann, plötzlich beugte sie sich vor und hielt dem Söldner die Waffe hin, die sie in den Händen hielt. Die tastenden Finger des Mannes berührten den Lauf der Waffe, schlossen sich darum. Lara stemmte die Füße in den nachgiebigen Boden, suchte nach Halt. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers war angespannt. Dann, während sie keuchend die Luft ausstieß, zog sie: zwei Zentimeter, fünf, zehn. Dann ließ der Söldner den Lauf der Waffe los und krallte sich in festeren Boden, zog sich mühsam auf sicheres Gelände.

Ein paar Sekunden blieb er liegen, dann richtete er sich mühsam auf. Der Schlag traf ihn überraschend – keine Ohrfeige, sondern ein wuchtiger Kinnhaken, der ihn herumwirbelte und wieder zu Boden schickte. Laras Stimme klang sardonisch: „Das war für die ‚Nutte', verstanden!"

Der Söldner starrte sie an. Dann plötzlich, zuckte es in seinem Gesicht. Er betastete sein Kinn. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich ein paar Mal, als würde er nach Worten suchen. Doch der einzige Laut, der über seine Lippen kam, war ein seltsames Keuchen, dass seinen Körper schüttelte – und Lara begriff, dass er lachte. Lachte, während er mühsam nach Atem rang und schwerfällig den Kopf schüttelte. Seine Stimme klang undeutlich: „Verdammt…Croft. Lara. Du bist wirklich einmalig. So was wie dich gibt's nur einmal." Und wieder lachte er.

„Gewöhn dich besser an den Gedanken. Kannst du weiter?"

Das Lachen des Söldners verstummte ebenso plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte: „Warte."

„Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Genauer gesagt läuft sie uns davon."

„Du sollst still sein und zuhören – bevor ich zur Vernunft komme und es mir anders überlege, verdammt." Das ließ sie innehalten. Von der zynischen Selbstsicherheit des Söldners war jetzt nicht mehr viel zu spüren. Stattdessen klangen seine Worte jetzt langsam, zögernd – wie die Bewegungen eines Soldaten, der sich durch ein Minenfeld tastete.

„1989…brach für uns eine Welt zusammen. An einem Tag waren wir noch eine Armee gewesen, am nächsten Tag nur noch die Lakaien eines maroden, überlebten Systems. Unserer Führung fehlte der Mut – oder die Skrupellosigkeit, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

Damals…war ich ein Soldat des ‚anderen Deutschlands'. Fallschirmjäger der NVA, Freiwilliger frisch aus der Grundausbildung. Wir waren nicht ein Haufen lustloser, vergammelter Wehrdienstleistender – wir waren eine Eliteeinheit. Auf jeden Fall sahen wir uns damals so. Die meisten von uns hatten noch an ‚die Sache' geglaubt. Doch das Alles war plötzlich nur noch ein Dreck wert. Unsere Uniformen, unsere Ideale – nur noch Ramschware der Geschichte.

So kam es uns jedenfalls vor. Mein Gott, waren wir naiv. Und verbittert. Aber wie dem auch sei, uns war klar, mit unserer Armee war es vorbei. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Es gab keine Garantien für unsere Zukunft mehr. Wenn wir Glück hätten, würde man uns übernehmen in die Bundeswehr, uns Idioten aus dem Osten einfach schlucken. Schon der Gedanke daran war zum Kotzen. Wir kamen uns verraten vor. Verraten und verkauft.

Für die Offiziere war es natürlich am schlimmsten – vor allem für die Linientreuen. Die konnten sich ausrechnen, dass sie mit einer Frühpensionierung noch Glück haben würden. Und wenn sie irgendwelchen Dreck am Stecken hatten…

Nur deswegen konnten wir auf eine so blödsinnige Idee kommen. Oder eigentlich war es Königs Idee - Major König. Und wir drei, Lanz, Wourzac und ich, nahmen ihm die Geschichte ab. Wir glaubten keine Zukunft mehr zu haben. Aber wir hatten unsere Waffen und unsere Ausbildung – und nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Es war einfach damals, über die Grenze zu kommen, auch mit den Waffen. Die Grenzsicherung war zusammengebrochen und die Grenzer waren noch schlimmer dran als wir. Der Plan war ganz simpel, sagte König. Irgendwoher wusste er von einem Geldtransport im Westen. Den sollten wir ausnehmen und wieder jenseits der Grenze sein, bevor die Polizei überhaupt mitbekam, was los war. Unser Startkapital in die Marktwirtschaft. Wir waren wirklich so bescheuert.

Natürlich ging etwas schief. Der Überfall wäre um ein Haar daneben gegangen. Zwei Wachleute starben, zwei weitere wurden schwer verletzt und ich bekam einen Steckschuss in die Schulter. Wir schafften es mit knapper Mühe wieder über die Grenze. Aber dann fing der Ärger erst an. Wir hatten mehr als neunhunderttausend Westmark erbeutet – zuviel, als dass es gut gehen konnte."

„Irgendjemand wollte nicht teilen."

„Allerdings. König hatte für mich die Adresse eines Arztes besorgt. Zum Glück hatte mein Auto eine Panne – als ich dort ankam, wimmelte es bereits von Polizei. Ich sah, dass ich wegkam – aber bei unserem Versteck war es genau dieselbe Scheiße. Ich konnte nur zusehen, wie sie Wourzac raustrugen. Beim Prozess wälzte er dann alle Schuld auf König, Lanz und mich ab. Verständlich. Aus seiner Sicht mussten wir drei uns abgesprochen haben, um ihn zu verraten und ans Messer zu liefern. Trotzdem bekam er zwölf Jahre."

„Aber du hattest ihn nicht verraten?"

„Nein. Nein, das hatten König und Lanz sich alleine ausgedacht. Aber der eigentliche Kopf war natürlich König. Lanz war nur ein nützlicher Idiot für ihn. Ungefähr einen Monat später fand man Lanz – mit einer Kugel im Kopf. Und König, der verschwand einfach, mit dem Geld. Er löste sich in Luft auf. Ich saß in einer beschissenen Klemme – ich hatte kein Geld, die Polizei war hinter mir her und zu allem Überfluss hatte ich eine ziemlich frische Schussnarbe. Eigentlich hatte ich nur noch einen Ausweg…"

Lara fragte sich kurz, was er damit meinte. Söldner zu werden? Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die guten Französischkenntnisse des Söldners, seine Fähigkeiten und die Ausbildung, die er absolviert haben musste – eine bessere Ausbildung, als man als ein einfacher „freiberuflicher Söldner" haben konnte. Und sie begriff. Für einen Mann, einen Soldaten, der mit seinem alten Leben abschließen wollte, gab es tatsächlich eine nahe liegende Möglichkeit: „Und dieser Ausweg war die Fremdenlegion, richtig?"

Der Söldner quittierte ihre Vermutung mit einem knappen, müden Grinsen: „Du bist wirklich gut. Damals, Anfang 1990, gab es die Sowjetunion noch. Die Schwemme arbeits- und hoffnungsloser Ostblocksoldaten hatte noch nicht begonnen. Ich hatte Glück, die Legion konnte einen Ex-Fallschirmjäger gebrauchen. Johann Rückert hörte auf zu existieren, und Jean Rouget schrieb sich ein bei der Fremdenlegion, als Legionär zweiter Klasse.

Meine Feuertaufe erhielt ich am Golf, während der Operation ‚Desert Storm'. Bald danach wechselte zum 2e Regiment Etrangere Parachutiste. In Guayana wurden wir in Guerillakriegführung und Counterinsurgency ausgebildet. In der Legion interessierte sich niemand für meine Vergangenheit. Meinen deutschen Pass hatte ich verbrannt, noch bevor ich anmusterte. Dann…" Die Stimme des Söldners verebbte und lange Zeit, mehr als eine Minute schwieg er. Lara konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie hörte, wie er tief ein und ausatmete, nach Worten zu suchen schien.

„Es war Anfang 1994, als unsere Einheit wieder einmal in den Einsatz geschickt wurde. Das Ziel war diesmal Ruanda. Die meisten Soldaten wussten wenig oder gar nichts über das Land. Unsere Aufgabe war scheinbar klar und einfach. Wir sollten den Regierungstruppen im Kampf gegen Guerillas helfen, eine Aufgabe, für die wir gut ausgebildet waren. Aber was wir vorfanden…

Das Land war seit der Unabhängigkeit immer nur zeitweise zur Ruhe gekommen. Der während der Kolonialzeit künstlich geschürte Gegensatz zwischen Tutsi und Hutu hatte bereits mehrmals zu blutigen Massakern geführt. Von beiden Seiten. Sie brauchten gar keine Kolonialherren mehr, die sie gegeneinander aufhetzten. Doch was nun folgte…

Kurz bevor wir abflogen, hörten wir davon, dass der Präsident Ruandas bei einem Anschlag ums Leben gekommen war. Seine Maschine wurde abgeschossen – bis heute ist nicht klar von wem, Tutsi-Rebellen oder einer Fraktion seiner eigenen Regierung und Armee. Er war de facto ein Diktator gewesen, skrupellos und brutal. Aber er hatte wenigstens halbwegs für Ruhe gesorgt. Nach seinem Tod…

Alles war bereit. Diejenigen Hutu in der Regierung, die auf einen ‚Befreiungsschlag' setzten, hatten nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Die Propaganda hämmerte pausenlos, dass die Tutsi Kakerlaken seien, minderwertig, eine Bedrohung – und genauso jene Hutu, die sie unterstützten oder beschützten. Waffenlager waren angelegt worden. Die Milizen der Interahamwe standen bereit. Interahamwe bedeutet ‚fest zuschlagen'. Und das taten sie.

Das alles erfuhren wir allerdings erst später. Aber wir merkten schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Bei unserem Vormarsch in Richtung ‚Front' fiel uns auf, die Menschen flohen in dieselbe Richtung, in die wir marschierten. Sie flohen nicht vor den Kämpfen. Wir kamen in eine Stadt… Ich habe ihren Namen nie erfahren, wir sollten dort nur Station machen. Kaum Soldaten waren dort, kein schweres Gerät, stattdessen Banden in Zivil, schlecht bewaffnet. Es kamen immer mehr davon aus dem Umland. Dort war eine Kirche, umstellt von ein paar Soldaten der regulären ruandischen Armee.

Es wimmelte von Zivilisten, das Gebäude war völlig überfüllt. Flüchtlinge, Tutsi, die wohl nichts hatten retten können als das nackte Leben. Ich weiß nicht wie viele es waren, vielleicht Tausend - Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Sie waren erschöpft, abgerissen, durstig und hungrig. Aber sie alle jubelten, als sie unsere drei LKWs anrollen sahen. Sie schrieen, tanzten und lachten. Am liebsten wären sie uns wohl um den Hals gefallen. Sie dachten wohl, jetzt seien sie in Sicherheit. Sie dachten, wir würden sie schützen. Aber das war nicht unser Auftrag…

Binnen einer halben Stunde kam der Befehl, dass wir uns zurückziehen und am Stadtrand kampieren sollten. Keiner aus unserem Zug fragte nach dem Grund. Ich glaube, wir hatten Angst vor der Antwort. Es ist leichter, sich unwissend zu stellen, wenn man die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit verschließt. Die Flüchtlinge…für sie muss es grausam gewesen sein, unmenschlich. Als würde man einen geretteten Schiffbrüchigen wieder in die See stoßen. Das war mir damals noch nicht klar – oder ich wollte es vielmehr nicht begreifen. Sie weinten und bettelten. Wir verstanden ihre Worte nicht, aber wir verstanden ihre Gesten. Sie flehten uns an zu bleiben. Sie krallten sich an den Seiten unserer LKW fest – und wir schlugen mit den Gewehrkolben nach ihren Händen. Ein paar Frauen versuchten, ihre Kinder auf die Ladeflächen zu schieben – und wir stießen die Kinder wieder zurück in die Menge. Spätestens da hätte uns klar sein müssen, was geschehen würde. Aber wir wollten es nicht sehen.

Wir schlugen unser Lager am Stadtrand auf, vielleicht ein, anderthalb Kilometer von der Kirche entfernt. Kaum einer von uns konnte essen oder schlafen. Wir saßen einfach da und warteten. Und konnten uns nicht einmal selber eingestehen, worauf wir warteten. Überall in den Straßen hatten die Milizen Feuer entzündet. An manchen Stellen sah es fast so aus, als würde die Stadt brennen.

Es begann mit Schüssen, nur ein paar, vereinzelt. Vielleicht hatten einige Flüchtlinge versucht, ihrem Tod zu entkommen. Diese Schüsse waren das Signal für den Massenmord.

Wir hörten wie sie schrieen, Männer, Frauen, Kinder – hundertfach. Und wir griffen nicht ein, wir blieben bei unseren Wagen. Wir griffen nicht ein – und sie starben. Und schrieen, schrieen, schrieen. Wir hörten keine Schüsse mehr, wir hörten nicht die Befehle und Kommandos der Mörder – wir hörten nur die Schreie der Sterbenden. Stundenlang. Und wir taten nichts – nichts, als uns die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen, um nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Einige weinten, andere verlangten von unserem Kommandant, er sollte eingreifen. Doch der lieutenant blieb bei seinen Befehlen. Und keiner von uns brachte den Mut auf, auf eigene Faust etwas zu tun, einzugreifen. Als die Schreie schwächer wurden, als sie verstummten, waren wir erleichtert, fast froh. Wir waren froh, dass sie alle tot waren – wenigstens waren sie jetzt endlich still!

Am nächsten Tag rückten wir weiter vor – und sahen mit eigenen Augen, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Überall lagen Leichen. Unsere Wagen mussten über sie hinweg fahren. Die Milizen, die Soldaten – und auch die Hutu-Zivilisten hatten die Flüchtlinge getötet, ohne Ausnahme, ohne Gnade. Männer, Frauen, Kinder. Nicht erschossen, das war den Mördern wohl zu barmherzig gewesen. Stattdessen hatte man sie mit Knüppeln und Eisenstangen erschlagen, mit Macheten und Beilen zerhackt, sie reihenweise abgeschlachtet. Jede Frau, jedes Mädchen war vergewaltigt worden, bevor sie starben. Die Milizionäre hatten Kinder in die überall brennenden Feuer geworfen und bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt.

Die Mörder waren blutverschmiert, und für sie schien das Blut auf ihren Armen und Kleidern fast so etwas wie eine Auszeichnung zu sein. Sie lachten, posierten vor den Leichenhaufen wie Jäger vor ihrer Beute. Zweimal mussten wir anhalten, weil die Leichen sich so hoch türmten, dass wir nicht weiterkonnten. Die Männer, die die Körper beiseite räumten…für sie schienen die Leichen nichts weiter als Müll zu sein, Abfall, ihre Entsorgung eine lästige Pflicht. Keine Reue, keine Scham – nicht einmal Verlegenheit.

Ich sah einen Jungen auf dem Boden liegen… Sie hatten ihm die Beine zerschlagen, sein Körper war eine einzige Wunde, sein rechter Arm war fast abgehackt. Aber er lebte noch. Lebte, und weinte lautlos. Er schien mich anzusehen. Sein Blut sickerte in den Dreck. Fliegen wimmelten auf seinem Körper. Er starb. Starb langsam.

Wir hätten wenigstens ihn retten sollen, ihn retten müssen. Aber wie? Wir konnten ihn in kein Krankenhaus schaffen. Wir waren auf dem Weg zur Front. Wir konnten ihn nicht mitnehmen. Ihn ausfliegen? Das hätte keiner bewilligt. Unsere Befehle waren klar. Wir hatten einen Kampfauftrag – und nur den.

Also nahm ich mein Gewehr…" Der Söldner hob die Hände, als würde er eine Waffe auf ein Ziel richten, dass nur er sehen konnte. Seine bisher tonlose Stimme schien vor innerer Anspannung zu vibrieren, überschlug sich beinahe: „…nahm es, und erschoss ihn. Besser ein schnelles Ende… Die Kugel zerschlug seinen Hals, die Schlagader. Sein Blut…plötzlich war es überall, auf meinen Händen und in meinem Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was dann geschah, nur dass ich dann auf dem Laster hockte und heulte wie ein Kleinkind. Erbärmlich. Der lieutenant schlug mir ins Gesicht und befahl mir, mich zusammenzureißen. Dann nahm er mir die Waffe ab und gab sie mir erst am Abend wieder. Keiner aus dem Zug verlor jemals ein Wort darüber – oder überhaupt über das Massaker. Keiner sprach davon – aber keiner vergaß es…

Es währe zu pathetisch, zu behaupten, dass wir an diesem Tag den Glauben verloren. Und keiner hatte noch so etwas wie moralische Unschuld. Aber etwas war zerbrochen in uns. Wir verweigerten nicht den Gehorsam, wir waren Legionäre. Wir kämpften weiter gegen die Tutsi-Guerillas. Wir kämpften und sahen Flüsse, in denen die Leichen dicht an dicht trieben. Wir sahen Körper, hunderte, tausende, die in der Sonne verfaulten. Ganz Ruanda war ein Schlachthaus. Keiner hat die Toten gezählt. Sechshunderttausend? Achthunderttausend? Eine Million? Und der Westen sah weg, keiner griff ein – trotzdem sie wussten, was geschah. Es waren ja nur Afrikaner. Noch bevor das Massaker begann, hatten einige Tutsi-Politiker Washington gewarnt, hatten um Hilfe gebeten – umsonst. Die Welt wusste, was geschah – oder hätte es wissen müssen, wenn es nicht bequemer gewesen währe, die Augen zu schließen.

Die UNO sah ohnmächtig zu. Niemand stellte Truppen, um das Schlachten zu beenden. Die einzigen Einheiten, die nach Ruanda geschickt wurden, das waren wir, die schnelle Eingreiftruppe der Grande Nation. Und wir halfen beim Massenmord. Wir trieben zwar keine Tutsi zusammen und wir verübten keine Massaker. Aber wir hielten den Mördern den Rücken frei. Jeder Tutsi-Guerillero den wir töteten, jeder Tag, den wir dem wankenden Regime erkauften, half das Morden zu verlängern.

Später hörte ich von einer kleinen UN-Einheit, nur ein halbes Dutzend Mann, die sich nicht zurückzogen. Sie hatten Befehl, eine ruandische Politikerin zu beschützen, eine Tutsi oder missliebige Hutu – ich weiß es nicht genau. Diese Soldaten hielten ihre Stellung. Sie kämpften, bis sie überrannt und in Stücke gehackt wurden. Keiner von ihnen überlebte.

Das waren Helden. Wir aber, wir waren keine Helden. Wir sahen auch nicht einfach nur weg, wie der Rest der Welt - wir waren Mittäter.

Als das Regime zusammenbrach, flog man uns aus. Wir kamen in Ruhestellung. Manche wurden nicht mit fertig mit dem, was sie gesehen hatten. Ein paar schieden aus der Legion aus. Der lieutenant, der unseren Zug befehligt hatte, erschoss sich ein dreiviertel Jahr nach unserer Rückkehr. Angeblich, weil seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte.

Ich selber… Ich erschoss mich nicht. Vermutlich fehlten mir dazu der Mut und die Konsequenz. Und ich schied auch nicht aus. ‚Legio patria nostra' – die Legion ist unser Zuhause. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich hätte hingehen sollen. Also blieb ich. 1997 kehrte ich nach Zentralafrika zurück. Das Mobutu-Regime im Kongo lag in seinen letzten Zügen. Die pseudokommunistischen Rebellen Kabilas waren auf dem Vormarsch. Einmal mehr sollten wir eingreifen, um eine Diktatur zu stabilisieren – nicht, dass Kabila auch nur einen Deut besser war als Mobutu.

Aber etwas war diesmal anders. Diesmal war Paris nicht bereit, offiziell reguläre Truppen zu entsenden. An unseren Uniformen, an der Politik der französischen Intervention, klebte nach Ruanda wohl zu viel Blut. Außerdem verfolgten die USA ihre eigenen Ziele im Kongo. Nach dem Ende des Kalten Krieges waren sie auf einmal bereit, mit Kabila zu verhandeln, ihn als eine Option zu sehen. Mobutu hatte abgewirtschaftet, seine Armee war nichts wert, hatte keine Moral, keine Disziplin und viel zu wenig richtige Soldaten.

Da Frankreich offiziell keine Hilfe schicken konnte, nicht einmal die Fremdenlegion, kamen wir eben inoffiziell zum Einsatz. Wir waren nicht viele, höchstens fünfzig Mann: ‚Kommando Hydra'. Alles Offiziere oder Unteroffiziere. Viele aus dem 2e Regiment Etrangere Parachutiste, ausgebildet in Konterguerilla, Sabotage, Kommandoaktionen. Einzeln, zu zweit oder zu dritt setzte man uns ein, als Berater und Ausbilder des zerbröckelnden Regimes. Wir zogen uns kämpfend zurück – das heißt, wenn wir die Soldaten Mobutus zum Kämpfen bewegen konnten. Viele hatten keine Lust mehr, für ein marodes System und einen kranken, alten Diktator zu sterben. Und andere plünderten lieber.

Es war nicht wie in Ruanda, aber es starben dennoch zahllose Unschuldige. Und der Kongo wurde einmal mehr verwüstet. Und warum? Die Menschen begrüßten Kabilas Truppen begeistert. Nicht, dass sie ihn liebten. Aber sie hofften, dass dieser Wahnsinn endlich ein Ende haben würde. Seit fünfzig Jahren war der Ostkongo nicht zur Ruhe gekommen.

Als dann jede Ordnung zum Teufel ging, zog man uns ab. Wir sollten nicht in Gefangenschaft geraten. Aber man schickte uns nicht nach Hause. Noch nicht. Man brauchte uns noch. Denn Kabila hatte Feinde. Feinde, die Paris nützlich erschienen. Auch sie brauchten Ausbilder und Berater. Also kämpften wir weiter. Ein Guerillakrieg – das ist ein schmutziger Krieg. Und hier im Kongo…

Frankreich wollte nicht mit unserem Kampf in Verbindung gebracht werden. Also kämpften wir namenlos, oder unter falschen Identitäten. Jean Rouget war offiziell auf eine Mine getreten und an den Wunden gestorben. Es fiel mir leicht, Jeanr Roux zu werden. Es war nur ein weiterer Name. Und was auch immer der echte Roux für Verbrechen begangen hatte, es waren nicht meine gewesen. Sie belasteten mich nicht.

Kabila erwies sich schnell als mindestens ebenso schlimm wie Mobutu. Er war ein Gangster, ein Psychopath. Aber das hätte man ihm wohl nachgesehen – wenn er ein verlässliches Werkzeug geblieben währe. Aber nach nur kurzer Zeit merkten die Amis, dass sie ihn nicht dirigieren konnten, dass er sein eigenes Spiel spielte.

Also kam er bei einem Anschlag ums Leben. Sein Sohn übernahm das Kommando – doch der Krieg ging weiter. Der Westen, die afrikanischen Nachbarn und die multinationalen Konzerne – sie alle wollen ein Stück haben vom Kuchen. Sie alle wollen Diamanten, Uran und Coltan.

Unsere Operation begann in dem Moment aus dem Ruder zu laufen, als Kabila versucht hatte, sich von seinen amerikanischen Gönnern zu lösen und den Kontakt auch mit Frankreich suchte. Plötzlich erschienen wir unseren neuen Freunden als unzuverlässig. Außerdem war irgendetwas durchgesickert und Paris kam in Erklärungsnot. Einer aus dem Kommando war wohl in Gefangenschaft geraten und konnte den Mund nicht halten. Überstürzt kam der Rückzugsbefehl, während offiziell alles geleugnet wurde. Keiner wollte die Verantwortung übernehmen.

Ich war bei einer Dreiergruppe, als der Befehl kam uns abzusetzen. Wir versuchten, Richtung angolanische Grenze durchzubrechen, aber das ging schief. Die anderen beiden schafften es, ich aber fing mir eine Kugel ein und geriet in Gefangenschaft.

Ich…hatte Glück, relativ gesehen. Aber Paris ließ mich fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Keine heldenhafte Rettungsmission, sie waren nicht mal bereit, Geld zu bezahlen. Zum Glück war der Chef der Bande, die mich aufgesammelt hatten halbwegs vernünftig. Er ließ mich gehen."

„Einfach so?"

Roux lachte humorlos: „Nun ja, da gab es auch noch eines unserer alten Waffenlager, dessen Koordinaten ich ihm geben konnte.

Doch danach war ich fertig mit Frankreich. Sie wollten mich offensichtlich nicht zurück haben. Sie hatten mich hängen lassen. Ich hatte ganz einfach genug. Der Legionär Jean Rouget war für Frankreich gestorben. Jean Roux schuldete weder der Legion noch Frankreich irgendetwas. Ich schlug mich als Söldner durch, meistens nur mit zweitklassigen Aufträgen: dem Schutz einer geologischen Expedition, als Wachmann für Shell. Es waren nicht die bestbezahlten Jobs, aber es reichte. Und wenigstens verlangte keiner von mir…" Der Söldner brach mitten im Satz ab. Aber Lara wusste ohnehin, was er hatte sagen wollen. Sie wünschte sich, sein Gesicht besser sehen zu können, aber dazu war es zu dunkel: „Warum bist du in Afrika geblieben?"

„Wo sollte ich denn hin? Nach Deutschland? Dort stand ich immer noch auf der Fahndungsliste. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich hatte jeden Kontakt abgebrochen und mit dem Eintritt in die Legion sowieso die Staatsbürgerschaft verloren. Das Land, aus dem ich gekommen war, das gab es nicht mehr. Es gab kein Zurück. Und ich hatte es so gewollt.

Und was konnte ich schon! Schießen, Sprengen, Sabotieren, Töten. Aber einen richtigen Beruf, eine Ausbildung hatte ich nicht. Ich hätte vielleicht in der Unterwelt etwas finden können – aber bevor ich Schläger für die Mafia oder Zuhälter werde, jage ich mir lieber eine Kugel durch den Kopf.

Nach Frankreich konnte ich auch nicht. Ich kannte da niemanden, außer in der Legion. Und die würden wohl kaum noch viel mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Für meine Vorgesetzten und für die Initiatoren des ‚Kommando Hydra' währe ich nur ein unbequemer Mitwisser. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich umlegen würden, aber ich wollte es nie drauf ankommen lassen…"

Wieder schwieg er lange, dann fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort. Lara hatte Mühe ihn zu verstehen, und sie konnte die Emotionen nicht deuten, die in seinen Worten lagen. Wut, Bitterkeit, Selbsthass?

„Man hat mir Orden verliehen und ich habe die Männer nicht gezählt, die ich im Kampf getötet habe. Aber ich war nie ein Held. Ich habe nie etwas getan, um das Morden zu beenden. Immer bin ich nur meinen Befehlen gefolgt – oder hab mich um mein eigenes Leben gekümmert.

Aber diesmal nicht! Irgendwann muss es ein Ende haben.

Ich weiß nicht, warum diese Söldner die Expedition angegriffen haben. Ich weiß nicht, warum meine Männer sterben mussten.

Robert war ein Phantast. Ein halber Junge noch, der Söldner geworden war, um sich seine Männlichkeit zu beweisen, weil er Abenteuer erleben wollte. Ein verdammter Narr. Josephe war ein guter Soldat und mit Phillipe hatte ich schon mehrmals zusammengearbeitet. Er…hat mir einmal das Leben gerettet, als wir in einen Hinterhalt gerieten. Die Schuld konnte ich niemals zurückzahlen. Andre und Patrice waren Angeber, die glaubten, mit ihren Waffen und Tarnuniformen könnten sie Kommandosoldaten spielen. Tatsächlich waren sie wohl arbeitslose Gendarmen, die sich als Söldner versuchen wollten. Und ich habe sie in den Tod geführt. Meine Aufgabe war es, die Expedition zu beschützen und meine Männer heil wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Ich habe versagt.

Ich weiß nicht, warum all die Männer und Frauen der Expedition sterben mussten. Aber sie haben es nicht verdient. Sie haben es nicht verdient. Ich will wissen, wer den Befehl dazu gab. Und ich will wissen warum. Ich will…" Er brach abrupt ab, während sich seine Hände fast krampfhaft öffneten und wieder schlossen. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. Jetzt klang wieder der übliche Zynismus in seiner Stimme mit: „Ich will vieles, was ich niemals bekommen werde. Spielt keine Rolle. Aber mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Du wolltest die Wahrheit – das war Sie. Keine sehr hübsche Geschichte, was?"

„Nein. Aber ich kann dich verstehen. Oder wenigstens verstehe ich, warum du hier dabei bist. Und das reicht mir." Mit diesen Worten stand Lara auf und schulterte wieder ihren Rucksack: „Komm schon, Legionär. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns.

Wie soll ich dich eigentlich jetzt nennen?

Der Söldner schien schwach zu grinsen: „Bleiben wir bei Jean Roux. Inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt." Mühsam kam er auf die Beine. Er war immer noch erschöpft, übermüdet und jetzt auch noch bis fast zum Hals schlammverkrustet. Aber dennoch schien es, als währe eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern gewichen.

Lara sah ihm einige Augenblicke hinterher, bevor sie dem Legionär folgte. Sie glaubte Roux. Trotzdem würde sie bei Gelegenheit einige Details nachprüfen – nur zur Sicherheit. Immerhin, DIESE Geschichte passte besser zu dem Bild, dass sie sich in den letzten Tagen von Roux gemacht hatte. Jetzt ergab Vieles einen Sinn, was sie vorher misstrauisch gemacht hatte – seine Fähigkeiten ebenso, wie die Dinge, die er zu verbergen trachtete.

Sie war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Roux ihr nicht die Gefühle vorgespielt hatte, die sie in seiner Stimme gehört hatte – Wut, Selbsthass und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie wusste nicht, ob Sie den Legionär bedauern oder verachten sollte.

Aber Mitleid hätte er bestimmt nicht gewollt – und sie fühlte irgendwie, dass sie nicht das Recht hatte, über ihn zu urteilen…

Schweigend marschierten sie weiter.


	9. Chapter 9

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als sie das ehemalige Basislager der Jackson-Expedition erreichten. Der altersschwache US-Jeep, den Lara für Zweihundert Dollar in dem kleinen Dorf gekauft hatte, war unterwegs zweimal liegen geblieben. Roux hatte sarkastisch bemerkt, dass sie vermutlich zu Fuß schneller gewesen wären. Lara hatte ihm freigestellt, das auszuprobieren.

Ohne noch einmal näher auf Vergangenheit des Söldners einzugehen, waren sie beide vorerst zu ihrem alten Verhältnis zurückgekehrt – zu vorsichtiger gegenseitiger Akzeptanz.

Von dem Basislager war fast nichts mehr übrig. Der Urwald hatte die Lichtung zurückerobert, die drei Monate vorher geschaffen worden war, um Zelten und Ausrüstung Platz zu bieten. Ein paar rostende Konservendosen, die Überreste einer Holzkiste und eine zerfetzte Zeltplane waren alles, was noch zu sehen war. Und die Einschusslöcher in einem der Bäume waren die einzigen Hinweise auf das gewaltsame Ende der Expedition. Dennoch hatte Roux anscheinend keine Mühe, sich zurechtzufinden. Ohne innezuhalten führte er Lara zu der Ausgrabungsstelle. Seine Hand blieb immer in der Nähe des Pistolenkolbens. Wachsam sah er sich immer wieder um, ging geduckt, fast lauernd. Lara entging nicht, dass er darauf achtete, möglichen Scharfschützen kein Ziel zu bieten. Diese Vorsicht hätte unter anderen Umständen übertrieben gewirkt. Doch nicht hier. Die Augen des Legionärs wirkten ausdruckslos und kalt, doch in seinem Gesicht schien es zu arbeiten. Sein Atem ging flach, fast pfeifend. Ein-, zweimal fuhr er sich kurz über das Gesicht, als wolle er etwas Unsichtbares fortwischen.

Lara glaubte zu wissen, was ihn beschäftigte. Aber sie hatte mit ihren eigenen Gespenstern zu kämpfen. Pieter war hier gestorben. Auch wenn sie ihre kurze Affäre längst abgehakt hatte – sie hatte ihn gemocht. Sie waren Freunde gewesen. Er hatte es nicht verdient. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, während sie sich daran erinnerte, was ihr Roux vor einer halben Ewigkeit über Pieters Tod gesagt hatte, mit kühler, emotionsloser Stimme: ‚_Eine Salve in Rücken und Hinterkopf, er muss fast sofort tot gewesen sein.' _Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wut über die gnadenlose Brutalität, mit der ihr Freund abgeschlachtet worden. Wut auf ein Land, in dem ein solcher Tod alltäglich, gewöhnlich war. Aber auch eine irrationale Wut auf den Mann vor ihr – der dabei gewesen war und den Mord nicht verhindert hatte.

Aber Roux hatte das Massaker wohl auch gar nicht verhindern können, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Es brachte nichts, ihm die Schuld zu geben. Ob der Fremdenlegionär nun in seinen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nachlässig gewesen war oder nicht, auch er hatte dafür bezahlt. Sie warf einen Blick auf das angespannte Gesicht des Söldners, seine seltsam tot wirkenden Augen. Er bezahlte wohl noch immer dafür. Deswegen war er hier.

Dann hatten sie die ehemalige Ausgrabungsstätte erreicht – die flache Grube war bereits wieder zugewuchert, die Konturen der Grabung verwischt. Lara verzog kurz den Mund. Es würde nicht einfach werden. Aber das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet.

„Und was nun, Croft?"

Sie wies auf das Kommandomesser, das am Gürtel des Söldners befestigt war: „Mach dich nützlich. Wir haben nur wenig Zeit."

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, bis sie die Grube von Sträuchern und jungen Baumsprösslingen gesäubert hatten. Und dabei war das nur die Vorbereitung gewesen, hatte sie noch gar nicht richtig mit der Untersuchung begonnen. Lara war sich bewusst, dass ihr die Zeit davonlief. Dieser ‚Abstecher' hatte schon jetzt viel länger gedauert, als sie eigentlich geplant hatte. Sie hatte nur den heutigen Tag – und morgen vielleicht ein paar Stunden. Das war sehr wenig. Außerdem war fast ihre gesamte Ausrüstung bei der Schießerei auf dem Fluss abhanden gekommen. Sie hatten nicht einmal das richtige Werkzeug. Und auch wenn Roux in seinem Metier mehr als kompetent war – von Ausgrabungen verstand er nichts. Er beurteilte diese Grube wahrscheinlich nur danach, inwieweit sie Deckung bieten konnte, oder als Stellung für einen Mörser geeignet war. Die Untersuchung der Ausgrabungsspuren war alleine ihre Sache.

„Ab hier übernehme ich. Raus mit dir."

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche?"

„Keine Ahnung – wenn du willst kannst du uns ja was zum Abendessen schießen." Roux zuckte bei Laras Worten zusammen, als würden sie ihn an etwas erinnern – etwas sehr Unerfreuliches. Seine Stimme klang gepresst: „Ich bleibe hier." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war es auch egal. Nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie war, dass der Legionär sich in der Nähe der Ausgrabungsstelle hinkauerte. Während er den Rucksack absetzte, blieben seine Augen in Bewegung, suchten wachsam und methodisch die Umgebung ab. Nur ab und zu warf er Lara einen kurzen Blick zu, die in der Grube kniete, die Wände und den Boden der Ausgrabung Zentimeter für Zentimeter zu erkunden schien. Ihre vorsichtigen, tastenden Bewegungen erinnerten den Fremdenlegionär an Pioniere, die einen unbekannten Sprengsatz untersuchten.

‚'''''''''''''''

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später war sie zu einem ersten Urteil gekommen: „Es waren drei Grabungen."

„Was?"

„Es gibt Spuren von mindestens drei Grabungen. Hier wurde schon einmal Erdreich ausgehoben – für eine Grube, einen Graben – vielleicht auch einen unterirdischen Raum. Dann kommt Pieters Grabung." Sie lachte kurz auf: „Wie immer, wie im Lehrbuch. Er hasste Notgrabungen und schlampige Arbeit. Nach seiner Meinung war das nicht viel besser, als mit einem Bulldozer zu arbeiten. Er…" Sie brach ab. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Und dann hat hier jemand den Boden einfach aufgewühlt. Vermutlich mit Spaten – und sogar mit Messern. Ich habe ein zerbrochenes Kommandomesser gefunden. Sagt dir das was?" Sie warf dem Söldner die dreckverkrustete Waffe zu, der sie geschickt auffing und das Messer kurz musterte: „Amerikanisches Fabrikat, schätze ich. Marinecorps. Oder eher eine billige Kopie. Von denen gibt's Millionen."

„Du bist wirklich eine Hilfe." Aber das kam eher reflexartig. Sie hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet.

„Und, was schließt du daraus, Croft?"

„Erstens, Pieter war wirklich auf einer richtigen Spur. Hier muss etwas gelegen haben. Und die Söldner wollten dieses Etwas haben. Sie haben praktisch den ganzen Boden aufgewühlt. Sie haben sich beeilt, sie standen unter Zeitdruck. Und was es auch war – ich glaube, sie haben es gefunden und mitgenommen."

Roux gab keine Antwort. Lara beugte sich wieder hinab. Piet Kruegers Hyänen waren schneller gewesen, aber sie hatten sich nur wenig Zeit genommen. Und das bedeutete, sie hatten möglicherweise irgendetwas übersehen.

Dann fand sie den ersten Menschenknochen – einen Fingerknochen. Danach ein paar nicht genau zuzuordnende Knochensplitter. Dann Zähne. Die Knochen waren bereits gebleicht von der Zeit – zu alt, um von einem der ermordeten Expeditionsteilnehmer zu stammen. Vorsichtig drehte sie einen Zahn, den sie eben gefunden hatte, wischte den anhaftenden Lehm ab.

Roux musste gehört haben, wie sie überrascht Luft holte, denn plötzlich kniete er am Rande der Grube: „Was ist los, Croft?"

„Sieh dir das an." Der Söldner schnaubte kurz, sprang in die Grube und sah Lara über die Schulter. Und dann begriff auch er. Unter dem abblätternden Dreck konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass der Zahn plombiert war.

„Und was…"

„Such weiter, verdammt. Such! Wir sind nahe dran – ich fühle es." Laras Stimme war leise, aber duldete keinen Widerspruch. Sie fühlte, wusste es – irgendwo hier, unter ihren Füssen lag eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Und die Zeit lief ihr davon. Es war bereits später Nachmittag. Die ersten Tropfen des alltäglichen Sturzregens fielen. Der Regen würde Schlamm und Erde in die Grube waschen. Wenn sie nicht morgen die ganze Untersuchung von Vorne beginnen wollte, dann musste sie sich beeilen. Während der tropische Regen auf sie herunterprasselte, fuhren ihre Hände suchend über den Boden.

Binnen weniger Minuten waren sie beide völlig durchnässt und lehmbeschmiert, aber Lara gab nicht auf. Und Roux auch nicht, obwohl er noch viel weniger wusste, was sie eigentlich suchten.

Das Wasser stand bereits zwei Zentimeter hoch, als Lara etwas unter ihren blind tastenden Händen fühlte, was kein Stein und auch kein weiteres Knochenfragment sein konnte. Es war zu glatt, zu regelmäßig. Während sie den Gegenstand aus dem Erdreich zog, stieß Roux einen überraschten Fluch aus. Auch er schien etwas gefunden zu haben. Lara warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die trübe, schlammige Brühe, die stetig anstieg und jede weitere Suche sinnlos machte. Während sie einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen zerbiss, traf sie ihre Entscheidung: „Das reicht! Hat keinen Sinn mehr. Schluss jetzt."

Ein paar Minuten später kauerten sie beide in dem dürftigen Schutz eines Baumes und einer Zeltplane, die Roux offenbar schon vorher aufgespannt hatte. Erst jetzt konnte Lara ihren Fund genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Es war ein Ring. Der Regen hatte den Schlamm abgewaschen und sie erkannte sofort das Material, aus dem der Ring bestand – Gold, eine eher minderwertige Legierung. Dieses Schmuckstück konnte noch nicht sehr alt sein – maximal vielleicht hundert Jahre. Wahrscheinlich sehr viel weniger, auch wenn das vom bloßen Augenschein her nur schlecht zu beurteilen war. Während sie vorsichtig mit den Fingern über den Ring fuhr, erkannte sie, dass eine schwache, abgewetzte Inschrift in den Ring eingraviert war: _„Mme. Patricia Furret" _

Das war alles. Während sie noch nachdenklich die Inschrift musterte, fiel ihr auf, dass Roux offenbar gar nicht an ihrem Fund interessiert zu sein schien. Stattdessen starrte er mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf den Gegenstand, den er entdeckt hatte. Eine Patronenhülse. Während sie den Ring einsteckte, beugte sie sich näher zu Roux Fundstück: „Kaliber 7, 62, richtig? NATO-Munition. Von einem leichten Mg oder einem Sturmgewehr, schätze ich. Ziemlich durchgerostet."

Der Söldner blickte auf, seine Stimme klang ausdruckslos: „Croft, meine Männer hatten russische Waffen oder Neun-Millimeter-Maschinenpistolen. Und die Angreifer, Piet Kruegers Hyänen – die schossen mit M-16. Kaliber 5, 56. Und mit nichts Anderem."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Todsicher. Der Klang ist unverwechselbar. NIEMAND hat mit einer Waffe geschossen, zu der diese Hülse passt. Wie alt sind diese Knochen, die du gefunden hast?"

„Jedenfalls älter als ein paar Monate. Eher Jahre. Vom bloßen Augenschein her – vielleicht zwanzig, dreißig."

„Das könnte passen. Wir haben also Knochen aus den 80ern oder 70ern. Und eine Patronenhülse, die dazwischen lag. Das war kein Graben, kein unterirdischer Raum, der dort ausgehoben wurde…"

„Es war ein Grab. Ein Massengrab."

„…sale guerre…" Es klang wie ein Fluch. Der Söldner überlegte ein paar Augenblicke: „Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn. Der ganze Kongo ist ein einziges Massengrab. Seit der Unabhängigkeit sind über eine Million Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Was kann an ein paar zwanzig Jahre alten Toten so wichtig sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir werden es herausfinden. Vielleicht schon, wenn wir erfahren, für wen Piet Kruegers Bande wirklich arbeitet. Und ich habe noch etwas gefunden. Einen Ring, mit einem Namen. Vielleicht hilft uns das weiter."

„Willst du hier weitersuchen? Tounkare könnte etwas ungeduldig werden." Roux Stimme klang beiläufig, aber Lara hatte den Eindruck, dass der Söldner lieber Heute als Morgen diesen Ort verlassen wollte. Sie glaubte auch zu wissen, warum.

„Wenn ich die nötige Ausrüstung hätte… Und mehr Zeit. Aber die haben wir nicht. Morgen fahren wir zurück." Sie hoffte, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war. Sie würde morgen noch einmal einen Blick auf die Ausgrabungsstätte werfen. Aber für systematische Arbeit fehlte ihr einfach die Zeit.

‚''''''''''''''

Bryce war spürbar erleichtert, als Lara sich bei ihm meldete. Vermutlich hatte er schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, als der Kontakt so plötzlich abgebrochen war. Er wirkte allerdings etwas verschnupft, als Lara ihm kurzerhand mitteilte, über ‚die Sache mit Roux' solle er sich vorerst keine weiteren Gedanken machen, sondern lieber zusehen, was er über eine Patricia Furret herausfinden konnte, die vermutlich vor zwanzig bis dreißig Jahren im Kongo ums Leben gekommen war. Und über einen Fremdenlegionär namens Jean Rouget, der vor ein paar Jahren angeblich im Kongo bei einer Minenexplosion gestorben war.

Als sie das Satellitentelefon abschaltete, bemerkte Lara, dass der Söldner sie ansah. Um seine Mundwinkel schien es zu zucken. Seine Stimme klang fast amüsiert: „Vertrauen ist gut…."

„Kontrolle ist besser. Bist du enttäuscht, dass ich deine Geschichte lieber noch einmal abklopfe?"

„Wahrscheinlich sollte ich enttäuscht sein, wenn du es nicht tun würdest. Aber mach, was du willst. Dann hat dein Konsolen-Cowboy wenigstens was zu tun." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Lara eine selbst erhitzende Feldration: „Soll ich das noch vorkosten?"

„Was währe das Leben ohne ein kleines Risiko." konterte Lara. Sie aßen stumm, aber das Schweigen war fast freundschaftlich. Inzwischen hatte der Regen nachgelassen und die Dunkelheit hatte sich herabgesenkt. Ringsum ertönten die typischen Geräusche des nächtlichen Regenwaldes. Das Knarren, Pfeifen und Heulen hätte jemanden Unerfahrenen sicherlich beunruhigt – aber für Lara und Roux war diese Geräuschkulisse vertraut. Sie bot sogar Schutz – ein Feind, der sich anpirschte, würde unweigerlich die Tiere des Waldes aufschrecken und sich durch ihre Warnrufe verraten.

„Was glaubst du, ist hier passiert?" Laras Stimme war leise, fast ein Flüstern. Der Söldner zögerte kurz. Auch er sprach leise, doch mit einem harten, schleifenden Unterton: „Was für ein Name stand auf dem Ring?"

„Madame Maria Furret."

„Massenmord. Das wird hier passiert sein. Ein Massaker an Zivilisten, ob nun weiß oder schwarz. Vor zwanzig Jahren, vor dreißig Jahren, gab es im Kongo keine Söldnerinnen. Die gibt es nicht mal Heute. Obwohl du das Zeug dazu hättest, eine eigene Einheit zu führen, Croft."

„Soll das ein Kompliment sein?" Ihre Stimme klang ironisch.

„Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Mich wundert es nur, dass sie dich bei der SAS haben gehen lassen."

„Ich war nie wirklich reguläres Mitglied."

„Na ja, wenn die Fremdenlegion auch Frauen nehmen würde…"

„Sagst du das zu jedem Mädchen?"

Roux lachte leise auf: „Zu jedem Mädchen, das als Scharfschütze, Fallschirmjäger und Pionier ausgebildet wurde. Das einen sergent-chef des 2e R.E.P. im Nahkampf schlagen kann und ihm die eigene Waffe unter die Nase hält. Merde, das ist mir seit der Ausbildung nicht mehr passiert."

„Wenn du glaubst, damit eine andere Sorte ‚Nahkampftraining' anbahnen zu können…"

Er lachte wieder: „Schon gut, schon gut. Du wirst wohl nicht gerne gelobt?"

Sie behielt ihren ironischen Ton bei, auch wenn Roux Frage zumindest halbernst zu sein schien: „Ich bezahle dir immer noch den Trip. Und eigentlich habe ich hier das Sagen. Und wenn ein Untergebener seinen Vorgesetzten lobt, dann…"

„Botschaft verstanden. Aber eigentlich – eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, das wir eher als Partner arbeiten könnten."

Sie blickte auf, versuchte in der Dunkelheit vergeblich, das Gesicht des Legionärs zu erkennen. Das war etwas überraschend gekommen. Was hatte in dieser Frage eigentlich mitgeklungen?

Ihre Stimme klang jetzt neutral, sondierend: „Partner?"

„Nenn es, wie du willst - Partner, Kameraden… Du bist gut, Croft – besser als ich, falls du das hören wolltest. Und du weißt inzwischen mehr über mich, als irgendein Mensch. Verdammt noch mal mehr, als ich jemals einem Lebenden erzählen wollte. Wir arbeiten gut zusammen, glaube ich. Ich weiß nicht, wo diese Geschichte hier noch hinführt. Aber wenn wir es schaffen wollen – dann schaffen wir es nur gemeinsam. Und damit meine ich keine verdammte Befehlskette. Und keinen Solddienst. Das Geld – ist nicht so wichtig. Es ist nur ein Mittel."

„Das dachte ich mir." Sie überlegte, was hinter den Worten des Legionärs liegen mochte: „Hm. Ich werde es mir überlegen. Vielleicht kannst du dich auch mal etwas klarer ausdrücken…" Und bei diesen Worten kehrte der Sarkasmus in ihre Stimme zurück: „…war das nun ein Versuch, deine Rangstellung aufzuwerten, oder eine Liebeserklärung?"

Roux schien zu grinsen, blieb aber eine direkte Antwort schuldig: „Soll ich die erste Wache übernehmen?"

„Nachdem du mir so viel zum Nachdenken gegeben hast? Wahrscheinlich könnte ich gar nicht schlafen. Ich weck dich um Mitternacht."

„…und, wenn Piet Krueger und seine Hyänen hier aufkreuzen, einverstanden?"

„Glaubst du, das könnte passieren?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Aber vielleicht haben wir doch eine Spur hinterlassen. Könnte sein, dass Krueger und seine Geldgeber nicht wollen, dass du hier herumwühlst. Wenn sie es wüssten…"

„Vielleicht währe das nicht mal das Schlechteste. Vielleicht würde sie das aus der Deckung locken."

Der Söldner schien den Kopf zu schütteln: „Croft, wenn du einen Hai fangen willst, springst du dann zu ihm ins Wasser? Wenn du Kruegers Hyänen ‚aus der Deckung lockst', dann möglichst nicht, indem du dich als Köder präsentierst."

„Deine Fürsorge ist richtig rührend."

„Zwei gegen Zwanzig halte ich für ein wenig unsportlich. Kruegers Leute sind gut. Wenn sie den Ort und den Zeitpunkt bestimmen, ist es ein verdammter Tanz mit dem Tod."

„Sehr eloquent. Ich dachte die Fremdenlegion…"

„Die Fremdenlegion hat eine verflucht lange Tradition von Schlachten gegen überlegene Truppen, richtig. Wir…sind sogar stolz darauf. Es ist ein Teil der Tradition. Camerone, Bir Hacheim, das 1e B.E.P. bei Operation Therese. Und Dien Bien Phu. Weißt du, was alle diese glorreichen Schlachten gemeinsam haben?"

Sie musste nicht lange überlegen: „Ihr habt verloren."

„Ja. Letztlich wurden wir geschlagen. Nach erbitterten Kämpfen, um jedes Erdloch, bis zur letzten Patrone und bis aufs Messer – wortwörtlich. Ist es das, was du dir als Epilog wünschst?"

„Gutes Argument."

Roux schien zu meinen, dass er damit einen Punktsieg erzielt hatte. Nach nur wenigen Minuten zeigten tiefe, regelmäßige Atemzüge, dass der Söldner eingeschlafen war. Lara blickte kurz hinüber, aber die Dunkelheit verbarg seine Gesichtszüge. Das Kopf gegen den Lauf ihrer Waffe gelehnt, saß sie regungslos und lauschte wachsam in die laute Stille der Tropennacht.

‚'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Roux weckte Lara noch vor dem Morgengrauen. Auch seine Wache war ergebnislos verlaufen. Während sie ihre Ausrüstung zusammenpackten, kontaktierte Lara noch einmal Bryce. Über Maria Furret hatte er noch nichts in Erfahrung bringen können. Dafür hatte er offenbar Teile von Roux Geschichte verifiziert – zumindest seine Karriere in der Fremdenlegion als Jean Rouget. Anscheinend hatte der Legionär diesmal die Wahrheit erzählt, auch wenn natürlich jeder Hinweis auf die ‚Operation Hydra' fehlte.

Allerdings hatte bereits das, was er herausfinden konnte, Bryces Einstellung zu dem Legionär nicht gerade verbessert. Schließlich würgte Lara seine Bedenken mit der lakonischen Bemerkung ab, sie hätte Roux nicht wegen seines tadellosen Lebensstils mitgenommen, und im Zweifelsfall sei ihr ein Ex-Fremdenlegionär allemal lieber, als ein krimineller Menschenhändler.

Anschließend kehrte sie noch einmal zu der Ausgrabungsstelle zurück. Der Sturzregen hatte weiteres Erdreich und Steine von den Rändern gewaschen und auf den Boden der Grube gespült. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch verwertbare Spuren gefunden hatte. Vielleicht lag da unten noch mehr – aber ihr fehlten die Zeit und die Ausrüstung. Lara ließ noch einmal den Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Hier konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Unwillkürlich musste sie wieder an Pieter denken. Sie drängte die wieder aufflackernde Wut und dumpfe Trauer in den Hintergrund ihres Bewusstseins. Pieter war tot – und sie würde die genauen Umstände seiner Ermordung nur dann klären können, wenn sie sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrierte. Andernfalls konnte es sehr leicht sein, dass sie das Schicksal ihres Freundes teilte. Wie hatte es der Söldner ausgedrückt? ‚_So ist der Kongo.'_

Der ehemalige Fremdenlegionär kniete neben dem Jeep. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ auch er den Blick über das Areal wandern, auf dem das Basislager der Jackson-Expedition gestanden hatte. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsam abwesenden Ausdruck. Dann sah er Lara an, und sie erkannte Wut in seinem Blick – aber auch Ratlosigkeit. Seine Stimme war leise: „Ich begreife es einfach nicht. Ich begreife es nicht. Sie haben meine Posten ausgeschaltet, ohne Probleme. Sie müssen genau gewusst haben, wo sie standen. Wie viele wir waren. Sie kannten das Terrain, das ganze verdammte Lager. Sie haben angegriffen, als hätten sie eine Karte gehabt. Sie wussten, wie sie sich nähern konnten, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie wussten genau, wie sie uns vor sich her treiben konnten. Wo sie dann ihre Schützen postieren mussten, damit keiner entkommen konnte."

„Sie werden Späher ausgeschickt haben."

Roux Gesicht verzog sich kurz zu einer wütenden Grimasse: „Hältst du mich für einen Idioten, Croft? Vielleicht haben sie einen Späher vorausgeschickt, ja – aber der kann das unmöglich alles herausgefunden haben. Er hätte sich zwei verfluchte Tage bei uns rumdrücken müssen. Und das ist unmöglich. Josephe und Philippe waren gute Soldaten. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn sich ein beschissener Afrikaandersöldner tagelang um mein Lager herumschleichen kann, ohne dass ich es bemerke! Ich begreife es einfach nicht!"

Lara glaubte zu verstehen. Der Söldner warf sich sein Versagen immer noch vor. Die Fremdenlegion war berühmt für ihre Dschungelausbildung und Roux sah es wohl als persönliches Versagen an, dass er überrascht worden war. Nun, da konnte sie ihm nicht helfen – und wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht. Ohne sein Versagen…

Sie unterbrach diesen Gedanken. Er hatte keinen Sinn: „Das bringt nichts. Los komm schon, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren. Überleg dir lieber, wie du Tounkare die Verspätung erklären willst."

Der Söldner schnaubte abfällig: „Vermutlich will er einfach noch mehr Geld haben." Aber er sprang auf, und ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen folgte er Lara zu ihrem Jeep.

‚''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fast sechs Tage waren seit ihrem Aufbruch aus Kananga vergangen, als sie die Stadt wieder erreichten. Lara wusste noch nicht genau, wie sie die Bilanz der letzten Tage werten sollte.

Sie hatte die Wahrheit über Roux Vergangenheit erfahren. Im Nachhinein war sie sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob es das letztlich wert gewesen war. Sehr viel durchschaubarer oder gar berechenbar war Roux jedenfalls nicht geworden. Er schleppte offenbar seine eigenen Probleme mit sich, auch wenn ihn die tatsächlichen oder eingebildeten Fehler und Sünden seiner Vergangenheit nicht weniger gefährlich machten. Und sie wusste immer noch nicht so recht, welche Ziele der ehemalige Fremdenlegionär letztlich verfolgte – und wie er nun eigentlich zu ihr stand. Oder, was das betraf, was sie letztlich von ihm halten sollte. Sie glaubte, ihm jetzt trauen zu können. Etwas. Sie glaubte sogar, ihn in einer gewissen Art und Weise achten zu können. Aber wieweit? Er wollte ihr helfen. Gut. Aber offensichtlich zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen und aus seinen eigenen Gründen. Währe es ihm nur um Geld gegangen, währe er sicherlich nicht vertrauenswürdiger, aber besser einzuschätzen gewesen.

Ein Gutteil ihrer Ausrüstung war auf der Strecke geblieben, doch das belastete sie kaum.

Aber über die Hintergründe des Überfalls auf die Ausgrabungsstelle hatte sie weniger erfahren können, als sie sich erhofft hatte. Dafür waren neue Fragen aufgetaucht. Zweifelsohne waren an der Stelle, an der die letzten Ausgrabungen stattgefunden hatten, im Verlauf der letzten Jahrzehnte mehrere Menschen vergraben worden – nicht in normalen Gräbern, sondern in einer Grube. Einem Massengrab. Wahrscheinlich waren diese Menschen vorher mit Armeewaffen ermordet worden. Und wahrscheinlich war zumindest ein Teil der Toten Zivilisten gewesen. Aber diese Informationen brachten keine Klarheit. Warum war dieses alte Grab es jemanden wert, zwanzig oder dreißig Menschen zu ermorden? Welches Geheimnis war der Grund? Welcher Schatz lag dort vergraben – oder welche Waffe, welche Information? Und wie hatten die schattenhaft bleibenden Geldgeber Piet Kruegers von den Ausgrabungen erfahren können? Erfahren können, dass Pieter Jackson für sie eine Bedrohung war – oder dicht davor stand, etwas zu finden, dass sie unbedingt haben wollten.

Der Portugiese schien überrascht zu sein, Lara und Roux wieder zu sehen. Vermutlich hatte er sie bereits abgeschrieben. Aber er war nur zu bereit, ihnen wieder Zimmer zu geben – momentan waren sie wohl seine einzigen Gäste. Allerdings fragte sich Lara kurz, ob sie schon unter Verfolgungswahn litt, oder ob der Mann sie beide tatsächlich wachsamer, fast misstrauisch musterte. Aber vielleicht fragte er sich auch bloß, in welche schmutzigen Geschäfte sie wohl verwickelt waren. Sie hatte allerdings auch nicht viel Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Lara blickte kurz zu Roux hinüber, der scheinbar völlig damit beschäftigt schien, Geldscheine zu zählen: die vereinbarte Bezahlung für Tounkare. Vielleicht würde der alte Söldner ja Licht in das Dunkel bringen und die Fragen beantworten können.

„Du willst das Geld also mitnehmen?"

„Es ist ein Risiko. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich Tounkare die Zahlungsmodalitäten diktieren lassen will. Das ist für ihn auch eine Frage des Prinzips. Und ich denke, 5.000 Dollar sind nicht genug, dass er deswegen eine Verabredung bricht. Er muss auf seinen Ruf achten."

Lara verzog abfällig den Mund: „Seinen Ruf als Waffenhändler, Diamantenschmuggler und Bordellbesitzer, meinst du?"

„Trotzdem. Ich glaube, Tounkare ist noch aus der alten Schule. Er hat keine Hemmungen, dir die Kehle durchzuschneiden, wenn er es für notwendig hält. Aber er bildet sich etwas darauf ein, seine Abmachungen zu halten. Im Guten wie im Schlechten."

„Söldnerehre, richtig? Und was ist, wenn du dich irrst?"

„Ich schätze, du kannst 5.000 Dollar entbehren."

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Geld war tatsächlich nicht so wichtig. Andererseits...: „Wenn er meint, ohne Gegenleistung kassieren zu können, dann kommst du da nicht lebend raus."

„Söldnerschicksal." konterte Roux sardonisch. Er schien allerdings diese Möglichkeit für nicht sehr wahrscheinlich zu halten. Lara hätte beinahe den Kopf geschüttelt. Stattdessen warf sie dem Fremdenlegionär sein Head-Komm zu: „Sag mir wenigstens Bescheid, wenn dein Freund die Daumenschrauben anzieht." Roux grinste kurz und streifte das Sprechfunkgerät über: „Und du spielst dann die Kavallerie?"

„Rechne mal lieber nicht zu sehr damit." Aber auch sie musste lächeln. Der Söldner salutierte statt einer Antwort nur spöttisch und ging.

‚'''''''''''''

Als Roux das „Josephine" erreichte, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass sich im Vergleich zum letzten Mal etwas verändert hatte. Diesmal standen nicht bloß zwei Mann an der Eingangstür und hielten Wache. Auch nicht vier. Sondern sechs Mann, alle in den typischen Tarnuniformen der kongolesischen Streitkräfte, um einen Jeep gruppiert. Sie waren alle mit Mpi's, Pistolen und Kommandodolchen bewaffnet. Auch wenn ihre Uniformen etwas schäbig wirkten, die Waffen waren gut gepflegt, die Männer wirkten fitt und wachsam. Fast automatisch versuchte Roux, die Männer zu taxieren, suchte nach Schwachstellen und Angriffsmöglichkeiten. Zwei Türwächter waren eine Sache – ein kompletter Angriffstrupp war etwas völlig anderes und außerdem weder unauffällig, noch geschäftsfördernd. Tounkare musste einen verdammt guten Grund haben, seine Sicherheit so offensichtlich aufzustocken. Und Roux wollte nicht unbedingt in irgendwelche Streitigkeiten oder Verteilungskämpfe der Halbwelt von Kananga verwickelt werden.

Aber die Soldaten hatten ihn ohne Zweifel bereits bemerkt. Deshalb blieb er nicht stehen, drehte sich erst recht nicht um, sondern ging einfach weiter, änderte allerdings leicht seine Marschrichtung. Er würde jetzt nicht ins „Josephine" gehen – noch nicht. Erst einmal würde er sich hier umsehen, die Lage sondieren. Während er sich den Wachposten näherte, sie in einer Entfernung von ein paar Schritten passierte, achtete er darauf, dass seine Hände gut sichtbar blieben. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass ihn die Soldaten für eine Bedrohung hielten.

Dann war er an den Wachposten vorbei. Und in diesem Augenblick begriff Roux, dass er sich verschätzt hatte, dass er zu leichtsinnig gewesen war. Denn in diesem Augenblick hörte, er, wie einer der Soldaten ein einziges Wort zischte: „ALLEZ!"

Roux fuhr herum, riss die Fäuste hoch – zu spät. Während zwei der Soldaten aufgesprungen waren, ihre Waffen hochrissen, warfen sich die anderen auf den Fremdenlegionär. Roux wusste, er hatte keine Chance. Es waren zu viele.

„HINTERHALT!" Dann traf ihn irgendetwas mit brutaler Wucht seitlich am Kopf, riss ihn herum, schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Bevor es schwarz vor seinen Augen wurde, fragte er sich, ob Lara den Funkspruch überhaupt gehört hatte. Ob…

‚''''''''''''''''

Lara war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihre zerlegten Pistolen zu säubern, als Roux scharfe, sich überschlagende Stimme aus dem Head-Komm drang und dann abrupt abbrach. Fast gleichzeitig hörte die Grabräuberin noch etwas anderes – einen Jeep, der mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Haus des Portugiesen hielt. Stiefel, die über den Boden der Eingangshalle donnerten, die Treppen hinauf. Vier Mann, vielleicht fünf – die den Weg genau zu kennen schienen.

Ihr blieben nur wenige Sekunden, doch als der erste Soldat die Tür aufriss und mit der Maschinenpistole im Anschlag ins Zimmer springen wollte, da hatte sich Lara bereits neben der Tür flach gegen die Wand gepresst. Der hereinstürzende Soldat wusste gar nicht, was ihm geschah. Er hatte die Schwelle noch nicht überschritten, als ihm Lara ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht rammte. Der Kopf des Soldaten flog zurück, während ihm die Beine von seinem eigenen Schwung unter dem Leib weggerissen wurden und er lang hinschlug. Der Mann hinter ihm reagierte schnell und geistesgegenwärtig, setzte mit einem Sprung über den Gefallenen hinweg - aber nicht schnell genug. Lara drehte sich leicht, während ihr rechtes Bein durch die Luft schwang – und den Soldaten mit knochenbrechender Wucht in den Rippen traf. Der Mann stürzte mit einem gellenden Schmerzensschrei zu Boden. Das rettete ihn aber nicht vor einem weiteren Tritt gegen den Hinterkopf, der den Soldaten vorerst aus dem Spiel nahm.

Offenbar hatten die Angreifer geglaubt, dass zwei Soldaten reichen würden, um Lara zu überwältigen. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass mindestens zwei weitere auf dem Gang warteten. Ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als sie vom Gang einen leisen Fluch hörte, und eine andere Stimme sie in schlechtem Englisch anrief: „Rauskommen – wir schießen!"

Lara sparte sich eine Antwort. Es folgten auch keine Schüsse auf die Ankündigung. Stattdessen meldete sich nach ein paar Sekunden die Stimme wieder zu Wort, wütend, aber anscheinend auch etwas verunsichert: „Wenn du dich nicht ergibst – du stirbst. Komm raus. Es wird dir nicht passieren!"

Lara grinste kurz. Offensichtlich wollte man sie lebend haben. Und ebenso offensichtlich hatte man sie unterschätzt. Das waren schon mal zwei positive Nachrichten. Ihr Lächeln gefror, als sie sich vergegenwärtigte, dass sie nicht sicher sein konnte, dass Roux ebensoviel Glück gehabt hatte. Und dass wahrscheinlich bald Verstärkung eintreffen würde. Kurz schätzte sie ihre Chancen ab und blendete dabei die Stimme aus, die sie schon wieder zur Kapitulation aufforderte. Auf den Gang vorzustoßen, war riskant. Sie wollte nicht auf die harte Tour herausfinden, ob ihre Gegner auch in diesem Fall auf den Einsatz von Schusswaffen verzichten würden. Und sie konnte sich hier auch nicht gerade belagern lassen. Sie musste verschwinden, und das schnell, bevor noch mehr Soldaten kamen. Ihr blieb nur ein Fluchtweg übrig...

Ihr unsichtbarer Belagerer forderte sie schon wieder auf, sich zu ergeben. Aber diesmal war Lara ihm sogar dankbar dafür. Während sie aufmerksam lauschte, hob sie eine der erbeuteten AK's auf und visierte die Wandstelle an, hinter der sich dem Klang nach der Sprecher verbergen musste. Mit einer leichten Daumenbewegung schaltete sie die Waffe von Einzel- auf Salvenfeuer. Dann drückte sie ab.

In dem kleinen Raum klangen die Schüsse ohrenbetäubend. Das Haus des Portugiesen war massiv gebaut, und wahrscheinlich hatten die Kugeln keine große Durchschlagskraft mehr, nachdem sie die Mauer durchschlagen hatten. Aber darauf kam es auch gar nicht so sehr an. Mit grimmiger Befriedigung hörte Lara einen überraschten Schmerzensschrei und Stiefelschritte, die sich hastig den Gang hinunter bewegten. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie schon aufgesprungen, hatte mit zwei, drei Schritten das Fenster erreicht. Mit dem Kolben der Mpi zerschlug sie die Scheiben, nur um dann noch einmal herumzufahren und eine weitere Salve durch die Wand zu schicken. Das würde diese Möchtegern-Soldaten davon abhalten, zu schnell in das Zimmer vorzustoßen. Dann schwang sie sich aus dem Fenster, fand an den abbröckelnden Fassadenverzierungen im Kolonialstil des 19. Jahrhunderts halt und begann nach oben zu klettern. In weniger als einer halben Minute war sie auf dem Dach, überbrückte mit einem schnellen Sprung die zwei Meter bis zum nächsten Gebäude. Ihre Gegner hatten vielleicht die Straßen blockiert. Aber offensichtlich hatten sie nicht daran gedacht, auch die Dächer zu überwachen. Während Lara geduckt vorwärts hastete und ihre Füße fast automatisch Halt auf den rutschigen, häufig lockeren Ziegeln suchten, fragte sie sich, wer zu Hölle diese Angreifer waren.

Und was mit Roux passiert war. Im Stillen verfluchte sie den Söldner, der offenbar diesmal zu selbstsicher gewesen war. Und fragte sich, ob sie ihn noch einmal wieder sehen würde, um ihm dazu ihre die Meinung sagen zu können.


	10. Chapter 10

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel hat länger gebraucht, als gedacht.

Aber die Geschichte nähert sich langsam dem Ende. Es werden wohl noch zwei Kapitel werden.

A. B.

‚'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

‚'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Roux erwachte langsam, etappenweise. Zuerst kehrte sein Tastsinn wieder. Er lag auf einer rauen Oberfläche, einem Betonfußboden. Die Kälte auf seinem zerschlagenen Gesicht und seinen Händen fühlte sich…angenehm an.

Dann, allmählich kehrten auch sein Gehör und sein Geruchsinn wieder. Er war nicht alleine im Raum. Er hörte leises Scharren, das vertraut klingende Schaben von festem Uniformstoff. Er schätzte, dass drei oder vier Menschen außer ihm in dem Zimmer waren. Zwei schienen an der Wand zu stehen. Ein oder zwei andere saßen wohl in der Mitte des Raumes. Keiner sprach.

Roux bemühte sich, flach zu atmen, keiner sollte bemerken, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen, um sich nicht zu verraten. Ein seltsam würziger Geruch lag in der Luft.

„Das reicht. Hör auf, uns etwas vorzuspielen." Die Stimme klang nicht drohend, sondern fast amüsiert. Dennoch traf sie Roux wie eine Klinge, ließ ihn wie unter einem Schlag zusammenzucken. Das war unmöglich! Fast wäre er wieder hingeschlagen, als er sich hastig aufrichtete, taumelnd auf die Beine kam. Es konnte nicht sein!

Nur am Rande nahm er die zwei schwarzen Soldaten war, die neben der Tür des Zimmers an der Wand Aufstellung genommen hatten, die Mpi locker vor der Brust. Selbst die Tatsache, dass einer der Männer, die in der Mitte des Raumes saßen, Tounkare war, erschien ihm unwichtig. Denn der andere Mann…

„Capitaine?"

Der Mann lächelte dünn und zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette. Er war kleingewachsen, aber breitschultrig. Lange Jahre unter tropischer Sonne hatten seine Haut dunkelbraun gefärbt und tiefe Falten in das hagere Gesicht gegraben. Die scharf geschnittene Nase und die schwarzen, stechenden Augen gaben ihm etwas beunruhigend Falkenhaftes. Das ehemals schwarze Haar war fast völlig ergraut. Aber es war nichts Schwächliches oder Weiches an ihm.

„Soso. Der verlorene Sohn kehrt zurück. Ich muss mich wahrscheinlich entschuldigen. Ich hatte meinen Leuten gesagt, dass du vielleicht nicht mitkommen würdest. Aber dass sie dich unversehrt zu mir bringen sollten. Vielleicht hätte ich das etwas klarer formulieren sollen."

„Wie…"

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich selbstständig gemacht hat, weißt du? Und als ich von meinem alten Freund Tounkare höre, dass jemand mit deinem Gesicht plötzlich hier auftauchte, da dachte ich, wie können die alten Zeiten mal wieder aufleben lassen."

Roux unterdrückte den Impuls, seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Es war zu viel auf einmal. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, diese Stimme noch einmal zu hören. Er hatte es sogar gehofft. Ganz bestimmt hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, den capitaine hier zu treffen. Aber dennoch reagierte er automatisch, nahm Haltung an. Und ließ sich nicht von der nachsichtigen, fast freundlichen Stimme des capitaine täuschen.

„Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen, mon capitaine?"

„Tounkare hat da eine seltsame Geschichte erzählt. Eine Geschichte, die mich – neugierig gemacht hat. Und es interessiert mich immer, wenn einer aus meinem Haufen plötzlich wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheint. Außerdem…du verschwindest aus der Stadt und keine zwei Tage später höre ich von einem Militärposten aus dem Norden, dass ein verdammter Haufen von Deserteuren von ein oder zwei weißen Söldnern dezimiert wurde. Gute Arbeit, nach allem was ich gehört habe – ganz unsere Handschrift. Ich habe…Interessen in der Gegend hier. Wo ein Söldner von deinem Kaliber auftaucht, da sind vielleicht noch mehr. Ich möchte gerne wissen, ob irgendjemand einen kleinen Privatkrieg anzettelt. Compries?"

„Oui, mon capitaine. Aber ich bin alleine. "

„Du warst schon immer ein Einzelgänger. Und was ist mit der Frau? Die Gendarmerie müsste sie eigentlich gleich bringen – mehr oder weniger intakt." In die Stimme des capitaine war ein lauernder Unterton getreten. Er musterte Roux scharf.

Der Söldner biss die Zähne zusammen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er hier die Beherrschung verlor. Er konnte nicht einmal wissen, ob der capitaine nur bluffte. Vielleicht versuchte er nur, Roux zu einer verräterischen Bewegung oder Geste zu bewegen. Er wusste es nicht. Das einzige, was er für Lara tun konnte, war, sie als unwichtig, als unerheblich darzustellen: „Diese Frau? Sie zählt nicht. Nur eine Touristin, Engländerin. Keine Ahnung, warum sie sich unbedingt an mich gehängt hat. Vielleicht wollte sie es sich einfach mal von einem Söldner besorgen lassen."

Der capitaine grinste: „Und warum nicht eine gute Gelegenheit nutzen, nicht wahr? Na ja, vielleicht kann ich das ja auch noch austesten." Roux hielt sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. Nur seine Hände zuckten kurz. Der capitaine zog weiter an seiner Zigarette, schien auf etwas zu warten. Das zynische Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Roux hielt seine Stellung, drehte nur seinen Kopf. Sein erstes Gefühl war Erleichterung. Statt einer von Soldaten eskortierten Lara stand nur ein Lieutenant der kongolesischen Gendarmerie in der Tür. Der junge Mann salutierte zackig. Der capitaine winkte ihn näher und erhob sich. Mit undeutbarer Miene lauschte er, während der Lieutenant flüsternd Meldung machte und entließ ihn dann mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Während er noch einmal an seiner Zigarette zog, trat der capitaine neben Roux, der jetzt wieder geradeaus starrte.

Plötzlich, ohne Übergang, rammte der capitaine dem Söldner die rechte Faust in den Leib. Roux klappte zusammen wie ein Taschenmesser, ein weiterer Schlag mitten ins Gesicht warf ihn auf die Knie. Ein brutaler Tritt in den Rücken ließ Roux lang hinschlagen. Ohne die Zigarette aus dem Mund zu nehmen, ohne dass das zynische Lächeln von seinen Lippen verschwand, trat der capitaine dem Söldner dreimal, viermal in die Rippen. Denn nahm er die Zigarette aus dem Mund und spuckte dem am Boden Liegenden in den Nacken. Die Stimme des capitaine blieb leise, doch jetzt lag ein kalter, tödlicher Ernst in seinen Worten: „Versuch nicht, mich zu verarschen, sergent. Versuch das lieber nicht! Deine Fickbekanntschaft hat drei Gendarmen ins Krankenhaus geschickt, bevor sie sich übers Dach abgesetzt hat. Klingt für eine Touristin etwas überqualifiziert. WER IST SIE?"

Roux versuchte, wieder aufzustehen. Er schaffte es nur auf die Knie. Halb rechnete er damit, dass der capitaine ihn wieder zu Boden schicken würde, aber nichts geschah. Der capitaine stand einfach nur da, und zog an seiner Zigarette. Er betrachtete Roux mit verächtlich verzogenen Mundwinkeln: „Erbärmlich. Was ist nur aus dir geworden, sergent? WER IST SIE? Ich frage nicht noch einmal. Wenn du mir was zu sagen hast, dann mach das besser gleich. Das ist einfacher – besser für dich."

Roux Stimme klang schwerfällig, aber fest: „Ich…melde. Jean Rouget. Sergent-chef, 2e R.E.P., Kennnummer 24528…"

Andre Tounkare lachte schallend. Der capitaine hingegen wirkte alles andere als amüsiert: „Ich habe mich wohl verhört? Rouget…Roux – wie auch immer. Falls du es vergessen hast, du bist nicht mehr bei der Legion. Und ich auch nicht. Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst dich hier auf die Genfer Konvention berufen – nur Name, Rang und Kennnummer? Wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich? Diese Spielregeln gelten jetzt nicht mehr. Hier gelten nur noch meine Regeln.

Keiner kümmert sich darum, was mit dir passiert. Ich kann dich deine eigene Scheiße fressen lassen. Ich kann es dir von ein paar Bimbos in den Arsch besorgen lassen, bis du eine Tunte bist. Ich kann dir jeden verdammten Knochen einzeln brechen lassen. Und irgendwann WIRST DU REDEN. Niemand hält durch. Das weißt du."

„Oui, mon capitaine. Aber ich verrate…verrate keinen…Kameraden."

„Dann ist sie auf einmal ein Kamerad? Ich dachte, du hättest sie nur gevögelt?" Der capitaine schüttelte den Kopf. Ein seltsames, schmales Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen: „Immer noch der Alte. Verdammter, sturer Hund…" Fast schien Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu liegen. Er nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und schnippte sie achtlos auf den Boden: „Glaub bloß nicht, dass mir das hier Spaß macht." Ein paar Augenblicke überlegte er, dann blickte er zu den an der Tür wartenden Soldaten und nickte kurz. Einer der Soldaten hob die Maschinenpistole und zielte auf Roux, während der andere an ihn herantrat und ihm blitzschnell den Arm auf den Rücken drehte, Roux hochriss und ihn aus dem Raum zerrte…

‚''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inzwischen waren vier Stunden seit dem Überfall vergangen, und langsam fragte sich Lara, ob ihr Entschluss der richtige gewesen war. Sie war über die Dächer zu dem Haus des Portugiesen zurückgekehrt und hatte sich auf einem benachbarten Gebäude versteckt. Immer noch standen zwei Jeeps vor dem ‚Hotel'. Die vier noch unverletzten Soldaten schienen einfach nur abzuwarten. Das gleiche galt für den dritten Wagen, der mit vier Kämpfern besetzt in der nächsten Seitenstraße stand. Keiner machte Anstalten, seinen Posten aufzugeben – anscheinend sollten sie die Stellung halten, oder wussten einfach nicht, was sie tun sollten. Es sah jedenfalls nicht so aus, als ob sie in absehbarer Zeit abrücken – und damit vielleicht Lara zu ihren Auftraggebern führen würden. Oder vielleicht auch zu Roux. Falls der Söldner überhaupt noch lebte. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, über diese Frage nachzugrübeln. Dennoch tat sie es. Aber Lara fragte sich auch, wer die Soldaten geschickt hatte. Sie schienen tatsächlich zur Gendarmerie oder den regulären Streitkräften zu gehören. Und dass warf eine ganze Reihe unangenehmer Fragen auf. Zum Beispiel, wer die nötigen Verbindungen hatte, die kongolesischen Sicherheitskräfte für sich die Drecksarbeit erledigen zu lassen. Und wer außerdem genug wusste, um Lara und Roux als Bedrohung einzuschätzen und ihnen eine Falle zu stellen, keine zwei Stunden nachdem sie in Kananga eingetroffen waren…

Jetzt tat sich etwas da unten. Ein weiterer Militärjeep näherte sich und hielt unmittelbar vor dem Haus des Portugiesen. Zwei Männer stiegen aus. Zuerst ein Offizier der kongolesischen Gendarmerie. Danach Jean Roux. Lara stieß überrascht die Luft aus, dann grinste sie erleichtert. Sie hatte gefürchtet, dass der Fremdenlegionär bereits tot war. Nun registrierte sie aber auch, dass sich der Söldner seltsam schwerfällig bewegte. Ein Blick auf sein Gesicht und seine Körperhaltung verrieten Lara, dass man ihn offensichtlich zusammengeschlagen hatte. Und zwar gründlich. Andererseits war Roux nicht gefesselt. Laras Verwirrung wuchs noch, als der Offizier ein paar kurze Worte mit den Soldaten wechselte, diese auf ihre Fahrzeuge kletterten und abrückten. Nach einer halben Minute stand nur noch Roux auf der Straße. Aber trotzdem wirkte er nicht, als würde er die Situation beherrschen. So gut glaubte sie ihn inzwischen zu kennen.

Ein paar Augenblicke stand er einfach nur da, leicht zusammengekrümmt. Lara verzog das Gesicht, offenbar hatte man ihm in die Rippen und den Bauch getreten – sie kannte diesen Schmerz. Dann drehte der Söldner sich langsam um die eigene Achse, schien die umstehenden Häuser zu mustern. Seine Augen wanderten über Laras Versteck, er schien kurz zu zögern, dann wandte er sich ab und betrat das Haus des Portugiesen. Lara blieb nichts übrig, als zu warten – und sich zu fragen, was zur Hölle das zu bedeuten hatte. Hofften ihre Gegner, Lara aufzuspüren, indem sie Roux freiließen? War das alles nur ein Missverständnis gewesen? Kaum wahrscheinlich. Oder spielte Roux mal wieder sein eigenes Spiel? Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie bemerkt hatte. Sein Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, dass er befürchtete, verfolgt zu werden – er wollte ihr Versteck nicht verraten.

Nach ein paar Minuten war Roux wieder Draußen. Er trug nicht nur seinen Rucksack, sondern auch noch Laras Ausrüstung. Trotzdem jeder Schritt höllisch schmerzen musste, schlug er den typischen, langsamen und Kraft sparenden Marschritt der Legion an. Kurz krümmte er die rechte Hand. Sie kannte dieses Signal – ‚Folgen'.

Lara überlegte kurz. Irgendwann würde sie natürlich die Dächer verlassen müssen – und auf der Straße würde sie zwangsläufig Aufsehen erregen – Weiße gehörten hier einfach nicht zum Straßenbild, erst recht keine einzelnen, weißen Frauen in Tarnuniformen. Im Vergleich dazu war sogar Roux unauffällig. Sie sah hinunter zu dem Söldner und schüttelte leicht den Kopf: _‚Na schön. Hoffentlich bist du es wert.'_

‚''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Roux vermied es, sich umzusehen. Falls er verfolgt wurde, dann war er momentan bestimmt nicht in der Lage, den Beschatter zu erkennen oder ihm gar zu entkommen. Sein rechtes Auge war inzwischen fast völlig zugeschwollen, und ein paar Mal war ihm beinahe schwarz vor Augen geworden. Seltsamerweise fühlte er keine Wut. Er hatte nichts anderes erwarten dürfen. Außerdem er war schon schlimmer verprügelt worden, auch wenn ihm gerade nicht einfiel, wo. Und es erschien ihm irgendwie sinnlos, den capitaine zu hassen.

Weitaus mehr beschäftigte ihn die Frage, was der capitaine wohl vorhatte. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, einen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Immer wieder blitzten dazwischen bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen auf – vergangene Kämpfe und Einsätze. Und was war mit Lara? Folgte Sie ihm? Hatte er sich nicht einfach nur getäuscht? War Sie…

Plötzlich hielt unmittelbar neben ihm ein Geländewagen mit quietschenden Reifen. Fast automatisch fuhr seine Hand zu seiner Pistole, riss sie heraus und richtete sie auf den Fahrer. Es war Lara, die ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen musterte: „Haben wir das nicht langsam hinter uns, Roux?" Er starrte sie überrascht an, und ließ die Waffe sinken.

„Steig schon ein, Legionär. Der Wagen gehört mir nicht, und vielleicht vermisst ihn sein Besitzer inzwischen." Kaum war er halb im Wagen, da gab sie schon Gas, schoss wild hupend durch den spärlichen Straßenverkehr. Auch wenn man sie mit einem Auto verfolgt hätte – binnen ein paar Minuten war jeder potentielle Verfolger weit abgeschlagen. Dennoch fuhr Lara nicht langsamer, bevor sie nicht die Außenbezirke der Stadt erreicht hatten.

‚''''''''''''

„Er ist WAS?"

„Ex-Capitaine Pierre Jalouzet, Fremdenlegion, 2e R.E.P. . Kongo, Libanon, Tschad, Golfkrieg. Ruanda. Überall dabei – auch bei ‚Operation Hydra'. Er war mein Kommandeur, mehr als zehn Jahre."

„Da habt ihr ja richtig Wiedersehen gefeiert." bemerkte Lara bissig, während sie nicht allzu sanft die Rippen des Söldners abtastete. Roux hatte Glück gehabt – seine Rippen waren geprellt, aber nicht gebrochen. Offenbar verstand es der capitaine, einen Mann zusammenzuschlagen, ohne bleibende Schäden anzurichten. _‚Vermutlich jahrelange Übung.'_

Roux wollte mit den Schultern zucken, hielt aber inne, als Lara ihn anblaffte: „Halt still, Idiot! Du hast wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand. Und wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, dich dermaßen einfach weg fangen zu lassen, von ein paar lumpigen Gendarmen? Haben sie dir nicht mehr beigebracht bei der Legion?"

„Ja, ich habe mir auch Sorgen um dich gemacht." Roux Stimme klang amüsiert, trotz seines zerschlagenen Gesichts. Lara schluckte die Antwort hinunter, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, als ihr klar wurde, warum sie Roux so anfuhr. Ja, sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Mehr, als ihr lieb war. Mehr, als sie sollte. Sie blickte auf. Auch Roux sah sie jetzt direkt an. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie nahe sie sich gerade waren. Das vertraute zynische Grinsen des Söldners war verschwunden, wie weggewischt. Seine grauen Augen schienen in ihren grünen Augen etwas zu suchen. Ein paar Sekunden sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Dann brach Lara die Spannung zwischen ihnen, indem sie aufstand. Sie hielt ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Söldner dachte, er hätte sie verunsichert. Auch wenn er genau das getan hatte. _‚Und was fange ich jetzt damit an?'_

Aber auch Roux hatte sich abgewandt, kurz schien es in seinem Gesicht zu zucken, dann fuhr er fort, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Capitaine Jalouzet wollte nur…seinen Standpunkt klarmachen. Er ist inzwischen offenbar auch…in die Privatwirtschaft gegangen. Er hat seinen eigenen Sicherheitsdienst: ‚Faucon'. Weiße und schwarze Söldner, die er irgendwelchen Minengesellschaften und anderen NGO's zur Verfügung stellt, die hier Interessen haben – Kupfer, Coltan, Diamanten." Er klang fast ungläubig.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich habe den capitaine immer für einen Mann gehalten, der irgendwann mal im Einsatz fällt. Als Privatmann, als Söldner, habe ich ihn mir nie vorstellen können. Aber irgendwann sterben wohl alle Ideale…" Seine Stimme klang jetzt gepresst. Lara war sich nicht ganz sicher, wen Roux mit seinem letzten Satz meinte. Den capitaine oder sich selber. „…Jedenfalls ist er in Kananga ein großes Tier. Gute Kontakte zu Armee und Polizei. Und zur Unterwelt, zu Schmugglern und Waffenhändlern. Also auch zu Tounkare."

„Und was will dein alter Freund?"

Roux grinste kurz, aber humorlos. „Der capitaine ist kein Freund und er hat keine Freunde. Und was er von uns will…Ehrlich gesagt, da bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher. Er sagt, er wolle nur reden."

„Interessante Vorstellungen hat er von einem Gespräch. Er hätte ja einfach nur fragen müssen."

„Der capitaine hat am liebsten alle Karten in der Hand. Wenn er uns beide festgesetzt hätte – nun, dann wäre er einfach in der besseren Verhandlungsposition gewesen."

„In einer besseren Verhandlungsposition MIT uns, oder ÜBER uns?"

„Interessante Frage. Aber darauf erwartest du jetzt doch keine Antwort?"

„Ich glaube, ich kenne sie. Warum hat er dich laufen lassen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Alte Loyalität? Wohl kaum. Vielleicht will er wirklich nur reden, und das war eine Art Friedensangebot. Nachdem der erste Versuch nicht geklappt hat, setzt er lieber auf einen völlig neuen Ansatz. Vielleicht wollte er dich damit auch einfach überraschen. Er…gibt sich gerne unberechenbar. Das macht einen Teil seines Rufs hier aus. Außerdem glaube ich, du hast ihn beeindruckt. Dass du drei Gendarmen ausknockst und dem Rest entkommst – das hat er bestimmt nicht erwartet. Vielleicht will er dir ja eine Stelle anbieten."

„Lass den Blödsinn. Warum glaubt er eigentlich, soll ich mit ihm reden wollen?"

„Er hat gesagt, wenn wir etwas über Piet Krueger erfahren wollen, über seine Auftraggeber – dann geht das nur über ihn. Wenn irgendjemand in seinem Revier einen Privatkrieg anzetteln will, dann nur zu seinen Bedingungen. Er will wissen, was wir vorhaben – und was wir wissen. Es geht also mal wieder um Kontrolle und Informationen. Die sind hier fast noch wichtiger, als Geld und Waffen."

„Hoffen wir, dass das alles ist, was er will."

„Willst du dich mit ihm treffen?"

„Hm…Haben wir eine Alternative?"

„Nein. Sagt er. Nicht, wenn wir das hören wollen, was Tounkare weiß. Und er und der capitaine haben hier in Kananga genug Zuträger und Kontakte, dass sie es sofort merken, wenn wir auf eigene Faust weitermachen. Das sagte jedenfalls der capitaine – und ich glaube ihm. Außerdem…in dem Fall wäre die Jagd vermutlich eröffnet."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: „Verdammt. Verdammte Legion. Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus euch. Da ist es ja einfacher, mit einer Tüte über dem Kopf durch den Straßenverkehr zu tanzen."

Roux grinste kurz: „Wir haben einen Ruf zu verteidigen." Lara schlug ihm mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. Aber sie wusste, sie hatte keine Wahl. Wieder einmal. Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an dieses Gefühl. Und inzwischen glaubte sie zu verstehen, was Roux so zynisch gemacht hatte. Zynismus war seine Art, damit fertig zu werden.

„Also gut. Hören wir uns an, was dein Ex-Capitaine zu sagen hat. Wenn er uns linken will…"

„Dann gar nichts. Er hat dich einmal unterschätzt. Glaub nicht, dass er das noch mal tut."

„Dein Optimismus ist erfrischend. Wann will er uns denn treffen?"

„Wenn er in zwei Tagen noch nichts gehört hat, dann geht er davon aus, dass sein Angebot abgelehnt wurde. Es gibt einen toten Briefkasten, über den wir die genauen Modalitäten regeln können. Uhrzeit und Ort ist unsere Sache."

„Er fühlt sich sehr sicher."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass capitaine Jalouzet vor IRGENDETWAS Angst hat. Aber er will es dir wohl leichter machen, anzunehmen."

„Na schön. Aber wenn wir noch zwei Tage Zeit haben…Kein Grund, es zu überstürzen. Morgen reicht immer noch."

‚'''''''''''''

Sie kehrten nicht in die Stadt zurück. Stattdessen lenkte Lara den Wagen kurzerhand von der staubigen Landstraße hinunter und stoppte im Schutz eines kleinen Waldflecken: „Das wird reichen. Dein Freund hat vielleicht bei der Gendarmerie und der Unterwelt Kontakte. Aber er hat bestimmt nicht genug Leute, um uns hier aufzuspüren."

Der Rest des Tages verlief weitestgehend ergebnislos. Es waren ohnehin nur noch ein paar Stunden bis zur Dunkelheit. Keiner der beiden redete viel. Roux schien das Warten gewöhnt. Das hatte er wohl auch bei der Legion und im Einsatz gelernt. Allerdings ertappte ihn Lara, wie er sie immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Wieder einmal war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie die Gefühle richtig deuten konnte, die sie in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen glaubte. Oder ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte. Nicht jetzt. _‚Dazu ist später auch Zeit. Wenn überhaupt.'_

Sie übernahm die erste Wache. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als sich Laras Satellitenalarm meldete. Das Geräusch war nur sehr leise, dennoch war Roux sofort wach, und griff automatisch nach der Waffe.

„Nur die Ruhe. Ich geh schon ran."

Natürlich war es Bryce: „Lara, Wie geht's euch da Unten?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Gibt es einen Grund, warum du wieder mitten in der Nacht anrufst, oder machst du das nur aus Prinzip?"

„Haha. Ich dachte, du wolltest es sofort hören, wenn ich was herausfinde? Diese Maria Furret. Ich bin da vielleicht auf etwas gestoßen. Sie war die Frau von Maximilian Furret, einem französischen Bergbauingenieur. Beide gelten seit 1980 als vermisst. Verschollen im Kongo, Kasai-Region. Nicht sehr genau, diese Ortsangabe…"

„Deswegen redet man ja auch von ‚vermisst'."

„…aber das ist noch nicht Alles. Ich habe ein bisschen nach gegraben. Wie es aussieht, waren die Furrets nicht die einzigen, die zu der Zeit dort verschwanden. Es ging da wohl um mindestens ein Dutzend weiterer Europäer, alles Techniker, Ingenieure, einige Verwaltungsfachleute – Angestellte von Minengesellschaften. Und ihre Familien. Hilft dir das weiter?"

„Kann sein. Bleib da dran. Und noch etwas. Bei deinen Recherchen über Jean Rouget, bist du da auf den Namen Pierre Jalouzet gestoßen?"

Es herrschte ein paar Augenblicke Stille, während denen Bryce vermutlich hektisch auf seinen Computer einhämmerte, dann meldete sich seine etwas atemlose Stimme: „Hab ihn. Er war Captain. Bei der Fremdenlegion seit den 1960ern. Gebürtiger Franzose. Begann als Lieutenant und stieg ziemlich schnell auf. Er war offenbar bei jedem Mist dabei, den die Legion nach dem Algerienkrieg anzettelte. Jede Menge Auszeichnungen. Und…ja, er kann Rouget schon während dem Golfkrieg kennen gelernt haben. Er war Rouget's Vorgesetzter, seitdem der zum 2e R.E.P. wechselte. Jalouzet stieg offenbar vor zwei Jahren bei der Legion aus. Danach…"

„Danke, das reicht schon."

„Willst du DEN etwa auch noch anheuern?"

„Nein. Aber ich weiß gerne etwas mehr über meinen Gesprächspartner."

„Gesprächspartner? Hör mal, Lara, dass du diesen Ex-Legionär…"

„Das hatten wir doch schon. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Gute Nacht, und hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen." Sie beendete die Verbindung.

„Du solltest deinem Konsolencowboy vielleicht etwas mehr liefern, sonst spielt der noch verrückt."

Laras Antwort klang sardonisch: „Du meinst, ich soll ihm etwas mehr Informationen geben? Etwa in dem Sinne – ich will mich mit einem Söldnerchef treffen, der angeblich die halbe Unterwelt von Kananga kennt und beste Beziehungen zu Armee und Gendarmerie hat. Der einzige Mensch, auf den ich dabei vielleicht zählen kann, ist ein abgehalfterter Fremdenlegionär, der die Hälfte seines Lebens unter nämlichen Söldnerchef gedient hat. Ach ja – ich habe keine Ahnung, was dieser Söldnerchef eigentlich für ein Spiel spielt oder welche Ziele er verfolgt. Und nebenbei hat er vorher versucht, mich festzusetzen. Soll ich es so zusammenfassen?"

Roux musste kurz grinsen: „Bis auf das ‚abgehalftert' klingt es ziemlich akkurat. Du solltest jetzt auch noch etwas schlafen."

Sie war zu müde, um darüber zu streiten. Deshalb akzeptierte sie einfach die Campingdecke, die Roux ihr herüberreichte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken war sie eingeschlafen. Die einzigen Geräusche waren jetzt nur noch die üblichen Laute der Tropennacht und die fernen, dumpfen Geräusche der Großstadt Kananga. Hier, etliche Meilen außerhalb dessen, was man die „Vorstädte" bezeichnen konnte - die Slums und Flüchtlingscamps – waren die Lichter der Stadt nur ein schwaches Glühen am Horizont. Das aber immer noch hell genug war, damit sich jedes Fahrzeug oder jeder Trupp deutlich vor dem Horizont abzeichnen würde, der sich über die Straße näherte.

Nicht, dass Roux wirklich mit einem Angriff rechnete. Und wenn doch, dann würde capitaine Jalouzet bestimmt nicht so leichtsinnig sein, seine Leute offen anrücken zu lassen. Der capitaine unterschätzte nur selten einen Gegner – und niemals machte er einen Fehler zweimal. Aber es gab natürlich auch andere Gefahren…

Jetzt, da Lara schlief, und er sich sicher sein konnte, dass nicht jeder seiner Bewegungen von ihr bemerkt wurde, erlaubte Roux es sich, ihr Gesicht zu betrachten. Sie anzusehen, ohne selber die Maske aufrechterhalten zu müssen, die er sich angewöhnt hatte. Ohnehin hatte diese Fassade in den letzten Tagen Risse bekommen, aber immer noch hielt er daran fest. Es war einfach zu einer Gewohnheit geworden.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich wieder, warum er eigentlich noch hier war. Er hätte überhaupt nicht zurückkehren sollen. Das war dumm, es war sinnlos. Wer zurückblickte, der starb. Er musste sich auf den Augenblick konzentrieren und auf zukünftige Gefahren, wenn er überleben wollte. Aber irgendwie, irgendwann hatte diese Regel des Söldnerlebens ihre Gültigkeit verloren. Hatte er sich nicht mehr daran halten können.

Spätestens als auch noch capitaine Jalouzet aufgetaucht war, hätte er sich absetzen müssen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Er wusste nicht, welche Rolle der capitaine zu spielen beabsichtigte und welche Ziele er verfolgte. Und das beunruhigte ihn, er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Der capitaine bedeutete Ärger, Jalouzot bedeutete immer Ärger. Wo er auftauchte, da roch es nach Zunder. Capitaine Jalouzet hatte die Himmelfahrtskommandos übernommen, und war immer dort gewesen, wo die Gefahr am größten, der Kampf am heftigsten war. Das hatte in der Legion gegolten, und irgendwie konnte Roux nicht daran glauben, dass sich daran jetzt etwas geändert hatte.

Auf jeden Fall hätte er selber so klug sein, und nicht versuchen sollen, ausgerechnet Jalouzet anzulügen. Er hatte es aber getan. Und er würde sich auch nicht absetzen, sondern bleiben. Er fragte sich bloß manchmal, warum. _'Nicht warum, Schwachkopf – WEGEN WEM!'_

Jetzt, da sie schlief, erschien ihr Gesicht ruhiger, fast gelöst. Und noch schöner. Fast hätte er die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt. Fast. „Verdammter Idiot." Der geflüsterte Fluch galt ihm selber. Das war ja noch blödsinniger, noch dümmer, als diese ganze Aktion ohnehin. War er vollkommen verrückt geworden? Wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde er die Rechnung begleichen können, die Piet Krüger und seine Hyänen vor zwei Monaten mit ihrem Überfall aufgestellt hatten. Und das war alles, worauf er hoffen konnte, das musste reichen. Das, und die Hoffnung, dass wenigstens Lara überleben würde. Aber das würde sie ganz bestimmt. Sie war gut, besser noch als er. Sie würde es schaffen. Und dies wäre mehr als genug.

‚'''''''''''''''''

Nächster Tag

Der Söldner sah zwar immer noch ziemlich zerschlagen aus, schien sich aber davon nicht weiter beeinträchtigen zu lassen. Mit ruhiger, ausdrucksloser Mine lauschte er Lara, wie sie sich die Kontaktaufnahme vorstellte und akzeptierte kommentarlos die Rolle, die sie ihm zugedacht hatte. Das überraschte Lara etwas. Roux wirkte irgendwie konzentrierter, entschlossener. Fast, als hätte er irgendwann in der Nacht eine Entscheidung getroffen. Aber was dass für eine gewesen war, dass konnte sie wieder einmal nur raten. Aber es musste auch so gehen.

Sechs Stunden später saß Lara in einem der Straßencafes, das in einem der etwas besseren Viertel von Kananga den Anschein besserer Zeiten erwecken wollte – auch wenn vermutlich keiner mehr wusste, wann das gewesen war. Der Mittelstand hatte es schon unter Mobutu nicht leicht gehabt und nach seinem Sturz war es noch schwerer für die niederen Beamten, die Intelligenz und kleinen Unternehmer geworden. Nicht, dass es überhaupt irgendjemand gut ging, außer denen, die von Krieg, Bürgerkrieg und Chaos profitierten. Die meisten Gäste waren anscheinend einheimische Angestellte der verschiedenen Hilfsorganisationen, die es in Kananga gab. Lara fiel hier nicht besonders auf, man hielt sie offenbar für eine Rucksacktouristin. Aber ebenso offensichtlich wussten die Gäste sehr genau, welchen Beruf Roux hatte, der ein paar Tische von Lara entfernt saß. Selbst wenn er Zivilkleider getragen hätte, und nicht die abgenutzte Tarnkombination - breitschultrig, mit dem zerschlagenen Gesicht und den misstrauisch suchenden Augen, hätte er genauso gut ein Schild tragen können, auf dem „SÖLDNER" stand. Und es war auch ziemlich offensichtlich, was die meisten Gäste von ihm hielten.

Ein kurzes Zucken in Roux Gesicht und eine leichte Bewegung seiner Hand alarmierten Lara. Gerade eben war ein Jeep vorgefahren. Zwei Männer stiegen aus. Zuerst ein älterer Schwarzer in Zivil, der aber trotz seiner Jahre immer noch rüstig wirkte. Das musste Tounkare sein. Und dann ein drahtig wirkender Weißer in einer Tarnuniform. Auch er war nicht mehr jung, bewegte sich aber schnell und selbstsicher, mit der ruhigen Autorität und Dominanz langjähriger Erfahrung. Strapazen, Kämpfe und Gefahren hatten das Gesicht gekennzeichnet, es geprägt. Lara musterte ihn wachsam – dieser Mann war gefährlich. Sie glaubte nicht, dass den stechenden, schwarzen Augen viel entging. Sie hatte sich gefragt, was für ein Mann dieser capitaine Pierre Jalouzet war. Jetzt wusste sie es. Ihn zu unterschätzen – konnte tödlich sein, denn er war sicherlich alles, was Roux erzählt hatte und möglicherweise noch mehr. Keiner der beiden Männer trug eine offensichtliche Waffe. Anscheinend hatten sie auch keine Leibwächter mitgebracht, aber Lara wollte sich nicht auf diesen Anschein verlassen. Immerhin konnte sich unter den Passanten und vielleicht auch den Gästen des Cafes eine fast beliebige Anzahl von Bodyguards verbergen. Aber sie hoffte darauf, dass dieser Ex-Capitaine Jalouzet nicht mitten auf der Straße einen Zugriff befehligen würde. Ihm mochte vielleicht der Ausmaß potentieller Kollateralschäden egal sein, aber er war jedenfalls nicht dumm. Ein bewaffneter Zugriff in dieser Menschenmenge würde eine Massenpanik verursachen, die Aktion konnte zu leicht außer Kontrolle geraten. Nein, Jalouzet würde so etwas nicht riskieren, nicht wenn er selber vor Ort war. Oder? Kurz erinnerte sie sich, sah wieder Roux vor sich, den Revolver gegen die Schläfe gepresst. _„Vielleicht kannst du mich töten. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Nicht die geringste." _Hoffentlich folgte Jalouzet nicht einer ähnlichen Philosophie. Jemand, dem das eigene Leben nichts bedeutete, war unberechenbar. Aber für solche Bedenken war es jetzt sowieso zu spät.

Der Ex-Capitaine hielt kurz an Roux Tisch inne, grinste humorlos und schien irgendetwas zu sagen. Dann drehte sich Jalouzet um und ging schnurstracks auf Laras Tisch um. Tounkare folgte ihm, und nach ein paar Augenblicken auch Roux. Der Söldner hielt seine Miene ausdruckslos, aber dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach war er bereit, einen Mord zu begehen. Dann war Jalouzet bei Laras Tisch angelangt und sie konzentrierte sich auf ihn. Der Ex-Capitaine setzte sich und musterte sie scheinbar amüsiert: „Sie haben diese Gendarmen wirklich gut versorgt, Respekt. Machen Sie so was eigentlich häufiger?"

„Häufig genug. Ich bleibe in Übung."

„Hm… Es würde mich interessieren, ob Sie mit einem meiner Jungs vom 2e R.E.P. genauso gut fertig würden."

„Fragen Sie Roux."

Tounkare lachte heiser, während Jalouzets amüsiertes Lächeln jetzt…zufriedener wirkte. Allerdings lag auch eine gewisse Anerkennung darin: „Jean ist ziemlich gut. Die meisten MÄNNER, die glaubten, es auf den Nahkampf mit ihm ankommen lassen zu können, sind tot."

„Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Sie können stolz auf Ihren Zögling sein." Laras Stimme klang sardonisch. Jetzt schaltete sich Roux ein. Er klang misstrauisch: „Capitaine, Sie sind doch wohl nicht gekommen, um Small Talk zu machen."

„Entspann dich, sergent. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Sagen Sie…Lara, was sind Sie eigentlich? Sie sind keine Söldnerin. Von jemandem wie Ihnen hätte ich gehört. Was suchen Sie hier, im Kongo?"

„Antworten auf meine Fragen."

„Nun, Ihre Fragen habe ich schon gehört. Tounkare war so zuvorkommend. Was mich aber interessiert, ist das Warum. Jean war etwas…zugeknöpft. Aber vielleicht wollen Sie mir mehr erzählen? Der Grund für Ihre Fragen gegen die Antwort auf ihre Fragen."

„Warum fangen Sie nicht an?"

„Sie brauchen mich dringender, als ich Sie. Sie können möglicherweise ein paar Gendarmen zusammenschlagen – und vielleicht sind Sie ja wirklich besser als Jean. Aber damit bekommen Sie keine Antworten. Außerdem ist Ihr Schweigen…sinnlos. Ich weiß, dass Sie Kananga verlassen haben. Ich weiß, in welche Richtung Sie gefahren sind. Es gibt dort nur wenig, was Sie interessieren dürfte. Ich kann es auch so herausfinden. Aber es ist einfacher, wenn Sie es mir sagen."

Lara wusste, dass Jalouzet Recht hatte. Aber das machte es nicht einfacher. Sie wollte nicht ausgerechnet einem Ex-Capitain und Söldner Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, in Vergleich zu dem sogar Roux als ein Muster von Verlässlichkeit und Ehrlichkeit erschien. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Also erzählte sie Jalouzet von dem Überfall auf die Expedition, von ihrer eigenen Suche nach der Wahrheit, und von dem, was sie gefunden hatte. Sie erzählte in kurzen, knappen Worten, aus denen nichts auf ihre Gefühle schließen ließ. Roux Rolle ließ sie im Vagen, und das schien dem ehemaligen Fremdenlegionär recht zu sein. Ob ihre Worte bei Jalouzet etwas auslösten, konnte sie nicht beurteilen. Das zynische Lächeln des Ex-Capitaine blieb wie festgefroren, eine Maske. Die kalten, schwarzen Augen verrieten nichts – sie hätten genauso gut aus Glas sein können. Ein-, zweimal blickte Jalouzet zu Roux, der Laras Worten mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht lauschte. Auch Tounkare hörte aufmerksam, schweigend zu. Nur einmal fluchte er halblaut, als die Rede auf den Angriff Piet Kruegers und des Hyänenrudels kam. Ein scharfer Blick Jalouzets ließ ihn sofort wieder verstummen.

„…Das ist alles. Sie sind am Zug, capitaine."

„Eine interessante Geschichte. Etwas verrückt – aber immerhin, das ist der Kongo. Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch – wie passt du eigentlich da rein, sergent?"

„Sie bezahlt mich." Roux Stimme blieb ausdruckslos, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Er musterte seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten misstrauisch, fast herausfordernd. Aber Jalouzet lächelte nur dünn, blickte zu Lara und musterte sie. Dann wandte er sich wieder Roux zu: „Verstehe."

„Sie schinden Zeit, Jalouzet. Sie sind dran."

„Ich halte meine Versprechen. Und ich zahle meine Schulden – ALLE meine Schulden. Fragen Sie doch mal den sergent, was dass bedeutet, Croft. Aber bis dahin… Sie wollten Antworten? Sie bekommen Ihre Antworten. Andre?"

Tounkare schien von dieser Aufforderung überrascht, aber nur kurz. Seine Blick huschte schnell zwischen Lara und Roux hin und her, dann entschied er sich für Lara: „Kruegers Hyänenrudel ist seit acht Jahren nicht mehr auf dem freien Markt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie sich zur Ruhe gesetzt haben. Es hat sich eben nur ein Mann gefunden, der genug Geld hat, um die Hyänen dauerhaft anzuheuern – eine der besten kleinen Söldnereinheiten, die im Kongo aktiv sind. Keine großkotzigen Ex-Special Forces mit Primadonnaallüren. Oder dämliche Jungspunde, die sich mit dem Töten ihre Männlichkeit beweisen wollen. Sondern erfahrene Hurensöhne die jeden Auftrag übernehmen. Töten und Vernichten – aber auch Ausbildung, Training und Kommandoführung für einheimische Verbände. Richtig geführt sind schwarze Söldner und Soldaten immer noch besser als Kindersoldaten. Und Blauhelme." Die Stimme des alten Söldners klang sarkastisch, während er Jalouzet einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

„Und dieser Mann mit genug Geld ist…?"

„Marcel Renart. Im Vergleich zu ihm bin ich oder der capitaine nur ein kleiner Fisch. Renart handelt mit Waffen, mit Diamanten und anderen Rohstoffen im großen Stil. Und er vermittelt Aufträge, bietet Kontakte an. Wenn ein Kriegslord Auftraggeber oder Sponsoren braucht, wenn eine Minengesellschaft billige ‚Sicherheitskräfte' oder die nötigen Papiere und ‚Freunde' in Verwaltung und Streitkräften benötigt, Renart kann helfen. Er ist vielleicht nicht einer der größten Aasgeier im Kongo, aber sein Gewinn reicht für Privattruppen, die stark genug sind, um eine Provinz in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Zwanzig weiße und etwa zweihundert schwarze Söldner reichen dafür aus. Vor allem, wenn man wie Renart auch noch genug Geld hat, um JEDEN in Verwaltung, Gendarmerie und Streitkräften auszuzahlen." Mit leichter Überraschung registrierte Lara, dass in der Stimme des Alten Mannes Neid, aber auch eine Art widerwillige Bewunderung mitschwang. Tounkare blickte kurz zu Jalouzet, der knapp nickte. Daraufhin schob der Alte Mann eine unscharfe, grobkörnige Photographie über den Tisch. Der Mann, der darauf zu sehen war, mochte vielleicht knapp sechzig Jahre alt sein. Er trug einen hellen Anzug und hob sich damit deutlich von dem halben Dutzend weißer und schwarzer Männer ab, die ihn umgaben. Sie trugen alle Tarnuniformen und schwarze Barette, waren mit Uzi-Maschinenpistolen und Colt Commando-Sturmgewehren bewaffnet. Sie verdeckten Renart teilweise, schienen nach allen Seiten zu sichern. Renart war nur mittelgroß, hielt sich aber sehr gerade. Die hellen, fast weißen Haare und der kurze Bart kontrastierten das sonnengebräunte, kantige Gesicht. Auf dem Foto schien er gerade mit einem breitschultrigen, massigen Mann mittleren Alters zu sprechen, mit breitem, fast quadratischen Gesicht, kräftigem Hals und blonden Haaren, der eine Tarnuniform trug.

„Wer ist das?"

„Piet Krueger." Roux Stimme war leise, aber voller Hass.

Tounkare fuhr fort: „Renart hat wahrscheinlich in fünfzig Prozent ALLER größeren Geschäfte, illegal und legal, seine Finger im Spiel, die in der Kasai-Region ablaufen. Er hat auch Kontakte in der Katanga-Provinz und dem Ost-Kongo. Seine Geschäfte reichen bis nach Angola. Vor ein paar Jahren…lieferte er Waffen nach Ruanda. Nur als Beispiel." Instinktiv blickte Lara auf. Tounkares letzte Worte schienen nicht an sie gerichtet gewesen zu sein. Der alte Söldner musterte stattdessen Roux mit einem zynischen Grinsen. Dessen Miene blieb ausdruckslos, aber seine Hand verkrampfte sich kurz zu einer Faust. Lara war sich sicher, dass Tounkare das beabsichtigt hatte.

„Aber warum sollte ein Mann wie Renart ein Massaker an einer archäologischen Expedition befehlen? Er hat sicher keine Skrupel oder Hemmungen, aber er braucht einen GRUND! Warum?"

Diesmal antwortete Jalouzet. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, fast nachdenklich: „1979 war für Mobutu ein kritisches Jahr. Rebellen rückten auf Kolwezi vor und nahmen die Stadt. Die Regierungstruppen flohen in völliger Auflösung. Mehrere hundert Europäer fielen in die Hände der pseudokommunistischen Guerilla…"

„Ich kenne die Geschichte. Frankreich schickte die Fremdenlegion."

„Genauer das 2e Regiment Etrangere Parachutiste. Eine unserer besten Operationen. Ich…führte damals einen Zug."

„Sie wollen mich doch sicherlich mit ein paar alten Kriegsgeschichten abspeisen?" Der Ex-Capitaine grinste nur als Antwort auf ihre sarkastische Frage und fuhr fort: „Damals ging nicht nur in Kolwezi alles zum Teufel. Keiner wusste, wie sich unser Einsatz auswirken würde – und wie es weitergehen sollte. Einige der Minengesellschaften gerieten in Panik. Sie flogen ihre weißen Mitarbeiter und Experten aus oder versuchten, sie in sichere Gebiete zu verlagern. Es ist schlecht für das Image – und teuer, wenn Weiße sterben. Die Evakuierungsmaßnahmen waren oftmals chaotisch. Eskortiert von Armeesoldaten, Gendarmen oder weißen Söldnern irrten einige dieser Trupps hin und her, ständig auf der Flucht vor neuen Gerüchten und Panikmeldungen. Einer der Flüchtlingstreck auf dem Weg nach Kinshasa folgte dem Lauf des Lukenie. Etwa dreißig Europäer, Ingenieure und ihre Familien. Franzosen, Engländer, Belgier, Amerikaner. Fast vierzig schwarze Minenangestellte. Ein Dutzend schwarze Soldaten und acht weiße Söldner. Unter dem Kommando von Marcel Renart, der damals allerdings noch einen anderen Namen hatte. Und einer der Mineningenieure führte Diamanten im Wert von mehreren Millionen Dollar mit sich, die nach Kinshasa in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollten…"

Sie begriff.

„Sie verschwanden einfach. Keiner der Zivilisten kam jemals in Kinshasa an. Und keiner der Soldaten oder Söldner. Die Suchtrupps fanden nichts, und nach ein paar Jahren fragte keiner mehr nach den Verschwundenen. Andere Massaker und Kämpfe ließen die Ereignisse in Vergessenheit geraten. Und die Behörden hatten natürlich erst recht kein Interesse daran, derartige Vorfälle in Erinnerung zu halten.

Und Marcel Renart stieg in der Unterwelt auf. Das System Mobutus förderte…Eigeninitiative. Nach zwei, drei Jahren fragte keiner mehr, woher er das Geld hatte, mit dem er seine Geschäfte finanzierte. Und je mehr Geld er verdiente und investierte, umso weniger fragte man. Es gab…Gerüchte, doch nie etwas Konkretes, keinen Zeugen und keine Leiche. Niemand wagte sich an Renart heran. Er arrangierte sich auch mit Kabila, als Mobutus Diktatur zusammenbrach wie ein Kartenhaus."

„Dann…war das alles nur ein Zufall? Zufällig stößt Pieter auf das Massengrab, zufällig erfährt Renart davon und schickt seine Totschläger? Und das soll ich glauben?"

„Was den Ort der Grabung betrifft – da wissen Sie wahrscheinlich mehr als ich. Ich interessiere mich nicht für Archäologie. Und falls Sie sich wundern, dass Renart von den Ausgrabungen erfuhr – daran ist nichts Geheimnisvolles. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass diese ganze Ausrüstung zum Lukenie transportiert werden konnte, ohne dass Renart davon Wind bekam? Oder dass die Expedition die nötigen Erlaubnisse und Papiere erhalten konnte? Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Renart hier die Hälfte der Administration in der Hand hat. Und er ist nicht dumm."

„Aber warum dann das Massaker? Sie sagten doch, es hätte schon früher Gerüchte gegeben."

„Gerüchte ja. Aber keine Beweise. Der Fund eines Massengrabes – nein, der Fund eines Massengrabes mit Skeletten von WEISSEN - könnte genau die Aufmerksamkeit erregen, die ein Mann wie Renart nicht will. Und außerdem, er ist nicht mehr jung. Ich glaube nicht, dass er den Rest seines Lebens im Kongo verbringen will. Wer will das schon? Und wenn er vorhat, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen, irgendwo in einem etwas zivilisierteren Ambiente, dann will er seinen Lebensabend bestimmt nicht mit dieser Hypothek belasten."

„Und woher wissen Sie all das über seine Kariere?"

Der Ex-Capitaine lachte jäh und zynisch auf: „Ich werde Ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht meine Informationsquellen liefern. So gut können Sie mich nicht bezahlen. Lassen Sie mich nur soviel sagen. Natürlich hat Renart damals nicht alleine gehandelt. Einige der Soldaten und Söldner haben ihm dabei geholfen, den Flüchtlingstreck…verschwinden zu lassen. Vielleicht waren ein paar von ihnen…nicht so verschwiegen wie Renart. Und solche Geschichten machen in gewissen Kreisen leicht die Runde. Aber wenn diese Männer geredet haben, dann sind sie inzwischen längst untergetaucht. Oder tot. Verstehen Sie?"

„Und wer garantiert mir, dass Sie mich jetzt nicht einfach an Renart verkaufen?"

Jalouzet lachte wieder kurz auf: „Niemand. Überhaupt niemand. Ich werde Ihnen nicht mein Ehrenwort geben – Sie würden mir sowieso nicht glauben. Aber wenn Sie sich umbringen wollen, ist das nicht meine Sache. Und selbst wenn Sie eine Chance hätten – ich bin nicht Renarts Leibwächter. Und sollten Sie ihn tatsächlich erwischen... Nun, dann ist mehr Platz für mich und für Tounkare. Glauben Sie das, oder lassen Sie es bleiben. Es bedeutet mir nichts. Suchen Sie weiter, verschwinden Sie, oder sterben Sie bei dem Versuch, Renart anzugreifen. Mir ist das egal."

„Wo…finde ich Renart?"

„Früher war er häufig in Kananga, und in Kinshasa. Aber in den letzten Jahren hat er sich etwas zurückgezogen. Am Oberlauf des Lulua, etwa vierzig Kilometer nordwestlich von Luebo gibt es ein altes belgisches Kolonialfort. Meistens hält er sich dort auf. Habe ich gehört. Mit einer Leibwache von mindestens dreißig Mann. Außerdem soll er mehr als gute Kontakte zu den örtlichen Streitkräften und der Gendarmerie haben. Selbst wenn Sie im Alleingang diese Festung stürmen sollten, Croft – ich schätze, wenn die ersten Schützenpanzer anrücken, haben Sie ihr Glück ausgeschöpft. Also seien Sie vorsichtig."

„Danke für die Warnung. Ich dachte, es ist Ihnen egal, was mit mir passiert?"

„Schieben Sie es auf mein Gefühl für Sportsgeist. Oder vielleicht will ich nicht, dass einer meiner Jungs sinnlos ins Gras beißt. Auch wenn er so etwas wie ein Deserteur ist."

„Jean Rouget ist tot. Und Tote können nicht desertieren." Roux Stimme klang gepresst.

„Wir leben als Legionäre. Wir sterben als Legionäre. Hast du das vergessen, sergent?"

„Nein, mon capitaine. Aber SIE können mir nichts über Pflicht erzählen."

„Vielleicht muss ich das wirklich nicht. Vielleicht begreifst du es inzwischen…"

Laras Augen wanderten zwischen Roux und Jalouzet hin und her. Sie fühlte, dass diese Worte einen besonderen Sinn hatten, mehr als ein Schlagabtausch waren. Einen Sinn, den sie nicht verstand, aber den sie trotzdem wahrnahm. Und der ihr instinktiv nicht gefiel: „War es das, Jalouzet?"

„Alles, was Sie von mir bekommen."

„Und wenn ich noch weitere Fragen habe? Wie finde ich Sie?" Das war nur eine rhetorische Frage. Aber Jalouzet antwortete trotzdem. Seine Stimme klang sarkastisch: „Wir werden Sie finden, Miss Croft. Wir werden Sie finden." Er stand auf und ging. Tounkare folgte ihm. Keiner der Beiden drehte sich noch einmal um.

Erst als der Wagen anfuhr, wandte sich Tounkare an den ehemaligen capitaine: „Glauben Sie, dass das klug war, mon capitaine? Vielleicht hätten Sie ihr nicht so viel erzählen sollen. Wenn sie weiter gräbt…"

„Das war notwendig. Mit weniger hätten wir sie nicht abspeisen können. Entspann dich, Andre. Es läuft immer noch alles nach Plan."

„Das will ich hoffen. Es ist ein verdammtes Risiko. Ich werde langsam zu alt dafür. Und wenn der sergent…"

„Der sergent wird genau das tun, was er tun soll. Ob er es nun weiß oder nicht. Um Jean mache ich mir wirklich keine Gedanken."

‚''''''''''

„Willst du immer noch an der Sache dranbleiben?" Nach dem Klang seiner Stimme schien Roux die Antwort bereits zu kennen. Und war nicht besonders froh darüber.

„Es hat sich Nichts geändert."

„Es hat sich Alles geändert. Oder willst du mir erzählen, du hast gewusst, dass du dich mit jemand anlegen willst, der genug Geld für eine verdammte Privatarmee hat? Und außerdem noch die regulären Streitkräfte und die Gendarmerie mobilisieren kann? Hältst du das nicht für ein wenig unausgewogen?"

„Und eben deshalb wird er nicht damit rechnen. Ich will Antworten – und Gerechtigkeit. Renart wird damit nicht davonkommen. Nicht noch einmal. Das war es doch auch, was du wolltest, oder? Wenn dir das Risiko zu groß wird – du kannst gerne aussteigen!" Unwillkürlich war ihre Stimme schärfer geworden. Roux sah sie an, in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es: „Was ich will? Was ich will…Ich bleibe, verdammt." Er lächelte bitter, fast fatalistisch: „Irgendwann muss jeder mal sterben."

„Hör auf damit!" Manchmal ging ihr dieses Gerede ziemlich auf die Nerven. Vor allem, da sie inzwischen wusste, dass Roux den Wert seines eigenen Lebens gegebenenfalls ziemlich niedrig schätzte. Dies war nicht nur eine Pose, das wusste sie mittlerweile.

„Na schön. Wie wäre es, wenn wir zur Planung einen etwas weniger…öffentlichen Platz suchen?" Roux Stimme klang spöttisch. Lara nahm erst jetzt war, dass etliche andere Gäste neugierig, ja misstrauisch zu ihrem Tisch sahen. Abrupt stand sie auf: „Verschwinden wir."

„""""""""""""""""

„Also gut. Zuerst einmal – wie verlässlich sind die Informationen?"

„Ich denke, der capitaine hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Schon weil er damit rechnen muss, dass wir die Daten abklopfen. Das sollten wir natürlich trotzdem tun. Vielleicht kann dein Konsolencowboy noch mal nützlich sein."

„Gehen wir erst einmal davon aus, dass es die Wahrheit ist. Wir wissen also, wo Renart sich wahrscheinlich aufhält und wie groß seine Leibgarde ist. Wir wissen außerdem, dass er im Notfall binnen kurzer Zeit Verstärkung bekommen kann – und zwar reguläre Truppen und Gendarmerie."

„Damit scheidet ein Sturmangriff oder eine Belagerung wohl aus, Croft."

„Sehr witzig. Was wir nicht kennen, sind die unmittelbaren aktiven und passiven Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, das Gelände, die Straßenbedingungen und die Position der nächsten Gendarmerie- und Armeeposten. Außerdem haben wir nur wenig Material – keine Observationstechnik. An Waffen…"

„Die Pistolen und zwei AK-47 Mpi mit einhundertfünfzig Schuss."

„Kannst du weiteres Material besorgen?"

„Vielleicht. Aber es ist nicht einfach. Die meisten Kontakte, die ich hier habe, dürften entweder mit Tounkares Netzwerk zusammenhängen. Wenn wir Glück haben."

‚_Und wenn wir kein Glück haben, dann gehören sie zu Renarts Leuten'_.

„…Der Portugiese hat auf jeden Fall gesungen, sonst hätten sie dich nicht so schnell gefunden. Und vielleicht verkauft er sein Wissen auch an andere."

Sie überlegte kurz. Vermutlich hatte Roux Recht. Und sie wollte auch nicht, dass Jalouzet und Tounkare ihnen praktisch über die Schulter sahen. Aber dann blieb die Frage, woher sie sonst die nötige Ausrüstung beschaffen sollten: „Kannst du wenigstens ein paar Waffen beschaffen?"

„Das ist möglich. Erwarte aber nicht zuviel."

„Um den Rest kann ich mich kümmern."

„Wenn du es sagst."

„Sonst noch Vorschläge?"

„Ja – für die nächsten Tage sollten wir uns besser ein Loch suchen, in dem wir uns verkriechen können. Sicherheitshalber. So luxuriös wie beim Portugiesen wird das aber nicht."

„Sehe ich aus wie eine Touristin?"

Der Söldner sah sie ein paar Augenblicke lang an: „Du siehst aus wie eine verdammte Selbstmörderin. Das wird ein Kamikaze-Unternehmen." Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen.

„Nun, wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, machen wir uns an die Arbeit."


	11. Chapter 11

Drei Tage später, am Oberlauf des Lulua, etwa vierzig Kilometer nordwestlich von Luebo

In der Zeit seiner militärischen Nutzung durch die Belgier hatte das Kolonialfort eine Kompanie der Force Publique, einheimischen Söldnern unter belgischen Offizieren, beherbergt. Nach der Unabhängigkeit war die kongolesische Gendarmerie eingezogen und hatte die Gebäude bis in die Achtziger genutzt. Dann war der heruntergekommene Posten aufgegeben worden. Ein paar Jahre hatten die Gebäude leer gestanden und waren noch weiter verfallen. Dann hatte, warum auch immer, Marcel Renart die Anlage übernommen. Ein Teil der Gebäude war instand gesetzt worden, die alte Mauer wurde mit einer Krone aus Natodraht versehen. Und das waren nicht die einzigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Auf einem Hügel gelegen, hatten die Wachposten des Forts einen guten Blick auf die flache, von einzelnen Baumgruppen übersäte Ebene ringsum. Aber so wachsam auch ihre Augen die Umgebung absuchten, sie wussten nicht, dass sie ihrerseits beobachtet wurden.

Das Versteck war gut gewählt. In einer der kleinen Baumgruppen war ein schmaler Graben angelegt, und mit zwei Tarnnetzen, Blättern, Zweigen und Gras getarnt worden. Man musste praktisch über das Versteck stolpern, um es zu finden. Gleichzeitig aber konnten die Insassen immer noch das Fort und die schmale Zufahrtsstraße im Auge behalten. Auf der dem alten Kolonialfort abgewandten Seite der Baumgruppe hatte Roux eine Art Tunnel durch das dichte Unterholz geschnitten, über den man das Versteck ungesehen verlassen konnte. Wie er lakonisch bemerkte, hatte die Legion im französischen Indochinakrieg auf die harte Tour erfahren müssen, welche Bedeutung Tarnung im Kampf hatte. Und die Fremdenlegion hatte diese Lektion eines Krieges, der sie mehr als zehntausend Tote gekostet hatte, auch nach fünfzig Jahren nicht vergessen.

Inzwischen verfügten Lara und Roux neben den zwei erbeuteten AK-47 noch über zwei tschechische Scorpion-Mpi's mit Schalldämpfern, ein russisches Dragunov-Scharfschützengewehr, Handgranaten und Semtex. Und Lara hatte es geschafft, binnen zwei Tagen eine Lieferung zu organisieren, die unter anderem eine Wärmebildkamera, Panzerkleidung, einen Hochfrequenz-Empfänger und anderes Observationsgerät umfasste, was Roux zu der Bemerkung veranlasste, dass sie als Hobby-Archäologin ihr Potential verschwende. Mit diesen Verbindungen könne sie in Afrika ein Vermögen verdienen. Waffen könne jeder besorgen – solches Material hingegen…

Lara antwortete nur, dass es nicht ihr Lebensziel sei, ein Vermögen zu verdienen – erst recht nicht mit solchen Geschäften.

‚'''''''''''''''

Momentan hatte Lara Wache. Sie lag so bequem wie es ging auf dem Bauch, weigerte sich, sich von der brütenden Hitze beeinträchtigen zu lassen und beobachtete das in der Mittagshitze wie ausgestorben wirkende Kolonialfort, den alten, amerikanischen Huey, der auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz stand, die zwei russischen LKW und die japanischen und amerikanischen Geländewagen, die vor dem Hauptgebäude standen. Gelegentlich nahm sie einen Schluck Wasser aus einer Feldflasche.

Roux saß nur ein paar Schritte entfernt, die Füße angezogen, mit dem Rücken gegen die Grabenwand gelehnt. Wie Lara schien ihm die Hitze relativ wenig auszumachen. Neben ihm lag auf einem Tuch seine zerlegte Makarov. Ohne hinzusehen, mit automatischen, routinierten Bewegungen säuberte er die Einzelteile der Waffe. Seine Gedanken waren nicht bei der Arbeit: „Vier Wachen tagsüber, zwei am Tor und zwei auf Patrouille. Nachts sind es mindestens sechs Mann. Wieder zwei am Tor, und vier auf Patrouille. Und sie haben Hunde dabei."

„Das weiß ich."

„Gehen wir davon aus, dass noch mindestens zwei weitere Mann in einem der Gebäude Wache schieben. Bei drei Wachschichten pro Nacht… Das ist ein ziemlich straffer Dienstplan. Renart ist wachsam."

Lara verzog den Mund kurz abfällig: „Vielleicht hat ihm jemand einen Tipp gegeben."

„Wenn Jalouzet uns verraten hätte, dann würde sich Renart nicht mit verschärften Wachen begnügen. Er würde in die Offensive gehen. Und zuallererst würde er das Grasland hier anzünden – hier kann sich eine ganze Armee verbergen. Oder zum Beispiel ein Scharfschütze."

„Dein Vertrauen in deinen Ex-Capitaine ist bewundernswert."

„Das hat mit Vertrauen nichts zu tun."

„Vielleicht hat Renart noch andere Feinde als uns. Falls er überhaupt hier ist. Bisher macht er sich jedenfalls rar."

„Unsere Freunde werden nicht grundlos die Anlage derart gut überwachen. Und…Krueger ist auf jeden Fall hier." Sie beide hatten den südafrikanischen Söldner erkannt, der offenbar die Wachtruppen befehligte. Krueger achtete anscheinend auf die strikte Einhaltung des Dienstplans, auf eine militärische Zucht und Ordnung.

„Wenn du willst, Croft – von hier aus kann ich den verdammten Afrikaander problemlos einen Kopfschuss verpassen. Und du kannst das ja wohl auch. Wenn dir das reicht…" Roux klang fast enthusiastisch. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das daran lag, dass er Krueger unbedingt tot sehen wollte. Oder auch daran, dass sie beide sich nach einer solchen Aktion würden absetzen müssen.

„Nein. Nein, das wäre nicht genug. Krueger ist nur ein Handlanger. Nur ein Werkzeug. Ich will Renart. Und ich will ihn nicht aus fünfhundert Meter Entfernung eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen. Ich will ihn LEBEND."

„Du bist verrückt." Das klang allerdings eher – resigniert. „Vergessen wir mal die Wachen und die Hunde. Da wären auch noch die Mauer und der Stacheldraht. Nun ja, dass ist kein großes Problem. Aber vorher müssen wir den Hang überwinden. Ich hab ihn mir angesehen. Mit Stolperdraht auslösbare Leuchtraketen und Schützenminen. Ostdeutsches Fabrikat, veraltet aber wirksam. Glaub mir, da kenne ich mich aus. Ich glaube schon, dass wir das schaffen könnten – wenn wir genug Zeit haben. Die haben wir aber nicht, die Wachen patrouillieren in zu kurzen Abständen. Wir hätten vielleicht zwei Minuten. Das ist zu wenig. Vergiss nicht die Hunde. Und selbst wenn wir es hineinschaffen, wir wissen immer noch nicht, wo Renart sich aufhält. Ihn ungesehen rauszuschaffen…

Und sobald sein Verschwinden bemerkt wird, was meinst du, was sie dann machen werden? Der nächste Gendarmerieposten ist nur acht Kilometer entfernt. Der nächste Armeestützpunkt fünfzehn. Willst du bei den Blauhelmen um Asyl bitten? Die haben hier nur ein Krankenhaus und ein paar Techniker. Und außerdem fast fünfundzwanzig Kilometer entfernt. Das sind ziemlich schlechte Chancen."

„Ich will nichts über meine Chancen hören. Nach denen wäre ich schon lange tot. Und du auch."

„Du WIRST tot sein, wenn du dich auf dein verdammtes Glück verlassen willst."

„Habe ich das gesagt? Aber es gibt einen Weg. Es gibt immer einen Weg."

Der Söldner grinste düster: „Fragt sich nur, wo der hinführt."

„Sei still, ich muss nachdenken." Überraschenderweise kam Roux dieser Aufforderung nach. Die Waffe war jetzt wieder zusammengesetzt. Mit einem leisen Klicken rastete das Magazin ein. Dann stand er auf und hob seinen eigenen Feldstecher an die Augen, ließ sie über die feindliche Stellung schweifen. Eigentlich war das alte Kolonialfort eine ziemliche Mausefalle und entsprach keineswegs den Anforderungen der modernen Kriegführung. Nicht einmal der Guerillakriegführung. Die Mauer und die Gebäude bestanden zwar aus massivem Stein. Aber sie boten dennoch keinen ausreichenden Schutz gegen Raketen- und Granatwerfer, oder rückstoßfreie Geschütze. Und im Fort selber hatte er bisher keine schwereren Kaliber als ein paar Maschinengewehre und Unterlaufgranatwerfer Kaliber 40mm gesehen. Andererseits… Wenn das stimmte, was er von Renart wusste, dann war es besser, davon auszugehen, dass dieser sein Rattennest mit ein paar betonverstärkten, unterirdischen Bunkern versehen hatte und in der Waffenkammer zumindest ein paar RPG-7 und leichte Mörser standen. Und wenn…

In diesem Moment fühlte er mehr, als dass er es sah, wie Lara zusammenzuckte, einen Fluch unterdrückte. Und dann hörte er auch, was sie alarmiert hatte: das Dröhnen von Motoren. Auf der Straße, die zu der alten Kolonialfestung führte, rollte eine ganze Fahrzeugkolonne heran. Zwei LKWS und ein halbes Dutzend Humvees, leicht gepanzerte Jeeps mit aufmontierten Maschinengewehren. Die Wagen waren voll besetzt, auch auf den LKWS schienen Bewaffnete zu sitzen. Roux biss die Zähne zusammen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wenn jetzt…

Aber die Wachposten im Fort hatten die Kolonne offenbar bereits bemerkt und sie schienen sie erwartet zu haben. Während die Posten das Tor aufrissen, stürzten die übrigen Männer der Garnison aus ihren Quartieren, formierten sich in Doppelreihe wie zu einem Appell. Schnell zählte Roux die Angetretenen – mit den Wachposten waren es zweiunddreißig Mann, neun Weiße und dreiundzwanzig Schwarze.

Inzwischen hatte die Fahrzeugkolonne den Fuß des Hügels erreicht. Die Posten am Tor salutierten, während die Fahrzeuge an ihnen vorbei rollten.

„Was glaubst du, was das soll?"

„Renart. Was würde sonst so gut bewacht werden? Höchstens noch Diamanten."

Inzwischen hielten die Humvees und die zwei LKWS auf dem Appellplatz. Bewaffnete sprangen heraus, formierten sich um eine einzelne Gestalt in einem weißen Anzug, die aus einem der Humvees stieg. Es war Renart.

Lara stieß fast zischend die Luft aus, während sie die Vergrößerung ihres Fernglases regulierte. Kein Zweifel. Er hielt sich sehr aufrecht, seine Haltung schien das weiße Haar und die tiefen Falten in seinem Gesicht Lügen zu strafen. Darin ähnelte er auf unheimliche Weise Ex-Capitaine Jalouzet, auch wenn der niemals so elegante Kleidung zu tragen schien. Renart schritt die angetretenen Reihen seiner Soldaten ab, wie ein Befehlshaber und alt gedienter Offizier. Der er ja in gewisser Weise auch war, auch wenn er nie in einem konventionellen Krieg Dienst geleistet hatte.

Roux griff nach dem Dragunov-Scharfschützengewehr – und zögerte. Er konnte Renart jetzt töten. Es wäre ein schwieriger Schuss, aber er traute es sich zu. Aber er würde nicht schießen. Nicht jetzt. Mit einem wütenden Blick hinüber zu Lara und einem lautlosen Fluch setzte er die Waffe ab. Sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Inzwischen war Renarts Inspektion offenbar zu Ende. Nach ein paar kurzen Worten zu Krueger verschwand Renart in einem der Gebäude. Die Bewaffneten verteilten sich. Aber jetzt waren nicht mehr zweiunddreißig Mann in dem Fort, sondern fast siebzig, ungefähr zwanzig davon weiße Söldner.

„Das ist das ganze verdammte Hyänenrudel. Und etwa ein Viertel seiner übrigen Truppen."

„Ich kann auch zählen. Entweder Renart leidet unter Verfolgungswahn…"

„Oder er plant einen verdammten Krieg."

Lara blickte auf: „Kann er das?"

„Mit Kruegers Haufen und einem halben Hundert gut ausgebildeter Schwarzer? Damit kann er die ganze verdammte Armee eines Warlords zerschlagen. Kindersoldaten, Marodeure, Räuber – wie lange, glaubst du, kann so ein Haufen RICHTIGEN Soldaten widerstehen?"

„Nicht sehr lange… Warte. Da ist er wieder." Tatsächlich hatte Renart das Gebäude verlassen, in dem er vorhin verschwunden war. Vier Bewaffnete schirmten ihn ab. Dennoch konnte Lara erkennen, dass Renart diesmal einen kleinen Metallkoffer trug. Neben ihm marschierte Piet Krueger und ein vielleicht fünfundzwanzigjähriger, hagerer Bursche mit strohblondem Haar, der ungewöhnlich jung wirkte – die anderen weißen Söldner waren allesamt bereits in den Dreißigern oder älter. Dennoch redete Renart anscheinend eindringlich auf den jungen Mann ein, und überreichte ihm schließlich den Metallkoffer, den der Bursche mit einem fast übertrieben zackig wirkenden Salut übernahm. Nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins bemerkte Lara, dass Roux ebenfalls sein Fernglas an die Augen hob. Und erstarrte.

„SALE BOCHE!"

Sie glaubte, Roux inzwischen gut zu kennen, sogar sehr gut für einen Mann, dem sie das erste Mal vor etwa zwei Wochen begegnet war. Sie hatte ihn wütend erlebt und verzweifelt und voller Verachtung gegenüber sich selbst. Sie hatte gehört, wie seine Stimme unter Stress und Anspannung klang. Aber noch nie zuvor hatte in seiner Stimme soviel grenzenloser Hass und mörderische Wut gelegen. Roux hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, sein Gesicht war verzerrt. Mit einer jähen, abgehackt wirkenden Bewegung riss er das Dragunov hoch, während er es gleichzeitig einen Munitionsstreifen in die Kammer rammte. Er legte an – und Lara stieß ihm ihre Faust in den Rippenbogen. Der Schlag war kräftig und zielsicher, riss den Söldner halb herum und warf ihn in den Graben zurück. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Lara, Roux würde das Gewehr jetzt auf sie richten. Aber stattdessen schleuderte er es nur zur Seite.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir, Roux? Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?"

„Robert. Der Mann neben Renart. Das war Robert." Die Stimme des Söldners klang erstickt – auch, weil ihm nach Laras Schlag der Atem fehlte.

„Was…" Doch dann erinnerte sie sich. Einer der Söldner, die zusammen mit Roux die Ausgrabungsstelle gesichert hatten, hatte so geheißen. Und sie begriff.

„Er hat…"

„Er hat uns verraten. Diese miese kleine Ratte hat uns ans Messer geliefert. Daher wussten sie über unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrung bescheid. Darum… Dieser verdammte Verräter!" Roux hob das Fernglas, seine Handknöchel waren weiß vor Anspannung. Sein Atem klang fast keuchend, während er beobachtete, wie sein ehemaliger Kamerad in einen der Humvees stieg und losfuhr: „Das war sein letzter Fehler. Er ist ein toter Mann." Jetzt plötzlich klang seine Stimme wieder ruhig – und eiskalt. Er hob das Dragunov auf und schob sich zu dem Ausgang des Verstecks.

„Was hast du vor, verdammt?"

„Wenn dieser Hund nicht gewesen wäre… Sie könnten alle noch leben. Meine Männer. Die Zivilisten. Männer, Frauen… Es war meine Verantwortung, Croft. Meine. Ich habe ihn angeheuert. Meine Schuld. Und es ist meine Rache."

„Roux, verdammt – ROUX!" Aber der Söldner beachtete sie nicht mehr, kroch einfach weiter. Lara schätzte kurz ihre Chancen ein, und wandte sich dann mit einem Fluch ab. Vermutlich hätte sie Roux zusammenschlagen müssen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Falls das gereicht hätte. Für vernünftige Argumente war er jedenfalls nicht mehr zugänglich. Außerdem konnte sie ihn in gewissem Sinne auch verstehen. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass dieser verdammte Söldner nicht die ganze Operation gefährdete. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, Roux zu folgen – nein. Sie würde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht hinterherlaufen. Außerdem war dieser Idiot ja wohl alt genug, um auf sich selber aufzupassen.

‚''''''''''''''''''''

Robert Anjou fuhr schnell, fast riskant. Der leicht gepanzerte Humvee wirbelte auf der nicht asphaltierten Straße eine gigantische Staubfahne auf. Während der junge Söldner mit der rechten Hand lenkte, ruhte seine Linke geistesabwesend auf dem Metallkoffer, der auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Er wusste, was sich in dem Koffer befand – oder glaubte es jedenfalls zu wissen. Außerdem wusste er auch, warum Renart ihn ausgewählt hatte, und nicht einen von Kruegers Söldnern. Renart traute Piet Kruegers Haufen nicht vollständig, gerade bei DIESEM Geschäft. Robert hingegen war zurzeit auf Renart angewiesen - weitaus mehr, als dies für das Hyänenrudel galt. Und deshalb hatte Renart ihn ausgewählt. Das war Piet Krueger natürlich nicht recht gewesen, zumal der Südafrikaner Robert verabscheute. Kurz verzerrte sich Roberts Mund zu einem abschätzigen Grinsen. Krueger warf ihm idiotischerweise vor, schlechte Arbeit geleistet zu haben – das stimmte natürlich nicht. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass Krueger bei dem Angriff auf die Ausgrabungsstelle fünf Männer verloren hatte und weitere acht verwundet worden waren. Das hatte der Afrikaander sich selber zuzuschreiben. Er war einfach zu selbstsicher gewesen. Und es war noch idiotischer, dass Krueger ihm gleichzeitig noch vorzuwerfen schien, dass er überhaupt Informationen geliefert hatte. Der Südafrikaner prahlte gerne damit, wie viele ‚Buschaffen' er schon erledigt hatte, gab an mit Strafexpeditionen und ‚Terroristenjagden' an. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hielt dieser versoffene Söldner es für den Gipfel der Niedertracht, dass Robert sich erst von der archäologischen Expedition hatte anheuern lassen und dann dem ‚Hyänenrudel' bei seinem Angriff geholfen hatte. Was für ein Heuchler! Aber das war eigentlich egal. In ein paar Tagen würde Robert dieses Land für immer verlassen – mit genug Geld, um ein Leben zu leben, wie es sich Söldnerseelen vom Schlage eines Piet Krueger oder Jean Roux nicht einmal erträumen konnten. In ein paar Tagen…

Während diese Gedanken durch Robert Anjous Kopf flogen, beobachteten kalte, graublaue Augen den Wagen. Der Beobachter hob langsam das Dragunov, in einer ruhigen, fließenden Bewegung, die jahrelange Übung verriet. Er zielte nur kurz, ließ den Gewehrlauf der Bewegung des Wagens folgen. Dann atmete er leicht aus, wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte – und drückte ab.

Für Robert Anjou kam der Angriff völlig überraschend. Ein brutaler Schlag traf den Wagen – der Humvee geriet ins Schleudern, wurde förmlich von der Straße katapultiert und überschlug sich. Nur die Tatsache, dass er sich angeschnallt hatte, rettete Robert das Leben.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, hing er kopfüber im Sicherheitsgurt. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, der linke Arm schien regelrecht in Flammen zu stehen und war unnatürlich verdreht. Er nahm die Umgebung nur verschwommen war. Was hatte den Wagen getroffen? War das vorhin ein Schuss gewesen? Wieso ein Schuss? Ein Geräusch ließ ihn langsam, mühsam den Kopf wenden. Durch das zersplitterte Seitenfenster sah er schwere Schnürstiefel. Man würde ihn retten! Dann packten ihn raue Hände an der Schulter, zerrten an ihm. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, starrte ihn das Gesicht eines Toten an. Das ergab keinen Sinn: „Was…"

„Hallo, Robert. Du hast Pech gehabt. Pech, weil du noch lebst." Auch die Stimme war die eines Toten - kalt, gefühllos.

„Das kann nicht sein…"

„So kommst du nicht davon, sale traitre." Jean Roux streckte die Hand aus und packte Roberts gebrochenen Arm. Ein gellender Schrei ertönte, und Robert begriff, dass er selber es war, der schrie – schrie, und schrie, während der Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper raste. Diesmal gab es keine gnädige Ohnmacht. Nur den Schmerz. Nach einer Ewigkeit der Agonie endete es und Roberts Schrei verebbte zu einem gequälten Aufschluchzen. Das Gesicht seines Peinigers blieb ungerührt. Da war keine Freude, oder Genugtuung. Auch kein Hass – überhaupt kein Gefühl. Und genauso emotionslos war seine Stimme: „Es gibt Dinge, die ich erfahren muss. Dinge, die du weißt, Robert. Ich frage, und du antwortest. Tust du das nicht, wirst du leiden. So einfach ist das."

„Bitte…nein, Jean. Du kannst doch nicht – kannst nicht… Ich brauche einen Arzt! Bitte, hab doch Mitleid. Meine Mutter…"

„Hätte dich bei deiner Geburt erwürgen sollen." Roux hob seine Hand, schien wieder nach der Schulter greifen zu wollen.

„Warte! Der Koffer! Hol den Koffer – er ist ein Vermögen wert! Du kannst reich werden, reich…"

„Zu spät."

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später war es vorbei. Jean Roux kniete am Boden, neben sich den nun leblosen Körper Robert Anjous, seines ehemaligen Kameraden. Mit langsamen, methodisch wirkenden Bewegungen säuberte der Söldner seine blutverschmierten Hände und die Klinge des Kommandomessers. Der Söldner fragte sich, ob er jetzt Erleichterung fühlen sollte, vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Genugtuung. Aber er empfand nur Selbstekel. Der Verräter war tot. Aber das änderte nichts. Und war er selber denn besser als Robert? Er kannte die Antwort.

Schwerfällig stand Roux auf und ging zu dem Fahrzeugwrack. Nach kurzem Suchen hielt er den Metallkoffer in den Händen, von dem Robert geglaubt hatte, dass er sich mit seinem Inhalt das Leben hätte erkaufen können. Der Junge hatte sich geirrt. Roux hatte aus Robert alles herausgeholt, was er in der kurzen Zeit hatte erfahren können. Aber dennoch hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Er war kein ausgebildeter Verhörspezialist. Irgendetwas…fehlte. Was er erfahren hatte, würde ihr Vorgehen wahrscheinlich erleichtern, doch auch die Antworten, die er erhalten hatte, weckten keine Freude in ihm. Nur Verbitterung. Und Wut auf sich selbst. Aber er würde seine verdammte Pflicht tun. Wie immer. Das war das einzige, was ihm jetzt noch geblieben war, was ihn vielleicht noch von Männern wie Renart, Krueger oder Robert unterschied. Wenn überhaupt. Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, wandte sich Jean Roux ab. Um den Leichnam würden sich die Aasfresser kümmern. Hier gab es nichts mehr für ihn zu tun.

‚'''''''''''''''''''''

Ungefähr um diese Zeit in Kananga

Ex-Capitaine Pierre Jalouzet klappte sein Mobiltelefon zusammen und erlaubte sich ein dünnes Lächeln. Die Entscheidung war also gefallen, das Warten endlich vorbei: „Ordonanz! In fünf Minuten, Antreten der gesamten Einheit auf dem Hof!"

„Jawohl, mon Capitaine!"

Fünf Minuten später stand der ehemalige Offizier der Fremdenlegion auf dem Hof des Gebäudekomplexes, der ‚Faucon', Jalouzets ‚Sicherheitsfirma', als Hauptquartier diente. Achtundzwanzig Mann waren angetreten, alle in grünbraunen Tarnuniformen, mit dunkelgrünen Berets, die Ak-74 quer vor der Brust. Dies waren alles ausgewählte, handverlesene Kämpfer – Jalouzet hatte schon immer lieber auf Qualität als auf Quantität gesetzt. Einundzwanzig schwarze Soldaten, alles ehemalige Mitglieder der Spezialeinheiten der kongolesischen Streitkräfte: Fallschirmjäger und Ranger. Die übrigen Männer – zwei Russen, ein Pole, ein Marokkaner, ein Franzose, ein Argentinier und ein Belgier – hatten schon in der Fremdenlegion unter Jalouzet gedient. Er wusste, dass er sich auf alle seine Leute verlassen konnte – aber diesen sieben Männern hätte er auch sein Leben anvertraut. Und er hatte dies auch schon ein paar Mal getan.

„Soldaten, ich brauche Freiwillige…" Die ganze Einheit trat wie EIN Mann einen Schritt nach vorne. Dies war ein alter Brauch der Fremdenlegion. Wenn ein Kommandant einen Freiwilligen verlangte, meldete sich die gesamte Einheit, noch bevor der Offizier erklärt hatte, worin der Auftrag bestand.

Jalouzet nickte leicht. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht in seinen Männern, ob nun weiß oder schwarz. Während er die ausdruckslosen Gesichter der Angetretenen musterte, rief er die Männer auf, die den Auftrag durchführen würden:

„Kalimba! Jacques! Navarre! Ivanov! Rodriguez!..." Neben den sieben ehemaligen Fremdenlegionären würden zehn weitere seiner Männer an dem Einsatz teilnehmen.

„In einer halben Stunde rücken wir ab. Wir nehmen den Jeep, den Humvee und einen der LKW's. Bewegt euch!"

Tatsächlich waren sie bereits nach zwanzig Minuten abmarschbereit. Zu den AK's kamen zwei RPDM-Maschinengewehre, zwei PRG-7-Raketenwerfer und eine Stinger-Lenkwaffe. Das sorgte denn doch für einige überraschte Blicke – nur wenige von Jalouzets Männern wussten überhaupt, dass so eine Waffe zu ihrem Arsenal gehörte.

„Was haben Sie vor, mon capitaine? Wollen Sie eine Verkehrsmaschine abschießen?" Es war Rodriguez, der gefragt hatte. Jalouzet schüttelte knapp den Kopf: „Du fragst zu viel, caporal."

„Aber was sollen wir denn nun machen? Irgendwann werden wir es schließlich erfahren müssen, mon capitaine. Wollen Sie die Nationalbank ausräumen?"

„Was soll ich mit wertlosem Papiergeld? Und was wir machen? Wir gehen ins Kino!" Auch dies war ein Legionärsausdruck – die Bezeichnung für das, was man in anderen Streitkräften ein ‚Himmelfahrtskommando' nannte. Der argentinische Ex-Legionär fragte nicht weiter.

Ein paar Minuten später verließen die drei Wagen den Hof. Pierre Jalouzet fühlte, wie sich sein Mund zu einem dünnen, grausamen Lächeln verzog, als er jene besondere Anspannung vor dem Kampf in sich aufsteigen fühlte, die ihn alles klarer, lebendiger sehen und fühlen ließ. Von dem LKW wehten ein paar Liedfetzen herüber: „War einer deutschen Mutter Sohn/ der ging zur Fremdenlegion/ Französisch lernt' er nicht verstehn/ aber Arschficken und Zigaretten drehn!"

Jalouzet lachte jäh auf. Sie zogen wieder in den Krieg.

‚'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Zwei Stunden später, außerhalb des ehemaligen Kolonialforts

Mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Frustration und auch ein wenig Sorge hatte Lara auf Jean Roux gewartet. Sie ließ sich nicht gerne die Initiative aus den Händen nehmen. Auch nicht von Leuten, die, nun ja WAHRSCHEINLICH, auf ihrer Seite standen. Außerdem, was war, wenn Roux mit seinem Rachetripp Renart vorwarnte?

In dem alten Kolonialfort herrschte jetzt weitestgehend Ruhe. Die Soldaten waren in den Mannschaftsquartieren untergebracht, ihre Wagen bei den bereits vorhandenen Fahrzeugen abgestellt worden. Nur noch die Patrouillen und Torposten waren zu sehen und versahen ihre eintönige Pflicht – möglicherweise jetzt noch etwas wachsamer als vorher.

Obwohl sie darauf gewartet hatte, zuckte sie doch kurz zusammen, als sich Roux fast lautlos in das Versteck schob. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sich genähert hatte – sie wurde wohl langsam nachlässig. Auf den ersten Blick schien der Söldner unverletzt. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit seinen Augen. Waren sie sonst schon meist ausdruckslos, wirkten sie jetzt völlig leblos und tot.

„Was ist mit…"

„Tot. Er ist tot. Wenn du immer noch an Renart ran willst, wir haben diese Nacht. Mehr nicht. Morgen wird Renart wissen, dass es Robert erwischt hat."

„Bist du sicher, dass er das erst Morgen weiß? Es gibt so was wie Mobiltelefone."

„Ich bin sicher. Renart hatte strikte Weisung gegeben – kein Funkkontakt, kein Telefongespräch. Robert…hat es mir gesagt." Lara begriff – und dann sah sie am Handgelenk des Söldners einige kleine, dunkle Flecke. Das sah aus wie getrocknetes Blut. Sie fühlte, wie Eckel und Abscheu in ihr aufstiegen. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu, es hatte keinen Sinn. Ihre Stimme klang sehr kalt, fast schneidend: „Was noch, Roux? Was hat er noch…gesagt?"

Der Söldner sah sie an, öffnete den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, stockte. Er wandte den Kopf ab, dann berichtete er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Offenbar hatte er aus seinem ehemaligen Kameraden fast alles herausgeholt, was der wusste. Lara wollte lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie der Söldner Robert zum Sprechen gebracht hatte.

Renart wohnte offenbar in einem bestimmten Gebäude, das nicht nur über hervorragende Sicherheitsanlagen verfügte, sondern darüber hinaus noch über einen eigenen Bunker, der wahrscheinlich dem direkten Treffer einer Fünfzehn-Zentimeter-Granate standhalten konnte. Außerdem hielten sich immer mindestens zwei Leibwächter in seiner Nähe auf. Selbst für die unsicheren Verhältnisse die im Kongo herrschten und für Renarts Beruf wirkten diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen etwas paranoid. Erstaunlicherweise schilderte Roux diese Fakten kommentarlos. Er machte nicht einmal mehr den Versuch, Lara den Zugriff auszureden – als wäre es ihm jetzt gleichgültig.

„Wenn du es durchziehen willst – wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Es ist noch nicht mal Achtzehn Uhr. Wenn wir rangehen, dann nicht vor Ein Uhr Nachts. Wir haben also noch gut sieben Stunden. Das reicht. Ich habe sowieso schon ein paar Ideen…"

„Wie kommen wir über den Hang?"

„Mit einer Leiter."

„EINER LEITER?"

„Das nötige Material können wir uns bei der UNO-Station organisieren. Wir brauchen Metallstangen, etwa fünf bis sieben Fuß lang, die man aneinander schrauben kann. So können wir den Hang überwinden. Und die Mauer. Wenn wir schnell sind, und leise…"

„Und wie willst du dann wieder wegkommen? Ich nehme mal nicht an, dass du deine ‚Leiter' stehen lassen willst – dass würde selbst den dümmsten Wachen auffallen, und Renarts Leute sind weder dumm, noch blind."

„Wir organisieren ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um unseren Rückzug zu decken. Wir haben genug Sprengstoff, um ein Kriegsschiff zu versenken. Wenn ein paar Ladungen an der richtigen Stelle losgehen, dürfte das für genug Wirbel sorgen."

Der Söldner nickte. Aber sein Gesicht blieb starr, fast maskenhaft: „Sprengladung im Fort, oder außerhalb?"

„Am Besten Beides."

„Na schön. Aber dann bleiben immer noch die Sicherheitsanlagen bei Renarts Quartier, und seine Leibwächter."

„Um die Schlösse und die Sensoren kümmere ich mich. Und was die Leibwächter betrifft – einen für jeden von uns."

Roux nickte knapp. Fast sah es so aus, als wollte er noch etwas hinzufügen. Aber dann wandte er sich einfach nur um. Mit ruhigen, methodischen Handbewegungen überprüfte er Ausrüstungen und Waffen, bereitete ein halbes Dutzend Sprengladungen vor. Sorgfältig, behutsam drückte er die Zündkapseln in den Plastiksprengstoff. Er schien völlig auf seine Arbeit konzentriert und sah auch nicht auf, als sich diesmal Lara aus dem Versteck schob.

Natürlich konnte er sie nicht täuschen, sie wusste genau, dass er einfach nicht mit ihr sprechen wollte. Aber das war ihr auch Recht so. War sie sich vorher nicht ganz sicher gewesen, was sie genau für ihn empfinden sollte, jetzt wusste sie es. Ihr war von Anfang klar gewesen, dass Roux Menschen getötet hatte. Aber im Kampf zu töten, das war das eine – einen Mann zu foltern und ihn dann zu ermorden, das war etwas anderes. Sogar einen Mann wie Robert. Das wollte sie jedenfalls glauben. Sie würde diesen einen Einsatz mit Roux durchziehen. Und dann würde sie ihn auszahlen und zum Teufel jagen. Einem Menschen, der zu so etwas fähig war, konnte sie nicht trauen, durfte sie nicht trauen. Noch weniger konnte sie…

Vielleicht hatte Jean Roux vor Jahren in Ruanda noch so etwas wie Gewissensbisse und Skrupel empfunden. Aber das war jetzt offenbar vorbei. Und ihr selber war in diesen paar Tagen im Kongo schon zu vieles selbstverständlich geworden, was nicht selbstverständlich sein durfte. Sie musste eine Linie ziehen. Oder sie würde werden wie Roux, wie Robert, wie Krueger, Jalouzet oder Renart.

‚''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sieben Stunden später

Dass heute Nacht Neumond herrschte, hatte Lara natürlich nicht voraus planen können, aber es kam ihr entgegen. Natürlich hatten die Wachposten Nachtsichtgeräte, wahrscheinlich aus Armee-Beständen, aber es waren relativ altmodische Modelle, die die Augen rasch ermüdeten. Deshalb würden die Wachposten sie immer nur zeitweilig aufsetzen, oder wenn sie Verdacht schöpften. Das größte Problem waren also die Hunde.

Roux und Lara waren beide in dunkle Tarnanzüge gehüllt, deren Muster sie fast vollständig mit der Umgebung verschmelzen ließ. Darunter trugen sie beide leichte Panzerwesten. Ihre Gesichter waren geschwärzt. Sie beide hatten ihre Kleidung zusätzlich mit einer Paste eingeschmiert, die Roux aus einigen Pflanzen hergestellt hatte. Laut dem Söldner würde dies den Körpergeruch überdecken und die Hunde irreführen. Lara war gerne bereit, ihm das zu glauben. Es stank widerlich. Hoffentlich würden die Wachen sie nicht durch den Geruch bemerken.

An den Füßen trugen sie leichte Schuhe mit weicher Sohle. Beide waren nur leicht bewaffnet, mit Pistolen, Scorpion-Mpi's und Kommandomessern. Alle Metallteile, sogar die Messerklingen, waren ebenfalls geschwärzt worden. Jeder trug außerdem ein paar Handgranaten und Sprengladungen. An Laras Tarnkombination war zusätzlich noch ein handliches Einbruchsset befestigt. Sie hatten moderne Nachtsichtgeräte und außerdem Sprechfunkgeräte mit Kehlkopfmikrofonen. Der sperrigste Teil der Ausrüstung waren die Metallstangen, die Lara tatsächlich hatte beschaffen können. Sie hatte sie nicht etwa gestohlen, sondern einfach einem einheimischen Mitarbeiter der UN fünfhundert Dollar angeboten. Der Rest war kein Problem gewesen.

„Alles klar?" Laras Stimme klang leise und ausdruckslos.

„Ja. Lara…" Der Söldner hielt inne, schien nach Worten zu suchen. Aber sie würde es ihm bestimmt nicht einfacher machen: „Was ist?"

Er zögerte, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf: „Nichts."

Sie nickte knapp und kroch ins Freie, die Metallstangen vor sich herschiebend. Der Söldner sah ihr hinterher. Kurz verzerrte sich sein Gesicht, dann war es wieder ruhig und emotionslos. Schweigend folgte er der Grabräuberin.

Sobald sie das Versteck verließen, trennten sie sich. Während Lara beinahe direkt den Punkt der Anhöhe ansteuerte, an dem sie in das Fort eindringen wollten, schlug der ehemalige Fremdenlegionär einen Bogen, schlich am Fuß des Hügels entlang und postierte an zwei, drei Stellen kleine, etwa faustgroße Päckchen. Die Sprengladungen würden ferngezündet explodieren und möglicherweise auch noch einige der Schützenminen auslösen, die in dem Abhang vergraben worden waren. Diese Explosionen würden für genug Ablenkung sorgen, wenn sie sich zurückziehen wollten.

Beinahe hatte er Lara erreicht, als Roux sah, wie sie ruckartig den Arm hob und ihre Faust ballte. Der Söldner erstarrte, nur seine Augen bewegten sich noch, suchten die Umgebung nach einer Bedrohung ab. Aber dann hörte er auch schon das leise Knirschen der Armeestiefel. Eine der Wachpatrouillen, aber früher als erwartet. Hier, am Rande des Hügels, konnte Roux nur schemenhaft die beiden Männer erkennen, die oben auf der Mauer vorbeigingen. Als sie vorbei waren, stieß Roux unwillkürlich erleichtert die Luft aus. Wenn sie schon an dieser Stelle gescheitert wären…

Im nächsten Augenblick war er bei Lara, half ihr, die Metallstangen aneinander zu schrauben. Binnen einer halben Minute war eine fast vier Meter lange, stabile Behelfsleiter fertig, mit der sie den mit Minen und Alarmdrähten gesicherten Hang überwinden konnten. Kaum war die Stange aufgerichtet, schob sich Lara nach oben. Sie hatten nur wenig Zeit. Ohne Probleme erreichte sie den Fuß der Mauer und signalisierte Roux, nachzukommen. Der Söldner folgte ihr weniger elegant, aber fast genauso schnell. Er hatte schon fast die Hälfte des Abhangs passiert, als es geschah. Er rutschte nur kurz mit dem Fuß ab, verlor nicht einmal richtig den Halt. Dennoch wäre es beinahe das Ende gewesen. Blitzschnell krampften sich Roux Hände um das Metall, hakte er sich mit dem Bein an der Stange fest. Er konnte sich halten – keine fünf Zentimeter über der steinigen Hügelwand. Durch das Nachtsichtgerät sah Roux überdeutlich die dünnen Alarmdrähte, die den Hang wie ein Netzwerk überzogen. Und die fast unsichtbaren Metallzinken einer Schützenmine. Wenn er abgerutscht wäre…

Langsam, vorsichtig schob er sich wieder nach Oben, bis er endlich auch den Fuß der Mauer erreichte. Laras Gesicht konnte er unter der Tarnfarbe und dem Nachtsichtgerät nicht erkennen, und er war froh darüber. Offenbar wurde er nachlässig. Er musste sich auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, oder sie würden beide sterben.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort faltete Roux die Hände zu einer Räuberleiter. Dann erhob er sich halb und stemmte Lara so in die Höhe. Die Grabräuberin hatte bereits eine Drahtschere in der Hand und kappte den Stacheldraht ein einer Stelle, bog den Draht mit der Schere leicht nach Oben und schuf so eine kleine, freie Fläche, an der ihre Hände Halt fanden. Sie packte zu und stieß sich gleichzeitig von Roux verschränkten Händen ab, landete fast lautlos auf dem schmalen Wehrgang. Sofort hatte sie die schallgedämpfte Scorpion in der Hand, sah sich sichernd nach allen Seiten um. Aber niemand war in der Nähe. Bisher lief alles nach Plan – sie hatten noch etwa eine Minute, bis die Patrouille wieder in Sicht kam. Roux hatte inzwischen die improvisierte Leiter, mit der sie den Hang überwunden hatten, weggestoßen. Jetzt verbarg das hohe Gras die Metallstange. Allerdings würden sie auf diesem Weg nicht wieder hinaus können. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie Renart dabei hatten.

Roux stand auf und sprang hoch. Diesmal machte er keinen Fehler, seine Hände fanden den von Lara ‚gesäuberten' Teil der Mauerkrone. Der Söldner zog sich nach Oben, während seine Füße nach Halt an der alten Steinmauer suchten, deren Putz längst abgeblättert war. Jetzt hatten seine Füße eine Mauerspalte gefunden. Lautlos holte er Luft und stieß sich dann ruckartig in die Höhe. Er kam direkt neben Lara auf, die nur ein ‚Alles frei' signalisierte und sich dann von dem Wehrgang gleiten ließ. Geduckt und nicht viel lauter als Schatten huschten sie über den Hof und verschwanden im Schutz einiger hier abgestellten Fahrzeuge. Jetzt war es von Vorteil, dass die Garnison gestern Verstärkung erhalten hatte – die zusätzlichen Humvees und LKWs boten Lara und Roux eine gute Deckung.

Keinen Augenblick zu früh: Schon hörte Roux wieder die Schritte der Patrouille, das leise Hecheln des Wachhundes. Auch diesmal schwiegen die Soldaten, zeugten ihre Bewegungen von Wachsamkeit. Schlechter ausgebildete Männer hätten sich vielleicht unterhalten, oder sogar geraucht. Aber Krueger schien seine Leute gut im Griff zu haben.

Nahe der Stelle, an der Lara und Roux die Mauer überwunden hatten, schienen die Soldaten kurz zu zögern. Unwillkürlich schloss sich die Hand des Söldners fester um die Scorpion. Der Lauf der Waffe zielte ohnehin schon auf einen der beiden Männer. Wenn sie etwas bemerkt hatten…

Roux hätte am liebsten geflucht, als er sah, wie der Hund den Kopf hin und her drehte, genau in seine Richtung zu sehen schien. Doch dann nahmen die beiden Soldaten ihre Patrouille wieder auf, der Hund folgte etwas widerwillig.

‚_Das war knapp.' _Dann drehte Roux den Kopf zu Lara um. Er tippte auf die zwei Sprengstoffpakete, die er noch am Gürtel trug und deutete auf ein in der Nähe befindliches Gebäude – Werkstatt und Reparaturteillager. Dann deutete er auf Lara und auf die umstehenden Wagen. Sie nickte knapp. Während Roux sein vorletztes Sprengstoffpaket postierte, verminte Lara die Fahrzeuge. Wenn diese Sprengladungen synchron gezündet wurden, würde die Explosion vermutlich der einer Tausend-Pfund-Bombe entsprechen.

Lara sah sich nach Roux um, als sie vom Tor Stimmen hörte. Und, fern aber näher kommend, das Dröhnen eines Automotors. Das Knirschen von Schritten ließ darauf schließen, dass die Patrouillen den sich nähernden Wagen ebenfalls gehört hatten und zum Tor eilten. Das musste eigentlich ihren Einsatzbefehlen widersprechen, immerhin gaben sie so ihre Posten auf. Die Wachposten öffneten das Tor, winkten den aus der Dunkelheit auftauchenden Humvee hinein. Halblaute Stimmen waren zu hören. Wer konnte das sein? „Was ist da los?"

Plötzlich war Roux neben ihr, seine Stimme klang fassungslos: „Sie sagen Robert… Robert käme zurück."

„Was?" Laras Stimme wurde beinahe laut, war von schneidender Schärfe.

„Sein Auto war nur noch Schrott. Und Tote fahren keine Wagen, verdammt."

„Und wer sitzt dann in dem Wagen?"

„Ich…" Roux Satz blieb unvollendet, denn im gleichen Augenblick brach am Tor die Hölle los. Gleichzeitig eröffneten zwei Automatikwaffen das Feuer, spuckten Tod und Vernichtung in die Runde. Die sechs Wachposten und Patrouillengänger hatten nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien. Über die zusammenbrechenden, im Todeskampf zuckenden Körper sprangen zwei schemenhafte Gestalten aus dem Wagen, gingen beim Torhaus in Stellung. Plötzlich tauchten aus dem Dunkel der Nacht weitere Gestalten auf, geduckt, in dunklen Tarnuniformen, Sturmgewehre in den Händen. Lautlos drangen sie in das alte Kolonialfort ein.

Aus einem der Gebäude hämmerte eine Salve – dort hatte offenbar noch ein weiterer von Renarts Leuten Wache gestanden. Die Salve war schlecht gezielt, nur einer der Angreifer wurde getroffen, aber der Beschuss zwang die Angreifer dazu, im Schutz der Gebäude Deckung zu suchen. Mit einem dumpfen, unverwechselbaren Knall wurde ein RPG-7-Werfer abgefeuert. Die Rakete explodierte in einem der Häuser, brachte den Beschuss, der die unbekannten Angreifer niedergehalten hatte, zum Verstummen. Aber inzwischen waren offenbar auch die übrigen Söldner Renarts alarmiert worden. Aus einigen Fenstern peitschten Schüsse, kurze Salven. Als vier nur halb bekleidete Söldner der Garnison auf den Hof stürzten, kamen sie allerdings keine vier Schritt weit, dann zerriss sie eine geschleuderte Handgranate. Fassungslos musste Lara mit ansehen, wie sich das alte Kolonialfort in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelte.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE…?"

„DIESER ELENDE HUND!" Roux Stimme überschlug sich fast: „WIR MÜSSEN HIER WEG! DAS IST NICHT MEHR UNSER…"

„ICH GEHE NICHT OHNE RENART!" Laras Gedanken rasten. Sobald Renart begriff, dass sein Versteck angegriffen wurde, würde er entweder versuchen, sich abzusetzen, oder in dem Bunker verschanzen. Er würde jedenfalls nicht in seinem Quartier bleiben. Kurz entschlossen rannte sie los, jede Heimlichkeit aufgebend. Angesichts des blutigen Chaos, das im vorderen Teil des Kolonialforts regierte, kam es vor allem auf Schnelligkeit an. Sie lief nur wenige Augenblicke alleine, dann war Roux wieder neben ihr.

Sie brauchten nur Sekunden bis zu dem Haus, in dem Renart wohnte. Jetzt war keine Zeit, das Schloss umständlich zu knacken. Lara klatschte einfach ihre letzte Sprengladung gegen die Tür, winkte Roux in Deckung und drückte auf den Fernzünder. Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend, übertönte sogar das wütende Schützenfeuer am Tor, die dort explodierenden Handgranaten. Die Scorpion im Anschlag sprang Lara durch die in Stücke gesprengte Tür. Beinahe wäre sie über den zerfetzten Körper eines Wachpostens gestolpert, und das rettete ihr das Leben – die Salve seines Kameraden, der sich taumelnd, mit blutverschmierten Gesicht, in die Höhe stemmte, verfehlte sie. Lara riss die Scorpion herum, doch Roux, der jetzt in der Tür auftauchte, war schneller und schoss dem Mann in den Kopf.

Eine Handgranate flog die Treppe hinunter. Lara warf sich nach vorne, bekam die Granate zu fassen und schleuderte sie zurück und sprang in Deckung. Die Explosion ließ ihre Ohren klingen, machte sie für kurze Zeit taub. Dennoch war sie sofort auf den Beinen, stürmte die Treppe hinauf. Aber hier gab es niemanden mehr, der Widerstand leisten konnte – der Handgranatenwerfer war von seiner eigenen Waffe zerrissen worden.

„CROFT!" Das war Roux, der an einem der Fenster kniete. Zwei, Drei Schritte brachten sie zu ihm. Sie blickte hinaus, und sah wie eine kleine Gruppe Gestalten zu dem Hubschrauber rannte, der im hinteren Teil des Kolonialforts stand. Und inmitten der Flüchtenden sah sie eine Gestalt mit hellen, fast weißen Haarschopf und Bart. Marcel Renarts. Und immer noch schirmten die anderen Söldner ihren Anführer ab, beschützten ihn mit ihrem eigenen Leben.

Lara zerbiss einen Fluch zwischen den Lippen, packte den Fensterrahmen und ließ sich hinaus fallen. Es war etwas mehr als zwei Meter bis zum Boden, mühelos federten ihre Beine den Aufprall ab. Sie war sofort wieder auf den Füßen, rannte los. Die Flüchtenden hatten inzwischen bereits den Hubschrauber erreicht, Renart wurde von seinen Leibwächtern förmlich hineingestoßen. Einer der Söldner sah sich sichernd um, der Lauf seiner Uzi-Maschinenpistole folgte dabei seinen Augen – und er erblickte Lara. Der Leibwächter feuerte sofort, ohne zu zögern. Lara warf sich nach vorne, rollte über den Boden. Instinktiv, ohne groß zu zielen, erwiderte sie das Feuer. Die Salve traf den Gegner in der Brust. Seine kugelsichere Weste rettete dem Leibwächter das Leben, aber er wurde dennoch zurückgeworfen.

Ein abgestellter Humvee bot Lara Deckung. Sie richtete sich halb auf, die Waffe im Anschlag – und sah ihrem Gegner direkt in die Augen. Der schwarze Söldner sah sie an, den Mund zu einem wortlosen Schrei geöffnet. Aber er hatte immer noch die Uzi in den Händen. Sie feuerten fast gleichzeitig. Der Leibwächter hatte schlechter gezielt, die Kugeln trafen nur den Wagen. Laras Salve traf besser, zerlöcherten dem Mann Hals und Gesicht, ließen ihn zusammensacken.

Sie blickte sich kurz nach Roux um. Der Söldner war ihr offenbar gefolgt, rannte über den Hof und warf sich im nächsten Augenblick hinter einem Kistenstapel zu Boden. Und dann hämmerte ein schweres Maschinengewehr los. Aus der Seitenluke des Hubschraubers feuernd bestrich die Waffe im weiten Bogen den Hof. Lara presste sich flach auf Boden, als die Kugeln in den Humvee bohrten und die Karosserie durchschlugen wie dünnes Blech. Zehn Zentimeter tiefer, und sie wäre selber durchlöchert worden. Der Schütze schien genau zu wissen, wo sie waren und er hatte offenbar mehr als genug Munition. Und über das Hämmern des Maschinengewehrs hörte Lara, wie sich die Rotoren des Hubschraubers langsam zu drehen begannen, der Motor immer lauter dröhnte. „NEIN!" Sie richtete sich auf – und wurde um ein Haar von einer MG-Salve halbiert. Sie saß fest – und Renart würde entkommen: „ROUX, VERDAMMT!"

Jean Roux biss die Zähne zusammen. Er glaubte zu wissen, wer da am Maschinengewehr stand. Piet Krueger. Der südafrikanische Söldner beherrschte mit dem schweren Maschinengewehr den Hof. Es kam ihm gar nicht darauf an, seine Gegner sofort zu töten, er musste sie nur lange genug am Boden halten, bis der Hubschrauber gestartet war. Dann hatte er gewonnen – und konnte Lara und Roux außerdem auch noch wie Tontauben abknallen, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Blitzschnell prüfte Roux seine Möglichkeiten. Er konnte hier einfach liegen bleiben. Aber dann würden Renart und Krueger wahrscheinlich entkommen – und er und Lara würden vermutlich trotzdem sterben, niedergemäht aus der Luft. Er konnte versuchen, Krueger mit einem gezielten Schuss zu erledigen. Keine gute Idee, der Afrikaander trug eine Panzerweste und war außerdem in einer recht guten Deckung. Roux konnte eine Handgranate werfen. Zu unsicher, wenn Krueger ihn nicht beim Werfen erwischte, müsste er immer noch die Granate genau in die Hubschrauberluke platzieren. Und wenn er noch länger zögerte, dann würde Lara vermutlich eine Dummheit begehen und sterben. Lara…

Roux warf die Scorpion beiseite, zog seine Pistole, während er mit der Linken eine Handgranate loshakte. Er wusste, was er tun würde. Der ehemalige Fremdenlegionär zog den Sicherungsring ab und warf die Granate, ohne zu zielen, nur in die grobe Richtung Kruegers. Dann sprang er auf die Beine und rannte los.

Die Handgranate explodierte und für ein paar Augenblicke war Krueger abgelenkt, bemerkte er nicht die geduckte Gestalt, die über den Platz huschte. Roux rannte nicht direkt auf den Hubschrauber zu, dessen Rotoren inzwischen nur noch als Schemen zu erkennen waren. Die Kufen des alten Huey-Hubschraubers lösten sich langsam vom Boden.

Roux stoppte, wirbelte herum und riss die Pistole hoch, zielte. Er wusste, er hatte nur zwei, höchstens drei Schüsse. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Lauf des Maschinengewehrs zu ihm schwenkte, aber das nahm er nicht mehr bewusst wahr. Er schoss.

Der Pilot der Huey bemerkte die Gefahr nicht einmal. Er war zu sehr auf den Startvorgang konzentriert gewesen und hatte sich zudem auf das Deckungsfeuer Piet Kruegers verlassen. Deshalb sah er die Gestalt nicht, die neben dem Cockpit aufgetaucht war. Mit einem berstenden Krachen splitterte das Kabinenglas, trafen ein, zwei Kugeln den Piloten in Leib und Kopf. Die Dummdumm-Geschosse rissen seinen Körper beinahe aus dem Sitz heraus, bohrten sich mit tödlicher Wirkung in seinen Leib. Der Sterbende sackte über den Instrumenten zusammen, immer noch die Hand um den Steuerknüppel verkrampft. Der Hubschrauber bäumte sich auf, schwankte dabei hin und her wie ein Schiff in schwerem Seegang. Ein paar Augenblicke sah es so aus, als würde er sich vom Boden lösen – dann legte der Hubschrauber sich auf die Seite und sackte wieder zu Boden. Als die Rotorblätter den Boden berührten, explodierten sie förmlich in einem Hagel tödlicher Schrapnelle.

Roux stand noch immer aufrecht, die Pistole im Anschlag. Langsam, fast zögernd, sank sein Arm herab, entglitt die Waffe seinen Fingern. Mit einem fast verwunderten Ausdruck im Gesicht senkte der Söldner den Blick, tastete seine rechte Hand schwerfällig über den Körper. Stockte. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit starrte Roux auf den klobigen Metallsporn, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Blut rann über seine Hand, tropfte zu Boden. Er spürte keinen Schmerz, nicht einmal Angst, nur ein leichtes Bedauern. Er hatte gewusst, dass es irgendwann dazu kommen würde. Er hatte es gewusst. Ihm wurde klar, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, etwas Wichtiges – aber ihm fiel einfach nicht mehr ein, was. Sein Kopf schien leer, alles um ihn herum begann zu verschwimmen. Auch das Feuergefecht am Tor hatte nachgelassen. Auf einmal war es sehr still. Langsam, schwerfällig öffnete er den Mund, suchte nach Worten: „Tut mir leid, Lara. Tut mir leid…" Dann gaben die Beine unter ihm nach und Jean Roux stürzte in die Dunkelheit.

Lara hatte den Vorstoß des Söldners nicht bemerkt, flach auf den Boden gepresst und nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, Renarts Flucht zu verhindern. Aber sie hatte keine gefunden. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie begriffen, dass sich das Dröhnen der Rotoren schlagartig änderte, immer schriller wurde – und mit einem dumpfen, berstenden Krachen abbrach, in das sich das Ächzen überlasteten Metalls mischte. Sie wusste, was dieses Geräusch bedeutete, und sie handelte sofort. Die halblauten Worte des Söldners, die aus dem Sprechfunkgerät drangen, nahm sie nur am Rande war. Das Maschinengewehrfeuer war jetzt verstummt, der Lauf der Waffe starrte nutzlos zum Himmel. Aber noch während sich Lara im rasenden Sprint der Maschine näherte, sah sie, wie in der Seitenluke des Hubschraubers, der jetzt auf der Seite lag, der Oberkörper eines breit gebauten, stämmigen Mannes erschien, der durch die Panzerweste noch massiger wirkte. Piet Krueger hielt eine Pistole in der Hand. Lara schoss im Laufen, die Kugeln ließen an der Metallhülle des wracken Helikopters Funken sprühen – ihr Gegner zuckte nicht einmal, sondern erwiderte das Feuer kaltblütig. Der erste Schuss ging daneben, der zweite traf sie in die linke Schulter. Die teflonbeschichtete Pistolenkugel durchschlug Tarnanzug und Panzerung, bohrte sich in Laras Schulterblatt. Die Wucht des Treffers holte sie beinahe von den Füßen, aber sie rannte weiter, während ihre Waffe wieder Feuer spuckte. Doch den leichten Kugeln der Scorpion fehlte die Durchschlagskraft, die schwere Panzerweste ihres Gegners zu durchbohren. Aber dann hatte sie schon das auf der Seite liegende Wrack des Hubschraubers erreicht. Statt innezuhalten, oder Deckung zu suchen, ließ sie die Scorpion fallen, packte mit der Rechten eine Metallstrebe und schleuderte sich nach Vorne.

Krueger wurde von diesem Manöver überrascht, er reagierte zu langsam. Sein blindlings abgefeuerter Schuss verfehlte sein Ziel, er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, als die Grabräuberin sich auf ihn warf. Geistesgegenwärtig presste er das Kinn auf die Brust. Der Hieb, der nach seiner Kehle zielte, riss nur seinen Kopf herum. Halb in der Seitenluke des umgekippten Hubschrauber stehend, war Piet Krueger in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt. In einem Nahkampf rechnete er sich wenige Chancen aus, deshalb riss er jetzt die Pistole hoch, versuchte sie auf die Frau zu richten, die halb über ihm lag und seine Waffenhand gepackt hatte. Aber er war stärker, und sie konnte ihren linken Arm nicht benutzen. Piet Kruegers Mund verzerrte sich zu einem zynischen Grinsen. Langsam, Zentimeterweise richtete sich der Lauf der Waffe auf seine Gegnerin. Die beiden Kontrahenten keuchten vor Anstrengung, blind und taub für den Kampf, der immer noch im vorderen Teil des alten Kolonialforts tobte. Blitzschnell und rücksichtslos rammte Krueger seiner Gegnerin die linke Faust ins Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal. Der Kopf der Frau flog zur Seite, aber immer noch hielt sie seine Waffenhand umklammert. Er holte noch einmal aus, und plötzlich ließ sie los, duckte sich unter seinem Hieb hindurch. Kruegers Waffenhand kam hoch – zu langsam. Seine Gegnerin stieß ihm die ausgestreckten Finger ihrer Hand in die Augen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, und instinktiv riss Piet Krueger den Kopf zurück, war sein Hals ungeschützt. Der Handkantenschlag zerschmetterte seinen Kehlkopf. Geblendet und vergeblich nach Luft, erstickend ringend sackte er zurück ins Innere des Hubschraubers. Der letzte Laut, der aus seiner Kehle drang, war ein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen. Sinnlos kratzten seine Hände über das Metall, warf er seinen Körper krampfhaft hin und her. Dann starb er.

Lara ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Das war knapp gewesen. Fast zu knapp. Wo blieb eigentlich Roux? Was hatte er… Aber dann alarmierte sie ein leises, verstohlenes Geräusch im Inneren des Hubschraubers. Sie überlegte kurz. Drei Mann hatten Renart begleitet. Zwei von ihnen hatte sie getötet, und sie glaubte zu wissen, was mit dem Piloten passiert war. Blieb nur noch…

Sie hakte eine Handgranate vom Gürtel: „Renart, kommen Sie raus. Sie haben fünf Sekunden. Andernfalls fliegt eine Granate – Ihre Entscheidung." Das war natürlich ein Bluff, sie wollte Renart lebend – aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen. Und momentan fühlte sie sich einfach zu erschöpft, um ihn herauszuholen: „Noch drei Sekunden..."

„Ich komme…" Die Stimme klang schmerzerfüllt, aber nicht ängstlich. Eher wütend, fast hasserfüllt: „…sale americaine." Sie hätte beinahe gelacht. Renart hielt sie für eine Amerikanerin?

Als Renart zum Vorschein kam, hatte er nichts mehr an sich von der ruhigen Autorität, die er sonst zu kultivieren versuchte. Der Mann war zerschlagen, verdreckt, er zog das linke Bein nach und konnte einen Arm offenbar nicht richtig gebrauchen. Aber seine Augen starrten Lara hart, fast herausfordernd an, während er sich ins Freie zog: „Warum, verdammt? Warum? Sie hätten alles bekommen, was Sie wollten, Alles!"

Sie verstand ihn nicht. Ruhig richtete sie ihre Waffe auf seinen Kopf: „Was ich zurück will, dass können Sie mir nicht geben. Genauso wenig, wie Sie die Menschen wieder lebendig machen können, die Sie ermordet haben. Los vorwärts – oder ich erschieße Sie gleich hier." Renart sah sie an, und was er in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen glaubte, ließ den alten Söldner kurz verstummen. Unverständnis, und fast so etwas wie Angst zeichneten sich auf seinen Zügen ab. Langsam, zusammengeduckt humpelte er in die Richtung, die sie wies: „Sie können Ihren Leuten sagen, dass ich kapituliere. Sie können den Angriff einstellen. Ich kann Ihnen immer noch nützlich sein. Sagen Sie Ihren Leuten…"

„Das sind nicht meine Leute." Lara sah sich suchend um. Wo war Roux? Was hatte er ihr sagen wollen?

„Nicht Ihre Leute – aber warum, wer…" Renart blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, doch er sah Lara nicht an, blickte zur Seite: „Nein, das ist unmöglich. NON!"

Sie dachte es wäre ein Trick, aber dann bemerkte auch sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Sie drehte sich halb herum: „Roux?"

Es waren drei Männer, zwei Weiße und ein Schwarzer, die plötzlich aus der Nacht aufgetaucht waren. Ihre Waffen waren auf Lara gerichtet. Und ihre eigene Pistole zielte immer noch auf Renart. Sie würde es niemals schaffen, nicht alleine, nicht verletzt. Einer der drei Männer war Jalouzet. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang traf sich sein Blick mit dem Laras. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein grausames, kaltes Lächeln. Er nickte ihr kurz zu, fast wie ein Gruß – dann schwenkte er leicht den Lauf seiner Waffe herum und schoss. Die Kugeln trafen ihr Ziel, schüttelten den Körper durch wie ein Stromschlag, schleuderten den Leib wie eine Puppe beiseite. Dann, gedeckt von seinen beiden Kameraden, verschwand Ex-Capitaine Pierre Jalouzet wieder in der Nacht.


	12. Chapter 12

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich Lara wieder gefangen hatte, bis der Schock überwunden war. Sie war schon oft dem Tode nahe gewesen, aber diesmal… Als Jalouzet das Feuer eröffnet hatte, da war Lara sich sicher gewesen, dass sie sterben würde. Aber er hatte sie nicht getroffen, trotzdem sie auf diese Entfernung nicht zu verfehlen gewesen wäre. Jalouzet hatte nicht einmal auf sie gezielt. Die Salve war für Marcel Renart bestimmt gewesen. Und hatte gut getroffen. Der alte Söldnerführer und Schwarzmarktchef war wahrscheinlich schon tot gewesen, bevor sein von Kugeln zerfetzter Körper zu Boden gesackt war. Sein Mund war in einem lautlosen Schrei erstarrt, die Zähne wie zu einem wütenden Fauchen gefletscht. Renarts Tod war so plötzlich, so überraschend gekommen, dass Lara nicht einmal irgendetwas empfinden konnte, während sie endlose Sekunden wie betäubt auf den Toten starrte. Erst nach einer halben, vielleicht sogar einer Minute war sie wieder zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig. Und zu einer Frage: „Warum?"

Niemand antwortete ihr. Jalouzet war längst wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, aus der er aufgetaucht war, lautlos wie ein Geist. Auch in Laras Funksprechgerät blieb es still. Langsam blickte sie sich um, auch weil sie den Anblick Renarts auf einmal nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Etliche Gebäude waren in Brand geraten, die auflodernden Flammen vertrieben teilweise die Dunkelheit, enthüllten eine Szenerie der Zerstörung. Hier und da schienen am Boden verkrümmte Gestalten zu liegen, wie hingeworfen, ob Angreifer oder Verteidiger war nicht zu erkennen. Auch Renarts Wohnhaus brannte lichterloh, als hätten die angreifenden Truppen gezielt Brandsätze geworfen. Das Feuergefecht im vorderen Teil des alten Kolonialforts schien schwächer zu werden, sich zu entfernen. Lara begriff – Jalouzet hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Seine Truppen setzten sich ab, überließen die teilweise verwüstete Festung wieder Renarts Leuten. Der Überfall konnte nicht mehr als zehn Minuten gedauert haben, vielleicht weniger. Aber immer noch begriff Lara nicht den Grund für Jalouzets Angriff. Warum hatte er unbedingt Renart töten wollen? Und wieso hatte er gerade jetzt angegriffen? Wieso…

Doch dann fasste sie sich wieder. Fragen brachten sie jetzt nicht weiter. Renart war tot, nicht aber seine Leute. Momentan versuchten sie vielleicht noch, Jalouzets zurückweichende Truppen zu verfolgen, aber bald würden sie daran gehen, die Brände zu löschen. Und bestimmt würden sie nach ihrem Kommandeur suchen. Sie musste hier weg, und zwar schnell: „Roux!"

Keine Antwort. Erst jetzt fiel Lara ein, das der ehemalige Fremdenlegionär auf ihre letzten Funksprüche nicht geantwortet hatte. Das letzte Mal hatte sie seine Stimme gehört, kurz nachdem der Hubschrauber aufgeprallt war – sie hatte keine Zweifel darüber, wer für die Havarie verantwortlich war. Aber was hatte Jean Roux ihr sagen wollen? Geduckt, vorsichtig nach allen Seiten sichernd, umrundete sie den auf der Seite liegenden Hubschrauber. Sie wollte sich nicht noch einmal überraschen lassen. Aber sie durften sich auch nicht zu viel Zeit lassen. Ihr linker Arm gehorchte ihr nicht mehr richtig, Schmerz durchflutete bei jedem Schritt ihren Körper. Wo steckte der Söldner? „Roux!" Und dann sah sie, dicht neben dem Wrack eine Gestalt am Boden liegen. Eine Gestallt in einem schwarzgrauen Tarnanzug, reglos: „JEAN!"

Im nächsten Augenblick war sie neben ihm, fiel auf die Knie, versuchte ihn ungeschickt mit nur einem Arm aufzurichten. Jean Roux antwortete nicht. Das Nachtsichtgerät hatte er verloren, unter der Tarnfarbe waren seine Gesichtszüge seltsam erschlafft. Ein dünner Blutfaden rann aus seinem Mund. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte den massiven Metallsplitter, der aus seinem Leib ragte. Er schien nicht zu atmen. „JEAN, VERDAMMT! JEAN…"

Und Lara Croft fühlte, wie etwas in ihr zerbrach. Nicht wieder. Nicht schon wieder. Wut stieg in ihr auf, eine rasende, aber hoffnungslose Wut. Wut, vor allem auf sich selbst. Es war nicht gerecht. Warum mussten immer andere für sie sterben? Freunde, Kameraden, Verbündete. Sie selber würde überleben. Aber der Preis war zu hoch. Viel zu hoch. Sie wollte schreien oder fluchen, aber lein Laut kam über ihre Lippen, während sie vergeblich versuchte, Jean Roux auf die Beine zu ziehen.

Es war die Stille, die sie aus ihrer lautlosen Wut riss. Das Feuergefecht war endgültig verstummt. Und sie wusste, was dies bedeutete. Jalouzets Männer hatten sich vom Feind gelöst, und Renarts Soldaten verschwendeten als erfahrene Soldaten keine Munition für sinnloses Blindfeuer. Sie würden in der Nacht keine Verfolgung riskieren…

Es war kein überlegter Entschluss, sondern geschah spontan, fast unter Zwang. Sie beugte sich vor, legte dem reglosen Söldner den Arm um die Schulter. Dann, mit vor Anstrengung zusammengebissenen Zähnen, richtete sie sich langsam auf. Der erste Schritt war der schwerste, sie wäre beinahe gestürzt. Aber sie konnte sich fangen, machte einen zweiten Schritt, einen dritten. Sie wusste nicht, ob Jean überhaupt noch am Leben war. Es mochte Wahnsinn sein, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Ob lebendig oder tot, sie würde Jean nicht hier zurücklassen. Das war sie ihm schuldig. Das war sie sich selber schuldig.

Während sie sich quälend langsam vorwärts schleppte, rasten ihre Gedanken. Mit Jean würde sie es niemals über die Mauer schaffen. Der Helikopter war nur noch Schrott. Damit blieb ihr nur ein Ausweg – das Tor. Der Humvee, hinter dem sie vorhin Deckung gesucht hatte, war von Kugeln durchlöchert, war ein Wrack. Aber nur ein paar Meter daneben stand noch ein alter Jeep, der weitestgehend unversehrt schien. Die zwanzig Schritte bis zu dem Fahrzeug kamen Lara wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber sie schaffte es. Sie wusste, ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit. Sie ließ den Körper des Söldners so vorsichtig und behutsam wie möglich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken. Zum Glück war das Fahrzeug nicht gerade neu, in einer halben Minute hatte sie den Wagen kurzgeschlossen und startete den Motor. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit für Heimlichkeit. Während ihre rechte Hand das Lenkrad umklammerte, gab sie Gas.

Renarts Männer waren gut. Sie hatten auf den Angriff schnell reagiert. Trotz Überraschung und hoher Verluste hatten sie ihre Stellungen weitestgehend halten können. Aber sie rechneten höchstens noch mit einem erneuten Angriff, oder Beschuss aus Granatwerfern. Viele waren verwundet, oder versuchten, anderen Verwundeten zu helfen. Deshalb waren sie völlig überrascht, als plötzlich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ein Jeep aus der Dunkelheit hervor schoss und mit einem halsbrecherischen Slalomkurs auf das Tor zusteuerte, das immer noch teilweise von dem inzwischen brennenden Wrack des Humvees blockiert wurde, den die Angreifer als ‚trojanisches Pferd' benutzt hatten.

Ein, zwei der Wachposten, die auf der Mauer Stellung bezogen hatten, rissen ihre M-16 herum, aber sie konnten nicht schießen, ohne die eigenen Leute auf dem Vorplatz zu gefährden, die verzweifelt versuchten, dem Jeep aus dem Weg zu springen. Der Jeep raste auf das Tor zu, ein Zusammenstoß mit dem Fahrzeugwrack schien unvermeidlich. Doch Lara, die sich halb zusammengekrümmt hinter das Lenkrad duckte, schaffte es, den Wagen durch die verbliebene Lücke zwischen Torpfosten und Fahrzeugwrack zu lenken. Mit dem Kreischen überlasteten Metalls schrammte der Jeep an dem brennenden Humvee entlang, schien ins Schleudern zu geraten – und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Die hastig hinterhergeschickten Salven verfehlten ihr Ziel.

Als der Wagen das alte Kolonialfort hinter sich zurück ließ und die vereinzelten Leuchtspurgarben nur harmlos die Nacht durchschnitten. atmete Lara erleichtert aus. Die erste Hürde war überwunden. Und falls Renarts Männer sie verfolgen wollten… Sie trat abrupt auf die Bremse. Noch bevor der Wagen richtig zum Stehen gekommen war, hatte ihre rechte Hand bereits den Funkauslöser gefunden. Dann drückte sie den Signalknopf.

Die Wirkung hätte nicht spektakulärer sein können. An drei, vier Punkten am Fuße des Hügels, auf dem die Festung stand, explodierten die Sprengladungen, die Jean gelegt hatte. Gleichzeitig zerriss eine weitere Explosion die Wartungs- und Reparaturbaracke des Forts, zündeten die Sprengladungen, die sie selber an einigen abgestellten Fahrzeugen angebracht hatte. Das Benzin in den Tanks und Reservekanistern entzündete sich in einem riesigen Feuerball, der Renarts Festung kurz in ein rötlich gelbes Licht hüllte. Lara fühlte, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem grimmigen Lächeln verzog. Dann gab sie wieder Gas.

‚'''''''''''''''''''''''

Sie fuhr schnell, aber ohne Licht. Das war gefährlich, trotz des Nachtsichtgerätes, aber mit eingeschalteten Scheinwerfern wäre sie kilometerweit zu sehen gewesen. Ihr Ziel war der kleine UN-Posten, etwa fünfundzwanzig Kilometer von dem alten Kolonialfort entfernt. Dort hatte sie noch am Vortag das Material für die provisorische Leiter beschafft, mit der sie in Renarts Festung eingedrungen waren. Jetzt wünschte sie einen Augenblick lang, sie hätte die Metallstangen nie erhalten. Renart war zwar tot, aber sie konnte keine Genugtuung darüber verspüren. Und es hatte zuviel gekostet. Dann verwarf sie den Gedanken. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie hatte nicht wissen können, was passieren würde, und Jean Roux hatte das Risiko gekannt – vielleicht sogar besser als sie selber. Das einzige, was jetzt noch zählte, war, dass sie das UN-Krankenhaus rechtzeitig erreichte. Das war ihre einzige Hoffnung… Kurz blickte sie zu der reglosen, zusammengesunkenen Gestalt auf dem Beifahrersitz und biss sich auf die Lippen. Falls es nicht schon längst für jede Hoffnung zu spät war.

Und dann tauchten vor ihr aus der Dunkelheit die grellen Lichter einer Fahrzeugkolonne auf. Lara war überrascht, dennoch reagierte sie sofort. Abrupt trat sie auf die Bremse, brachte den Wagen zum Stehen, sah sich hektisch um. Dann schaltete sie in den Rückwärtsgang und lenkte den Jeep kurzerhand in das meterhohe Gras, das zu beiden Seiten der Straße wuchs. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit, die Kolonne großräumig zu umfahren, aber mit etwas Glück würde man sie nicht einmal bemerken, konnte sie in einer Minute ihre Fahrt fortsetzen. Sie schaltete den Motor herunter – und dann erst hörte sie neben dem dumpfen Dröhnen von Motoren auch ein malmendes, unverwechselbares Rattern. Gleisketten.

Zuerst hatte sie gefürchtet, dies könnten Jalouzets Leute sein. Aber dafür bewegte sich die Kolonne in die falsche Richtung. Außerdem würde Jalouzet seine Männer wohl kaum mit aufgeblendeten Scheinwerfern fahren lassen. Und er hatte ganz bestimmt keinen Panzer zur Verfügung. Jetzt erst erinnerte sich Lara an die Warnung, die Jean Roux am gestrigen Tag, vor einer halben Ewigkeit, geäußert hatte: „_Der nächste Gendarmerieposten ist nur acht Kilometer entfernt. Der nächste Armeestützpunkt fünfzehn."_ Und Renart hatte beste Kontakte zur kongolesischen Armee gehabt…

Dann war die Kolonne heran. Voraus fuhren zwei Jeeps mit aufmontierten Maschinengewehren. Dahinter ratterte ein leichter AMX-13- Panzer, falls man einen 15-Tonnen-Koloß mit einer Fünfundsiebzig-Millimeter-Kanone und zwei Maschinengewehren als leicht bezeichnen konnte.

Hinter dem Panzer folgte noch ein Wagen, ein schwerer Transport-LKW, dessen grünbraune Tarnfarbe bereits abblätterte. Auf der Ladefläche waren ein schweres Maschinengewehr und ein Scheinwerfer montiert. Dazu kam mehr als ein Dutzend aufgesessener Soldaten. Die Männer wirkten nervös, ihre Gewehre waren nach außen, in die Dunkelheit gerichtet. Die kongolesische Armee rückte nur ungern nachts aus. Der Mann hinter dem Scheinwerfer ließ den Lichtstrahl fast hektisch hin- und herwandern. Der Scheinwerfer schwankte von Rechts nach Links, seine Bahn wirkte durch das Holpern des LKWs auf der unbefestigten Straße völlig willkürlich. Der Lichtkegel fuhr suchend über das hohe, trockene Gras zu beiden Seiten der Straße – und erfasste Lara.

Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Lara die Augen zusammengekniffen, und deshalb wurde sie nicht geblendet. Aber als sie den überraschten Schrei des Soldaten hörte, handelte sie dennoch mehr instinktiv, als überlegt. Sie gab Gas und riss das Lenkrad herum. Der Jeep schoss vorwärts, kollidierte beinahe mit dem LKW, raste über die Straße und verschwand wieder im hohen Gras. Der Maschinengewehrschütze auf dem LKW riss seine Waffe zwar herum, aber er hatte kein klares Ziel. Natürlich feuerte er trotzdem. Binnen Sekunden fielen die Waffen seiner Kameraden ein, leerten die Soldaten ihre Sturmgewehre im Dauerfeuer.

Rings um Lara zerschnitten Leuchtspurgarben die Nacht und das trockene Gras. Einmal, zweimal schlugen Kugeln dumpf in das Metall der Karosserie ein. Auf dem unebenen Boden bockte der Wagen wie ein durchgehendes Pferd. Jean wurde beinahe aus dem Jeep geschleudert, im letzten Augenblick konnte Lara den Söldner packen und zurückzerren. Aber dazu hatte sie das Lenkrad loslassen müssen, und der Wagen wurde aus der Bahn gerissen. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Lara, jetzt sei alles aus, aber indem sie in letzter Sekunde das Lenkrad wieder herumreißen konnte und auf die Bremse trat, schaffte sie es, das Fahrzeug wieder unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Und dann schlug keine zwanzig Schritt entfernt die erste Granate ein. Die Explosion war ohrenbetäubend, und die Schrapnelle der Splittergranate schnitten durch das Gras, wie eine Sense. Instinktiv hatte sich Lara hinter das Lenkrad geduckt, dann begriff sie, wie sinnlos dieser Reflex war. Wenn eine Granate den Wagen erwischte, dann war sie so oder so tot. Sie gab wieder Gas, schlug einen Bogen, gefolgt von einem scharfen Haken – aber die nächste Granate war nur noch etwa fünfzehn Meter entfernt.

Ein Blick zurück zeigte ihr, dass der Panzer die Landstraße verlassen hatte und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit hinter ihr her rollte – und das bedeutete immerhin gut fünfzig km/h, schneller war ihr Jeep in diesem Gelände auch nicht. Die beiden Jeeps der kongolesischen Armee folgten dem Panzer, ihre Maschinengewehre hämmerten jetzt im Dauerfeuer.

Durch ihr Nachtsichtgerät erhaschte Lara kurz einen Blick auf den Panzerkommandanten, der hoch aufgerichtet im Turmluk stand und mit weit ausholenden Armbewegungen seine Männer kommandierte. Offenbar hatte sie die den Kampfgeist des Gegners etwas unterschätzt. Und das konnte tödlich enden. Beim Panzer blitzte es kurz auf, die Granate explodierte vielleicht zwölf Meter hinter Laras Jeep. Die Panzercrew schoss sich langsam ein.

Lara riss noch einmal das Lenkrad zur Seite, schlug einen Kurs ein, der fast rechtwinklig von der Fahrtrichtung ihrer Verfolger wegführte. Die nächste Granate explodierte beruhigende zwanzig Meter entfernt, aber ihr war klar, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Jetzt fuhr sie wieder auf die Landstraße zu, aber sie brauchte etwas Zeit, um die Verfolger abzuhängen. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit…

Dann fiel ihr die Lösung ein. Während sie ihr Knie gegen das Lenkrad stemmte, es so einigermaßen gerade hielt und lautlos ihren nutzlosen linken Arm verfluchte, hakte sie mit der rechten Hand ihre letzte Handgranate los, riss den Sicherungsring mit den Zähnen ab und schleuderte die Granate aus dem Wagen. Mit zwei Handgranaten, die noch an Jean Roux Gürtel hingen, verfuhr sie genauso.

Die Wirkung hätte nicht besser sein können. Die Sprengkörper explodierten in schneller Reihenfolge, einer durch einen glücklichen Zufall keine zehn Schritte von dem Kampfpanzer entfernt. Natürlich konnten die Explosionen den Panzer nicht einmal ankratzen – aber für die Soldaten musste es wirken, als würden sie beschossen, vielleicht mit einem Granatwerfer. Die Jeeps verloren abrupt an Fahrt, und der Panzerkommandant duckte sich tiefer in den Turm. Der Kampfwagen stoppte zwar nicht, fuhr aber eine Ausweichbewegung, während der Kommandant durch sein veraltetes Zeiss–Nachtsichtgerät nach dem neuen Feind suchte. Der Richtschütze, der eben eine neue Granate geladen hatte, verlor sein Ziel aus den Augen und eröffnete stattdessen mit dem Bug-Maschinengewehr ein Sperrfeuer, das die möglicherweise im Hinterhalt liegenden Feinde niederhalten sollte.

Das reichte. Laras Wagen, der eben in diesem Augenblick die Landstraße überquerte, wurde von seiner Fahrerin noch einmal herumgerissen. Dann gab Lara Vollgas.

Als zwanzig Sekunden später der AMX-13 auf die Landstraße rollte, war der Jeep bereits außer Sicht. Der Panzerkommandant spuckte wütend aus – er hatte sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Kurz erwog er, ein oder zwei seiner Jeeps hinter dem Wagen hinterher zu schicken. Aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Er wusste nicht einmal, warum man ihn heute Nacht eigentlich in den Einsatz geschickt hatte – nur, dass sein Kommandant ihm befohlen hatte, mit seinem Kampfwagen und einem Zug Soldaten Marcel Renart zur Hilfe zu eilen, dessen Hauptquartier angeblich von einer zahlenmäßig überlegenen Streitmacht mit schweren Waffen angegriffen wurde. Als ob es Aufgabe der kongolesischen Armee war, irgendeinem reichen Weißen die Haut zu retten. Der Stützpunktkommandant stand wahrscheinlich auf Renarts Gehaltsliste. Der Panzeroffizier hatte unter Mobutu gedient, danach Kabila. Aber er verabscheute Kreaturen wie Renart aus Prinzip – Söldnerkommandanten, Kriegsgewinnler und Aasgeier. Natürlich würde er seine Befehle befolgen. Aber nur das. Punktum.

‚''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wenig später, UN-Posten, etwa zwanzig Kilometer nordwestlich Luebo

John Coleman war nicht mehr jung. Seit nunmehr dreißig Jahren arbeitete er als Arzt, davon fast zehn Jahre im Rahmen diverser UN-Projekte. Der stämmige Australier mit dem schütteren, bereits ergrauten Haar ließ sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Seine Gelassenheit hatte ihm bei unzähligen Gelegenheiten geholfen, mit Bürokraten, korrupten Beamten und ähnlichen Schwierigkeiten fertig zu werden. Er kannte den Kongo. Aber heute Nacht war er nervös. Vor weniger als einer Stunde war ein sehr seltsamer Funkspruch eingegangen und seitdem konnte Coleman keine Ruhe mehr finden. In solchen Augenblicken wünschte er sich, dass seine medizinische Station von mehr beschützt würde, als der Fahne mit dem Roten Kreuz. Ein Squad Blauhelme wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Aber so hatte er nur eine einzige Pistole, die er vor Jahren auf dem Schwarzmarkt gekauft hatte. Er vertraute seinen Mitarbeitern, aber die einheimischen Ärzte und Krankenschwestern waren eben keine Kämpfer – und in einer Krisensituation vermutlich sogar noch hilfloser als er selbst.

Momentan war alles ruhig, aber er traute dem Frieden nicht. Aus einem Reflex heraus hatte er das kleine Zimmer verlassen, das ihm als Quartier und Büro diente. Er wollte sich versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sein Krankenhaus war in einem während des letzten Bürgerkriegs ausgeplünderten Gebäude der kongolesischen Verwaltung eingerichtet worden. Das Haus war zwar relativ stabil, da es noch in der Kolonialzeit erbaut worden war, aber ziemlich heruntergekommen.

Ein entferntes Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Da waren Schritte – leise, fast verstohlen. Er hätte sie wohl gar nicht bemerkt, wenn seine Sinne nicht ohnehin bis zum Äußersten gespannt gewesen wären. Die Geräusche kamen aus der Richtung der Behandlungsräume. Und dann klang es, als würde irgendetwas Schweres über den Boden gezogen. Coleman biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Das mussten Diebe sein, schon wieder. Diese verdammten Schakale! Sie bestahlen sogar die Kranken, und es war ihnen egal, ob sie damit ihre Mitmenschen zum Tod verurteilten. John Coleman griff in die Tasche seines weißen Kittels und zog die Pistole. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendwelche Aasgeier das wenige an medizinischen Geräten wegschleppten, dass man ihm bewilligt hatte.

Nur eine halbe Minute später näherte er sich vorsichtig der Quelle der Geräusche. Er hatte richtig vermutet, die Eindringlinge waren in einem der beiden Behandlungsräume. Kurz glaubte Coleman sogar ein leises Murmeln zu hören, aber er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Die Einbrecher schienen sich sicher zu fühlen, sie hatten sogar Licht gemacht. Es konnten nicht viele sein, höchstens zwei. So leise wie möglich pirschte sich der Arzt an. Vor der nur angelehnten Tür verharrte er kurz, holte Luft, dann hob er die Waffe und riss die Tür auf.

Sein Blick erfasste eine einzelne Gestalt, über den OP-Tisch gebeugt. Und auf dem Tisch…

Im selben Augenblick ließ sich die Gestalt nach hinten fallen, nein stieß sich vielmehr von der Behandlungsliege ab, und krachte rückwärts in Coleman. Er ging zu Boden und noch im Fallen drehte sich der Angreifer mit der Gewandtheit einer Schlange herum. Coleman wollte die Pistole herumreißen, aber irgendetwas traf seinen rechten Arm, schleuderte ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Ein wuchtiger Hieb schleuderte seinen Kopf zurück. Er knallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen den Betonboden. Kurz war er benommen, nahm seine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen wahr. Noch während sich sein Blickfeld langsam wieder klärte, fühlte John Coleman, wie er an der Schulter gepackt und, nicht einmal grob aber bestimmt, auf die Beine gezogen wurde. Erst jetzt kam er überhaupt dazu, seinen Gegner genauer ins Auge zu fassen.

Die erste Überraschung war, dass sein Gegenüber keine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte – sondern vielmehr Colemans Pistole einfach aufhob und einsteckte. Die zweite Überraschung war, dass sein Gegenüber ein Weißer war. Und drittens war es eine Frau. Eine Frau, die allerdings aussah als wäre sie buchstäblich durch die Hölle gegangen. Sie trug einen Tarnanzug und eine Panzerweste und schien sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können. Tarnfarbe und Staub gaben ihrem Gesicht etwas unheimlich Maskenhaftes. Ihre Kleidung war blutbesudelt, und offenbar konnte sie ihren linken Arm nicht richtig gebrauchen. Das hatte sie aber nicht daran gehindert, Coleman binnen Sekunden zu überwältigen und zu entwaffnen. Die grünen Augen der Frau musterten John Coleman wachsam, aber nicht feindselig: „Alles in Ordnung? Sie sind Arzt?" Ihre Stimme klang besorgt, drängend.

„Ja, ich bin Arzt. Was zum Teufel wollen…"

„Gut. Sehen Sie sich ihn an." Damit wurde John Coleman zum OP-Tisch geschoben. Jetzt fiel ihm überhaupt erst richtig auf, dass dort jemand lag. Der Mann trug dieselbe Uniform wie die Frau, hatte aber offensichtlich weniger Glück als sie gehabt. Ein massiver Metallsplitter ragte aus seiner Brust, hatte die Panzerweste durchschlagen, als hätte man dem Mann ein Bajonett in den Leib gerammt. Der Mann regte sich nicht. Coleman warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Körper: „Aber der Mann ist tot, verdammt!"

„Sie können ihn sich doch mal wenigstens ansehen! Ich bezahle Sie dafür!" Die Stimme der Frau klang angespannt, fast ängstlich – als wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

„Geld!" Coleman schnaubte verächtlich. Wut darüber, von dieser verwundeten Frau überwältigt worden zu sein, mischte sich mit einem Gefühl von Abscheu gegenüber dem, was sie und ihr Kamerad verkörperten. John Coleman hatte keinen Zweifel, welchen Beruf die Beiden hatten. Zur UN gehörten sie jedenfalls nicht. Und wenn er sich ihre Ausrüstung betrachtete, das Auftreten und das Verhalten der Frau… Dann blieb nur eine Antwort übrig – Söldner. Colemans Stimme klang hart, Wut und Frustration über all jene Kriege, die er erlebt hatte, die immer wieder von Söldnern geschürt und angeheizt worden waren, ließen ihn seine übliche Ruhe vergessen: „Ich sage, der Mann ist tot. Und meine Aufgabe ist es, den Opfern zu helfen – nicht den Tätern."

Laras Geduldsfaden riss endgültig. Sie hatte Jean Roux aus der Festung gebracht, und es bis hierher geschafft. Sie war Renarts Männern und der kongolesischen Armee entkommen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben. Das durfte nicht das Ende sein. Plötzlich hatte sie ihre Pistole in der Hand, richtete den Lauf auf den Kopf des Arztes. Laras Hand war sehr ruhig, ihre Stimme pures Eis: „Sie werden ihn untersuchen. Oder ich jage Ihnen eine Kugel in den Kopf. Auf der Stelle…" Sie entsicherte die Waffe: „SOFORT!"

John Coleman starrte seine Gegenüber an – und er glaubte in ihren Augen seinen eigenen Tod zu sehen. Diese Frau war vielleicht am Rande des Zusammenbruchs, verwundet und allein. Aber das machte sie nur noch gefährlicher. Seine Stimme klang rau, stockend: „Ich…kann ja mal nachschauen." Langsam senkte sich die Waffe.

John Coleman beugte sich über den OP-Tisch. In den vertrauten, tausendmal angewendeten Handgriffen fand er etwas von seiner üblichen Sicherheit wieder. Er überprüfte Puls und Atmung, öffnete dem Mann die Augen und leuchtete mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in die Pupillen. Unwillkürlich stockte Coleman, trat einen Schritt zurück: „Das gibt es doch nicht…"

„Lebt er?" Die Stimme der Frau klang jetzt merkwürdigerweise zögernd, unsicher. Aber John Coleman achtete nicht weiter darauf: „Ja – noch. Hören Sie, ich kann das alleine nicht schaffen. Verstehen Sie? Ich brauche dabei Hilfe. Das heißt, ich muss einige meiner Mitarbeiter holen. Wenn Sie mir das nicht gestatten, dann wird Ihr Freund auf jeden Fall sterben. Und stecken Sie die Waffe weg – wir können nicht vor dem Lauf einer Pistole operieren."

Die Frau nickte und gab den Weg frei. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, wirkte mit einmal nur noch müde. John Coleman überlegte kurz, ob er es wagen sollte, die Frau zu entwaffnen – doch nein. Er erinnerte sich zu gut daran, wie leicht sie ihn hatte überwältigen können. Außerdem, egal was er vorhin gesagt hatte, zuallererst war er Arzt. Und der Mann auf dem OP-Tisch lebte, entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit. John Coleman würde alles tun, was er konnte, um ihn zu retten. Das hatte er geschworen, als er Arzt geworden war, und das würde er halten. Sogar gegenüber einem verdammten Söldner.

Lara nahm ihre Umgebung nur noch verschwommen war. Der Arzt – sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen – würde Jean Roux tatsächlich operieren. Es gab also noch eine Chance. Sie bemerkte nicht die misstrauischen oder neugierigen Blicke, die man ihr gelegentlich zuwarf. Der weiße Arzt schien sie jetzt völlig zu ignorieren. Sein schwarzer Kollege und die schwarze Krankenschwester, die ihm bei der Arbeit halfen, schafften es nicht so leicht, die bewaffnete, verwundete Frau im Tarnanzug zu ignorieren, die auf einem Stuhl zusammengesunken war und halb zu schlafen schien. Es fiel Lara schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, oder auch nur halbwegs zusammenhängend zu denken. Sie war so müde… Seit etwa vierundzwanzig Stunden war sie auf den Beinen. Sie war verwundet, der Blutverlust machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Sie würde diesen Arzt bitten…

„Sie da, Söldnerin." Sie blickte auf. Der weiße Arzt stand vor ihr. Merkwürdigerweise hielt er einige zerknitterte, blutbefleckte Blätter Papier in der Hand: „Das hatte Ihr Freund unter der Panzerweste verborgen. Ich nehme an, dass war es, worum es Ihnen ging. Nehmen Sie schon. Ich hoffe, das war es wert." Er warf ihr die Papiere in den Schoß und drehte sich wieder um. Sie starrte einige Augenblicke verständnislos auf die Dokumente, begriff nicht, was der Arzt ihr hatte sagen wollen. Was hatte er gemeint? Lara rieb sich die Augen und starrte auf die Papierblätter, bis die Ziffern und Buchstaben nicht mehr vor ihren übermüdeten Augen zu tanzen schienen und stattdessen Wörter und Zahlenkolonnen bildeten. Selbst dann dauerte es einige Minuten, bis sie das Gelesene auch begreifen konnte. Diese Papiere schienen Geldtransaktionen zu belegen, große Summen, die über verschiedene Konten verschoben wurden. Immer wieder tauchte die kongolesische Nationalbank auf, aber ebenso einige der bedeutendsten Schweizer Banken, die Bank of England… Und daneben gab es peinlich genau aufgelistete Waffenbestände, Tonnen von Kriegsgerät, die angeliefert und weitergeleitet worden waren. Schnellfeuerwaffen, Raketenwerfer, Mörser, Munition – genug Waffen, um eine Armee aufzustellen.

Einige Namen wurden immer wieder genannt. Aber es brauchte einige Zeit, bis sie begriff, was Kürzel „Kab." oder „UNITA" bedeuteten. „Kab." stand für Kabila, und die UNITA war eine angolanische Guerillagruppe. Die Geld- und Waffentransfers umfassten einen Zeitraum von mehr als zehn Jahren. Es musste um viele Millionen Dollar gehen. Aber sie verstand immer noch nicht, woher Roux diese Liste haben konnte. In Renarts Basis war er eigentlich immer direkt neben ihr gewesen, hatte gar nicht die Zeit gehabt, nach irgendwelchen Papieren zu suchen. Dann begriff sie. Die Dokumente mussten in dem Koffer gewesen sein, den Jean Roux wohl Robert Anjou abgenommen hatte, bevor er den Verräter getötet hatte. Aber warum hatte Jean diese Dokumente dann aufgehoben? Und warum hatte er ihr nichts davon gesagt? Wieder und wieder überflog sie die einzelnen Seiten, suchte nach einer Antwort. Und dann fand sie sie die Lösung. 1993/ 94 waren Geldtransaktionen im Wert von mehreren Millionen Dollern verzeichnet – Geld, dass offenbar von einer französischen Bank über ein kongolesisches Konto weitergeleitet worden war. Ein Konto, auf das Renart Zugriff hatte. Das Geld ging an mehrere Konten bei der ruandischen Nationalbank. Und auf der letzten Seite tauchte an zwei Stellen ein neues Kürzel auf. Vor drei Jahren war noch einmal viel Geld auf Renarts Konten geflossen und dort geblieben. Geld, dass die Sicherheitsfirma ‚Faucon' transferiert hatte…

Plötzlich fühlte Lara, wie ihr kalt wurde, wie sich in ihrem Kopf alles zu drehen begann. Das konnte doch nicht sein – oder doch? Aber wenn das stimmte, was sie vermuten musste, was hatte Roux dann…

„Söldnerin." Sie blickte auf. Der Arzt stand wieder vor ihr. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten müde, aber energisch, seine Stimme klang leise, doch eindringlich: „Sie waren das, mit diesem Feuergefecht, nicht war? Ich habe vorhin einen Funkspruch erhalten – die kongolesische Armee ist alarmiert worden. Angeblich wurde ein Militärposten angegriffen. Von Rebellen oder Söldnern. Das waren Sie."

Lara schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Zuviel auf einmal: „Das war kein Militärposten."

„Spielt keine Rolle. Jedenfalls sind die Armee und die Gendarmerie hinter Ihnen her. Die wollen Sie haben, tot oder lebendig. Man wird nach Ihnen suchen. Verstehen Sie? Ich traue meinen Leuten. Ich kann Ihren Freund verstecken. Aber Sie können ihn keinesfalls mitnehmen. Und das Beste wäre, wenn Sie eine falsche Spur legen können."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Die Armee sollte besser nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen, das Krankenhaus zu überprüfen. Zum Beispiel, weil sie sich sicher sind, dass Sie nicht einmal hier waren. Hat Sie jemand bemerkt, als Sie hier angekommen sind?"

„Nein. Nein, ich war vorsichtig."

„Kann ich mir denken. Werden Sie es tun? Werden Sie die Armee ablenken? Ansonsten stirbt Ihr Freund sowieso. Genau wie wahrscheinlich auch ich, meine Mitarbeiter, meine Patienten – falls Ihnen das irgendetwas bedeutet."

Lara starrte den Arzt an, aber sie erkannte die Wahrheit in seinen Worten. Inzwischen glaubte sie zu wissen, wie hier der Krieg geführt wurde. Aber konnte sie dem Arzt trauen? Dann begriff sie, sie hatte wieder einmal keine Wahl. Wenn die Armee sie hier aufstöberte, würden sie und Jean auf jeden Fall sterben. Und außerdem viele Unschuldige. Wenn sie nicht tat, was der Arzt sagte – dann versuchte der oder einer seiner Mitarbeiter vielleicht noch, mit der Armee einen Deal auszuhandeln. Und sie und Roux würden dabei die Ware sein.

Sie warf Jean Roux einen Blick zu, aber immer noch war da kein Zeichen, keine Regung. Er hätte genauso gut tot sein können. Es gab vieles, was sie ihn fragen wollte, was sie jetzt endlich erfahren musste. Doch zuallererst...: „Wird er es schaffen?"

Der Arzt zuckte müde mit den Schultern: „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Vielleicht. Ihr Freund scheint mehr Leben zu haben, als eine Katze. Eigentlich müsste er längst tot sein. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Und die Wunden… Dennoch, er hat eine Chance. Aber mehr nicht."

Lara nickte wie automatisch. Hier würde sie also keine Antworten erhalten, vielleicht niemals: „Also gut. Aber wenn Sie…" Der Arzt schnaubte kurz: „Ich kenne den Text, die Drohung können Sie sich sparen. Zuallererst bin ich Arzt. Und da Sie sich schon mit der kongolesischen Armee anlegen wollen – zeigen Sie mir mal Ihre Schulter, Söldnerin. Sonst gehen Sie noch an einer Sepsis ein." Fast teilnahmslos ließ Lara es zu, dass der Arzt sich um ihre Schusswunde kümmerte. Wie er ihr knapp mitteilte, hatte sie Glück gehabt, ein sauberer Steckschuss. Binnen Kurzem war die Wunde gereinigt und verbunden: „Jetzt sollten Sie aber verschwinden, Söldnerin."

Sie nickte: „Ja…Danke."

Der Arzt schnaubte wieder: „Ich tue das nicht aus Freundschaft." Dann zögerte er kurz und sah sie noch einmal direkt an: „Hätten Sie mich wirklich erschossen, Söldnerin?"

Sie wusste keine Antwort. Stumm erwiderte Lara den Blick des Arztes. Doch dann war sie es, die als Erste den Blick abwandte. Der Arzt nickte langsam und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Sein Rücken versperrte Lara den Blick auf Jean Roux regloses Gesicht, als sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

‚''''''''''''''''''''''

Acht Stunden später, Demba, etwa vierzig Kilometer nordwestlich von Kananga

„Das kann nicht sein." Im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten klang Laras Stimme allerdings so, als würde sie durchaus glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Bryce war mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als er nach etwa vierundzwanzig Stunden Funkstille endlich wieder ein Lebenszeichen von Lara erhalten hatte. Und diesmal hatte er sich nicht lange mit Fragen aufgehalten, stattdessen hatte er sie kaum zu Wort kommen lassen, während er ihr hastig erzählte, was er herausgefunden hatte.

„Es stimmt aber, Lara. Marcel Renart war vielleicht nicht bei der Fremdenlegion, aber er war französischer Fallschirmjäger. 1961 gehörte er zu den Truppen, die gegen die Unabhängigkeit Algeriens von Frankreich putschten. Danach war in der Armee natürlich kein Platz mehr für ihn. Er wurde Söldner. Glaube ich jedenfalls. Es gibt da einige Hinweise… angeblich hat er zeitweise der OAS angehört." Also war Marcel Renart doch Soldat gewesen – und ein Terrorist und gescheiterter Putschist dazu. Die OAS war eine geheime Organisation gewesen, die gegen die Unabhängigkeit Algeriens von Frankreich mit Bomben und Terror gekämpft hatte. Mehrmals versuchte sie, den französischen Präsidenten de Gaulle zu ermorden. Einmal, Mitte der Sechziger, war ihr dies mit Hilfe eines ausländischen Killers sogar beinahe gelungen.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Über seine Geschäfte konnte ich nicht viel herausbekommen, das lief wohl fast alles über den Schwarzmarkt. Aber über Renart müssen Unsummen gelaufen sein, die an diverse Warlords und Diktatoren weitergeleitet wurden. Ich glaube…"

„Ich weiß, was du glaubst." Lara starrte auf die blutgetränkten Dokumente, die neben ihr lagen. Inzwischen wusste sie es tatsächlich. Oder glaubte es jedenfalls zu wissen.

„Aber noch was ganz anderes, Lara. Ich habe mich noch mal mit den Grabungsplänen Jacksons beschäftigt. Er hatte nämlich auch Kontakte mit der UN. Und die haben ihn gebeten, für sie an einer bestimmten Stelle zu graben."

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Außerdem, wieso interessiert sich die UNO für archäologische Ausgrabungen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn."

„Weißt du, was da vor Ort für ein Chaos herrscht? Ich glaube, die eine Hälfte der Blauhelme weiß nicht, was die andere Hälfte macht. Von den zivilen Angestellten mal ganz zu schweigen. Und diese Anfrage an Pieter Jackson scheint eher informell gewesen zu sein, eine Art Gefälligkeit. Das lief anscheinend nur über einen einzigen UN-Offizier und Pieter – direkt, ohne den Rest des Ausgrabungsteams mit einzubeziehen. Oder das kongolesische Nationalmuseum. Alles sehr diskret. Es ging auch nicht um archäologische Ausgrabungen. Zumindest nicht bei der letzten Grabungsstelle. Sondern es ging darum, Beweise für einen Massenmord zu finden."

„Aber dann…"

„Genau. Irgendjemand hat gewusst, oder zumindest geahnt, was Pieter an der dritten Ausgrabungsstelle finden könnte. Genauer, er hat ihn sogar direkt drauf angesetzt. Und Pieter…"

„Pieter hat der UN natürlich gerne geholfen. Erst Recht, wenn es um die Aufdeckung eines Kriegsverbrechens ging. Vermutlich hat er das sogar für seine Pflicht gehalten."

„Du kanntest ihn besser als ich. Aber jetzt halt dich fest, ich hab den Namen des UN-Manns, der Pieter um den Gefallen gebeten hat. Capitain Josephe Montcalm, aktiver Offizier der französischen Armee, genauer der 11. Fallschirmjägerdivision, 6e Regiment Parachutiste d'Infanterie de Marine. Und weißt du, welche Einheit noch zur 11. Fallschirmjägerdivision gehört?"

„Ja." Sie wusste es. Das 2e R. E. P.

„Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet?"

„Ich bin kein Idiot."

„Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich will endlich die Wahrheit erfahren. Die haben mich zum letzten Mal belogen."

„Was soll das heißen? Lara? Lara!" Aber da hatte sie schon abgeschaltet.

‚''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Drei Stunden später, Kananga, Sicherheitsfirma „Faucon"

Capitaine Jalouzet war alleine. Manche Dinge konnte er nicht einmal seinen Männern anvertrauen, egal wie verlässlich und loyal sie waren. Er stand am Fenster seines Büros und starrte nach draußen, aber seine Sinne waren ganz und gar auf die trockene, kühle Stimme gerichtet, die aus dem Telefonhörer schallte: „Dazu waren Sie nicht autorisiert, capitaine."

„Sie wissen, dass ich weitestgehend freie Hand erhalten habe. Eben wegen der speziellen…Natur meines Auftrages gibt es keine offizielle Autorisation für mich. Und auch keine Einschränkungen."

„Dennoch, Sie hätten sich absprechen sollen, bevor Sie endgültige Maßnahmen einleiten. Es geht hier schließlich nicht nur um Sie und mich."

„Das weiß ich, mon general. Aber Sie wissen doch, dass das zu lange gedauert hätte. Was verstehen schon Zivilisten davon… Bevor die zu einer Entscheidung gekommen wären, hätte Renart seinen Deal bereits durchgezogen und wäre uns entkommen."

„Und es ist alles vernichtet worden? Keine Spuren?"

„Keine, mon general." Hinter Jalouzet öffnete und schloss sich die Zimmertür lautlos. Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte der Ex-Capitaine unmöglich sehen, was hinter seinem Rücken geschah.

„Der Erfolg wird Ihnen mal wieder Recht geben, Jalouzet. Ich werde Ihnen noch einmal den Rücken freihalten. Aber treiben Sie es nicht zu weit. Es wäre schade, wenn man zu der Ansicht käme, Sie wären zu unzuverlässig für Ihren Posten."

„Ich verstehe, mon general."

„Das hoffe ich. Und sagen Sie Ihren Männern – Gut gemacht."

„Jawohl, mon general." Jalouzets Gesprächpartner legte auf, doch der capitaine blieb noch ein paar Sekunden am Fenster stehen und sah nach Draußen. Als seine Stimme durch die Stille des Raumes schallte, klang sie ausdruckslos: „Wie lange stehen Sie schon da?"

„Lange genug." Laras Stimme war leise und ruhig. Gefährlich ruhig: „Ich nehme an, das war Ihr Auftraggeber."

„Richtig. Mein Kompliment, dass Sie an meinen Leuten vorbeigekommen sind. Aber was wollen Sie eigentlich hier?"

„Sie haben Ihren Chef angelogen. Sie haben nicht alle Spuren beseitigen können." Mit diesen Worten warf Lara einen Stapel Dokumente zu. Jalouzet überflog die Blätter, dann richteten sich seine dunklen, stechenden Augen wieder auf Lara: „Interessant. Aber woher haben…Jean. Sie haben diese Dokumente von Jean." Jalouzet schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Mit der linken Hand strich er leicht über die Papiere: „Das sind natürlich nur Kopien, richtig? Die echten Dokumente… Vermutlich haben Sie die irgendwo versteckt. Was wollen Sie von mir? Sicherlich kein Geld."

„Ich will endlich die Wahrheit erfahren. Die WAHRHEIT, und nicht die Lügen und Entstellungen, mit denen Sie und Roux mich abgespeist haben."

„Sie wollen also die Wahrheit wissen? Die kennen Sie bereits. Ich habe Sie nicht angelogen. Ich habe vielleicht…ein wenig weggelassen. Manchmal ist es besser so."

„Besser für wen?"

„Auch für Sie, Croft. Manche Dinge wollen Sie vielleicht gar nicht wissen."

„Überlassen Sie diese Entscheidung mir. SIE haben Pieter Jackson dazu gebracht, die letzte Ausgrabung zu unternehmen. Nur deswegen wurde er ermordet. Weil Sie unbedingt wollten, dass er die Leichen findet. Warum? Warum konnten Sie das nicht selber machen? Warum mussten Sie Pieter da mit reinziehen? Warum mussten Unschuldige sterben?"

„Diese Frage stellen Sie? Hier? Im Kongo? Sie haben wohl noch nicht begriffen, wie es hier zugeht! Ich habe Ihren Freund…rekrutiert, eben weil er nun einmal ein Außenstehender war. Wenn eine unabhängige Forschungsexpedition ein Massengrab findet, ein richtiger Archäologe, dann hat die Sache Gewicht. Außerdem konnte ich nicht allen meinen Kontakten trauen. Wenn ich selber eine Ausgrabung organisiert hätte, dann hätte das zu viel Aufsehen erregt. Die falschen Leute wären aufmerksam geworden. Ihr Freund Pieter Jackson schien mir einfach geeigneter zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich dachte, Renart würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dass ausgerechnet eine archäologische Expedition seine schmutzige Vergangenheit freilegen würde."

„Und Jean Roux war Ihr Mann bei der Expedition."

„Jean? Nicht so, wie Sie denken. Er erschien geeignet, die Sicherheit der Expedition zu übernehmen. Das war mein zweiter Fehler. Mein erster Fehler war, dass ich annahm, Renart würde nie etwas von der Ausgrabung erfahren. Und ich dachte, Jean wäre gut genug, die Expedition zu schützen. Wie gesagt, mein Fehler." Lara fühlte, wie kurz in ihr Wut aufstieg – Wut auf Jalouzet. Sie erinnerte sich zu gut daran, wie Roux sein ‚Versagen' gequält hatte. Auch wenn er sie belogen hatte – das hatte er nicht nur vorgetäuscht. Und für Jalouzet war dies offenbar nicht mehr als ein unangenehmer Kalkulationsfehler. Aber sie verbarg ihre Wut, während Jalouzet fortfuhr: „Aber wie dem auch sei, es wäre dumm gewesen, Jean zuviel zu erzählen. Falls Sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben, der sergent-chef und ich…wir haben gewisse Differenzen. Sie wissen vielleicht, warum. Hätte ich ihm direkt den Auftrag gegeben – er hätte es wohl getan. Aber er hätte Fragen gestellt. Es war besser, ihn nur zur rechten Zeit ins Gespräch zu bringen, ihm über einen Mittelsmann den Tipp für einen guten Job zu bieten. Er war recht billig anzuheuern. Nach Ruanda, nach ‚Operation Hydra' konnte ich ihm nicht mehr völlig trauen. Ich hielt ihn für gut genug, ihn ins Spiel zu bringen – aber nicht für vertrauensvoll genug, um ihn im vollen Umfang einzuweihen. Für Jean war die Expedition nur ein einfacher Sicherungsauftrag. Und wozu sollte ich die Sache für ihn unnötig verkomplizieren?"

„Hätten Sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, dann hätte er die Expedition vielleicht besser schützen können."

„Vielleicht hätte er mir aber auch gesagt, ich sollte mich zum Teufel scheren. Außerdem, egal was er behauptet, er ist immer noch Legionär. Und Legionäre fragen nicht nach den Gründen für einen Krieg. Sie führen ihn nur – und sind bereit, mit dem Ruf ‚Vive la legion!' zu sterben."

Lara Hand verkrampfte sich um die Waffe, die sie auf Jalouzet gerichtet hielt. Ihr Mund verzerrte sich vor Abscheu, aber ihre Stimme blieb kalt: „Halten Sie den Mund! Ihre faschistoide Legionärsphilosophie finde ich ehrlich gesagt zum Kotzen. Deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Nennen Sie mir lieber einen Grund, warum ich Sie nicht auf der Stelle erschießen soll."

Jalouzet verzog abschätzig den Mund: „Bestimmt nicht mit einer Waffe ohne Schalldämpfer. Sie mögen ja gut sein, aber nicht einmal Sie kämen dann noch lebend hier raus."

„Vielleicht bin ich ja bereit, das zu riskieren."

Jalouzet schien nicht beunruhigt. Ein dünnes, kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, auch wenn es seine Augen nicht erreichte. Ein Lächeln, das Lara zeigte, dieser Mann glaubte immer noch, alle Trümpfe in seiner Hand zu haben: „Übrigens, er wird es schaffen. Ich glaube, er kommt durch."

„Wer?" Aber sie wusste die Antwort schon.

„Jean, natürlich. Glauben Sie, es entgeht mir, wenn ein UN-Arzt einen schwer verwundeten Söldner versorgen muss, während ihm eine Frau eine Pistole an den Kopf hält? So etwas…spricht sich schnell rum."

„Was wollen Sie…"

„Roux ist einer MEINER Männer. Ich, und nur ICH bestimme, wann einer von ihnen stirbt. Oder lebt. Verstehen Sie?"

In Laras Augen stand jetzt blanke Wut. Egal, ob Roux sie nun verraten hatte. Was Jalouzet jetzt andeutete…

„Sie verdammter…"

„Der sergent-chef wurde in ein Krankenhaus…meiner Wahl verlagert. Er wird bestens behandelt. Und Sie geben mir die Papiere, die Sie haben."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Jean…ist nicht besser als Sie. Er hat mich von Anfang an nur belogen. Er war es, der Ihnen verraten hat, wann und wie wir in Renarts Festung eindringen, nicht wahr? Machen Sie mir nicht weiß, dass Sie nur zufällig dort aufgetaucht sind. Warum hat er das getan? Wofür hat er mich verraten…"

„Verraten? Das ist Ihre Sicht der Dinge. Manche Eide, manche Bindungen sind nun einmal stärker als andere. Jean kannte seine Pflicht. Man lässt die Legion nicht einfach hinter sich. Jedenfalls kein Mann wie Jean. Das ist seine Stärke – das ist seine Schwäche. Vielleicht glaubt er die Legion zu hassen. Aber er kommt nicht von ihr los. So wie er sich selber hasst, und doch er selber bleibt, egal welchen Namen er verwendet."

„Wollen Sie mir erklären, er hat Sie nur aus alter Kameradschaft informiert? Nachdem Sie ihn vorher zusammengeschlagen haben? Oder war das auch nur gespielt?"

„Nein. Bedenken Sie, Jean war der einzige Überlebende der gesamten Expedition. Abgesehen von diesem Verräter, Robert Anjou – aber von dem wusste ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts. Jean verschwindet nach dem Massaker einfach von der Bildfläche, taucht ein paar Monate später plötzlich wieder im Kongo auf, mit einer Frau im Schlepptau. Einer Frau, die sich offenbar in Afrika auskennt, die das Können und das Auftreten einer Kommandosoldatin hat. Dann stellt er auf einmal Fragen über Dinge, die er eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte – und die ihn nichts angehen. Zeitweise erschien mir seine Loyalität…etwas zweifelhaft. Ich musste sichergehen. Im Übrigen haben Sie natürlich Recht. Er hat nicht nur einfach aus alter Waffenbrüderschaft kooperiert. Hätte er das behauptet, ich wäre mir sicher gewesen, dass er lügt."

„Und was haben Sie ihn angeboten? Geld?"

„Sie sollten ihn inzwischen besser kennen. Jean kann ein recht komplexer Charakter sein. Er WAR einer meiner besten Leute. Ein guter Soldat. Mehr noch – ein guter Mann. Und das war sein Problem. Geld? Nein, darum ging es ihm nicht. Darum ging es ihm nie. Ich glaube, er hat eigentlich immer nur nach etwas gesucht – eine Sache, eine Idee – für die er kämpfen könnte. Das ist ein sehr deutscher Charakterzug, finden Sie nicht?" Der capitaine grinste zynisch. Langsam war Lara die Spielchen leid. Jalouzet schien dies hier fast zu genießen: „Was haben Sie ihm angeboten, Jalouzet?"

„ Was ich ihm im Gegenzug für seine Kooperation angeboten habe? Nun zuallererst sein eigenes Leben. Wie viel ihm das auch immer wert sein mag. Und Informationen. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte Ihnen sonst Renarts Namen geliefert? Und was Jean sonst daran verdiente…

Er bekommt seinen ehrenvollen Abschied, die französische Staatsbürgerschaft. Wir haben Jean Rouget sterben lassen – wir können ihn genauso ehrenvoll aus der Legion entlassen. Papier ist geduldig. Und außerdem bekam Jean ein Versprechen. Das Versprechen, dass ich Sie nicht töten lasse. Und ich halte meine Versprechen."

„Was?"

„Sie waren ein Unsicherheitsfaktor. Und als ein solcher leben Sie gefährlich. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Sie eventuell unseren Interessen Schaden zufügen. Indem ich wusste, was Sie taten, was Sie planten – waren Sie berechenbarer. Und damit kein Risiko mehr. Keine…Gefahrenquelle, die ausgeschaltet werden musste."

„Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten!" Das hatte sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollen.

„Natürlich nicht. Das hätten Sie niemals verlangt. Aber vielleicht hat er es auch deswegen getan."

Laras Hand blieb ruhig, der Pistolenlauf zielte weiter auf Jalouzet. Aber innerlich war sie alles andere als ruhig. Sie begriff gar nichts mehr, am wenigstens diesen kalt lächelnden Mann vor ihr, für den die auf seinen Kopf gerichtete Waffe gar nicht zu existieren schien. Und Jean Roux… Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte sich nicht verwirren oder ablenken lassen, und noch weniger durfte sie Schwäche zeigen. Sie musste weitermachen: „Sie wollten, dass Renart stirbt. Spätestens seit unserem Treffen in Kananga, nicht wahr?"

„Es war eine günstige Gelegenheit. Und indem ich Sie beide auf ihn ansetzte, bekam ich zwei Späher, die Renarts Festung auskundschaften. So konnte ich mich über die Aktivitäten dort informieren lassen, ohne selber jemanden vor Ort haben zu müssen. Und sie beide, Sie und Jean – sie haben exzellente Arbeit geleistet. Als die Situation günstig war, brauchte ich nur noch meine Männer ausrücken zu lassen. Außerdem…es hat mich auch interessiert, wie gut Sie sind. Und wie gut Jean noch war."

„Und warum haben Sie nicht einfach gewartet, bis wir Renart nach draußen geschafft hatten? Wozu der Überfall? Oder warum haben Sie nicht Jean den Auftrag gegeben, Renart zu töten? Er hätte ihn mit dem Scharfschützengewehr erschießen können, ohne Risiko."

„Erstens war ich mir nicht sicher, ob Jean das für mich tun würde. Es lag ihm sehr viel daran, dass Sie von unserer kleinen Abmachung nichts erfuhren. Außerdem wollte ich nicht nur Renarts Tod. Seine Organisation sollte…exemplarisch bestraft werden. Der Angriff war eine Botschaft. Zudem mussten wir sicher gehen, dass seine Aufzeichnungen und Dokumente vernichtet wurden. Nein, der Angriff war sicherer. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch nicht geglaubt, dass Ihre verrückte Zwei-Mann-Aktion gelingt. Jean glaubte das übrigens auch nicht."

„Warum ist er dann mitgekommen?"

Jean grinste wieder: „Das wissen Sie doch wohl am Besten. Ich sagte doch, Jean suchte etwas, woran er glauben konnte. Etwas wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Etwas…oder jemand."

„Hören Sie doch auf! Nächstens erzählen Sie mir noch, dass er mich liebt." Lara musste den Impuls unterdrücken, Jalouzet das zynische Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln. Aber es war zu gefährlich, sich dem Ex-Capitaine auf Schlagweite zu nähern. Auch wenn Jalouzet ruhig, fast lässig wirkte, sie unterschätzte diesen Mann nicht.

„Das haben Sie jetzt gesagt, Croft. Von Liebe verstehe ich nicht viel. Aber von Loyalität. Vielleicht denken Sie, Jean hätte Sie verraten. Das kann sein. Aber eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit – er war bereit, Ihnen zu folgen. Er war bereit, für Sie zu sterben."

„Warum wollten Sie eigentlich, dass Renart stirbt? Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, es ging nur um Geschäftsinteressen. Laut den Papieren…"

Jalouzet zuckte mit den Schultern, seine Stimme klang fast beiläufig: „Natürlich haben Sie Recht. Renart war unser Mann."

„Und das heißt, er arbeitete für den französischen Geheimdienst nicht wahr? Genauso wie Sie."

„Richtig. Warum fragen Sie eigentlich noch, wenn Sie es sowieso schon wissen?"

„Ich wollte es einfach noch mal aus Ihrem Mund wissen. Sie haben einem OAS-Mann vertraut?"

„Das ist so lange her, dass es schon fast nicht mehr wahr ist. Heute weiß kaum jemand noch, was die OAS eigentlich war. Außerdem – er half uns schon damals, einige OAS-Führer auszuschalten. Das war seine Einstiegskarte für den Geheimdienst. Er war sehr nützlich. Und ja, man wusste, wie er sich sein Startkapital besorgt hatte. Vielleicht hat sogar sein damaliger Kontaktmann an dieser Schweinerei mitverdient. Wer weiß? Der Mann ist schon lange tot. Solange Renart das tat, was man ihm sagte, hat nie jemand genauer nachgehakt. Geheimdienste und Politiker sind wie Huren. Sie steigen mit jedem ins Bett, er muss ihnen nicht gefallen. Über Renart liefen all jene Operationen, die zu riskant, zu schmutzig waren, um legal eingefädelt zu werden. Geld und Waffen für Diktatoren, Warlords und Rebellen. Im Kongo, in Ruanda, in Angola… Französische Firmen, die an Diamanten, Uran und Coltan interessiert waren, nutzten seine Kontakte."

„Und Roux? Hat er davon gewusst?"

„Spielt es eine Rolle? Er ist doch nur ein ehemaliger Legionär. Er hat Sie verraten und belogen, nicht? Waren das nicht Ihre Worte? Was bedeutet es schon, ob er auch von unseren…Geschäften mit Renart wusste?"

„HAT ER DAVON GEWUSST?"

„Nein. Über diese…Aspekte unseres Engagements wurde er nie informiert. Und Sie wissen auch ganz genau, warum. Dazu hatte der sergent-chef etwas zu unflexible Standards."

„Wollte Renart aussteigen? Haben Sie ihn deswegen getötet?"

„Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre… Wir hätten ihn ziehen lassen. Aber Renart war schon immer eine Ratte. Erst hat er seinen Eid auf die Vierte Republik gebrochen, als er sich 1961 den Meuterern anschloss. Dann verriet er seine Mitkämpfer bei der OAS. Verbrecher zwar, und Terroristen – aber auch seine Kameraden. Und schließlich wollte Renart Frankreich ein zweites Mal verraten. Er war schon seit einiger Zeit…unzuverlässig geworden. Er wirtschaftete in die eigene Tasche, betrieb Privatpolitik, lieferte Waffen und Drogen an Warlords, ohne sich mit Paris abzusprechen. Er mischte auch im Menschenhandel mit. Irgendwann kamen Paris dann langsam Zweifel, ob man Renart wirklich noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Meine Firma - ‚Faucon' - war der der letzte Versuch, Renart wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich sollte Kontakte mit ihm anknüpfen. Ihn wieder auf Linie bringen. Mit Geld – oder mit seiner schmutzigen Vergangenheit. Der Mord an Zivilisten, an weißen Zivilisten – das ist keine Kleinigkeit, vor allem, wenn Renart vorgehabt hätte, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Wenn man den Mord publik gemacht hätte, Beweise präsentieren würde… Für den Fall, dass er dennoch nicht zur Kooperation bereit gewesen wäre, sollte mit ‚Faucon' ein Gegengewicht zu Renarts Organisation geschaffen werden. Auch mit dem Ziel, sie letztlich zu ersetzen. Wir versuchten es mit Geld. Aber das brachte nichts. Wie der Versuch ausging, Renarts Vergangenheit gegen ihn ins Spiel zu bringen, wissen Sie inzwischen. Aber Renart hatte wohl langsam begriffen, dass er etwas zu hoch gespielt hatte. Er konnte sich ausrechnen, dass wir auch zu anderen Mitteln greifen konnten. Er versuchte, uns unter Druck zu setzen. Und dann wollte er uns verkaufen."

„An wen?" In Lara verdichtete sich das Unbehagen. Was ihr Jalouzet erzählte, klang plausibel. Aber WARUM erzählte er es ihr? Für dieses Wissen waren Menschen gestorben – und dennoch plauderte der Ex-Capitaine jetzt fast beiläufig darüber. Als wüsste er genau, dass dieses Wissen niemals den Raum verlassen würde…

„Überlegen Sie doch einmal. Renart war eine Ratte, aber er war nicht dumm. Er begriff, dass er sich wahrscheinlich verkalkuliert hatte – und er wusste, dass er mich nicht einfach erpressen konnte. Also musste er sich absetzen. Mehr noch, er brauchte neue Freunde. Freunde, die an all den schmutzigen und verdeckten Operationen interessiert waren, die im Laufe der letzten zwanzig Jahre über den Kongo eingefädelt wurden. Eine Macht, die viel Geld dafür zahlen würde, um Informationen in die Hände zu bekommen, mit denen man Frankreich erpressen oder diskreditieren konnte. Jemand, der stark genug war, um Jalouzet vor unserer Rache zu beschützen – und der Verwendung haben würde für seine Organisation, seine Kontakte und seine Männer."

„Die USA."

„Genauer die CIA. Wir wussten, dass Renart Kontakte zu einem Agenten in Kinshasa hatte. Als der Mann dann vor zwei Tagen plötzlich in Kananga auftauchte, waren wir natürlich alarmiert. Offenbar sollte Robert Anjou der CIA eine erste Anzahlung in Form von Dokumenten liefern, die…für das Ansehen Frankreichs nicht unbedingt förderlich gewesen wären. Als Jean den Verräter verhörte und dann diesen Koffer öffnete, da wusste er natürlich Bescheid." Jalouzet presste kurz die Lippen zusammen.

„Und da erfuhr er auch, in welchem Umfang Frankreich das ruandische System mit Geld und Waffen unterstützt hatte. Dass Frankreich den Völkermord mitfinanzierte. Dass Renart Ihr Agent gewesen war."

„Das hätte er nicht erfahren brauchen. Und noch weniger hätte er die Dokumente aufheben sollen!"

„Aber er hat Sie trotzdem informiert."

„Wie ich schon sagte, wir hatten eine Vereinbahrung. Außerdem kennt Jean seine Pflicht. Aber nun war uns war natürlich klar, dass wir sofort handeln mussten."

„Aber davon haben Sie Jean nichts gesagt, richtig?"

„Halten Sie mich für verrückt? Außerdem, wozu? Ich hatte meine Zweifel, ob er Sie in dem Fall würde täuschen können – und ich wusste nicht, was Sie dann unternehmen würden. Außerdem bestand natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass einer von Ihnen vorzeitig in Gefangenschaft geraten würde."

„Und dieser CIA-Mann? Haben Sie den auch ermordet?"

„Halten Sie mich für einen Psychopathen? Außerdem sind die Amerikaner doch immer noch unsere Freunde…" Jalouzets Stimme troff jetzt förmlich vor Sarkasmus: „…der Mann wurde wegen angeblichen Diamantenschmuggel verhaftet. In ein, zwei Tagen dürfte er spätestens wieder frei sein, und dann kann er wieder nach Kinshasa zurückkehren. Um ein paar hundert Dollar und seine Hoffnung auf eine Beförderung ärmer, aber ansonsten unversehrt."

„Warum tun Sie das, Jalouzet?"

„Warum? Für Frankreich. Alles für Frankreich. Ich habe Männer in den Tod schicken müssen und ich habe selber getötet. Bis zu den Knien sind wir durch Blut, Dreck und Scheiße marschiert. Ich habe der Grande Nation gedient, gleichgültig, wer in Paris regierte, Gaullisten oder Sozialisten. Und hätten Le Pens Faschisten gewonnen, es hätte sich nichts geändert. Nicht hier. Und auch denen hätte ich gedient. Das müssten Sie doch verstehen, Croft. Sie sind doch auch Patriotin." Der Hohn in der Stimme des capitaines war förmlich greifbar.

„Und das rechtfertigt es, mit Massenmördern zusammenzuarbeiten? Mit Kriegsverbrechern?"

„Reden Sie nicht von Moral! Im Namen der Freiheit wird weltweit Krieg geführt, wird gefoltert und gemordet. Ihr Land spielt den Lakaien für eine wild gewordene Supermacht, die unfähig ist aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen. Die Menschenrechte nur für andere als bindend betrachtet. Sie haben kein Recht, über mich zu richten."

„Gerede! Das entschuldigt nichts. Wollen Sie so Ihr Gewissen beruhigen?"

„Nein. Wozu auch? Mein Gewissen ist schon lange tot. Aber das müssten Sie doch begreifen - Demokratie, Freiheit, der Kampf gegen den Terror… Das sind nur Lügen. Oder Träume, Albträume, mit denen fast alles gerechtfertigt werden kann. Aber mit wie viel Leidenschaft wird für sie gekämpft. Geglaubt. Und gestorben. Mein Traum, meine Lüge ist die Grande Nation. Wir sind Frankreichs fremde Söhne. Wenn wir siegen, dann feiern sie uns nicht. Und wenn wir sterben, dann trauert Frankreich nicht um uns. Aber dennoch kämpfen wir Frankreichs Kriege. Wir sind das letzte Aufgebot der Grande Nation. Wieder einmal. Wie in Indochina, wie in Algerien. Ist das nicht eine Lüge, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt?" Eine seltsame, zynische Belustigung schwang in den Worten Jalouzets mit, war aber im nächsten Augenblick wieder verschwunden: „Sagen Sie, Croft - wie viele Menschen war Ihnen die Rache an Renart und Krueger wert? Wie viele Leben? Und Sie maßen es sich an, Richterin zu spielen?

Wir alle - Sie, Jean und ich selber, in einem Punkt sind wir uns ähnlich. Wir haben in das Herz der Finsternis gesehen. Es ist kein Ort – es schlägt in uns selbst. In einem jeden von uns. Man kann es spüren, kann es wecken. Und dann müssen wir uns entscheiden, welchen Weg wir gehen. Dann zeigt es sich, ob wir noch fähig sind, unser eigenes Gesicht in einem Spiegel zu sehen. Sie, Sie haben sich geweigert, sich davon berühren zu lassen. Bis jetzt. Jean – ist beinahe zerbrochen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er sich letztlich entscheiden wird. Und ich – ich habe es akzeptiert."

„Sie sind ja völlig wahnsinnig."

„Vielleicht. Seit mehr als dreißig Jahren kämpfe ich Kriege, die die übrige Welt geruht zu ignorieren. Aber was spielt das schon für eine Rolle…

Croft, es liegt jetzt bei Ihnen. Sie können gehen – durch diese Tür. Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten. Dazu sind mir meine Männer zu kostbar. Aber Sie müssen sich entscheiden. Sie werden mir diese Papiere bringen, und Sie werden den Mund halten. Tun Sie das nicht…"

„Ich könnte Sie auch einfach hier und jetzt töten. Es gibt mehr als genug Gründe dafür."

„Möglicherweise könnten Sie das. Und vielleicht, vielleicht würden Sie mich auch länger als ein paar Minuten, Stunden oder Tage überleben. Doch mein Tod würde GARNICHTS ändern. Begreifen Sie es endlich. Ein anderer würde meinen Platz einnehmen. Und wenn Sie mich töten, dann stirbt auch Jean. Sie haben ihn aus Renarts Festung geschafft. Sie sind der Armee entkommen und Sie haben ihn zu einem Arzt gebracht. Das alles hätten Sie nicht tun müssen. Sie haben Ihr Leben dabei riskiert. Sie werden ihn auch jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Sie werden mir die Dokumente aushändigen." Jalouzets Stimme klang immer noch fast beiläufig. Lara begriff – das alles schien für ihn nur ein Spiel zu sein. Ein Spiel, das er schon lange vorher geplant und vorbereitet hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was Jalouzet ernst gemeint hatte, und was nur leeres Gerede gewesen war, um sie zu verunsichern und in die Irre zu führen. Aber als sie in die stechenden Augen des capitaine sah, fröstelte sie unwillkürlich: „Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?"

Jalouzet grinste humorlos: „Immerhin haben Sie immer noch eine Waffe auf meinen Kopf gerichtet. Reicht das nicht als Erklärung? Außerdem… Warum nicht? Sie können nichts davon beweisen. Und ich glaube, Sie geben erst dann Ruhe, wenn Sie die Wahrheit wissen. Wie lautet Ihre Entscheidung, Croft?",

„Kann ich Ihnen trauen?"

Ihre Stimme klang eisig und Jalouzets Lächeln war ebenso kalt: „Sie kennen die Antwort. Aber Sie haben wohl kaum eine Wahl. Als…Geste meines guten Willens, folgender Vorschlag: mir reicht es, wenn Sie mir den Aufbewahrungsort der Papiere erst dann verraten, wenn Sie das Land verlassen. Ich glaube…ich kann Ihnen so weit trauen, dass ich Ihnen diesen Vorsprung geben kann. Aber das sollte bald sein. Ich will Sie nicht mehr im Kongo haben. Sie haben mir schon genug Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, auch wenn Sie nützlich waren."

„Und Jean…"

„Wird bestenfalls in ein, zwei Wochen ansprechbar sein. So lange will ich Sie ganz bestimmt nicht im Land. Sie haben alles getan, was Sie tun konnten. Für Sie ist es Zeit, sich aus diesem Spiel zu verabschieden."

„Ich will ihn sehen."

„Warum? Sie werden sowieso nicht mit ihm reden können."

„Das ist meine Sache. Aber wenn Sie glauben, dass ich mich alleine auf Ihr Wort verlasse, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist..."

„Nun gut, dass wird sich einrichten lassen. Wann…"

„Wie wäre es mit sofort? Und wenn Sie mich begleiten, brauche ich diesmal nicht Ihre Männer zu umgehen."

Jalouzet grinste kurz: „Von mir aus. Soweit will ich Ihnen entgegenkommen. Aber dann verschwinden Sie endlich. Und kommen Sie niemals wieder."

„Und Sie haben dann gewonnen."

„Gewonnen? Ich habe nicht gewonnen. Ein paar Verräter sind tot, aber ich habe bei dem Angriff auf die Festung zwei gute Männer verloren. Wir haben ein Scharmützel gewonnen, aber den Krieg werden wir verlieren. Wir verlieren immer. Irgendwann wird auch Paris es erkennen, und dann werden sie uns abziehen. Diejenigen, die dann von uns noch am Leben sind, werden an einen anderen Ort geschickt werden, in einen anderen schmutzigen Krieg. Diejenigen, die gefallen sind, wird man vergessen. Aber wir haben es selber ja nicht anders gewollt." Der Hohn und der Zynismus in Jalouzets Stimme galt vermutlich ebenso sehr sich selbst, wie er für Lara bestimmt war.

„Wer sagt mir, dass Sie Jean nicht einfach töten, wenn Sie die Papiere haben? Immerhin weiß er mehr als genug über Ihre schmutzigen Geschäfte."

Jalouzet schüttelte den Kopf: „Das glauben Sie mir vielleicht nicht, doch ich bin weder Sadist, noch Psychopath. Ich töte, wenn es nötig ist. Und ich schätze, ich dürfte mich eher auf Jeans Verschwiegenheit verlassen können, als auf Ihre. Abgesehen davon, wer würde einem abgehalfterten Fremdenlegionär schon glauben? Auch er hat keine Beweise. Und er steckt selber zu tief mit drin. Ich glaube nicht, dass er reden würde. Er ist nicht der Mann dazu."

Das klang plausibel. Aber wenn Jalouzet nicht gerade seinen nihilistischen Philosophien nachhing, klang das meiste was er sagte auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise plausibel. Während sie weiter die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hielt, überlegte Lara fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie auf sein Angebot eingehen? Und wenn nicht, was sollte sie dann tun? Sie war verwundet, ihre Ausrüstung hatte sie verloren. Die Chancen waren gegen sie. Entschloss sie sich zum Kampf, stand sie alleine gegen den französischen Geheimdienst. Jalouzet hatte zudem beste Kontakte zur kongolesischen Armee und Gendarmerie. Außerdem gab es da noch die Überreste von Renarts Organisation, die auf sie vermutlich auch nicht gerade gut zu sprechen sein würden. Und Jean würde wahrscheinlich sterben.

Das gab den Ausschlag. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Langsam senkte sie die Waffe: „Also gut. Wir haben eine Übereinkunft. Aber eines sage ich Ihnen, Jalouzet. Wenn wir uns noch einmal begegnen…"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. Ich werde daran denken."

Sie wollte sich schon halb zum Gehen wenden, winkte Jalouzet zu, ihr zu folgen, als eine Handbewegung des capitaines sie innehalten ließ. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie, er würde nach einer Waffe greifen. Doch Jalouzet fasste nur nach einem einzelnen Blatt Papier und schob es über den Tisch: „Das ist übrigens für Sie, Croft."

Sie trat wieder an den Tisch. Den capitaine immer noch misstrauisch im Auge behaltend, überflog sie rasch, was auf dem Papier stand. Überrascht riss Lara die Augen auf. Damit hatte sie bestimmt nicht gerechnet: „Sie wollen WAS?"

„Das ist eine große Ehre. Nur wenigen Männern – und noch weniger Frauen - wurde sie zuteil. Aber ich glaube, Sie haben sie sich verdient."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Jalouzet dies jetzt ernst meinte, oder ob das ein weiterer seiner bizarren Scherze war: „Legionär ehrenhalber? Eine Ehre? Soll ich mich darüber freuen? Zu was macht mich das? Zu einem Ihrer Soldaten, die Sie in den Tod hetzen, wann immer das ‚Interesse Frankreichs' es nötig erscheinen lässt? Die Sie manipulieren, benutzen, als wären es keine Menschen?"

„Sie sagten es schon, diese Männer sind Soldaten. Sie haben ihr Schicksal selbst gewählt und einen Eid auf die Legion geschworen. Légionnaires, vous etes là pour mourir - Legionäre, ihr seid hierher gekommen, um zu sterben. Mit diesen Worten wurden sie bei ihrem Eintritt in die Legion begrüßt. Und das ist keine leere Phrase.

Natürlich erwarte ich nichts dergleichen von Ihnen, aber Sie haben auf jeden Fall hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Sie sind gut, Croft. Verdammt gut. Und vor allem – Sie haben einem meiner Männer das Leben gerettet. Und dafür…danke ich Ihnen."

Mit einem leichten Gefühl der Irrealität begriff Lara, dass capitaine Jalouzet seine Worte ernst meinte. Er war ihr tatsächlich dankbar, dass sie Jean gerettet hatte. Und er schien fast so etwas wie Hochachtung vor ihr zu empfinden. Und dennoch hatte er nicht gezögert, Jean wie eine Schachfigur zu benutzen. Und er hätte wohl auch nicht gezögert, sie zu töten. Nicht aus Sadismus, sondern weil er es für notwendig hielt, für seine Pflicht. Und genau das war es, was ihr Angst einflößte. Sie sah den capitaine an, aber wie schon zuvor konnte sie in seinen Augen nichts lesen. Eine Frage hatte sie noch, eine Frage, die ihr selber schon einmal ähnlich gestellt worden war: „Wenn ich nicht auf Ihr Angebot eingegangen wäre… Hätten Sie dann Jean getötet? Einen Ihrer eigenen Leute?"

Capitaine Pierre Jalouzet sah sie ausdruckslos an. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Seine Stimme war bar jeder Emotionen, kalt und undeutbar: „Mais c'est le Congo." _So ist eben der Kongo._

‚'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Zwei Stunden später, UN-Krankenhaus, Kananga

Der capitaine hatte Draußen gewartet. Sardonisch hatte er bemerkt, dass er sich in Krankenhäusern unwohl fühlte. Einmal mehr hatte Lara begreifen müssen, dass Jalouzet offenbar über beträchtliche Mittel und gute Verbindungen verfügte – Jean Roux wurde hier auf einmal als ein französischer Blauhelm-Soldat geführt, der bei einem Unfall verletzt worden war. Niemand schien dies in Frage zu stellen.

Sie war nicht lange geblieben. Es hatte ihr einen Stich gegeben, den ehemaligen Fremdenlegionär so zu sehen, angeschlossen an medizinische Geräte, bewusstlos, reglos – fast wie tot. Als hätte er aufgegeben. Die Ärzte hatten ihr mitgeteilt, dass Jean frühestens in ein paar Wochen aufwachen würde. Wenn überhaupt, denn er war noch nicht außer Lebensgefahr.

„Sind Sie zufrieden, Croft?"

Lara sah den capitaine an und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Pieter Jacksons Mörder waren tot. Sie selber hatte überlebt. Und Jean Roux hatte immerhin noch eine Chance. Am Ende hatte sie die Wahrheit erfahren, alle jene schmutzigen, blutbesudelten Geheimnisse, die Männer wie Jean Roux, Jalouzet, Tounkare, Renart, Krueger und Anjou miteinander verbanden wie ein tödliches Spinnennetz. Deswegen hatte Pieter sterben müssen. Er und so viele andere Menschen. Sie kannte die Gründe für Mord, Massenmord, Verrat und Lüge. Der capitaine hatte Recht gehabt. Wenn sie gesiegt hatte, dann war es ein schaler Sieg, zu teuer erkauft. Es blieb ihr nichts als ein bitterer Geschmack im Mund. Alle Gefühle waren nur noch Asche.

„Fragen Sie nicht nach dem Sinn, Croft. Denn den gibt es nicht in diesem Krieg. Er ist verloren gegangen, in Strömen von Blut und Tränen ertrunken." Jalouzets harte, fast grausame Stimme ließ sie aufblicken. Sie nickte knapp. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging. Hier gab es nichts mehr für sie zu tun.

Ungewollt, ungebeten tauchte wieder Pieter Jacksons Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, wie er ihr an jenem Morgen vor fast drei Monaten begeistert von seiner Arbeit berichtet hatte. Damals hatte er ihr nicht sagen wollen, wonach er eigentlich im Kongo gesucht hatte, bevor er von Jalouzet in diesen wahnsinnigen Schattenkrieg um Diamanten, Waffen und Macht verwickelt worden war Wie hatte er es ausgedrückt? _‚wenn ich Recht habe, dann wird das hier eine Sensation für unser Fachgebiet. Das kann die Entstehungsgeschichte des Menschen verändern.'_

Was auch immer Pieter gefunden hatte, es musste bei der Vernichtung des Ausgrabungslagers zerstört worden sein. Für Pieter mochte es sein Lebenswerk gewesen sein, für Kruegers Männer war es wohl nur wertloser Abfall gewesen. Es war alles so sinnlos.

Und Jean Roux? Er hatte sie belogen, aber er war bereit gewesen, für sie zu sterben. Aber was bedeutete das eigentlich – bei einem Mann, dem das eigene Leben fast wertlos zu sein schien. An seinen Händen klebte zu viel Blut – aber sie konnte den Fremdenlegionär nicht hassen. Jedenfalls wohl kaum so sehr, wie er sich selber verabscheute. Am Ende war auch er nur benutzt und ausgespielt worden. Und er hatte es gewusst. Dennoch schien er gleichzeitig immer noch der Legion, Frankreich und Jalouzet eine absurde Loyalität entgegenzubringen. Auch das ergab keinen Sinn.

Sie hätte niemals hierher kommen sollen…

‚''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Einige Zeit später, Irgendwo

Die Luft in dem Zimmer war trocken und verbraucht, der dumpfe Geruch erinnerte an ein ungeöffnetes Grabmal. Die Fenster waren geschlossen, schwere Vorhänge sperrten das Licht aus. An den Wänden reihten sich riesige Bücherschränke, die kaum Platz ließen für eine schmale Stahltür. Neben den Bücherschränken komplettierten ein massiger Schreibtisch und ein breiter Lehnstuhl die Ausstattung. Der Mann, der in dem Lehnstuhl saß wirkte zerbrechlich, zusammengesunken unter der Last der Jahre. Er war alt, das spärliche Haar war weiß und wirkte brüchig. Das Gesicht und die dünnen Finger waren von Altersflecken gezeichnet. Die farblosen Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen.

Auf dem Tisch hatte eine ungeduldige Hand Bücher und Papiere beiseite gefegt. Momentan befanden sich auf der Schreibfläche nur zwei Gegenstände. Das eine Objekt schien nicht recht in diese Umgebung zu passen – es war ein Laptop der letzten Generation.

Der Mann lächelte dünn, mit blutlosen, verwelkten Lippen. Dann, jäh und ungewollt, lachte er jäh auf. Es war so grotesk. Generäle und Geheimdienstler, Agenten und Abenteurer, Söldner und Legionäre – sie kämpften, töteten und starben, ohne zu wissen warum. Für hohle Worte und für schnödes Geld warfen sie ihr Leben weg, und begriffen nicht, dass sie letztlich alle – ALLE - nur Marionetten gewesen waren, störrische Marionetten allerdings, die die Fäden nicht erkannten, an denen sie hingen.

Letztlich war alles nach Plan verlaufen. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser britische Archäologe geeignet gewesen war. Pieter Jackson hatte sich als erfahren genug erwiesen, um seinen Zweck zu erfüllen, und als naiv genug, um keine Gefahr zu sein. Natürlich wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn Jackson nicht Skrupel bekommen hätte. Als er angefangen hatte, an seinem EIGENTLICHEN Auftrag zu zweifeln, war sein Tod besiegelt gewesen. Er hatte Jackson von Anfang nicht getraut. Es hatte sich als Vorteil erwiesen, dass dieser lächerliche capitaine Jalouzet für seinen unwichtigen Streit mit Marcel Renart auf die schwachsinnige Idee gekommen war, ausgerechnet Pieter Jacksons Expedition zu benutzen. Das hatte eine perfekte Möglichkeit eröffnet, Pieter Jackson zu…neutralisieren, ohne selber aktiv zu werden.

Und dass es letztlich auch Marcel Renart erwischt hatte… Das war bedauerlich, der Mann war gelegentlich nützlich gewesen. Aber auch er war entbehrlich und hatte mit seinem Tod außerdem jede Spur getilgt.

Jalouzet und seine Söldner würden niemals erkennen, dass es um mehr gegangen war, als irgendwelche läppischen Spionageaktionen. Niemand konnte besser Lügen verbreiten, als der, der sie für die Wahrheit hielt.

Die einzige, die einmal, wenn auch nur vage, geahnt hatte, worum es eigentlich ging, war die Abenteurerin gewesen. Aber auch dieses Problem war bereinigt worden. Jede Vermutung, die diese Croft vielleicht einmal gehabt hatte, war getilgt worden durch das, was Männer wie Marcel Renart und Pierre Jalouzet in ihrem beschränkten Geist für die ‚wahren Gründe' hielten.

Und das war gut so, denn sonst hätte auch Croft sterben müssen. So aber würde sie am Leben bleiben – und irgendwann vielleicht noch einmal von Nutzen sein. Genauso nützlich, wie ihr Freund Pieter Jackson nützlich gewesen war. Der ja leider Gottes zur rechten Zeit gestorben war, bevor er seine Entdeckung der Weltöffentlichkeit hatte präsentieren können. Dank der Ausgrabungsstelle drei – diesem unbedeutenden Massengrab – fragte keiner mehr, was Pieter Jacksons eigentlich an den anderen Ausgrabungsstellen gefunden hatte. Alle wichtigen Zeugen waren tot. Und das war auch gut so. Eigentlich hätte es nicht besser kommen können.

Der alte Mann ließ seinen Blick zu dem zweiten Objekt wandern, das auf der Schreibfläche des Tisches lag. Ein Schädel, von Jahren und Jahrhunderten gebleicht. Auf den ersten Blick war es der Schädel eines Menschen. Aber nur auf den ersten Blick, denn kein Mensch hatte Raubtierfänge statt der Zähne. Die Knochen des Schädels wirkten zudem unnatürlich massiv. Auch jetzt noch, nach Jahrhunderten in der Erde, hätte man mit einem Hammer auf diese Schädeldecke einschlagen können, und hätte doch höchstens einige Knochenfragmente absplittern können. Nein, dies war gewiss nicht nur der Schädel eines Menschen. Dieses Wesen war mehr gewesen, viel mehr. Langsam, behutsam streckte der alte Mann die Hand aus und fuhr sachte, fast zärtlich über die massive, gewölbte Schädeldecke. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt schien er einer leise flüsternden Stimme zu lauschen, die nur er hören konnte.

**Ende **

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Das war es für's erste. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat gefallen. Das war meine erste fanfiction von so einer Länge. Im Laufe des Schreibens habe ich deshalb wohl einige ursprünglich geplante Szenen umgebaut, weggelassen u. neue eingefügt. Ich hoffe, dass es dennoch nicht zu viele Logikfehler gab.

Auch wenn ich mich natürlich einiger Klischees bedient habe, hoffe ich dennoch, dass die Figuren halbwegs plausibel u. nicht zu eindimensional herüberkamen.

Ob ich irgendwann noch eine Fortsetzung schreibe, muss ich mir noch überlegen – je nach dem, ob ich eine passende Story finde (u. genug Zeit)…


End file.
